無声生命: Silent Life
by Lilly Yuuki
Summary: Sakura Kinomto 17 year old girl with a terrible past. Nobody has ever understood her silence. She is hated by everyone. She thinks the only way to live is silent and isolated. What happens when her silence is broken and secrets exposed? SxS ExT
1. Run In

Silent Life

Chapter 1:Run In Sakura's POV 

Beeeeeeeeeeep

Click

'Uh-oh I'M LATE!' I started to get my uniform that consisted of a pink skirt that reached my knees a light pink shirt with a mandatory pink jacket.

Hello my name is Kinomoto Sakura and I'm 17 years old. I go to school at Midnight Dawn Academy. Beautiful name for such a horrible school. Actually Midnight Dawn is on of the most prestigious schools in all Japan, where in Japan you ask? Well its in a small town called Tomoeda. My family is on of the richest in Japan but I like keeping that quiet I'm quiet my self actually I don't talk at all ever since my parent's died, My one and only friend is Daudoji Tomoyo daughter of the president of daudoji corp. she has a very weird habit of video taping me but that has gone to a minimum since we where six. Well I better pay attention of where I'm going before I crash into someone.

I was half way to school when I noticed it was 7:50! I only have 9 minutes to get to school and it's like a 30-minute walk! I gotta get my skates on. I snapped my fingers and my skate's appeared laced and ready to run. Did I forget to mention I can use magic? Whoops guess I did its not stupid magic tricks like magicians do but real magic. I've never understood it myself, ever since I was 6 I could levitate things, make things disappear I can even tell the future sometimes. But its kind of…. mysterious. I came to a crossing point, know I can either take my normal route or take a short cut…SHORTCUT! 7:56! DAMN IT! I was skating at top speed when I heard what sounded like gunshots? Maybe my imagination I skated closer and closer when I realized it wasn't my imagination those where real gunshots!

"FUCK ERIOL! YOU CAN SHOOT BETTER THAN THAT!"

"IF I COULD I WOULD!"

"THEY'RE KILLING US!"

"NO PRESSURE BUT SCHOOL STARTS IN A FEW MINUTES!!"

"SHUT UP AND SHOOT!" this is not good!

'You think!!! This was your stupid idea!'

'Shut up!'

" HEY MAN LOOK THERE'S A CHICK ON SKATES HEADED OVER HERE!"

Someone else was talking but that didn't make any difference, my skates weren't stopping, school starts in seconds, and there are people shooting each other!

"TAKASHI GET HER WILL YOU!" uh-oh…I have two options put my skills to use or die. SKILLS! That guy named Takashi was headed over to me on a motor cycle its now or never. Mama, papa if you're out there help me! I started with a cartwheel snapped my finger and my skates where gone, next another cartwheel pushed myself into the air and landed on a telephone line, not wanting to have people looking up my skirt, I ran on the line jumped down snapped again landed with nothing broken and skates ready to roll. The gunshots had stopped and a chill ran up my spine I turned around BAD IDEA! And saw people mostly boys staring at me. The school bell rang, not even thinking twice I skated away. But there's on thing that stuck in my mind 4-pairs of eyes one pair was amber the other where bluish green something bad was going to happen I could feel it.


	2. Telepathic Conversation

Chapter 2: Telepathic Conversation 

"SAKURA-CHAN!" that was my best friend tomoyo she's the only one who calls me by that name. "Sakura-chan you're late! What happened? Are you alright?"

"…" I nodded confirming that nothing serious had happened, I wasn't going to tell her about the short cut she would go ballistic!

"Good now come one homeroom's almost over and I heard we are getting a few new students!" she sounded excited but I could care less even new people hate me for just being quiet.

"They just don't know you sakura-chan. besides I have a feeling these people will be different so don't lose hope ok?"

I nodded and smiled tomoyo can sort of read my mind its kind of creepy for some people but for us it's great even if I don't use my own voice in my mind. We arrived at the door of homeroom and entered.

"Daudouji! Kinomoto! Your late!" I looked down I could feel all eyes on tomoyo and me.

"Yes I know we are late we have our reasons." The teacher glared at tomoyo then at me.

"Do _**you**_ have anything to say miss kinomoto?" I shook my head indicating I didn't I never did so why did he ask! He's lucky I don't talk! "Very well take your sets but I will see both of you after class." We took our seats tomoyo sat beside me even though that was not her assigned seat; she had a way of getting what she wanted it was scary even for me. The seats around us where empty, no matter who came they wouldn't sit by us, the teacher wouldn't assign seats to anyone near us. I don't really mind no one talks to me anyways only tomoyo. "Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying that we have three new student today. Please come in" Wait I've seen those two before I cant ever forget those amber eyes but the blue haired boy I only over looked where was that…THE SHORTCUT! Not good, not good. Tomoyo looked at me her expression showed worry, I smiled fackily to let her think I was fine but she knew better.

"Hello my name is Hiragizawa Eriol pleased to meet you." The girls stared at him with dreamy looks kind of creepy if you ask me but it looked like it didn't faze him.

"My name is Li Melin" whispers were heard all over the class. The Li's were the richest but I mean richest people in all of Asia! It was rumored that the children were not the nicest people in the world but that wasn't the only reason they were famous but no one else knows the other reason but tomoyo and me.

"You don't need to know my name." that was the amber-eyed cutie…wait CUTIE!! Where the heck did that come from? The girl glared at him.

"Forgive my knuckle head of a cousin, he hasn't had the best day, his name is Li Syaoran." He frowned apparently he did not want to be here. Something was very weird about him for one he was surrounded by green things that looked like flames and I couldn't get my eyes off of him. He looked around the room and every time he looked one direction the girls would scream then he set his eyes on me…those eyes they seem so warm and caring…. our eyes connected it was like the world had stopped only me and him it felt well familiar…he smiled and winked at me. I felt my face heat up and quickly looked out the window, I heard him chuckle…. stupid kid. The teacher gave them there assigned sets but the girl asked if they could choose their own seats. He said it was alright. To tomoyo's surprise and me they sat around us. Li melin sat behind me, Hiragizawa-san sat in front of tomoyo and Li-kun sat in front of me. Everyone stared at them even the teacher but the bell rang soon indicating 1st period nobody moved since there first class was here but we had a 10 minute break so they started chatting. But sadly when that happens the teacher goes away and the students make a crowd.

"Hey idiot what's up?" that was Kirk he makes the stupidest comment and nick names what I'm really worried about is kagura she hates me to the bone and I don't know why.

"Kirk dear please leave the nick names to me." He mumbled something. "What's this? The new kids are sitting by miss mute? I advise you to stay away from her, her silence must be contagious."

"I highly doubt her silence is contagious and I can sit wherever I want to thank you very much," that was Li Melin she had a very ano…angry face.

""Whatever." She came closer to me and took my locate right off my neck.

"HEY! Give that back!" shouted tomoyo

"Why should I? Its mine now unless mute over here has something to say about it?" she looked at me challengly but of course I didn't say anything. "I thought so." She snapped it open almost breaking the star shaped locate in two. That locate is all I have left of my family the only little thing I could save from the fire. By now I was standing up.

"Ugh! There's an ugly picture in here!" she took the picture out and waved it in my face. "What do you think I should do with it mute?"

"Kagura! Leave her alone!"

"Oh! I have an idea!" she took a lighter out and held the picture above it.

"Hey wait!"

"What do you want?!"

"Why are you doing this? I doubt what she did was that bad to treat her like this!" Li melin said trying to make kagura back off! Apparently that did not work.

"Melin dear you don't know why but you'll know soon." And with a click of the lighter my favorite and only picture of my family went up in flames, the crowd started to laugh but I couldn't hear anyone I felt dead the only thing I could save of my family gone. My eyes started to burn and tears ran down my cheek like rain pouring down on the street it wouldn't stop, my pupil was disappearing and reappearing it became bigger then smaller I lost all senses. Then I could see, hear, feel; breath and I saw my picture crumpled in a heap of smoke. I grabbed my locate from kagura put it to my heart and ran out the classroom.

"Well that was fun maybe now I can stay awake in class." Kagura sighed sitting down; tomoyo was about to say something when melin started to shout.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Dear please calm down it was harmless fun, I saw you and the other boys eyeing her wasn't it fun looking at her going crazy?!"

"THAT WASENT FUNNY!!"

"Yes it was you'll learn to think my way." Tomoyo was about to leave when kagura caught her "Excuse me but you weren't about to leave here?"

"Yes I was, and I'm going to look for my friend"

"We'll go with you!" melin said pulling at syaoran and eriol.

"Yes we'll go." Replied eriol standing up.

"I'll be right there" syaoran walked over to where the burned picture was picked it up and ran after them.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Kinomoto-san!"

"Did you find her yet?" syaoran asked casually walking outside.

"No" tomoyo had a gloomy face but melin tried to comfort her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll find her." She said in a very soft tone.

"Arigato"

"No problem."

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure"

"Why are you helping me look for sakura-chan."

"For the record I never agreed to look, melin dragged me here." Melin glared at her cousin but he didn't seem to mind.

"I want to help out because what the girl did was pretty bad." Continued eriol.

"Same as eriol"

"Well I have a question for you," pointed syaoran at eriol

"Yes?"

"What's the big deal with kinomoto, its just a picture! She can get another one any time." Tomoyo went gloomy all over again, she turned her back to him.

"No she cant… she cant get another picture, that was the only one left, her mom and dad where murdered when she was only 6, and they burned her house down, the only reason she has that locate with the picture in it is because, her mother gave it to her when she was 4 and since then she never took it off," a long silence set in making syaoran regret he ever asked. "Lets keep looking I think I know where sakura is," she raced off to the very spot sakura was crying her heart out."

"Nice going bone-head!" melin hit him on the head.

"Leave him alone Mei, is the restoration done?"

"Like hell its not! This thing could take days maybe even weeks, even with my level of magic!"

"Which is pretty low," joked melin but syaoran took it personal.

"At least I have magic," he retorted.

"Shut-up!' syaoran chuckled, melin and eriol where very surprised syaoran never laughed even less chuckle.

"You seem happy today my-cute-little-descendant."

"Maybe because he thinks kinomoto-san is a very pretty girl." Melin chimed; syaoran felt a slight blush on his face but didn't say a word. "I saw that little wink you gave to her too!" he turned beat read, he was hoping no one saw that but her, actually he didn't know why he did that.

"We should keep searching." He said melin and eriol agreed and started to search again. When they almost stopped they heard a cry, a very faint and distant cry.

"It came from that direction." Melin pointed behind the school.

"Let's see if it really, kinomoto-san." They ran behind the school to find a lake? And a single cherry blossom tree and it seemed that some one was under it.

"I never knew this school had a lake," melin said

"It doesn't" eriol replaid grimly

"Actually it does!" tomoyo had just popped out of nowhere scareing the living daylights out of melin.

"DON'T DO THAT!" she screamed at her tomoyo laughed 'Sakura-chan used to be like that.'

"Gomenasi! I just couldn't help myself," she put on one of her fake but very convincing smiled, everyone bought it except of course eriol.

'_You miss her don't you' _he said telepathically surprised tomoyo turned around to face him, he only smiled and nodded, they kept on going towards sakura.

'_Miss who?'_

'_Kinomoto-san, I mean the real sakura-san'_

'_I always have since that day,' _there telepathic conversation ended after those last few words said by tomoyo, '_I wonder what made kinomoto-san loss all hope. _

'_He has no idea'_


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan Sakura's POV 

I ran to the lake I found a few months ago. It was a very small lake with a single cherry blossom tree beside it. It was so simple and yet so beautiful. I sat there crying with my locate pressed to my chest. Why did they do that? I've never done anything to them! I tried to say my parent's names not in my mind but out loud.

"M-m…" They just wouldn't come out they never did. What did I do to deserve this! I missed mama. Papa and 'ni-chan and I still do. This school is certainly not helping me! Someone was behind me, my tears stopped coming and I dried my face. I turned around to find Li (boy) right behind me with tomoyo, hiragiziawa, and melin-san.

"Sakura-chan…lets go home we can skip one day of school." She had gone crazy I never missed a single day of school and I wasn't going to start know. I shook my head furiously took out a piece of paper and wrote

-NO WAY! - Tomoyo had disapproval written all over her face. She was like a big sister to me but sometimes that come a little too close to reality. But she knew why I haven't skipped or came out of school early. Still she insisted.

"Sakura-chan please your stubbornness is not going to help you this time."

"Kinomoto-san I think she's right maybe you should go home." Oh great! Now she brainwashed hiragiziawa in to thinking the same thing. I got up and waved my hands indicating I wasn't changing my mind.

"Sakura!" I wrote again

-I said NO! -

"UGH" tomoyo suddenly vanished and then reappeared behind me. "This is for your own good" she karate chopped me in the neck making me lose consiouncness. 'Stupid tomoyo.'

Normal POV

"Why dud you do that?" asked melin her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"If I didn't she would have gone back to class and at the moment is not the very best idea in the world."

"Good Point"

"Here take her." She handed sakura to melin

"WHAT! WHY?"

"I gotta tell the principle me and sakura won't be attending the rest of school."

"Tell him or her that we wont be here either we have…business to attend to."

"Alright but take sakura home for me please."

"SAY WHAT!" shouted syaoran but tomoyo was long gone leaving them with sakura. "What the fuck are we suppose to do with the bitch?" he said gloomily

"I guess we take her home." Melin said looking at sakura's sleeping figure somehow it scared her, because sakura looked so sad even when asleep.

"One problem, we don't know where she lives" eriol pointed out

"So what the fuck are we going to do!"

"Take her to base" melin stated like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Are you crazy!"

"What other choice do we have? She could be out for hours, we can't just leave her here!"

"Well…'

"SYOARON!!"

"Fine." He said starting to walk away

"Hey wait!'

"What!"

"Lets go in your car its not going to be very pretty if the other gang sees us with her."

"What do you think I was going to do take the bus!"

"It was possible." Syaoran shot eriol a dangerous glare and they where off to syaoran's care (A/N: I'm not very good on describing cars so don't expect much of that) They arrived at the mansion and entered just to be greeted by tackles.

"HI SYAORAN DUDE!" said Robert jumping on him

"Man get off of me!"

"Looks like someone is in a bad mood."

"Seriously man GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"Alright, Alright." He got off to see melin coming in with sakura "Whoa! Who's the chick?"

"Back off Robert!"

"I'm just asken'" he cried in defense

"Yeah right you perv!"

"Sorry to interrupt but we kind of have a situation and we need to get Kinomoto-san here a room."

"What she's staying!"

"Think Robert think, she's unconscious, we have no clue where she lives, and we have to take care of something, YOU RETARD!"

"I know you love me."

"You wish!" she snorted

"Actually I do."

"GUYS!" shouted eriol interrupting their little quarrel.

"WHAT!!"

"Stop your arguing Kinomoto-san needs a room."

"As long as it's not mine!" piped syaoran switching on the TV.

"Just out her in Yue's room" said Robert

"OK". Melin took sakura to Yue's room, he probably is going to be ticked but they loved bothering him. She changed sakura into some pants and the biggest shirt on earth and went back down stairs.

"Everything will go as discussed earlier, remember we are trying to get the book and only the book understood." Syaoran had taken up the explanations the few member in the room nodded. "We start in 2 hours so get ready." The plan was simple in and out enemy territory with the book in hand. Syaoran was the one to have the book, melin was keeping watch, eriol was going to give the location of the book, Robert and aniue where there for back up with syaoran, and if anything happened Yue and Ruby would be the first to know and from there they would take over, simple yet complicated.


	4. Operation Book

Hi!! Here's the 4 CHAPTER!! Hope you like it!! To the people that reviwed...next chapter i will put your names on the bottom. I put them somewhere but i kinda cant find them...gome!! ON WITH THE STORY!!

Akuras: Syaoran please say the disclamer i'm kind of busy

Syaoran: Do it your self

Akuras" SYAORAN!!

Syaoran" NO

Sakura: Dont worry akuras-chan i'll do it.

Akuras: Arigato

Sakura: Sakura Card Captor does not belong to her only the plot and some of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 4: Operation Book

"Everybody in position? If you are tell me your position." Said eriol through is headphones.

"Syaoran, in font of the facility"

" Melin here, roof but I am getting some static in my surveillance system."

"Robert, left of the facility."

"Aniue, right of the facility."

"Great melin move a little to the right" she did and the static disappeared

"I'm ready"

"Coordinates coming in about 3, 2, 1 GOT IT! Its inside of the leaders room in a vault , fourteen digit, DNA operated…easy enough," eriol said over confidently.

"Leader is out of the room, syaoron you have 30 minutes don't screw this up!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MELIN!" snapped syaoran

"Concentrate people! Syaoran your 30 minuted start…NOW GO!" there communication was simple headphones with wireless connections. They made sure no static was heard, one mistake could cost them the mission or worst there lives.

Syaoran jumped onto the fence, he was aiming to get to the roof that was the easiest spot to penetrate. Robert and aniue followed.

"Hurry up syaoran!" hissed melin

"I KNOW I KNOW!" he got into the mansion luky for him the leaders room was right below him. "Eriol where's the vault?"

"…"

"HIRAGIZAWA!!"

"Right below you." Syaoran saw a fake animal rug, pulled it over and the vault was there.

"Code?"

"10 minutes syaoran," warned melin.

"CODE DAMN IT!"

"Listen carefully if you get one wrong digit wrong we're screwed"

"Listing"

"10, 22, 16, 27, 4, 1, 7, 10 ,22, 27, 5, 2, 8, 10" syaoran put in the numbers the vault opened to revel a DNA hair scanner.

"DNA?"

"Left pocket" there was a strand of the leaders' hair; syaoran put it in front of the scanner.

"Access approved" said the machine, it snapped open to reveal what the were searching for.

"Syaoran you got 2 minutes and counting!"

"GOT IT!" he pulled the book out carefully to see an alarm wire he cut it slightly, put everything back in place and got out.

"Did you get it or not?" asked melin, the surveillance system went haywire so she couldn't see anything he did. Syaoran held the book up waving it in her face. She let out a squeal of joy and hugged her cousin.


	5. MY LOCATE

Well here is chapter 5!!! I hope you enjoy!! Ohhhh by the way my chapters will be a little longer so it will take a while to update but don't worry I will update every week or so….ANYWAYS. Oh and people who reviewed will be at the end of the story and a surprise is at the end too but… DON'T LOOK YET!! Finish the chapter until the end, then look at the surprise NO LOOKING UNTIL DONE WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!

OK, now without further waiting CHAPTER 5: MY LOCATE!

Disclammer: I do not own CSS or any other clamp animation but the plot and some characters I do!!!

'blah, blah, blah blah' these two marks '' are when sakura or other people are speaking and or thinking in there minds

"blah blah blah" these two marks"" mean that people are speaking out loud

* * *

Silent Life Chapter 5: MY LOCATE!

The team came home triumphantly holding up the book, only to have the joy killed as quickly as it came.

"Uh-oh…" sighed strait into those piercing grey eyes

"One question." He said in a cold angry voice

"What the hell is a young girl doing in my room!"

"W-what girl we didn't see anybody." Robert tried to lie but Yue was smarter than that. WAY smarter that that.

"May I add, she is not a member or did you not see that either?" Robert laughed nervously, aniue had long gone to his room the moment he saw Yue." Melin, Syaoran care to explain?" he demanded rather than asked.

"Hey don't look at me it wasn't my idea." Syaoran defended, melin glared at him but he didn't care, he had suggested to leave her in the park.

"Eriol, Melin?"

"Uh I gotta check the cameras so melin your on your own." Eriol disappeared, melin sighed.

"We better hold an official meeting since the girl is not a member and all."

"Do as you wish but I want an explanation before this day ends."

"Whatever" groaned melin, she called every member that lived in the huge mansion, apparently something tragic happened because it was burned it the ground and nothing was left except two unrecognizable body's. There were about ten people living there all 18 or above.

"What the fuck is with a meeting at this time in the morning!" ground Darien who didn't exactly like being woken up at four in the morning.

"Yes get on with it already!!" shouted syaoron in annoyance

Sakura's POV

I groaned as I woke up. I felt this pain in my neck then I remembered, narrowed my eyes and mouthed tomoyo's name. 'Where am I anyways?" I looked around it was a huge room but it was plain too plain…like touya's room. 'NO! Get that out of your head! Touya's not here and its not his room!' I put my hand over my neck…something was missing. There was a mirror I wasn't in my normal cloths, I had baggy pant with the biggest shirt in history but that didn't matter. 'Where's my locate?' I mouthed to myself, I felt tears start to form but I rubbed them away, it wasn't time to cry! My locate is missing! I got out of the room and started to look at every corner of the house I could find. But nothing, 'Where is it?' This time I could not stop my tears. Then I came across one Then I came across one room I had not yet searched…it looked really familiar…like I've seen it recently. I put my hand to the door knob…and screamed.

_**Normal POV**_

"Well before we call this meeting to order…"

"Stop drowning and hurry up!" Darien looked like he was about to kill someone and who would blame him, it was four in the morning!

"Alright…." They heard a scream go through the house like a bell the church rings.

"What was that?" asked Takashi looking around suspiciously, melin thought it out a while then it clicked.

"Kinomoto-san!"

"Who?"

"Get me some paper and a pencil or pen."

"Why?" asked Robert

"JUST DO IT!" she shouted at him while running upstairs. The rest of the gang followed including Yue and Ruby.

_**Sakura's POV**_

My body started to shake violently my hand wouldn't let go of the knob. The tears wouldn't stop, I tried and tried to stop them but they just kept coming. That memory…its horrible!' All that blood and screaming and fire. My senses went blank again, I only heard screams, I only felt fear.

_**Normal POV**_

Melin found sakura sitting on the floor it looked like she had collapsed and she was holding a door knob. Melin ran over to sakura and she touched her shoulder and realized her body shaking, she was crying looking down and mouthing something.

"Kinomoto-san what happened?!" no answer " KINOMOTO-SAN!" still no answer.

"Here!" Robert through a notebook and a pen at melin. "A thank you would be nice." He growled.

"NOT NOW ROBERT!" Yue and ruby came with the rest of the gang.

"What's wrong with her mei?" asked ruby holding on tightly to Yue but he didn't move a muscle, there wasn't even concern in his eyes.

"I don't know." She tried to pry sakura's hand away from the knob but no luck. Know all the members were filled with curiosity more than concern. Melin handed sakura the pen and notebook. "Come on Kinomoto-san, tell us what happened." Melin said softly. Sakura's eyes looked at the paper and pen. Her free hand slowly but reluctantly took them, and she wrote. She kept mouthing those words over and over again.

"What does it say?" asked ruby

"Mama, papa…" she said wondering

"THAT'S IT! That's why she's crying? That's pathetic!" cried Darien. Sakura's body shock even more, then she fainted and landed right on melin.

"Like I said pathetic" repeated Darien

"You don't understand"

"Do you know something melin?" asked Yue

"That school you forced us to enter, the kids there did something really bad to her."

"And that is?" said Robert not really interested.

"They burned the only picture she had left of her family. Her parents were murdered and there house was set on fire. The locate and the picture was all she had left of them." Everyone had shut up from any rude or smart remarks, that last bit of information surprised them, even Robert who had something to say in any situation had shut up.

"I imagine she was looking for her locate." Melin took it out of her pocket and put it in her hand. Sakura gripped the locate like her life depended on it.

"So why is she here again?" asked Darien

"I'll tell you later, now is defiantly not the time."

"So can I go back to bed?"

"YES GO AWAY! Yue where do we put her?" Yue ran his hand through his long hair deep in thought.

"She can stay" Ruby shouted out a yay and hugged Yue. "I'm not done," he said prying his wives hug off of him. "But Melin, Syaoran, and Eriol have to prepare a room for her."

"OK!" chirped melin not minding at all.

"SAY WHAT!" Syaoran and Eriol screamed in unison.

"You heard me, you brought her, she's your guest so your doing it."

"B-B-but I have training!"

"So do I!"

"Well you better start now." He smirked and walked off.

"Sometimes I hate him!" growled Eriol frustrated

"He's right you know," Ruby said looking at the three of them. "You brought her here and its your responsibility to accommodate her and make sure she does not get hurt in any way."

"Yeah, Yeah, We know!!" Syaoran started to walk the opposite direction ruby was going.

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!"

"To fix her a room, the faster done the better!" he walked away.

"He totally fell for her." Melin had a smile on her face that stretched ear to ear.

"Well this will be interesting commented eriol.

* * *

**Hope you like it!!!! I hope this is long enough for everyone and don't worry the chapters actually get longer from here on out!**

**Reviewers of last chapter:**

_**MysticMoonEmpress ()**_

_**iceflakes**_

_**MeakoXIII**_

_**nana syahrul**_

_**JennyKim319**_

_**comicworm**_

_**Rosedreamer101**_

**If I missed anyone please forgive me!! I forget a lot of things…this happens to be on of them!!! Again if I missed anyone SORRY!!**

**B T W**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 6: Hu Keiichi**

_**Sakura's POV**_

'_I'M LOST!!' after I ran away from that house I ran like my life was in danger! But in the process I got lost in an alley I did not recognize and worst of all it strated to rain! I heard a motorcycle was coming so I hid behind a trash can and saw Li-kun come up and stopped inches away from my hiding spot._

"_Where the hell is she! Damn it!'_

'_He's worried about me?' he rode away……._


	6. Hu Keiichi

Hi!!! Its me I'm back!!! Sorry for the late update my mom's laptop ran out of battery and i my teachers give me a whole lot of homewok so it was hard to get this thing up. Again sorry for the late update!!! Ummmm...yeah ON WITH THE STORY!!

Sakura: The characters do

Tomoyo: not belong

Sakura and tomoyo: TO AKURAS-CHAN IT ALL BELONGS TO CLAMP!!!!

Syaoran: You two sound like the tweebs (Yes it is from Kim Possible lol)

Erruru and Aruru: HEY!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Hu Keiichi

3 Days Later

Melin had gone into Sakura's new room which Syaoran had so exclusively painted, decorated and put in a bed, night table, desk, and light. She was worried; Sakura had not woken up in three days since the door incident.

"Poor girl… what she saw must've scared her bad to be knocked out for three days." She sighed and went out the room, but Sakura was awake and she heard every word melin had said.

'I've been out for THREE DAYS!' she got up and crept into the hall. 'Looks like there down stairs again' she walked around the hall and stopped in front of the doors from three days ago. She remembered what happened all to clearly and did not dare touch the doors again. 'Why did i see that again…' she shook the thought away and kept on walking until she got to the stairs. 'Where am I anyways' she heard voices from downstairs

_**Sakura's POV**_

I heard voices from downstairs. 'Should I go? It sounds like there angry, what should I do….I'll go down quietly and see if something's wrong and i there is I'll go back up quietly. Perfect plan! I hope.'

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura had hoped that the stairs would not creek and luckily the had not. She tip toed down the steps. Everyone was in silence for a while but then they began to talk again. She sighed mentally and got a little closer. She noticed everyone in a deep conversation so she decided to go back.

"Where do you think your going?" asked what she thought was a deep in thought eriol, he looked up and stared strait at sakura his eyes looked evil at that moment something she could not explain and she jumped at his cold lifeless stare. Then suddenly she thought she was outside the leaves were blowing and she felt hypnotized a second later she thought she saw a shadow appear from behind her and she felt a sharp pain in her left arm. Her daydream was destroyed when Robert twisted her arm she could have screamed in agony but she only winced.

"ROBERT LET HER GO!!" shouted melin

"I don't care if she is from school she could be a spy!"

"You are being ridiculous let her go!!"

"NO!" he hardened his grip on sakura, she could have kicked him.

"Man let her go she's harmless." Eriol said Robert believed him more than melin and let go with a smile.

"OH YOU BELIVE HIM BUT NOT ME!" Melin shouted in frustration

"Yup" he smirked; he had obviously done that on purpose. Sakura rubbed her bruised arm.

_'That really hurt! JERK!_' Sakura thought mentally

"You know it is polite to say good afternoon rather than stand there and an introduction would be nice, said Robert sitting down by melin.

"…."

"Are you deaf or something!!" he shouted glaring at her. Sakura took a step back, looking down.

'I knew it they already hate me.' Eriol heard her thoughts and glared at Robert, he backed of slightly.

"At least give us your name." Sakura looked up, her eyes were still cold and sad but that little request sparked some happiness. She looked at melin.

"Where's the notebook and pen?"

"Why she doesn't need it!"

"Robert"

"Yes my dear"

"GET THE DAMN STUFF!!"

"I'm not moving."

"Fine I'll get it myself" she went and got the notebook and pen. "Here sakura you can keep this until your ready. Sakura mouthed a small thank you and wrote.

Watashi, Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you- she wrote everyone looked at her like she was crazy writing on paper when she could talk.

"There you know her name anything else?"

"Yes actually i do have another question. Why the fuck doesn't she talk?" melin looked at sakura worry all over her face. Sakura wrote again.

-Personal Reasons-

"Like…" pressed Robert

-You don't have to know. Robert gave up and relaxed knowing he wouldn't get much out of her.

"Kinomoto-san please sit we have things to discus." The sound of that creped sakura out but she sat down anyways, but the only spot available was beside none other than Li Syaoran.

"Kinomoto-san—"

-Please call me sakura-

"Sakura-san do you remember were you are?"

-Not a clue-

"Can we please continue the meeting!!" groaned Syaoran not wanting to talk about anything that involved Sakura.

"Patients my-cute-little-descendant" sakura giggled. "Glad you liked the name" said eriol with a smile

"Yes reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaallllllll glad" Syaoran glared at eriol.

-I have to go- wrote sakura worried about were tomoyo was and what she would say if she knew she had spent three days here.

"No way you can't leave here" said Syaoran, sakura looked at him question in her eyes and she mouthed a small why.

"You just can't"

"Sakura-san" she looked at eriol who was smiling mischievously.

_'Uh-oh'_

"Remember what you did in the ally?" sakura paled she had hoped no one had seen that, but she nodded. "Can you do it again?" she shook her head so fast her bangs slapped her face. Sakura quickly got up to go back up stairs but Robert blocked her way.

"Where do you think your going?" she sighed and turned letting Robert drop his guard. She zipped passed him, Robert had no time to react… Sakura got her cloths back on got her bag and went back downstairs to find a very pissed Robert. "You are so going to pay for that bitch!" Sakura took one step back, Robert took two forward. Sakura turned around and ran back up, Robert right on her tail. They went from room to room, hallway to hallway but luckily sakura confused him and she ran down stairs and Robert was right behind her.

'_This boy is persistent!!'_

"Sakura-san you can't go!!"

'_Watch me!!'_ she flew past Robert slipped out the door and ran.

"Wow, she's fast." Whistled aniue.

"Yes she is, another reason we need her in out gang."

"Wait who the hell said she was joining?!?" shouted Robert

"No one, we still have to consult Yue, Mai, and Ruby." Replied melin knowingly.

"Forgetting that little detail…she can not go out there alone!! The other gangs will think she is with us!"

"She's right…" mused eriol "Syaoran you follow her"

"WHAT! WHY ME!?"

"Because everyone has things to do and you have nothing to do whatsoever."

"Hell no!! SOMEONE ELSE CAN FOLLOW THE BITCH!!"

"Syaoran let's be reasonable here…"

"Reasonable my ass!! I am not following her!!" Eriol sighed

"Looks like I am going to have to go on enemy territory then get my butt kicked by some gang leaders and have our name washed in shame." He sighed dramatically once again. Syaoran's eye started to twitch he instantly got up and went to the garage. When he got there he instantly realized he was tricked.

"DAMN IT HIRAGIZAWA!!" he screamed into nothingness

'_I still don't know why __**I**__ have to be the one to track this girl with no voice!'_

'_I told you already didn't I.'_

'_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD BASTERED!'_

'_Now, Now please don't be mad__ my-cute-little-descendant.'_

'_CUTE-LITTLE-DESCENDANT MY ASS! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THIS MAN! YOU MAY BE MY BEST FRIEND BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN I CANT HURT YOU!'_

'_As you wish'_

'_FINALLY!' Syaoran started up his motorcycle and raced out to find sakura._

_**Sakura's POV**_

'_I'__M LOST!' After I ran away from that house I ran like my life depended on it but in the process I got lost in an ally I did not recognize and worst of all it started to rain! I heard a motorcycle was coming, I hid behind a trash can and saw Li-kun come up and he stopped inches away from my hiding spot._

"Were the hell is she? Damn it!"

'_He's worried about me?' he rode away. I came out from my behind the trash can. I held my locket and looked into the direction he rode off in._

'_Li-kun…' it started to rain even harder 'MOUUUU!! Stupid rain!' I turned around eyes closed and bumped into someone and fell to the ground…HARD! A tall and ominous figure loomed over me. 'Was it Li?"_

"Do you know who I am bitch!" _Defiantly not Syaoran. I got up brushed myself of and shook my head._

"I'm Hu Keiichi leader of the Hu Serpents and you're on my turf!"_ He growled, looked me up and down I was not very comfortable with that, and his frown turned into a mischievously evil smile._

'_The last time I checked this was a normal ally' As usual I did not say a word this seemed to piss him off._

"Your on my turf so I can do anything I want to you." _He whispered softly into my ear. My eyes widened as he threw me against the wall._

"What's your name my precious jewel?" _He said taking of my jacket. I did not say anything again._

"Well if you wont tell me I'll have to proceed without that information." _He started to kiss my neck and he slowly ripped my shirt in half leaving my chest wide open for him to feel. His hand slowly went down my skirt and his other hand played with my nipples of my breast. I had tears in my eyes. He stopped when he felt the moister of my tears. _"Don't cry, this will be fun trust me." _He licked up my tears and forced himself on me. I tried to push him off but he was just too heavy. His hands reached a point were I closed my leas but he forced them beck open. _"Don't try that with me my little jewel."_ He was crushing my body. Suddenly I felt his hands and weight disappear. I dropped to the ground sobbing but through the tears I saw Li._

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HU!?" _He tried to get up but Li kicked him with no mercy the boy called Hu spit out blood. Li raised Hu in the air._

"If I ever see you near her again I'll kill you…GOT THAT!" _He did not answer; Li threw him somewhere else and came to me. _"Sakura are you ok?" _I tried nodding but it was no use my body would not respond. He saw my ripped shirt and took off his big and long jacket and placed it over me zipping it up for me. He too me into his arms bridal style, he pulled out his cell, called someone and a few minutes later a limousine came up. I passed out after a few minutes. Only remembering Li's look of concern when he looked down at me._

**Normal POV**

"SYAORAN WHAT HAPPENED!" Melin shouted rushing over to Syaoran. It was about one o clock in the morning and the only one awake was melin looking at the TV.

"Hu Keiichi happened, sakura was on his turf and…" he held sakura even tighter.

"Did he…" she gasped in realization.

"No I arrived just in time."

"Let me change her into dry cloths." He nodded and tried to give sakura to melin but sakura would not let go of him.

'_Don't go,"_ they heard a strained and sleepy voice then looked at sakura. _'Don't leave me alone again.'_ Melin's eyes widened

"D-did she just talk."

"No it was her mind's voice." Melin went to get some towels since it did not look like sakura was letting go of Syaoran any time soon.

"So why was she on Hu turf." Asked melin curiosity perked.

"She probably got lost and remember she does not know about the turfs and crap."

"True, you think we should tell the Leaders?"

"No"

"Why!" she shouted almost waking sakura we buried her face into Syaoran's torso, he stroked a few strands of her hair of her face, melin looked in amusement.

"Just don't mei." He whispered. Melin sighed.

"Alright I won't tell them but if things get out of hand don't expect any promises."

"Here take her." He landed sakura to her but she would not let go of him but Syaoran look her hands off of him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Take care of some business."

* * *

Hope you liked it please review!! You may here this often from me but i kinda lost the list of reviwers...that always happens... SORRY!!!! I promise i will update faster and...REMEBER WHERE THE LIST OF REVIWERS WENT!!! For the ones that reviewed last chapter thankyou so much!!! Hope you keep reading!!

_CHapter Preview_

Chapter 7: Window

"**LI DO SOMETHING!!!" **Tomoyo desperatly suggested. Not much of a suggestion, what could he do, sakura was falling from a six storie building and and failing from the third storie at an alarming speed.

_'What the hell am i suppose to do...THATS IT!!"_ He backed up a few step, ran and...


	7. Window

Merry Christmas EVERYONE!!!! Sorry but i'm kinda in a hurry so here's the dis

Disclammer: CCS does not belong to me it all belongs to clamp some charactersand the plot only belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 7: Window

Sakura woke up feeling her back ache then she remembered the events of last night. She remembered what that man had almost done to her, if Syaoran had not arrived. She smiled at Syaoran's heroic act but at the same time shivered because of the look in both boys eyes. One had a murderous look the other was hungry for power. Putting the feelings aside she sat up hoping to recognize her surroundings.

"Felling better I see." Sakura quickly turned to see Syaoran by the wooden desk staring intently at her, she nodded a yes. "Good, get dressed we're late for school." He walked out without another word. She proceeded with her usual morning routine. Shower; brushing her teeth, doing her hair, getting dressed the usual. When she finally got herself ready she got her backpack and went down stairs, thinking of yesterday's events but one thing stuck in her mind. Syaoran.

'_He called me by my first name.'_ she mused to herself.

"You now she's walking strait into the wall," said Chiharu looking at sakura.

"Oh I know." Naoko said giggling to herself. Sakura ran smack dab into the wall. She backed up, started walking again and bumped into another wall.

"You think she'll ever notice that she has been hitting the walls?" asked Chiharu.

"Whatever she's thinking about must be pretty important," replied Naoko. Sakura backed up and started walking again but this time she crashed into a person.

"You shouldn't walk with your head down." She looked up to see Syaoran rubbing his stomach.

"…"

"Well we have to go, school started and melin and eriol have my car so where walking it."

'_We'__re? Wait he's walking me?'_ Syaoran was exiting the place when he saw sakura just standing there like an idiot.

"OI! Sakura hurry up I don't have all day!" Sakura immediately looked up and rushed to the door and they started walking.

"NO WAY!! Did he…" breathed Chiharu

"YES HE DID!!" shouted Naoko. Arruru and Erruru came in holding bowls of cereal.

"What did Li-kun…" started Arruru

"Do this time?" finished Erruru

"You'll see soon enough." Chanted Naoko and Chiharu together with smiles as bright as the sun and voices a sweet as honey, a little too sweet.

**Sakura and Syaoran**

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" shouted tomoyo running to her best friend and shaking her by the shoulders violently. "YOU DID NOT CALL ME FOR 3 DAYS!!" Sakura mouthed a small apology which made tomoyo calm down a little. "Sakura go inside your late, I'll be there in a sec." Sakura nodded and left, Syaoran was about to follow her but tomoyo stopped him. "What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" he looked at her quizzically;

"She seems more lifeless today than the day I left you with her. What happened?"

"Things." There was no way he was letting her know about Hu especially what he almost did but unfortunately tomoyo heard his thoughts.

"How far." She asked turning around trying not to show her anger.

"What?" Syaoran asked a confused expression stuck to his face.

"How far did he go!" she faced him again and it looked like she was ready to murder him.

"Far enough for me to kick the crap out of him." His hands clenched and unclenched his knuckles turning them snow white. Tomoyo sighed with relief knowing that her friends' virginity had not been stolen…as of yet, she looked at Syaoran once again noticing his anger in his amber eyes and giggled.

"You care for her don't you?" Tomoyo stated out of the blue, a tint of red appeared on his cheeks and that was enough for Tomoyo to understand.

"I have no idea what your talking about." He firmly stated walking off.

"Yeah right." She said a smirk evident on her face.

**Sakura**

"Loser where were you?" asked Kirk a hint of concern in his tone.

"Maybe she was mad because I burned her ity witty little picture awww go find your mommy." Growled Kagura hitting Sakura with a book, Sakura rubbed the back of her head; beads of tears were forming in her eyes.

"Awww baby want to cry!?!" sneered a girl laughing.

"What's this?" Kagura pulled out a red book with a golden lion, and a sun chain around the lion's neck. "The Clow Book?"

"THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW!!!" shouted a football player grabbing the book, sakura had never seen that book before but one thing was for sure it looked important. She got up and stood in front of the window indicating she did not want the book to be thrown.

"Looks like Kinomoto wants' the book."

"Really dear, you want the book?" Kagura went up to her and gave sakura the book. She looked at Kagura surprised but gladly accepted the book; she was even more surprised when Kagura pushed her out the window.

"Was that really a good idea Kagura, I mean she's stupid and all but she could really die." She snorted.

"Like I care."

**Syaoran and Tomoyo**

They heard a high-pitched screaming coming from the schools third floor. Tomoyo paled as she saw sakura pushed out of a window holding what seemed like a book close to her chest.

"T-t-that's…"

"SAKURA!!!" Syaoran shouted looking in terror at the girl falling head first into the cement, and the impact was due in seconds. A bright light erupted from the book and in a beat of an eyelid it was gone and sakura was still falling but now unconscious.

"LI DO SOMETHING!!" Tomoyo suggested, not much of a suggestion though, what could he do!? Sakura was falling from a six story building on the third floor at an alarming speed.

"What the hell am I suppose to do… THAT'S IT!!" He backed up a few steps, ran and jumped on a bench then a tree and caught sakura mid-story and landed safely on the ground. Sakura was clutching onto him for dear life wide awake.

"Looks like my life is going to be dedicated to saving you." Syaoran said sweetly making sakura smile.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Tomoyo came running to her. "Sakura-chan are you ok?!" sakura nodded a yes and smiled at her too.

'_Wow she actually smiled at me, Li is really changing her.'_ Sakura tightened her grip on Syaoran as she saw Kagura come out of the building.

"What the hell are you doing on him!?" Sakura did not answer all she could physically do is hold Syaoran even tighter. Kagura grabbed Sakura by her shirt and lifted her into the air.

"Don't make me repeat myself Kinomoto." She hissed raising her hand to smack sakura across the face, Sakura closed her eyes ready for the stinging pain but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Syaoran holding Kagura's arm with a very pissed expression.

"Take your hands off of her."

"Dear-"

"NOW!!" Kagura reluctantly let go of sakura and went back inside. "You ok?" Sakura nodded another yes. "Good, I'm taking you back to base so get your stuff." Sakura shook her head.

"He's right sakura you should go."

**Telepathic Convo**

'_NO WAY I MISSED LIKE A WEEK OF SCHOOL ALREADY AND LOOK WHAT IT HAS GOTTEN ME INTO!!'_

'_Sakura no arguing, your going with him.'_

'_NO'_

'_Yes'_

'_NO'_

'_Yes'_

'_NO'_

'_Yes'_

'_NO'_

'_If you don't you know what I'll do.'_

'_You wouldn't'_

'_I think you know I would.'_

'_Fine'_

**End of Convo**

"Sakura." She looked at Syaoran and smiled. She mouthed a small ok and rushed inside to get her things. She came back moment's later backpack in hand. Tomoyo smiled, her friend was taking a liking to him.

"Sakura be careful alright."

'_STOP THAT! I'll be fine! GO AWAY!!'_ Tomoyo laughed, sakura was defiantly taking a liking to him.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it!!

People Who Reviewed

MysticMoonEmpress ( )

Lady Kisa Sohma- Author Alert

iceflakes

hearts-stars- Review and Alert

Cherry blossom princess-story alert

comicworm- I cracked up at your review!!

xXmitsumeXx-Fave stories

BlackDraconian- story alert

Angel f Happiness- story alert

JennyKim319-there will dont worry there will

Babiluvly101- there my fave moments too!

13lueclipse-story alert

rosedreamer- sorry for the confusion of last chapter!!


	8. Member Or Not Part 1

Sorry it took me so long to update this it was very long and one of my teachers was reading it so it took me a while to get it back...she said she wants to now when i was going to publish it...lol ( never) There is one story i want to publish so i've been working on it for a while.

Erruru: You don't know us yet...

Arruru: But you will soon and...

Erruru: Daddy says...

Arruru: That we have to...

Erruru: Go so...

Arruru and Erruru: DISCLAIMMER!!!!! CCS belongs to Clamp not to Akuras she only wishes she owned it.

Daddy: Erruru, Arruru!! WERE ARE YOU TWO!!!! Dont tell me your practicing your spells!!!

Erruru and Arruru: Uh-oh are we in sooo much trouble...

* * *

Chapter 8: Member or Not pt.1

Sakura's POV

We got to the mansion and no one noticed. Syaoran took Sakura's backpack and we stayed in the garage.

"Look, I don't want any one to know that we are here so try not to fall flat on your face!" He said leading me to somewhere behind the mansion.

_'He must be crazy!!! And what was that comment suppose to mean?!?'_

"This is the back door to the mansion, when we get in I want you to follow every step I take very carefully, and remember be quiet!"

_'I don't think he has really noticed but that is my specialty'_ I waved off the thought and nodded a yes. He slowly opened the door and we headed inside. Well now I know that the kitchen is connected to the back yard of this place. I don't even know if you can call that a back yard!! Its waaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy too big!! We slowly crept across the counter and sink, right now we where behind the second counter ( yes they have two counters!!) and he was counting down for some strange reason.

"Why are you two back so early?"

"Shit!!" We had been caught and by no other than that guy with silver long hair. Syaoran got up from the floor and motioned me to do the same. "How the fuck can you see us!?! Your always reading a damn newspaper!!!"

"Don't worry about it just answer the question."

"Things happened." The man glared at him but returned back to his reading

"We have things to discus Xiao Lang" I did not like the sound of that it seemed that when it was serious they always called him that.

"Whatever." Li was walking out the kitchen when that man stopped him again.

"Oh Syaoran" Li turned around annoyance evident in his eyes.

"WHAT!!" he shouted. I just met Li but I don't like it when he screams even when its not at me I just don't like him mad for some reason.

"The girl comes too."

"WHAT?!? WHY?!?" I wanted to ask the same questions myself, I was so surprised that I felt my eyes widened.

"You heard me, the girl comes too, and the meeting will be held in the training room, and don't be late!" I heard Li curse under his breath but he quickly began to walk out of the kitchen again.

"Come on Sakura!" I did not want to move, I wanted to ask the man about that meeting and why I had to come, I had so many questions and I wanted to get them out now!!! But I was caught between asking him or following Li.

"Can I help you?" The man looked up from the paper again. His purplish silver cat like eyes staring coldly at me, I felt a shiver go up my spine as he gazed at me intently."Can I help you?" he repeated a little annoyed this time.

"SAKURA!!!!" I jumped at the sound of Li's voice quickly forgetting everything that was previously on my mind I bowed at the man for apology and ran after Li.

"Very interesting girl." I heard him mumble to himself going back to his paper.

_**Sakura & Syaoran**_

"What were you doing?" Li asked me, I quickly nodded a no. He shrugged and motioned me to follow him. "Com on we are going to my room"

I stopped walking behind him when he said that. Why did we have to go to his room know that no one was here except that scary man downstairs?! Why did we have to go into his room in general?! He turned around rolled his eyes. "We are just going to talk about a few things" I sighed in relief but I failed to see a small mischievous smile that formed on his lips.

Normal POV

"Unless you were thinking of something else?" he said with a small smirk. Sakura looked at him like he was crazy and shook her head. Syaoran came a bit closer to her and held her hand. "Because that could always be arranged." He cornered her into a wall and held her hand tighter thats why she could not get away. He pressed his body onto hers and lowered his face to hers slowly inching closer to her lips. Sakura was in shock right at that second she had no idea what she was feeling it was so new to her that she could only stare into his amber eyes. "Not scared are you?" She could not even move her head to tell him her answer which at that second she did not know. "I'll take that as a no." His lips were millimeters away from her own, unexpectedly his hand slipped down to her shirt pulling the hem of it down. He was losing control over himself and he did not know why. Realizing what was happening Syaoran quickly got off of her and turned around. "I-I was just joking." he said running his hands through his hair.

_'What the fuck was I about to do?? Why did I lose control over her? What the fuck is wrong with me?!'_

_'Why did he stop? W-wait!!!!! What's wrong with me?!?! I should have pushed him away!!! But...why didn't I? Whats going on with me...' As Sakura was deep in her thoughts Syaoran was walking away yet again._

"_Come on!! We still have to talk about some things." Sakura quickly snapped out of her thoughts and followed him._

**Sakura's POV**

His room was amazing!!! It had a four post bed that looked like it was half across the room, his curtains were silk! Like real silk that those worms make!!! I little disgusting but they were so soft, his rugs were silk too, but there was something the room had in common. IT WAS ALL GREEN!!!! I felt a little nauseous and laid on his bed for a while, seconds later he came and laid right beside me.

"You alright?" Still feeling like I was going to puke I did not answer." Was it because of what happened earlier?" he asked seriously this time I just had to answer, I nodded a no and I saw his face relax a bit. "Then...what's wrong?" I pointed at the rugs, then the curtains, then the bed and the wall, he laughed. "My room has that effect on people you'll get used to it soon." I rolled on my side and cuddled close to him trying to block the green from my sight. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I did not move because I was still dizzy and his arms held me tighter, suddenly his hand slipped down to my skirt he was tugging on it and it was slowly coming down.

_'I have to make him stop!! But why wont my body respond?!? His arms feel so warm and they're so strong...WAIT NO STOP!!!!'_ My body still did not respond, my skirt was leaving my waist when he stopped.

"I-I'm sorry...Sakura I-" he turned around and I pulled my skirt back up. Was he alright? He had never acted like this around me before and why...why...did my body not respond??

**Syaoran's POV**

_'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!!!?!?! Why do I keep losing control of my actions when I'm alone with her...SHIT!!!'_

_'You love her that's whats wrong.'_

_'Love my ass!!!'_

_'Its true what other reason do you keep losing control.'_

_'LOOK I KNOW I AM NOT FALLING IN LOVE WITH THIS LOSER!!!!! I am not...I'm not...'_

_'Yes you are.'_

_'Get out of my FUCKING HEAD!!!'_

_'I'll be back remember I'm you.'_

_'Shut the fuck up and get out!!!!' When I was sure that whatever was there was finally out I actually said something in my thoughts again._

_'Stupid conscious.'_

_**Sakura's POV**_

_I saw him lost in his thoughts, since my desire to vomit had faded I decided to catch his attention by getting up. When he did not respond I started to get really worried. I waved my hand in font of his eyes but nothing. HE WOULDN'T EVEN BLINK!!! _

"_L-l..." That seemed to get his attention because his head snapped in my direction, a little scared I backed away from him a bit._

"_W-what did you say?" His eyes were wide with surprise my attempt to speak really caught his attention but I merely nodded a nothing. "Oh..." he seemed disappointed but I was not about to try to talk...at least not yet. He finally sat up and gave me a notebook. It was cute, the cover had a cherry blossom tree with petals being moved by the wind. I turned it around and the back had a moon with a star inside it. He also gave me a pen, it was pink and a single cherry blossom petal was hanging from the top tied with a plastic chain and on the side it said Sakura, in big and bold letters. "Its a gift from Melin and Chiahru they said you would need it." I smiled at him and wrote on the first page._

_Thank you The pen had a light pink glittery color._

"_Oh! I almost forgot!!" He gave me a similar book but this one was smaller almost like a diary. " Its a diary...you can write whatever you want without showing any body." I saw a faint blush appear on his cheeks._

_Are you alright? He shook his head_

"_I'm fine don't worry." I looked at him with concern but he waved it off. "You know why you're going to the meeting?" I shook my head indicating that I did not._

"_They want to see if your good enough to be in our gang."_

_Good enough...?_

"_Yeah."_

_Gang?_

"_You mean you don't know??" I shook my head saying no. He chuckled a bit. "We are a gang Kura...A GANG!!" He emphasized the gang part. _

_Oh... There was a moment of silence when he started up again._

"Remember the guy from yesterday?" There was an awkward silence, of course I remembered what the man almost did to me if Li had not come in time. He continued." Well that was Hu Keiichi he is the leader of the Hu Serpents they are one of our rival gangs. We have a lot of rivals but this gang is the main problem. They most likely saw you with us and assumed that you were one of our members. Since you were on Hu territory he attacked you, with the assumption that you were with us. He is not the best person to run into." Yet another awkward silence but this time I was taking in theinformation slowly.._.'so thats why I was in danger... because they thought I was part of this gang...' _Li looked me straight in the eyes concern burning in them from the insideout. "Just don't go wondering anywhere ok?"

Alright I am starting to hate the silence

"You might want to rest a little...its going to be a long meeting." I was confused by his statement but I slowly laid down and closed my eyes. It looked like he did not mind me on his bed and without noticing I feel asleep but there something else I failed to notice when I feel asleep all I could picture in my mind was Syaoran and his concerned face.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

She fell asleep a few minutes later. I saw her shiver from the cold. My A.C was always on so it was pretty cold it was also the main reason why no one came in my room. I put the covers over her I noticed something interesting about her, her expression was not as peaceful as I expected, it was more like sad and disturbed, then a small whimper escaped her lips and tears began to fall. She was scared. I wiped the tears from her face at the contact her face seemed to relax a bit. All of a sudden I heard giggles from my closet. I walked up to it and swung it opened to find two annoying four year old twins.

"Li has..."

"A crush on..."

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" They both giggled.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What else dimwit!!"Answered Erruru. That was Ruby and Yue's older daughter, she had long red her with black highlights just like ruby, and just like her father Yue she had purplish silver cat like eyes Arruru was just the same they are twins after all.

"You like Sakura!" teased Arruru

"Get out." I hissed. I never liked anyone in my room and these two were no exception!!

"Demo..." they both whined

"OUT NOW!!!!" They both scurried out the door like little mice but quickly came back.

"Li can you..." I cut them off before they could finish.

"OUT!!!!" I slammed the door in their faces. They started banging on the door until I kicked the door hard and they started to cry.

"MOMMY! DADDY! LI'S BEING MEAN TO US AGAIN!!!!" I heard a moan from behind me, I turned to find Sakura sitting up rubbing her eyes. I sighed in frustration those two were going to pay later.

"SYAORAN!! MEETING STARTS IN A FEW MINUTES SO GET READY!!"

"UGH!!!!!!!!!!" Today was not going very well for me. I looked up and saw Sakura's look of confusion and smiled. She got the notebook I gave to her out and she scribbled something wearily and showed it to me.

"I cant see that." I said squinting. She got up and walked up to me wobbling a little. When she was about to hand me the notebook her knees gave in and she collapsed on top of me. Before she hit the ground and caught her by the waist. "You alright?" Her face turned red as she nodded, giving me the notebook.

What was all the noise?

"It was nothing don't worry about it"

Alright She sat back down on the bed.

"Here" I tossed her a battle outfit Melin brought she said she wanted Sakura to wear it. "Put it on the meeting is starting." She looked at the outfit and wrote in the notebook again.

Tomoyo

"I don't know Melin is the one who brought."

Alright She went into the bathroom to change. I did not notice when she came out she is so quiet!! She tapped me on the shoulder, I jumped and looked at her she looked...amazing!! She had knee short pink and white camouflage baggy pants with a light pink shirt and a flower in her hair. Now that I think about it she always had her hair in a pony tail know she had it loose. She was just...amazing.

Aren't you going to change

"I don't have to. Now come on where late." Since I'm with her I have the tendency to be late and I'm _**never**_ late.

_**Training Room**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

"You cannot tell anyone where this training room is got that!?" I nodded. I don't know why were where in front of the fireplace nor did I know why I could not tell anyone where the training room is but the faster I get out of here the faster5 I can get my life back to normal.

He pushed a picture frame and the fire place began to slide open! That was bizzare but even weirder thing is that on the other end was this huge room double the size of a football field.

"Glad you could make it Xiao Lang." The man with long silvery hair looked annoyed. What was his name again?

"I had a pest problem." He eyed the twins. They clutched the mans pants and seemed like they were about to cry.

"Your late." said the long haired man

"Thanks for stating the obvious." spat Li but this did not seem to affect the man. "What is this meeting about anyways."

"I think you know very well." I heard Li curse under his breath, why was he so serious all of a sudden?

"Whats your name?" The man with long hair directed his attention to me, I jumped when he looked at me, the man was really scary. " I wont ask again."

"..."

"Are you deaf or something? Daddy wants..."

"to know your name." I don't exactly know how I'm going to tell them I don't even have my notebook with me, Li made me leave it!

"Her name is Kinomoto Sakura" Hiragizawa answered for me, I mouther a small thank you and he smiled gratefully at me.

"Interesting." The scary person mumbled to himself.

"Are we going to do this or not?!" Li asked impatiently

"Yes. Yes get into positions." positions? Wait whats going on?

"KINOMOTO GET INTO POSITIONS!!" The man shouted I looked at him with a puzzled expression, he sighed. "You are going to fight against Li as a demonstration."

Say what? What do I look like? Some manikin?! I heard Eriol chuckle and the man glared at him." Is anything funny Eriol?"

"No nothing at all." he said with a smile.

"Very well then, you two may BEGIN!!"

"_Hey sorry about this, no hard feelings if I beat you in a few seconds." _

Wait I don't even like fighting!!!!!' Sadly no one can hear me. I tried Li from attacking but it was too late! He tried to kick me into the air but I bet him to it, When he launched the kick I pretended to be hit but did two back flips getting a good distance from him.

_**Normal POV**_

_'Looks like I have no choice'_ Sakura thought as Syaoran attacked her. He kicked her in the head but she held his foot spin him in the air and let him go sending him crashing to the ground. He quickly got up and attacked again but this time he tried to punch her in the stomach but Sakura avoided it with some difficulty. _'He's fast'_

At the moment she was distracted Syaoran landed a kick in her stomach. She spit out some saliva and landed in a heap on the ground, but she got up standing in a simple battle position.

"Wow she fights really well for a beginner." Said Chiharu obviously surprised.

"Yes no one has lasted long in a battle with Li...but" started Eriol

"Her battle position is too simple she can be easily taken down if Li was actually a little serious about this." Finished Yue with a frown not the lest bit surprised. Aniue smiled while the twins only scoffed.

"She is not..."

"That good..."

"We could..."

"Take her down..."

"With our..."

"Chain Manipulation Spell..."they said together

"Or..."

"Our..."

"String Manipulation Reaction."they said together again.

"You are not suppose to be practicing those without adult supervision." Yue said eying his daughters carefully.

"Hehehe..."

"Look Daddy..."

"There almost done." They quickly said pointing down at the battle again.

"Your good." Syaoran said. "But you need a little more practice before you can beat me." He said disappearing into thin air.

"She wont win, Li just used one of his special techniques." Robert said loud enough for Sakura to hear but she did not listen instead she concentrated on finding Syaoran.

_'I can't see him, so he'll try to trick me, behind...no too predictable, above...equally predictable, below...impossible, so he'll try to sneak up on me with a weapon.'_ Just then Syaoran appeared in front of her sword in hand.

"Surprise." He said thrusting his sword towards Sakura. She tried to dodge it but he attacked her again leaving a slight cut on her cheek. Suddenly her eyes turned a horrible gray her pupil disappeared and her eyelids lowered to the middle of her eyes. She jumped onto his outstretched sword with her left foot on it and her right foot in the air, with the right leg she kicked him . Syaoran was sent flying to a wall making a crater like whole in it Everyone gasped in horror and surprise.

"I-is Li-kun..."

"Dead?"

"I'm not that easy to beat," Syaoran said coming out of the crater."But that was on hell of a kick Sakura." Everyone looked at Sakura who was crouching on the floor. She slowly stood up with her head hung.

"Not giving up are we?" Syaoran said mockingly but Sakura showed no sign of comprehension. Sakura lifted her face up slowly she got into a more complicated stance. She just stood as still as a statue.

"What the fuck?" Syaoran said his face full of confusion.

"What's wrong with Kinomoto-san?" Asked Nako observing her friend.

"Daddy..."

"Mommy..."

"She's..."

"Scary..."

They both said holding onto Yue's pants, he held on to his daughters while Ruby held their hands. Ignoring Sakura's sudden change of aura Syaoran attacked her with a few simple attacks but she dodged them effortlessly.

'_There is something wrong with her...'_ mused Syaoran still attacking her but with each attack he did she still dodge them like they were nothing. Soon Sakura outstretched her arm with her palm upward. A pink sword appeared before her she grabbed it and lifted it over her head as Syaoran tried to attack her from above and she blocked him easily. But the clash was too great and the swords flew out of the each owners hands. They continued with hand to hand combat not noticing the the swords were missing.

"Sorry about this Sakura." Syaoran held Sakura's left arm due to time loss she had no time to react and he landed a devastating kick in her stomach. In an attempt to grasp air she gasped but in the process coughed out blood seconds later she fainted. "Sorry for having to be too serious in the last second."

* * *

Again sorry for the delay i hope you enjoyed it!!!! Thanks to all the people who reviewed...sorry but i also lost the list. Hehe oops

**_Chapter 9: Preview Member or not Prt2_**

"Sakura-san are you alright?" asked Eriol with concern. She just pulled up a chair and sat down by herself. They looked at her like she was crazy but she didn't care she was angry, sad, and scared at the same time.

"Well, the meeting is about our newest memeber." Everyone went wide eyed

"A-and who exactly is our new member?" Studdered melin hoping it was not who she thought it was

"Its..."

Well hoped you liked the preview and the chapter!!! Please Review tell me everything you think flames are accepted but if you got nothing nice or something that helps me make the story better dont say it!.

Akuras

**__**


	9. Member Or Not Part 2

Heloooooooooooooooooooo everyone!! I'm back with a new chapter. Its kinda short but that was done on purpse this chapter is really but really needed for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!

Erruru: This is...

Arruru: A bit early but...

Erruru and Arruru: NOW YOU KNOW US SO THIS WILL BE REALLY FUN!!! whispers_ Especially because of li-kun feelings for Sakura-san._

Syaoran: I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE CLONES!!!!!!!!!!

Erruru and Arruru: WE ARE NOT CLONES!! WE ARE TWINS!!!!! TWINS!!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL IDIOT!!!

Syaoran: Why you little.

Erruru and Arruru: You little what!?!?!

Anuie: sighs They will be doing this for a while so I will say the disclammer or this will become the story.

Anuie (once again): Card Captor Sakura does not belong to Miss Akuras Deka Hakene it belongs to the wounderful and beatiful ladies of Clamp.

Akuras: You did not have to do that Tonoke-san...

Aniue: Don't worry about it Hakene-san.

**_

* * *

_****_Member Or Not Part2_**

The next evening Sakura woke up again not knowing where she was. She winced a little as a stinging pain came like a hundred bees planting their little stingers in her skin. Sakura saw crimson blood dripping onto the sheets and realized that it was her blood. Before she could do anything about it a knock was heard at the door and a amber eyed, chocolate messy hair cutie came in. (Well in Sakura's case.)

"Looks like you cheek is not as well as we thought it was." She thoughtfully touched her cheek and winced again and the pain became even greater.

"Don't do that! You'll make it worse!!" He came closer to her with a first aid kit in hand. He took out a bottle that had clear liquid in it and some cotton balls. Sakura hid under the covers realizing what the liquid was. "Hey come on!! I have to clean that wound out before it gets worse!" the covers did not move. He lifted the covers and looked for Sakura but she was no where in sight. "What the fuck..." He heard the door creak and quickly looked in that direction were he found Sakura opening the door.

_'Shoot! And I was almost out too!!'_ He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down on the bed.

"It's not going to be that bad!" She begged to differ it was actually quite painful. Syaoran poured some of the liquid on the cotton ball and applied it to Sakura's wound but she quickly pulled back her face showed signs of pain. Syaoran sighed. He put the cotton ball down and took Sakura's trembling hands. "Its alright...I know it hurts but its better than having an infection there" he said speaking softly but Sakura was not convinced. Receiving the message that she was not convinced he took her unwounded cheek with one hand and with the other still on hers. He neared his face towards hers and forehead and placed a soft kiss on it then he pulled back and looked her straight int the eyes. "I promise it'll be quick." blushing Sakura nodded not pulling away from him. "Good now lets try this again." He got out the wet cotton ball and applied it to her cheek she winced pulling away slightly but quickly came back but every time he applied the wet cotton balls she did the same making the process a lot longer. After he cleaned out the wound he put a big white puffy bandage on it to cover for infections and just in case it started bleeding again. He got up and was about to walk away when he turned around again. "Yesterdays fight was not exactly a demonstration, more like an initiation to our gang and since your almost as good as me...your in." Sakura's eyes widened in terror.

_'That's a joke right!? I can't be in a gang...RIGHT!!'_

"Well we're having a meeting later today so you better get some rest." Sakura scrambled for her new note book and scribbled something down.

We are not having another fight again right?!?! Syaoran chuckled at her reaction

"Don't worry we wont be fighting...for the time being." He mummbled the last part so Sakura could not here it. Syaoran left the room closing the door gently. Right after she heard the click of the door Sakura darted to the telephone and dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Moshi, Moshi, Daidouji Residence, Didouji Tomoyo speaking." Sakura tapped the phone a fer times. "Oh Hi! Sakura-chan!"

_'TOMOYO!!!'_

"What?! What's wrong, you sound scared!"

_'Of course I'm scared! I had to fight Li-kun for a demonstration to find out the next day that it was an initiation to their gang now I'm part of it!!!'_

_  
_"Oh! Well that is a problem, and looks like you'll be living in that house for a while."

_'WHAT!'_

"Please stop screaming Sakura-chan your giving me a headache."

_'How can I not?! I'm in a **gang **Tomoyo a **gang!!!**'_

"I know, I know." Tomoyo replied thoughtfully

_'How can you be so calm!?!'_

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but we are going to have to talk another time ok?"

_'b-but..'_

"No buts well talk about it when we are on a safer phone line or when we meet again ok?"

_'Yes'_

_**Tomoyo**  
_

Tomoyo sighed deeply looking out the window of Tokyo Tower with was closed for the day but she had managed to get in.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Something bothering you Miss Daidouji?" Startled Tomoyo jumped loosing her grip on the edge of the window seeing how far down it was from the top of the tower Tomoyo swallowed hard ready to scream. Then someone grabbed her waist and pulled her in closing the window in the process but they both feel down because of how fast Tomoyo had been pulled in. Tomoyo heard someone groan and she felt strong arms around her small waist. "Guess I should not have scared you like that." Tomoyo looked up to see Eriol his glasses across the room.

"I-I am sorry Hiragizawa-san...let me get off you." she tried to get up but Eriol tightened his grip on her waist with a gasp her head fell back down on his chest. "H-h..."

"Tomoyo..." He said digging his head into her long hair.

"E-Eriol..." she replied confused yet happy at the same time.

"Fell better?"

"Uh-huh" she said still savoring the moment for some unknown reason to her.

_'Whats wrong with me?'_ she thought

He finally let her go and helped her balance herself.

"Your a very sneaky person Hiragizawa." Tomoyo said turning to face him.

"Your the one who invited me, and anyways I cant help it if I can listen to other people conversation." he said quickly changing the subject.

"So Sakura is now part of your gang right?"

"Yes..."

"Good" Eriol was puzzled by what she meant by 'good' Sakura was her best friend after all.

"Why do you want her to be in our gang, it may be too dangerous for her and she could lose her life." he stated grimly "Its actually a very high possibility that she _**will**_ die."

"Yes I know...but your gang is not like all the others its more like a family than anything else ans she has not had a family in a long time..." Her thoughts trailed off to the fay Sakura had come to her home crying her heart out. Her cloths were stained with blood, her face dirty with blood, tears and sweat, and her hands had much more blood mixed in various shades of red. Tomoyo's mother help her take a bath but she would not stop crying with new cloths and her face still wet with tears she sat in the living room still crying. The television show suddenly came off and reports near a house came on saying that a family had been murdered and their house burned. Sakura stared at the television her expression blank and tears still streamed down her cheeks as if she was in a trance. Tomoyo sighed the memory was very painful for her too but it was even more dreadful for Sakura herself. "Promise you'll take care of her...bad things are going to happen to her and her and the Clow Book are the main targets."

"She'll be fine." But Eriol knew better

_**Meeting**_

"Sakura-chan! Come down!! Meeting's about to start!" Melin shouted up the stairs, everyone was already down except Sakura. They heard faint foot steps as Sakura came down the stairs.

"Good to see you joined us." Yue said sarcasm lacing through every word. Sakura shot him a nasty glare. Not a smart idea using the words "join us" in front of her that very moment.

"Sakura-san are you alright?" Asked Eriol in concern, she just pulled up a chair and sat down in a corner by herself. They looked at her like she was crazy but she didn't care she was angry, sad, and scared all at the same time.

"Well the meeting is mainly about our newest member" Everyone went wide eyed, except of course Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol.

"A-and who exactly is out new member?" Stammered Melin hoping it was not Sakura. She did not want her new friend involved in anything to do with the gang.

" Its Miss Kinomoto over there." He pointed at Sakura who just looked the other way.

"Did you consult Mai." asked Aniue his voice did not sounding the least bit surprised.

"Yes, but not face remember she is on vacation in Pairs so we'll have manage."

"Hmmm...interesting" Aniue got up and went to his room, no one was actually curious (except Sakura) because he always did that. Sakura got her notebook and quickly wrote something down.

Whats today? Melin was puzzled at the question but answered.

"Its Saturday, why?" Sakura's face saddened.

No reason

The meeting continued about Sakura's training among other important details that she did not care about at the time, she concentrated on more important things like tomorrow Saturday 21.

_'Saturday huh...the month went pass fast...way too fast. Sometimes I wish Saturday never existed.'_

It was ten at night and the meeting was still going on, Sakura excused herself and went to bed.

_'Tomorrow is going to be a long day for me' _She thought as she dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!!! The Next chapter will be most likley put up on Friday so stay tuned!!! Now for the preiview!

_Chapter 10: Cemetary Preview_

"Your point?" Tomoyo was about to kill Yue

"MY POINT IS THAT HE FOLLOWED HER SINCE HE SAW HER ALONE! IN OTHER WORDS AFTER SHE WAS DONE HE TOOK HER BACK TO HIS BASE, YOU IDIOT!!" Everyone was in shock at what she said and for calling Yue and idiot. No one ever called him that except Ruby.

"Don't ever..."

"Call daddy an..."

"Idoit!!" Tomoyo ignored their comment. Syaoran came came down stairs and quickly headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" The twins asked in unision

"Where else." He slammed the door and ran.

* * *

People who reviewed and who have put in any alrets!!! ;D

upupandaway

lil.ramen.lover

Nadja100

Calstria the nature Raider

lOzT sOuL

animefan88tv

Erik's Lonely Angel

cofee

Mystic Moon Princess

Jiade-103

Gabriella Mychelle

comicworm

Lily ( )

rosedreamer101

tennislover431

Anonymousfanfic

Fullmetal Chibi

BabieLuvly101

KamichamaKarinLover25

Shadow Mist

Lily887787

Thank you to all of you!!! I love your reviews please review again!! Love you guys!!

TheHeart14/Akuras Deka Hakene


	10. Cemetery

_**I am soooooooooooooooo sorry about this!!! I accidently updated the wrong chapter the chapter i updated before was the chapter that was suppose to go after this!!! AGAIN SORRY!!! Well at least you guys got two chapters in one.

* * *

Chapter 9: Cemetery**_

It was exactly 7 o'clock in the morning when Sakura woke feeling much worse than when she went to bed. She took a shower and dressed in a white sun dress that hugged everyone of her curves perfectly with matching sandals and a small hat. Tomoyo had insisted on it for this day. She packed some items in her bag and went in to the hallway.

_'I hope everyone is still asleep especially...Li-kun' _She crept down the hall and stairs into the kitchen. She was almost out the door when she heard a paper flip.

"What are you doing up at this time of the morning?" Sakura froze and looked back to see Yue sitting down on the kitchen table reading the day's news.

_'What is with this guy and newspapers? And what is this I'm feeling...it feels like...an aura... Putting that aside how can he see me anyways?!'_

"I have my ways , now what are you doing up so early?" Sakura looked at him blankly

_'He should now that I don't talk by now.'_

"There is paper and a pencil right in front of you." Sakura looked down and saw the piece of paper.

_'That was not there a second ago' _Wrote on the paper and showed it to him.

I have my reasons

"Whatever your reasons are make sure to came back no later than twelve! Understand?" She showed no signs of comprehension. "Understand? You will be back here in that amount of time we cannot afford you getting hurt again." Sakura nodded and left.

_'He was acting so much like...'_ Sakura shook her head and kept walking _'NO!!! No one can sound like papa but papa himself! NO ONE!!!'_

"I wonder what she' going to do?" Yue concentrated a bit locating Sakura and reading her mind.

_'He was acting so much like...NO!!! No one can sound like papa but papa himself! NO ONE!!!!' _Yue'sfrown slowly turned into a weary smile.

"So I sound like him do I? Fujitaka my friend you sure have an interesting daughter."

_**Sakura's POV**_

I was half way to my destination when I came across Tomoyo's house.

_'I wonder if she would want to come...I don't think so, she would get bored.'_

I kept on walking to Tomoeda Private Cemetery and stood in front of the three tomb stones.

_' 'ni-chan...Mama...papa...'_I felt tears in my eyes but quickly rubbed them away. It was no time for crying!! But the tears would not go away if I only pushed them back so I let them fall. At first they came one by one but then they all came down like a river and I just stood there sobbing in front of my dead family. Minutes passed and the tears still would not stop...my body trembled at the horrifying memory and I finally thought it was time to continue so I pushed back the remaining tears and wiped my face.

_'Weird things have happened since you guys left. You already know about me and Tomoyo's magic but I just joined a gang! I did not even know what I was doing! I fought...like 'ni-chan and papa showed me... it was supposed to be a demonstration but I find out that it was an initiation. They tricked me!! Oh well, and that picture you gave me, Kagura burned it...so all I have left of you is my locket. There's also this book that came out of nowhere from my backpack it was red and it had a lion with a sun chain over its neck and it was locked. Weird right?'_

I took there papers out of my bag and tapped them to the tomb stones.

_'This is a song I wrote, when I'm ready to talk again you'll be one of the first to here my voice...if I'm ever ready to talk again.'_ There was a moment of silence when I suddenly heard some leaves move and branches crack, I ignored it until I heard a very familiar voice.

"That was so touching my little jewel." His voice was so calm and sickly sweet. I turned to find Hu Keiichi standing there. Was he there all this time? "Why do you seem so surprised?" He asked a smile plastered on his face, I took a step back.

"..."

"Oh yes I remember our first encounter but I didn't get to finish out little game." He looked at me and smirked, I was terrified but not of 'our little game' he was here for some other reason than that I could feel it. I tried to run the other direction but he caught my arm and slammed me against a tree. "Please, don't make this harder on yourself." he had such an innocent face when he said that I almost thought he would just let me go and stop all of this but he did not. "I heared you are part of the Midnight Wolves tsk, tsk, tsk, that was a big mistake." I did not even want to join! I kicked him in his stomach making him bend over in pain I tried to break for it again but two other men came and grabbed my arms and carried me back to Hu.

"Your going to pay for that." He hissed into my ear. He carried me over his shoulder I tried to kick and punch but it did not work instead he karate chopped my neck and everything went black.

_'I hate whoever invented that move!'_

_**Midnight Wolves Base**_

"Has anyone seen Sakura-chan?" asked Melin very worried for her new friend. "Its getting really late."

"Maybe she went to Daidouji place." suggested Eriol

"She was going to the cemetery." Yue said as he helped his girls with their homework.

"And ho-"

"I read her mind."

"Oh...but its 11 at night why would she still be there?" asked Ruby equally worried for their youngest member. At that same time someone knocked on the door, Melin rushed to open it but was disappointed to not see Sakura there on the steps instead she found Tomoyo.

"What are you doing here?" she growled almost slamming the door in Tomoyo's face.

"Is Sakura-chan here?" Tomoyo's voice was full of worry

"NO!" This time Melin really did try to slam the door in her face but Tomoyo held it.

"May I some in?"

"Whatever" Melin brought Tomoyo to the living room where everyone was gathered.

"Yue-san..." She turned to him and he lifted his head in curiosity at the mention of his name.

"yes?"

"Sakura-chan was going to the cemetery at 7 this morning correct?"

"Yes" The worry in her expression grew.

"She should have come to my house at about 7 pm and have gone back at 9 pm to come here at about 9:30 thats her schedule and she never breaks it."

"Your point?"

"My point is that she can't stand being there all day, If she did you would be able to hear her crying a mile away."

"Your point?" pressed Yue, Tomoyo sighed in frustration.

"My point is that something must have happened while she was at the cemetery."

"Your point?" Tomoyo's eye began to twitch and Eriol could see Yue was pushing her buttons...hard...and she would explode any minute.

"My point..." she growled then relaxed a little and sighed. "That the only people that knew where she was going were you and me, aside from us no one knew, since your a gang the other gangs may already know Sakura is your newest member and the only gang leader she has encountered was Hu Keiichi."

" Your point?" Tomoyo was about to kill Yue

"MY POINT IS THAT HE FOLLOWED HER SINCE HE SAW HER ALONE! IN OTHER WORDS AFTER SHE WAS DONE HE TOOK HER BACK TO HIS BASE YOU IDIOT!!!!"

"Don't you ever..."

"Call daddy an..."

"Idiot!" Tomoyo ignored the comment. In that moment Syaoran came down stairs and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked the twins in unison.

"Where else?" he slammed the door and ran to the cemetery.

"Should we follow him?" asked Ruby

"No he wont find her, all he'll find is a note and most likely her bag." Tomoyo said in sorrow.


	11. Sakura or the Clow Book

Well her we are again!!! I'm so pleased with the reviews I got and all the alerts too!!! I'm happy you guys like this story sooo much!!!! I wont tell you when its ending but I can say you wont want to know as of yet lol. I hope you like it!! This chapter and the next a relatively short but i promise the next will be longer!!!!

**_Erruru: _**Its finally time...

**_Arruru:_** For another...

**_Erruru and Arruru:_** CHAPTER!!!! We hope you enjoy it as much as Akuras-chan but today she wants Li-kun to do the discalmmer...we dont know why but we will do the next!!!!

**_Syaoran:_ **Why do I have to do this again?!

**_Robert: _**Just do it man!! Before Akuras gets anrgy!!!

**_Syaoran(sighs): _**Card Captor Sakura does not belong to Akuras it belongs to Clamp...now can i go back to bed?

**_Akuras: _**Yeah, Yeah you lazy idiot!!! If Sakura were here you would not be like this!!

**_Syaoran: _**SHUT UP!!!

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 10: Sakura or The Clow Book_**

_**Syaoran's POV**_

_'Where the fuck is she!?!'_ I had searching every cemetery in all of Tomoeda and had not found a single trace of her ever being there. Then I came across the last cemetery but it was also the lest popular one its were all the people who cannot afford to pay for one get a spot for free I was reluctant to go but it was worth a shot.

"SAKURA!!" no answer, I ran through the cemetery shooting her name until I tripped on a bag on the floor in the middle of the path.

"Who the fuck would leave their bag in the middle o-" I stopped my angry insults when I saw the tomb stones. One said 'Kinomoto Fujitaka a wonderful father' the next 'Kinomoto Nadeshiko loving mother and will never be forgotten' the last read 'Kinomoto Touya the most amazing brother ever' in other words her family. I took up the bag and read the front flap.

'Kura-chan' Defiantly hers. I took it up and went back to base.

_**Midnight Moon Headquarters**_

_**Normal POV**_

Syaoran burst into the house out of breath clutching Sakura's backpack close to his chest. He was dirty out of breath and angry. Everyone looked at him concern and fear written all over their faces.

"Did yo find anything?" Tomoyo was the first to speak up, he held up Sakura's bag and threw it at Tomoyo. Tomoyo opened it to find a letter just as she had predicted before. She gave it to Ruby and she read it out loud.

" Dear Li,

It's me Hu and I have something that may be of some importance to you. Your precious little jewel. I have been watching you for a while and I can see you have gotten a little too attached to her. What I want is simple give me the Clow Book. It's simple if you don't let's just say I'll be glad to continue what you interrupted. Meet me at Spring Road in two days time at twelve am. Do not bring any of your members or I will just kill her. The decision is yours.

Hu Keiichi" When she finally put the letter down Ruby looked at Syaoran in rage.

"SHE MEET HU AND YOU DID NOT TELL US!!!" She shouted but Syaoran remained silent.

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING XIOA LANG?!?"

"I was thinking about killing Hu." He mumbled

"Don't be a moron!! You should have told us!! Then Yue would have never let her go out alone!!!" Syaoran gave her an ice cold glare full of anger and distress.

"Too late for that don't you think?!" He spat but Ruby still held her ground even though her mind was begging her to step away from Syaoran because of the murderous look he had in his eye.

"I'll deal with you later! For know we must come up with a plan to save Kinomoto" Yue said shooting him the same look. Syaoran felt like his whole world was about to come down. He didn't want to wait for a meaningless plan! He wanted to save her himself and make sure that she was unharmed and if she was there would be hell to pay. _'What the fuck?! Why do I want to do that?! I don't even like the chick.'_

_'Yes you do.'_

_'Who the hell are you?'_

_'You! Know shut up and just admit the you are falling in love with Sakura!!'_

_'NO WAY!!!!'_

_'Well you do'_

_'Do not!'_

_'Do too!!!'_

_'Do not!!!'_

_'Do too!'_

_'Do not!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

_'DO TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

_'GO AWAY!!'_

_'Fine but I'll be back'_

_'Annoying conscious.'_

_**With Sakura**_

"Hey boss why don't we just kill her now?!?!"

"Because you idiot, she's the key to everything!"

Hu had carried Sakura to there base and had her tied up to a chair with two of his best members guarding her. There was need to cover her mouth for the fact that she does not talk. The members around her heard a moan they turned to find Sakura waking up. Hu was the one to approach her.

"Nice to see your up jewel." She looked at him her dull emerald eyes had not regained their color but anger was evident in them.

"What your not happy to see me?" He asked sarcastically but her action should have told him everything, she tried to kick him were the sun doesn't shine.

"I'll take that as a no." He said dodging her attack with ease.

_'These ropes are waaaaayy too tight!! Where am I anyways?!?'_

"You look confused" He smirked "Well I happened to some across you in the cemetery, you looked so tired that I took the liberty of taking you with me and rest." Sakura narrowed her eyes at his pathetic excuse. _'LIAR!!!'_

"Don't look at Hu-sama like that!" growled one of the female members slapping Sakura across the face leaving a bright red mark on her cheek.

"Thank you Arenid." He smiled at her and it looked like the girl was about to faint right then and there. "Now you better get some rest my little jewel, you'll be having a very painful experience in a few hours." He smiled wickedly turning his back to her and walking away with the other members following and the female member following like a lost puppy.

_'I wonder what he means by that?'_

_**Mid-Night Wolves Base**_

"What are we going to do!?!?!" shouted Melin

"Stop screaming Mei, we have two days." Syaoran calmly replied even though he was equally as worried or even more.

"You mean _**YOU**_ have two days! Knowing Hu he is going to..." She trailed off as she saw Syaoran's knuckles turn white, Melin looked away tears begging to form in her eyes.

"Come on Melin don't cry everything will be alright just..." Robert took Melin into a tight embrace while restraining himself from crying but he held his tears in still hugging Melin. "Hang in there we wont let anything bad happen to her." Melin did not believe him but instead remained silent.

"Melin-san what will he do to Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"He'll he'll..." Melin chocked back her tears again but Tomoyo wanted to know what that man would do to her friend.

"He'll?" pressed Tomoyo

"Torture." Finished Robert looking Tomoyo dead in the eye. "Every hostage he had had from our gang is always tortured in the same way. He makes his members beat their hostage to a bloody pulp and in every case when we try to save them...lets just say we need to save her a spot in the cemetery." Tomoyo frowned.

"He's repulsive..." she said to herself but her frown soon turned into a smile" but she wont die." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Trust me she won't...after what she's been through, that is not an option even if..." Her smile saddened. "Even if...that means going through the same thing again" Her smile faded into a frown again and no one dared asked what she was talking about.

"So what's it ganna be little cousin...Sakura or the Clow Book?" Melin said finally getting out of Roberts embrace. Syaoran looked at the small group in front of him looking at him expectingly he stood up one hand shoved in his pocket and the other ruffling his hair.

"One don't call me that..." His hand fell " Two..." He opened his eyes pure rage towards the person who had caused him so much grief and dismal "Its not an option we are taking them both..." He turned around not able to face them any longer. "The Clow Book and...Sakura" He said the girls name with such carefulness and softness than his voice had ever gotten. It was obvious to everyone but himself, yet what awaited him later would break that soft warm aura that appeared around him when some mentioned the girl it would become revengeful and slightly confused.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I love them sooo much!! Now for the people that reviwed or put up alerts for anything

**_jessica_**

**_iceflakes_**

**_MysticMoonPrincess_**

**_BabieLuvly101_**

**_tennislover431_**

**_mycez0_**

**_KamichamaKarinLover25_**

**_rosedreamer101_**

**_Shadow Mist_**

**_Small Serenity_**

**_Jiade-103_**

**_Erick's Lonley Angel_**

**_lil.ramen.lover_**

**_Lily887787_**

_**Nadja100**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Now for the Chapter 11 Preview!!!**

**Chapter 11: BEGIN!!!**

"WHERE IS HE!?!?" Shouted Hu becoming very impatient. "It does not take 10 damn minutes to bring a single girl down here!!!"

"Actually" Reed had just come in with Sakura over his shoulder kicking and screaming. "It does, you try bringing a girl like this," He motioned at Sakura still kicking and screaming her lungs out. "Doen 4 stories of a mansion, even the beating she took from me did not affect her in the slightest!!"

"I dont care!! Just take the blind fold off of her!! And the ropes too! THen throw her in the middle."

"WHAT!!"

"You heard me little brother!!!"

****


	12. BEGIN!

HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Once again story lovers!!! Thank you soooo much for your reviews!! I loved them yet...again I have lost the stupid list!!! My twin cousins tore it up!!! Little Pests!! But i cant do anything now can I? Well i tried to make this one longer than the last and next chapter will be pretty short but i'll try to add to it. So I hope you enjoy this chappter!!

Yue: Why am I doing this again?

Akuras: Because my twin helpers are not here dont make me get Ruby!

Yue: I'm not scared.

Akuras:RUBY!!!!!!

Ruby: Come one Yue its only the dissclamer anyways its only for this once preety please!?! (puppy dog eyes)

Yue: (sighs) Fine

Ruby: YEAH!!!!

Yue: Card CAptor Sakura belongs to Clamp not to Akuras-san so don't think she has that much imagination.

Akuras: HEY!!! YUE THAT WAS MEAN!!!

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 11: BEGIN!!_**

_**Hu Serpents Base**_

"Can we pleeeaase start Hu!?"

"In a few minutes now SHUT-UP REED!!"

"Come onnnn!! I want to start!!!" Hu got up from his couch and went to the inter com grumbling something under his breath at his annoying little brother.

"Well it is time for some fun." He smiled wickedly making his brother flinch. Hu pressed the button and made the announcement.

"ALL JUNIOR AND SENIOR MEMBERS REPORT TO COMBATE GROUNDS IMMEDIATLY!! AND REED..." He looked at his brother their eyes connected creating an evil aura around them both. "BRING OUR GUEST, WARM HER UP A LITTLE FOR ME!" Groans were heard through out the base. Apparently other members wanted to 'warm up' their guest but only Reed was ever able to do that.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP YOU'LL BE JOINNING HER!!!!" Hu said in rage. The base immediately quited down. Replacing it were thousands of footsteps headed toward one place. The Combat Grounds.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

The room was enormous. The two groups that consisted of more than a thousand people did not even begin to fill the ground!

"WHERE IS HE!!!" Shouted Hu becoming very impatient with his little brother. That's how they always where since Hu had a short temper Reed loved to make him exploded and because of his brothers name Hu loved to make Reed angry it was a very complicated relationship especially because Hu treated Reed more like a soldier than anything. 'IT DOES NOT TAKE 10 FUCKING MINUTES TO BRING A GIRL DOWN!!" He shouted continuing his angry insults.

"Actually..." Reed had just come in with Sakura over his shoulder kicking and screaming as if she was being killed. "It does, you try to bring a girl like this," He jerked his head towards Sakura "down four stories of a mansion, even the beating she took from me didn't affect her in the slightest."

"I don't care! Just take the blind folds off and the rope too! Then just throw her in the middle!!"

"WHAT!!" Reed shouted in disbelief he actually had to do more work!! The lazy bum that he is its good he's getting his but up to do something but in his case he did not want to do anything but he did not exactly have a choice.

"You heard me!" Reed grumbled something under his breath but did as he was told. Sakura landed in a heap when she was thrown but quickly got up.

"Happy to see you can stand my little jewel." Hu said looking at Sakura with lust in his eyes.

_'I'm not trust me. What is with this guy?!? Why is he staring at me like that its...creepy'_ Her thoughts dwindled back to the night they had meet then she remembered. He had that same look in his eyes that day as he did now but this time something weird was mixed into the expression something she could not and did not want to explain.

"Sonjed get the video camera!" Hu barked

"Y-yes sir." A few seconds later Sonjed came back with a state of the art video camera and gave it to Yukito.

"Yukito please videotape our little performance." Yukito did not answer instead he gripped the camera tightly thinking back on something he intended to keep.

_**Flash Back**_

"HEY YUKI!!!!" Shouted a young man in his school uniform his name meaning a peach flower from a tree.

"Touya? Why are you here? I thought you had basketball practice after school." Yukito said a little bewildered

"I did but I decided to skip." Touya looked another direction slightly sadden.

"Oh? And why is that?" Yukito asked in curiosity

"We need to talk...alone." Touya said looking the silver haired rabbit boy strait in the eyes understanding they began to walk.

"Is it about..."

"Yes." Touya said grimly.

"WHATCH OUT!!!" Shouted a girl from behind the two boys turned around to see a young girl on her skates speeding towards them and it did not look like she was going to stop anytime soon. Touya sighed.

"Want me to hide?" Asked Yukito smiling at the girl coming their way.

"Yes please, it would not be very good if Sakura found out your her Ruiye, she may be dense but her magic is developing at an alarming rate and if she was not in such a hurry she would have already found out."

"Understood." Yukito quickly crossed the street and began to walk to Penguin Park. As Sakura neared her brother he came in front of her making sure no one was around he put up one hand and chanted something.

"Time!" Sakura suddenly stopped dead in her tracks almost about to crash into Touya. He took her hand in one of his own and she began to twitch. "Disable." Sakura could move again but gasped for air.

"'ONI-CHAN!!!! You did not have to use the time spell on me!!! I hate that spell you know I can't breath under it if I can't do it!!!'

"Chill kaujii!! If you had not been speeding I would not have to use it so often!!!" Sakura shut up...it was true and she could not say anything about it.

"Why does he always disappear when I come?" She asked starting to skate a little slower.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me!! I may be five but I'm not stupid!!"

"Your just imagining him, don't make me tell dad you have another imaginary friend." He said with a snicker remembering Sakura's imaginary friend Juliet.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANOTHER IMAGINARY FRIEND!! I saw him!! I'm not crazy!!" Touya sighed in fake defeat.

"Well you caught me.." He said throwing his hand up dramatically. " I'm the one with an imaginary friend."

"I KNEW IT!!" Sakura shouted jumping in her skates and almost falling down if Touya had not caught her.

"Be careful will you? Maybe you should leave those skates alone..."

"NO!! Mama gave me these for my birthday and I am going to wear them until I become better even if that means breaking my bones in the process!!" Sakura said with determination,Touya smiled a little at her determination, she looked to cute when she had that look.

"Its time for you to go home Sakura! Mom will be worried if you don't get their quick."

"Hai, Hai!" She replied with a cheerful smile

"And remember not to speed or dad will have to use that time spell on you!!"

"I KNOW I KNOW!! BYE BYE 'NI-CHAN!!" Touya watched his sister skating from disappear onto the next street.

"Your going to miss her aren't you.." Yukito said appearing behind him

"Yes I will but nothing can be done about it." He turned around to face his friend their sad expressions creating a disturbing aura around the two. "You know she's on to you."

"Yes I do know she is very talented...no wonder they are after her...but does it have to go down like this?" Touya looked like he was about to cry and suddenly the side walk pavement became very interesting.

"There is no other way...by this time next year I along with my mother and father will be dead." Silence settled in with the two. It was painful talking about his own death but he had no choice it would happen unless something changed the situation but that would not be possible.

"I see"

I want you to promise me that they wont hurt her!" Touya said threw gritted teeth. Yukito was silent. " Yukito do you understand me ?! I don't want that creep touching my sister!!!!" More silence followed.

"I cannot promise you that...he will pass his legacy on too his son and it seems that his son is more brutal than the boss himself..." Yukito said still sad.

"Then at least promise me you will protect her...from him getting his way...please...this world depends on it...and so does Sakura. She's so happy know and I want her to stay like that even when I'm gone...at least try...promise?" He held out his hand and looked at Yukito straight in the eye with stern gaze.

"I promise." That was the last time they saw each other...they would be separated forever in a few months and then everything would begin.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Do not try to stop us Yuki or there will be sever punishment, are we clear?" Hu said knowing he had struck a nerve, to prove this Yukito's palms began to drip with blood.

"Crystal."He grumbled wiping his hands on his jeans and going back to the camera.

"Good, FIRST GROUP! SENIOURS!!" All the members 31 to 28 and up suddenly appeared around Sakura leaving a hole for Yukito to videotape the whole thing. Sakura tried to back up but the members were all around her. Hu came in front of the camera.

"Hope you like our little performance Li it could be the last time you ever see your precious jewel." Yukito 's frown deepened he really hated doing this especially to this particular girl. "You may begin!"

The first thing that camera caught was Sakura being kicked in the stomach, flying towards the wall, hitting it spitting out blood and landing in a heap below another members feet.

_'I'm sorry Touya but this has to be done.'_

_

* * *

_Well there you have it Chapter 11!! Hope you enjoyed. Again I am sooo sorry about the list thing...I am going to start leaving your reviews on the CPU. Ohhh well...now for the prewiew

**_Chapter 12 Preview: Video Message_**

**__**

"YES WE CAN!! At least I can convince Hu not to do this." He said looking away

"You could but what would he do then?"

The person stayed as silent as the dead he knew very well that is Hu would not beat her he would imply his own method of fun. But it would not be very fun for Sakura.

* * *

Well there you have it!! Preview and all...hope you review flames accepted but nothing too mean ok? Luv U!

Paz Para Siempre

TheHeart14


	13. Video Message

Erruru: Well here we are

Arruru: Once again..

Erruru and Arruru: HERE IS CHAPTER 12 OF SILENT LIFE! CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO AKURAS ALTHOUGH SHE WISHES SHE DID OWN IT!

Anuie: Don't be so mean to Akuras she is trying her best you now

Erruru and Arruru: Suck up

******_Chapter 12: Video Message_**

_**Sakura's Dream**_

"GET IN THE CLOSET BOTH OF YOU!" shouted someone suddenly shoving me and another person into the coat closet.

"NO MAMA! I DON'T WANT TO! WHAT'S GOING ON?" I shouted at the same level. Suddenly a door creaked open reveling a man in his mid-forties with another boy but I could not recognize him.

Things changed fast. I was in the closet with someone else clutching me close to their body I was screaming trying to get free but could not.

"Sakura you must calm down or they'll find us!" Hissed the person into my ear. 

"Who? Why are we in the closet!" The person did not answer suddenly their face shifted to from another man's face...not a man's a boy, his eyes pierced my own reading me like a book. I finally got free when the person caught me by the neck.

"A few more months and I can finally finished what I have started." I did not answer. The man began to slowly squeeze my neck putting all his strength on it. My lips moved but no words came out. Suddenly flames erupted from my surroundings but the figure stayed. I heard screams and cries but not for help for someone to get away.

"SAKURA RUN!" 

'Why?'

"SAKURA-CHAN! PLEASE YOU MUST RUN AWAY!'

'Why!' Then I was back in the closet the figure had disappeared and was suddenly by a women. The women looked in my direction and smiled painfully. I was breathing heavily as I saw a sword near her throat. She moved her lips trying to say something but...her head was severed and it rolled by the door I screamed, my voice finally breaking the silence but only for a second.

'Why is this happening to me?'

_**End of Dream**_

The Midnight Wolves were still thinking critically about how to save Sakura from the Serpents clutches. Even if they knew better. All of them did. By the time they got to their base Sakura would be dead. But something about the girl made them want to have at least a little hope, especially Syaoran though he did not notice it she was changing him everyone saw it except him.

"If they lay one finger on her am..."

"You'll what Li?" Syaoran ran his hand through his messy chocolate hair, his intense amber eyes burning with confusion.

"I don't know anymore..." Eriol looked at his friend with compassion. They were currently in Eriol's room suppose to be thinking of a way to save Sakura but Eriol had a different objective.

"What the fuck is wrong with me! I just meet the girl and well...things have been different"

"Different?" Eriol asked

"Yes different!"

"Explanations would be helpful." He said with a sly smile. Syaoran closed his eyes, images a Sakura came into view, her figure falling from the school window, her fighting with him...but he noticed something odd about the girl, something he had not noticed before.

"You know Eriol..." he began eyes still closed. Eriol looked at his friend curiously.

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed the Sakura does not smile, at all." Eriol looked at his friend in surprise, he thought about it and then it hit him. The girl really did not smile whatsoever but he himself had not noticed it.

"But the one time I saw her smile...it was fake." It was true, Eriol was very interested on how he could have noticed that.

"Your right I never noticed that before, so how come your watching her so closely?"

"That's the problem, I don't know." Eriol saw his face turn in confusion. When his eyes opened something else besides confusion was burning in them, something not even he himself could not identify.

"Maybe your falling in love with her." Eriol said casually, Syaoran glanced at him his eyes possibly telling him maybe, but his voice said differently.

"Your not serious are you, there is no way in fucking hell that I would fall in love with her!" 

"I would not be so sure of that."

"Wanna bet?" Syaoran said glaring at the boy.

"No, not really I wanna watch." Eriol gave Syaoran a challenging stare.

"Fine but I'm telling you that I am not falling in love with her...at least."

"At least what?"

"At least I don't think so." Eriol smiled warmly at him Syaoran let out a groan, running his hand through his hair again he closed his eyes in annoyance.

"What's wrong my cute little descendant?"

"What's wrong is that I hate you!" Eriol chuckled as the bell rang

_**Living Room**_

The rest of the Wolves were still thinking hard about how to save Sakura when the bell suddenly rang. Like a flash of lighting Yue came down and answered the door shoving the person outside and following him.

"He sure came out fast." Chiharu said in amazement.

"Remember he has magic so he most likely knew who it was." Nako said

"True."

_**Outside**_

"Here!" The person shoved Yue a DVD.

"Something wrong little brother?"

"Yes there is! I promised him I would protect her, not watch her go through this!"

"I know, but we can't help it." Yue said with no emotion at all this angered the person.

"YES WE CAN! At least I can convince Hu not to do this!"

"You could but what would he do then?" The person stayed silent as the grave. He knew very well that if Hu wouldn't torture her he would imply his own method of fun but it would not be very fun for Sakura.

"Yue..."

"Just hold on a little longer." said Yue embracing his brother.

"I will, just tell me she is the one?" He said looking up at Yue for reassurance. 

"She is."

"Good, now I have to go before he gets impatient. Bye!"

"Take care of yourself." The boy got onto his motorcycle and rode away. When Yue could not see him anymore he went back inside

_**Inside**_

"Tell everyone that a meeting will take place at four in the Theater Room. This is about Kinomoto." Chiharu and Nako immediately got on the job.

_**Theater Room**_

Everyone came about an hour early for the meeting not waiting to hear or watch the news about Sakura so naturally the meeting began early.

"_**As you all now our newest and youngest member has been held hostage by our major rivals the Hu Serpents!" Yue started but no one needed to be reminded the news had spread through the bases throughout Japan. "Well this morning I received a video tape, pay close attention!" He inserted the disk, turned on the T.V and it started.**_

"_**Hope you like our little performance Li it could be the last time you ever see your little jewel." One of the members kicked Sakura in the stomach she flew to the wall. The impact was so great she spat out a lot of blood making a small puddle. The torture continued for about twenty minutes between the minutes many punches, kicks, blood and injures were seen when they suddenly stopped.**_

"_**STEP AWAY FROM HER!" Barked Hu finally giving Sakura a chance to breath. What the gang saw horrified them. It was no longer the beautiful Sakura they had seen earlier in the tape. She was in a puddle of her own blood and beaten to a pulp.**_

"_**Had enough?" whispered Hu loud enough for it to reach the camera. He backed up seeing some movement. Sakura struggled to get back on her feet. It seemed it took almost all her will power and that alone still was not enough. A voice that was not able to reach the camera filled the Wolves room. It was Sakura's inner voice.**_

_'I-I got to get up...I just got to...'** She slowly but painfully got on her knees **'Mama...and Papa suffered more than me...'** She coughed out more blood but began to stand on her feet **'I can't give up...I CAN'T!'** Sakura looked up a flame of determination lit in her eyes.**_

"W-was that her voice?" Asked Melin hoping it was yet she knew better,

"No, it was her mental voice it sounded forced more than natural." replied Aniue looking at her like she was an idiot. Melin glared at him and refocused her attention to the screen.

"It makes sense, all that determination just to stand. Its amazing!" gasped Ruby looking at the beaten girl with sheer admiration.

"Indeed." Yue said absent minded. Before the whole video he could have sworn he had saw his brothers blood on the camera lens just dripping there.

Hu gave a signal to one of the members. The boy came up to Sakura and started kicking her rep and every time she spat out blood. The boy stopped and backed away from her. Even though she looked at most likely felt more pain the before, she still managed to stay standing. Sakura clutched her stomach and her breathing became gasps of air. She looked up at the camera, a look of desperation was etched across her face. It was clear that she did not won't to hold on any longer but...she did not matter what. The video ended there. Everyone was speechless, even Robert who had something slick to say at any given time but at this moment he had nothing.

"Just like her friend said..." He started finally thinking of something interesting to say. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "She won't die."

"So what's the plan Yue?" Chiharu asked still staring at the blank screen. "You know he will not stop until she is dead...and something about her makes his torture seem all to cruel...you know the result...she most defiantly _**will**_ d-"

"Shut the fuck up Chiahru!" Syaoran said suddenly glaring at her with anger, "One more word and you'll be the one dead." Chiharu was about to say something but decided to keep her mouth shut. That look...it looked like he really meant it. It was not an empty threat, not in the slightest.

"Sadly, I do not have a plan." Yue said coming between the two arguing teenagers. When Yue said that Syaoran looked like he was about to kill someone! But before he could actually explode the bell rang for the second time that day. No one answered then the person started banging on the door.

"XIO LANG! ANSWER THE DOOR!" Commanded Yue. Syaoran gave him a nasty glare and went to the door.

"Sorry but you need a password to come in." The person did not listen instead they just kept banging. Syaoran got tired of the noise and swung the door open about to scream at the person but he studied the figure and realized who it was."S-Sakura!" He said relief evident in his voice but what he felt was much more than relief much more. Sakura staggered over to him, when she reached the arch way of the door were Syaoran was only standing centimeters away, she collapsed. Scared that she would get hurt again he caught her. To his surprise when he caught her Sakura hugged him, tightly as if she was scared to let go of him ever again in response he did the same, he could feel moisture begin to form on his shirt when he looked down he saw that she was crying, he hugged her even tighter. Soon she became limp in his arms. When he looked back down he saw that she had fainted. "Sakura! WAKE UP! SAKURA! SAKURA!" No answer. "Please don't...d-d-...SAKURA WAKE UP DAMN IT!" 

"What's all that screaming Syaoran?" Ruby asked from the distance but he did not answer. "Melin go check on him will you."

"Fine." Melin came in the living room and sighed when she saw Syaoran kneeling there as if someone had died. "Come on Syaoran it can't..." When she saw he was holding a person she went wide eyed. As she neared she noticed the limp figure in his arms she gasped in horror. "YUE CALL A DOCTOR!" Ruby came in immediately after Melin screamed and gasped in horror at Sakura's state and grabbed the phone jamming numbers in as quick as she could. 

"How did she get here!" asked Aniue running in as well. Amazed that she could even walk.

"Take her to her room." Syaoran said trying to give Sakura to Aniue, but she would not let go of him. He pulled hard at her arms but she still would not weaken not for a second.

"I think she wants to stay with you." Aniue said a sly smile taking over his face. It looked like if he was almost satisfied that she was doing that to him. But no one noticed.

"She's unconscious! She can't even see me!" He said in frustration, at that moment Sakura vomited another batch of blood all over Syaoran replacing the tears with blood.

"RUBY WHERE'S THE DOCTOR!" Melin shouted worried her friend would not make it.

"I'm right here." said a female voice entering the house.

"Akina please tell me you can help her!" Pleaded Chiharu.

"I'll try but..." she looked at Sakura " Her condition it very bad only with sight."

"Please try!" Nako said equally worried.

"Alright..." she turned back to Syaoran "Li-san please put her in a room, don't wrap her in blankets, she'll need a change of cloths and I'll need a damp towel." They did as she said and soon the members of the base were at Sakura's door waiting for a response but none came. 

An hour had passed and Akina was still with Sakura. The gang knew that her fate was most certainly sealed. Two or three hours later she came out, a grim face on. This made her fate an affirmative.

"I-I'm sorry but...the damage done to her body is unrepairable and the amount of blood lost...let's just say not even 100 donors would give half the blood she needs." She looked Syaoran strait in the eyes. "She has 48 hours of life left starting from today to tomorrow...she'll die."

* * *

Well hope you liked this chapter. It took me a while to update but I finally got to it! I really hope you did love it. And know for reviews and previews (hey that actually rhymes just noticed that lol)

**_People Who Reviewed or left Alerts_**

_cherryblossom429_

_tennislover431_

_myeciz0_

_SapphireBlossom_

_KamichamaKarinLover25_

_iceflakes_

_kattygirl32132_

_TentenxHinataxButterfly_

_Nadja100_

_Kiki390_

_Willingly Cataonic_

_BabueLuvly101_

_Sakurapop03_

_rosedreamer101_

_Anonymousfanfic_

**_Thank you soooo much for reviewing! Hope you do review again! Really do love you guys! Now for the PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 13!_**

**__**

**_Chapter 13: Sakura's Death_**

"You won't, you have lots of new friends and a happy new family!" Tomoyo said with a warm smile coming closer to her. Close enough that they could have hugged. The girl looked at her with reluctant eyes.

"Promise?" she said holding out her pinkie finger. Tomoyo laughed lighlty at the girls ways, she was the same there and out.

"Promise." Tomoyo took the girls quivering pinkie in her own and they locked pinkies tightly. After that single word, the little world dissapered and they came back to reality. Tomyo gasped for air as she opened her eyes soflty looking at the body on the bed. Sakura gasped too, but her breath...never came back.


	14. Sakura's Death

Erruru: Well the chapter you have all been waiting for

Arruru: Chapter 13: Sakura's Death

Erruru and Arruru: Will she die or live? Who knows maybe both or maybe...

Akuras: Ok you two thats enough! I want them to read the story not for you to tell them!!

Erruru and Arruru: Meani!!

Akuras: Just say the disclammer already!!

Erruru and Arruru: CCS belongs to Clamp not to Akuras!! She owns someof the characters but not all! She also owns the plot!!

Akuras: Thank you

Erruru and Arruru: Your welcome!! NOW ONE WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Chapter 13: Sakura's Death

The devastating news of Sakura's death was too much for the wolves to take. They only had a mere day to be with they're new found member and friend. It happened all the time, about once every three months someone from another gang is captured by the Serpents, tortured then killed. It all ways happened but in this case...it was something the the gang did not want to happen especially to their new and young member. Ruby was with Yue crying her heart out. The twins had gone to school early that day and were glad to get out of that mansion. The house was depressing. No one talked and all their expressions showed sadness, to sad for words.

"I can't believe this" Melin whispered chocking back her tears.

"We all knew it would happen, so it happened." Nako said reading a book to escape the reality that she refused to accept. Her words were harsh but everyone knew she did not mean them, not in the slightest.

"WE COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING MORE!! I could have done something." She burst into tears and cried on Robert, all he could thing to do was hug her tightly. Just then Syaoran walked in, he looked at his cousin and snort.

"Why are you all so sad? We don't even know her that well!! So what's the point? People die in our gang from our bases all over Japan!! This one is no different, this is just one more person, that should have never been alive in the first place." The room was quiet soaking in what he had just said. The last part was exceptionally cruel. His voice was cold and lifeless it was like he didn't even care. But in truth everything he said was just an act, he was sad, devastated and confused with his feelings on how to handle Sakura's fate. But Melin could not believe here ears. She got up off the couch walked to him and slammed her fist against the wall he was leaning on. He didn't even flinch.

"I-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOUR TREATING HER LIKE...LIKE SOME PIECE OF TRASH!! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!! HOW CAN YOU SAY SHE DOES NOT DESERVE TO LIVE!! A-AND YOUR SAYING THAT SHE MEANS ABSOLUTLY NOTHING TO YOU?!" He looked away from his cousin. The things he said before, he did not mean but he was not admitting it either. Not with his pride in the way, he did not want anyone to think he was weak. He was the future leader of this gang and that was how he planned to act.

The door bell rang interrupting the scene before them. Chiharu went to answer it. Not bothering to ask for a password she opened it, and there stood Sakura's best friend.

"Chiharu-chan? Are you alright?" Tomoyo was never told that Sakura had returned so she did not know of Sakura's fate. "Chiharu-chan?" Tomoyo said once again concern growing on her face.

"T-Tomoyo you better come in." Chiharu sat Tomoyo down and explained what the doctor said. Tomoyo did not answer for a while and the gang was awaiting her to burst into tears...but she didn't.

"Where is she?" Tomoyo asked cheerly

"Pardon?" Chiharu looked at her weirdly.

"Where is Sakura-chan I need to speak with her." Tomoyo said calmly.

"Yeah well good luck with that...she's as silent as the grave." snickered Robert

"We don't need words to talk, we don't use or need words to talk." She got up and headed to Sakura's room without anyone telling her.

"How did she know were Sakura-chan's room is?" asked Nako

"Remember what she said before Nako?" said Eriol

"Hai."

"Then, there's your answer." he said with a sweet smile

Sakura's Room

"Sakura-chan how do you feel?"

'Not so good my whole body hurts and I feel dizzy'

"Nothing unusual." Tomoyo said with a smile on her face.

'Tomoyo?'

"Yes?"

'Am I going to die?' Sakura asked with a desperate expression

"That's what the doctor said." She replied sadly.

'Thank goodness! I can finally see Mama and Papa again.' Sakura closed her eyes smiling up at the ceiling, but Tomoyo knew that was not a smile, not of the Sakura she knew. Tomoyo was enraged by her words. Did the promise she made to herself mean nothing to her?! She wanted to die, Sakura was just going to give up, everything she has done not to die just went down the gutter. Not taking it anymore Tomoyo slapped Sakura across the face.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" She shouted at Sakura but Sakura did not look at her. Footsteps were heard running upstairs.

"Is everything alright in there?" asked Aniue about to open the door.

"Please don't open the door Tokugawa-san, everything is fine." She said her voice calming down but she still looked at Sakura with disgust.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should come out of there."

"I'm sure everything is..." she looked at Sakura. "Alright."

"Alright." The footsteps were heard going back down.

"Why are you running away? You were never like this Sakura, you always faced everything with bravery but now...NOW YOUR JUST A COWARD!!" Footsteps were heard again.

"Di-" Nako began but was quickly cut off by Tomoyo

"DONT COME IN!" She was loosing her patience with Sakura.

"But..." She began again.

"I SAID DONT COME IN!!" The footsteps were heard retreating hesitantly. Tomoyo sighed regaining control. "Why don't you live Sakura?"

'What's the point? I have no family and everyone hates me. Are those reasons someone should live?' Sakura had a point those were not reasons to live but Tomoyo had a point too and she was going to make it loud and clear.

"You have a family Sakura-chan...a new family right here." Sakura looked at Tomoyo like she had gone crazy.

'Its a gang Tomoyo!' she said looking at Tomoyo like if she was zany

"Have you seen them act like a gang?"

' Not very much except when...' She did not have to finish her sentence Tomoyo knew who she was talking about. That pest Hu Keiichi he would not leave Sakura alone and no one knew why.

"Have you seen them act like a family?" Now that she thought about it...they did act more like a family than anything else. "Does it look like they hate you?"

'Li-kun does...' Tomoyo smiled

"Since when have you cared what one person thinks about you? Especially a boy."

'Well...its just that...' Sakura's face began turning pink

"So you do like him!"

'DO NOT!' They looked at each other and laughed. Tomoyo was happy to see her friend finally laughing she sounded so happy and that is as close as she got to hearing her voice.

"Sakura I won't let you die, no matter what you say!"

'But the doctor said...I...I...' She fainted

"She really do lose too much blood." Tomoyo set her bag down and called Eriol. "HIRAGIZAWA-SAN!!" The door swung open revealing Melin who had a gun in one hand and a dagger in the other.

"Are you ok? Did the Serpents attack?!" She asked frantically looking around

"Oh heavens no, I just need to talk to Hiragizawa-san for a moment." Melin let her guard down seeing no danger. "HEY ERIOL! THE GIRL NEEDS YOU!" He came in with a neutral look.

"Melin there is no need to shout." He said

"Whatever just make sure next time you shout its an emergency."

"Hai, Hai" She shoved him in the room and slammed the door shut and left. The environment changed from cheery to gloomy and so did his voice.

"Yes?" He said looking at her curiously

"You know me and Sakura have magic right?" No words were needed for that explanation. "Well I'll tell you a little secret. When Sakura gets hurt some of her magic weakens, and this time not only did her magic deplete completely her life magic is about to disappear."

"Why are you telling me this?" He said his eyes staring into hers

"Because..." She looked away from him and got up, walking towards him she stopped inches away from his face. "Sakura and me need you, especially right now. I never thought it would have to be this way but..." She stared back into his eyes. "Please...help us."

"T-Tomoyo..." She had never opened up like this to anyone before but something about him made her trust him, but something even more was felt something that she could not identify.

"Please..."

"Alright Tomoyo." He smiled ever so sweetly at her which almost made her faint but she held herself. "So if her life magic disappear Sakura dies right?"

"Yes, that's why I'm going to heal her right now. Right now my magic is more powerful than hers so my magic will not disappear. I need you to stand guard outside for me, and keep the Clow Book with you.

"Why do you need the book?"

"You'll be surprised what will happen."

"I'll do it but...if I take the Clow Book the others will want to see what's happening."

"Its alright, I just don't want them inside the room" Eriol left the room to get the book out of the 'safe'. In other words a magically guarded paninting of all the gang members. Seconds later Tomoyo heard rapid footsteps that stopped right in front of the door.

"I demand to know what is the purpose on taking the Clow Book, Hiragizawa Eriol!" That was Yue with every word his voice became higher. More arguments were heard, the door swung open.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH THE BOOK?!" Shouted Yue. Eriol shot her an apologetic glance but she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Yue-san, I just needed to take a look while I do something." She said innocently.

"Well the book stays with me."

"Very well then, but no one else." Eriol and Yue came in but did not bother to sit. They just watched Tomoyo. She outstretched her hands over Sakura and began to chant.

"The light the stars, the dark, the moon, The Clow the book, emerge as one to cure the chosen one. Love and Life combine the light, Pain and Agony combine the darkness and light become the stars. The chosen one awaits to hear your call." she said softly.

"T thought that was a lost incantation." Mused Eriol amazed that she even knew that ancient spell existed.

"That is what was thought." Tomoyo's body began to glow and Sakura's too, the world disappeared. What was left was vast space and stars. Tomoyo stood but Sakura and the others had vanished.

"The soul that is lost, The soul that has no love, please answer our call." Sakura's timid figure appeared in front of her. Sakura took a step back her arms up protectively and looked at Tomoyo like if she was a stranger.

"W-who are you?" That was Sakura's five year old voice. Tomoyo smiled warmly at her friend.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." Tomoyo coaxed softly. Sakura held her head and her expression changed from scared to pain. Tomoyo looked at her worryingly. "What's wrong?" Sakura was on her knee's.

"M-my head...i-it." She let out a scream. "ITS HURTS!! SOMETHING IS SCRAEMING IN MY EAR!!." She let out another high pitched scream almost tearing her hair from her head.

"Sakura you must calm down. Listen to them they don't want to hurt you, just listen." Sakura screamed once again then she stopped. She let go of her head and smiled.

"They stopped...they stopped!" The tears that were threatening to fall were sucked back in without fighting. "Arigato!" She said smiling up at Tomoyo.

"It was nothing." Sakura stood up swaying a bit. Tomoyo looked at Sakura seriously. "I'll ask again. Sakura do you want to live?"

"NO!" She shouted a panic look entering her dull emerald eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see mama and papa again! Its been...its been too long..." She said whispering

"But what about your friends here? What about the new family you met?"

"THAT'S NOT THEM!! Its not my real family."

"Yes they are!" Tomoyo said strongly almost scolding her. "They are your family, your new family, Why wont you accept that?"

"I-I...its j-just...I...j-just..." Sakura's tears came spilling out. Tomoyo came close to her and hugged her tightly.

"Your afraid that they wont love you like your other family did right?"

"H-hai..."

"They will, they already do love you a lot, but if you leave they wont be able to love you because you will no longer be with them." Sakura nodded whipping away her tears.

"I'll go back but...I don't want them to go away...I don't want to be alone again...not again." She shook her head slowly, remembering her parents death and the times after that. She was lonely. Even with Tomoyo there, she was very lonely.

"You won't, you have lots of new friends and a happy new family!" Tomoyo said with a warm smile coming closer to her. Close enough that they could have hugged. The girl looked at her with reluctant eyes.

"Promise?" she said holding out her pinkie finger. Tomoyo laughed lightly at the girls ways, she was the same there and out.

"Promise." Tomoyo took the girls quivering pinkie in her own and they locked pinkies tightly. After that single word, the little world disappeared and they came back to reality. Tomoyo gasped for air as she opened her eyes softly looking at the body on the bed. Sakura gasped too, but her breath...never came back.

Thank you for reading!! Some of you people are very analistic I like that!! But I won't tell you who is right and who is wrong, you'll just have to find out as you read the story!

People Who Reviewed or left Alerts

tennislover431

Nadja100

Erik's Lonely Angel

KamichamaKarinLover25

Cherry Akira Li

BabiLuvly101

iceflakes

Cherryblossom429

AngelEmCuti

Lily()

Mystic Moon Empress

Anonymous

comicworm

animefan88tv

lil.ramen.lover

myeciz0

* * *

And now for THE CHAPTER PREVIEW!!

CHapter 14: Sakura Book

"I won't."

"I don't believe you." Eriol's embrace tightend on her. "Promise me you won't even think of forcing yourself."

"I-I..." She was not sure she could keep that promise considering the danger they were in. Somehow it hurt her to lie to him...even if they just meet. "I promise." Tomoyo said.

"Good but just in case." He jammed his finger into her back and twisted it clockwise. She chocked a bit and her body started to glow a light hue of blue and so did his body. I little of the blue aura went through his finger into her back.

"If you break that promise I'll be the first one to know." He placed a small kiss on her forehead and left. Tomoyo stunned by his gestures stayed rooted to the spot.

Hope you liked everything!! Please review!! Luv YA!!

Paz Para Siempre

Akuras/TheHeart14


	15. Sakura Book

Here is chapter 15 the chapter you have all been waiting for so you will finally find out if sakura is alive or dead. But its not the only excitment this story has! Sorry its so short. After a big event like the claim of sakura's death I tend to make the follwing chapters shorter than usual. You'll notice a patern soon enough, but this chapter alone holds more information than the preivous one...well here are Erruru and Arruru with the disclammer!!

Erruru: You guys...

Arruru: Most likely...

Erruru: Want us to...

Arruru: Hurry up and say the disclammer

Erruru: We might be four...

Arruru: But we are smarter than you think... anyways...

Erruru and Arruru: CARD CAPTOR SAKURA DOES NOT BELONG TO AKURAS-CHAN!! IT BELONGS TO CLAMP!! HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!!

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 15: Sakura Book_**

"We have to wait." Tomoyo said trying to get up from kneeling through the spell. Her legs felt like cooked linguine when she finished the incantation. "I trust you two know about that spell." She said eying Eriol and Yue.

"Yes we do know of the spell. Its called..." Yue began

"The Soul Spell." Yue glared at Tomoyo

"I am capable of finishing my sentences on my own Didouji" Tomoyo smiled

"Sorry." she said

"Its used to revive a soul of the one who is dying, that is if the person wants to keep on living. Its sad really but..."

"The stronger desire wins." Tomoyo finished looking at Sakura sadly.

_'Oh Sakura...please don't die...please let your desire to live be stronger than the one to die...please.'_

"Please" She whispered. Hearing her thoughts Eriol looked sadly at both girls. Somehow seeing Tomoyo this vulnerable hurt him, a lot.

"Don't worry..." Tomoyo suddenly looked at Eriol tears threatening to fall. Eriol came close and wiped them away with his thumb. "She'll live, I'm sure of it." Tomoyo's tears began to fall as she threw herself on Eriol crying. Yue silently left the room seeing that it was not his place to interfere.

"I-I'm j-just..." she choked through tears.

"Shh, its alright, she'll be fine, shh." Tomoyo hugged him tightly still crying. A few minutes passed when she finally stopped getting off of him.

"I'm sorry Hiragizawa-kun...I should have controlled myself." She whispered softly looking at his soaked shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." There was silence for a few seconds when Eriol finally started up again. "You know...Tomoyo there was a s-"

"Simpler spell." She finished off trying to get off her knee's but collapsed again.

"Yes."

"That maybe so...but Sakura's soul is too broken for that spell...far too broken." Tomoyo tried to stand again but the result this time was her losing consciousness. "I...s-s...o-f...k..." She feel right into Eriol's arms for the second time that day. Yue came back in slowly closing the door.

"I have informed everyone about our new situation." He whispered looking at Sakura's lifeless body and Tomoyo's sleeping body.

"Those two...they are..." Eriol began.

"Overwhelming..." Yue said sighing then Eriol suddenly stood up well almost jumped up remembering a very important detail.

"The book!" Eriol cried

"What?"

"THE CLOW BOOK!!" Yue quickly grabbed the book and was amazed. The book had completely changed. It went from red to pink the title had changed too and so did some of the signs on it but the lion stayed and the book remained locked.

"The Sakura Book..." Yue said _' So things are finally coming together.'_ Eriol could not here Yue's thoughts because Yue had somehow blocked out the rest of the world from his mind he only let it down when nothing important was need to be thought over.

"So this girl..." Eriol began.

"Is the one he chose." Yue finished staring back at Sakura

"Hu is going to be after her if he finds out." Eriol said

"Well we better guard her and the book." Yue took the book about to leave again.

"Not going to leave the book with her?" Eriol asked looking at Yue strongly.

"When she is ready she can have it right now...is not the time." Tomoyo groaned while getting up.

"Stupid spell took more out of me than I had expected." Eriol smiled

"You should rest a little Didouji." Eriol said still gripping her hand tightly. Surprised Tomoyo looked up at him. "You really should rest." Eriol said before Tomoyo could say anything Sakura started to cough uncontrollably but her eyes did not open.

"The...the spell worked!! HIRAGIZAWA THE SPELL WORKED!!" She hugged him but Eriol's face was filled with concern. Tomoyo smiled at him. "Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll go hime and rest but you have to be aware of Sakura, her memory will be lost for a few minutes possibly hours. She would go wandering off by herself and will most likely go back to were she meet Hu." Eriol nodded although his expression did not disappear. He came over to her and took her into a tight embrace her eyes widened in surprise and a gasp of the same emotion escaped her.

"Don't force yourself too much." He said concern filling his voice. Tomoyo smiled.

"I won't."

"I don't believe you." Eriol's embrace tightened on her. "Promise me you won't even think of forcing yourself."

"I-I..." She was not sure she could keep that promise considering the danger they were in. Somehow it hurt her to lie to him...even if they just met. "I promise." Tomoyo said her voice shaking a bit.

"Good but just in case." He jammed his finger into her back and twisted it clockwise. She chocked a bit and her body started to glow a light hue of blue and so did his body. I little of the blue aura went through his finger into her back.

"If you break that promise I'll be the first one to know." He placed a small kiss on her forehead and left. Tomoyo stunned by his gestures stayed rooted to the spot.

"He's so...sneaky...and yet...so..." she couldn't find the words to complete her thought but one thing was for sure. She had become extremely attached to him in that short amount of time maybe she had even grown to_ love him 'I-I can't believe...i have actually fallen in love with him...'_

But the thing is that being so close to him can became a fatal weakness point.

I hope you liked the chapter!! It took me a while to update I'm sorry about that...next time I'll update around Wednessday or something. ANyways on with the reviews and previews!

**_People who reviewed and left alerts!: _**

_Mysterious Panther_

_Nadja100_

_tennislover431_

_DiamondRose3_

_interstedsaku_

_spirit o' greenwood ()_

_MysticMoon Empress ( )_

_Lily887787_

_rosedreamer101_

_blackcatsaia_

_0 ( )_

_XO steal my heart_

_Erik's Lonely Angel_

_Berry Happy_

_comicworm_

_cherryblossom429_

_BabiLuvly101_

_Anonymous_

_AngelEmCuti_

Thank you sooo much for your reviews!! Hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter!! Now for the preview of next chapter!

* * *

**_Chapter 16: Awakening_**

"Don't worry descendent of clow...I am not going to fight today I just came..." He looked at Sakura with a sicking smile, when Sakura came into eye contact with him she quickly looked away trying to erase the memory of the look in his eyes that he gave her. "To leave a message." He disappered

**_Its also a short preview but I hope its enough for you to read the next chapter!!_**

**_Paz Para Siempre; Jesus te ama!!_**

**_Akuras/TheHeart14_**


	16. Awakening

Well here is chapter 16!! Hope you like it!!

Erurru: I can't believe...

Arurru: We are not in...

Erruru and Arurru: THIS CHAPTER ITS NOT FAIR!! WAAAAAAHHH!!

Akuras: Come on you two its nothing personal and you know it so please say the disclammer!

Erurru and Arruru: (stuck their tongues out at Akuras) Fine!! CCS does not belong to Akuras it belongs to Clamp. She is just a imitater!!

Akuras: HEY!! RUBY!!

Erruru and Arruru: UH-OH!!

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 16: Awakening_**

_**Next Day**_

Daidouji Residence

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!" shouted someone excitedly

"Hai oka-san." Tomoyo replied lifting her head from a design magazine. She had been looking at the dresses and outfits for new ideas for Sakura's cloths...some habits just never die.

"You have a phone call." said her mother cheerily entering her daughters room with a wireless phone in hand.

"Who is it?" asked Tomoyo intrigued she had never given anyone her number except Sakura not even her friends at school knew it. Her mothers smile widened.

"Its a boy...and he sounds very handsome. Does my little Tomoyo have a boyfriend?" Tomoyo dropped the magazine she was reading and turned 50 different shades of red. _'I do love him but if my mother finds out its going to be...what's the right words to say this...interestingly embarrassing.'_

"OKA-SAN!!" Tomoyo shouted grabbing the phone and trying to shove her mother out the room. "OUT, OUT, OUT!!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Owwww, come on tomo-chan let me listen! I want to know what my love sick daughter is going to talk about."

"OKA-SAN!!" Tomoyo pushed her mother out the door. She sighed in relief. Then she noticed something...the phone was still on...that meant he had heard everything. She picked up the phone and started to talk. "H-hello?" her voice had suddenly become small and shy. She heard a small chuckle come from the other end of the phone.

"Tomo-chan huh?" He chuckled even more.

"H-Hiragizawa...a-ano..." She was trying to find an explanation for what had just happened but could not but she also wanted to ask why he had not asked about what her mother had said but did not push her luck.

"You can call me Eriol." Tomoyo smiled to herself but when she answered the phone she still found her voice stammering and timid.

"H-hai..."

"So are you resting?" His voice had hints of sarcasm all over the place and Tomoyo's smile slightly twitched. He was pushing it.

"Its not like I have a choice." He chuckled again

"True, true"

"HIRAGIZAWA WERE IS SHE!?" Shouted someone on the other line.

"Excuse me for a minute Tomoyo." She smiled again, she liked the way he said her name...it was as if in his tongue her name was a delicate word that needed the best way to say it as possible, and he said it so softly that her heart skipped a beat when he said it.

_**Midnight Wolves Base**_

"Where's who?" Eriol asked in irritation. He was currently in his room on the phone with Tomoyo, and it really bugged him that when he was about to have a conversation with her Syaoran suddenly comes busting in his room like if he can't even knock.

"SAKURA! WHERE IS SHE?!" Shouted Syaoran enraged that he did not find her body...lifeless. Its not that he wanted to see it, it was just the fact the he could not find it, and that alone made a hole in his stomach.

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked curiously

"SHE IS NOT IN HER ROOM!! OR IN THE HOUSE!! I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE!!" Realizing what had happened he told Tomoyo their current situation and hung up the phone.

"We have to find her, she may have gone back to Hu territory." He said walking towards the door were Syaoran stood.

"Why the fuck would Sakura do something as reckless as that?"

"Let's just say...Tomoyo's spell has gone into effect." Syaoran stood there confused for a few seconds when he finally realized it.

"The soul spell..." His usual frown turned into a small smile at the side of his lips. "I should have known." He looked up smiling at the sky for some reason. When he said the last part much relief was heard but the thing is he did not know Eriol had heard him.

_**With Sakura**_

_'Where...where am I?" _Sakura had been wondering through the same ally for quite some time. She saw someone leaning against a wall, she smiled and ran over to them.

She got out a notebook she had found beside her bed soon after waking up, before she left the strange house she had realized that she was unwilling to speak so she took the two books and the pen stuffing it in her bag.

Excuse me She wrote when the person saw her he smiled wickedly.

"Did you not learn from last time, my little jewel?" Sakura looked at him curiously

Sorry but I don't know what you are talking about. his smile widened.

_'So a lost spell has been used...so she does have a connection to **him.**' _He took her arm and slammed her body against the same wall he had previously been leaning on, because of the hard impact with the wall Sakura had to gasp for air when she looked back up at him her eyes widened in fear.

"So your memories have returned from the lost spell, you should thank me. Although...I did not appreciate the little stunt you pulled last time you were with me." She tried to kick and push him but his grip tightened on her and she let out groan of pain. "You should know better jewel." She tried again but received the same reaction from him, he chuckled in delight. "Your little boy toy is not here to protect you this time...but this time I'm going to let you go."

_'WOW!! Hold up wait a minute. Stop, Rewind, play. He is going to let me go? But isn't he annoyed that I escaped earlier?! I don't understand.'_

She looked up at him curiously and stopped her kicking. That was a big mistake because as soon as she stopped his hand flew up her skirt touching her women hood not leaving anything at all to protect it. Her eyes widened and her body froze in fear.

"But remember this." He pressed his fingers in. "This, is mine and so are powers, I don't know if you really are the Clow heir but I do know that you have powers that are going to work to my advantage and your body...is perfect for any use I desire and you can take a good guess at what I want to do." He whispered softly into her ear. Things were not making sense to Sakura, who was this Clow heir and why did he want her so desperately but time did not let her think of it much because a bullet suddenly passed between Hu and Sakura. Soon another bullet was shot but was more accurately amid to Hu but he jumped back avoiding the bullet and Sakura dropped to the floor crying.

"KEICHII!!" Shouted a masculine voice Sakura looked up to find Syaoran and Eriol running towards them. When they got there Syaoran stood in front of her and Eriol stood in front of Syaoran.

Syaoran turned to Sakura and shook her body.

"Sakura? Sakura?! Are you alright?" Syaoran asked looking at her crying figure but she did not answer her body was not functioning well enough to respond all the brain could transmit was to keep on crying.

"Cherry Blossom huh?" Hu looked at Sakura licking his lips. "I like that." Syaoran growled taking out his gun pointing it at Hu about to shoot but Sakura grabbed his arm putting it down. Syaoran looked at her in confusion but what he saw was the same, Sakura's crying figure shaking violently.

"BEAT IT HU! Unless you have a death wish." Eriol hissed like a snake about to strike his blood was boiling and it felt like it was about to ooze out every pour he had. He knew what Hu was about to do to Sakura it was the second time he had tried it but this time it angered him more because Hu did not know when to stop.

"The passive Eriol killing someone, I could never imagine that." A click was heard from Eriol's gun indicating he was ready to shoot. No matter what Hu or Syaoran said if he would not go away then his life was going to do it for him. Hu put his hands up in defense.

"Don't worry descendant of Clow...I am not going to fight today I just came..." He looked at Sakura with a sicking smile, when Sakura came into eye contact with him she quickly looked away trying to erase the memory of the look in his eyes that he gave her. "To leave a message." He disappeared

Eriol looked as Sakura and saw her holding down her school skirt and pulling on it.

"I'm going to kill that bastard the next time we meet." Syaoran said picking Sakura up bridal style taking her to his bike.

_'I don't know exactly why I care about her so much but...I know that I don't ever want Hu close to her again because I **will** kill him.' _Thought holding Sakura even tighter. She looked up at him and saw the anger in his expression.

_'Why is he so angry? Its my fault I came wondering here maybe he is angry at me."_

Eriol ran his hand through his hair.

_'Poor girl, this is too much for her, we have to end this soon.'_

_Hope you liked it!! Now for reviews and previews!!_

**_People Who Reviewd/Alerts_**

_jade-chestnut_

_rosedreamer101_

_BabieLuvly 101_

_comicworm_

_Erik's Lonely Angel_

_Lily887787_

_MysticMoonEmpress ( )_

_lil.ramen.lover_

_cherryblosom429_

_Anonymous_

_Otaku Nayami_

_KamichamaKarinLover25_

_tennislover431_

_Thank you so much for leaving reviews and alerts!! Hope you keep reading and reviewing as the story progresses!! Now for the preview!!_

__

**Chapter 17: DATE!**

They finally got to the front steps of the huge mansion. Syaoran was about towalk up and ring the bell when Sakura grabbed his wrist and he came to an ubrupt hault. He suddenly turned around scared that something had just happened to her but was relived to only find her holding his sleeve and looking down at the floor.

"Yes Sakura?" he said trying to get a look at her face but all he could see was Sakura bitting her lower lip...hard. Syaoran was about to speak again,

"A-A..."


	17. Date!

Well here it is!! Chapter 17!! I am very pleased with all the reviews I have been getting especially new comers!! Please keep reading and reviewing!! I hope you like this chapter...its actually one of my favorites!!

Arruru: Here it is!

Erruru: Chapter 17 DATE!!

Arruru: Well Sakura speak?

Erruru: Or is it just our imagination...

Syaoran: GET ON WITH IT WILL YOU!! I HAVE A ROLE HERE AND I WOULD LIKE TO GET IT OVER WITH!!

Arruru and Erruru: Eager are we not?

Syaoran: HURRY UP!!

Arruru and Erruru: Alright Alright, keep your pants on!! CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO AKURAS-CHAN!! IT ALL BELONGS TO CLAMP!!

Syaoran: Finally

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 17: Date_**

Syaoran came into the mansion anger evident in his eyes and Sakura in his arms crying like the world was going to end. It wasn't a big entrance like a princess being announced or a small entrance were a peasant had come in to serve the King his dinner. But it was big enough to startle whoever was in close proximity of the door. As for Sakura lets just say things had gotten a whole lot worse for her yet she had not done anything...except stop talking for a few years but somehow that little event set off a chain reaction, and not a pretty on either.

"Li-kun w-what h-happened to s-Sakura-chan?" Asked Chiharu approaching him cautiously.

"Take her!" He barked, Chiharu scared to death obeyed instantly trying to take Sakura out of his arms. As she tugged and pulled she fell backwards and right on her butt. Sakura would not let go of him.

"Sakura let go DAMN IT!!" But she did not listen, she could not listen everything to her was blurry and her senses were not working with her brain. Everything was gone. She looked up but her eyes refused to function refused to register what was around her or rather...they did not want to. What Syaoran saw terrified him...her eyes were gray...stony gray...not emerald, not his favorite color but...plain gray. In those almost lifeless eyes he saw confusion and fear. He could almost sense them begging him not to let go...not to leave her alone again...they wanted him to stay and he knew it very well. He sighed frustrated with himself.

_'Why me.'_ Was all his mind could think of...why me...of all the people in this world...why me.

"I'll take her to her room." He finally said beginning to walk. When he finally got there he slammed the door. At that same moment Eriol came through the front door. Took off his shoes and walked to no where in particular. He finally reached the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. When Nako saw him she gasped...his eyes were losing color fast.

"H-Hiragizawa-san?" Nako did not need any more words. He looked up color still fading rapidly.

"Hu has his suspicions and...he is taking action." He finally said all color suddenly disappeared for one second then the piercing blue returned.

_**Sakura's Room**_

Syaoran sat on her bed Sakura still in his arms...still holding on to him...still afraid he would leave her...alone.

"Sakura..." He began holding her tighter than before. He could deny it all he wanted, but the fact was clear, he cared for her more than in just a friendly way...much more than that. "Sakura I'm sorry." He said digging his head into her hair. She looked back up her eyes still would not respond.

_'W-what is he sorry for?'_ That's all that worked, her ability to think, that's all that she herself could make work. She held him tighter not able to make her body let go of him.

"Tell me what he told you, Sakura." Sakura's body snapped sitting up by herself she tugged on her skirt hold her shirt but in reality she was actually holding her locket. Her body began to shake violently and she was mouthing something. He did not know what he had just done but he knew it was a mistake. He engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"Were going to send you back with your best friend Daidouji your things have already been sent. You'll go tonight when it gets darker we can't risk you getting attacked again. We don't know why they are only aiming for you but you cannot stay here." Sakura shook her head saying she did not want to go but Syaoran was not changing his mind. It was his decision to send her back to her friends house and his decision would remain the same. "You'll be safer with her than with us, and Hu won't be able to find you again." Sakura leaned closer to him, her body was doing the opposite her mind wanted it to do. Syaoran leaned in too, soon they were just inches apart. He wanted it...he knew he wanted to kiss her...bit he denied it again, for him it felt wrong...so wrong. Sakura finally got control over herself and quickly looked the other way sitting back up. "Your going." She shook her head again this time more fiercely.

_'Why can't he understand...I don't want to go back.'_She herself did not know why exactly she did not want to go back to Tomoyo, that is what she thought she wanted all this time but now that the subject was brought up...she did not want to.

"Look Sakura, rest a little, I want to take you somewhere before going to Daidouji's place." He laid her down and rapped the sheets around her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and smiled warmly down at her. "You could almost call it a date." He left, she laid there staring at the ceiling thinking of her mixed emotions. She touched her forehead and her heat skipped a beat every time she thought about his smile...his kiss.

"D-does he..." Her thought was lost because she had fallen into a deep sleep

_**Sakura's Dream**_

"Mai-chan?" Asked a curious little girl taking in her surroundings

"Yes Sakura." She replied, her soft voice filling the girls little heart with happened.

"Were are we, 'ni-chan never brought me here before."

"We are in a park. Penguin Park actually."

"Penguin Park?"

"Yes."

"But why are we here?" Mai laughed lightly

"What else silly? For you to have fun." The little girl looked at her in disbelief.

"Really?!" Mai nodded

"Yes."

"YAY!!" Sakura shouted running towards the jungle gym beginning to play. "MAI! MAI!! Come here!! Look, Look!! A man is here with a little boy!!" Shouted Sakura pointing at the new coming parent and child. Mai looked up and her face paled.

"Sakura!! COME HERE NOW!!" The little girl looked at Mai like she was crazy and stood her ground.

"No!! We just got here too!! I want to play longer!! I want to play with the little boy...please Mai!! Please!!" Mai grabbed her back pack and ran over to Sakura.

"I just remembered we have to go home early." Mai said still panicking.

"Onegi!! Let me stay!!" Sakura pleaded. Mai did not know what to do anymore.

"Why hello there Mai." Said a husky voice, Suddenly a man was holding Mai by the waist and the little girl laughed.

"Mai has a boyfriend!! Mai has a boyfriend!!" She said pointing at Mai and the strange man.

"Sakura not now!" Mai scolded the little girl. The child shut up and looked down to the floor.

"Sorry Mai I won't do it again." She apologized

"Why, what an obedient child you have there Mai." The man said looking at the little girl. "What is your name child?" Sakura looked at Mai then at the man. He had piercing blue eyes with a touch of green and fuzz on his chin and he looked pretty well built but what was odd is that something was bulging out of his left pocket.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura!!" The girl said cheerily.

"So your the famous Sakura huh?" The man said the little girls smile widened at the sound of that.

"You've heard of me?! Really? Who told you, what's your name?"

"My name little girl is Hu Kinata don't forget that."

"Oh I wont!" The girl said. "Come on Mai!! I want to tell mama and papa about the nice man we just met!!" She said tugging at Mai's hand.

"GET OFF OF ME HU!!" Shouted Mai trying to break free.

"Mai-chan why are you being so mean? He's really nice." The girl said looking at her curiously.

"Sakura please run! Run back home and don't turn back!!" Sakura laughed

"Why would I do-" The boy that was with the man tried to kick Sakura in the stomach but she moved out of the way in time.

"Wow daddy she is fast...can I?" The boy asked looking at his father with a mischievous glance.

"Of course you can son, but try to keep her on the brink of death not to death."

"Understood." The boy said looking back at the girl who was more than just confused.

"SAKURA RUN!" Another kick was seen and another dodge was made.

"NO!! Mai-chan why is he attacking me?" A punch was landed on the little girls stomach and she bent down in pain.

"Not much of a challenge." The boy said. He attacked again but Sakura got back on her feet and dodged in time since he was still distracted by her stealth she kicked him hard in the head then she jumped in the air landing a devastating kick in his back, jumping a few spaces back she got into a fighting stance looking at the boy disapprovingly.

"SAKURA DON'T FIGHT RUN!! RUN!!" But Sakura did not listen. Saying a colorful line of curses Mai kicked Kinata were the sun does not shine and quickly grabbed the girl running in a different direction. Gun shots were heard but they all missed. When Mai looked down at the girl her eyes were an ugly color gray and blood was gushing out of her nose and Mai ran faster.

"Oh man!! Daddy I wanted to kill the little girl!! Why did you make them run away?"said the boy looking at Mai's retreating figure and the little girl. He stared at the girl and soon enough her dull gray eyes met bluish green ones.

"All in good time my son, all in good time." The man said stroking the boy's straight black hair.

_**End of Dream**_

_**2 Hours Later**_

"Sakura...Sakura wake-up." A groan was heard from her sleeping figure, she obviously did not want to be woken up. She wanted to remember that day she wanted to remember it. So she tried to ignore the voice and tried to go back to sleep. "SA-KU-RA!!" She jumped up from her sleep hearing the voice become louder. When she turned she saw Syaoran.

_'What the heck?'_

"Come on Sakura its already six and I need to get you to her house by ten and its not exactly a short drive." He took one look at Sakura and her crusty old uniform. No one had even bothered to get her some new cloths until they realized how serious her situation really was, she had been wearing the uniform for three days straight!! Not to mention the smell that was beginning to form in it. Syaoran wrinkled his nose at the funky stench. " Ruby left some clothes for you in the bathroom you might want to change and take a shower but not too long or I'll leave you to wonder the allies again." After saying that last part Sakura went to the bathroom and started her shower trying to make it as quick as she could, he chuckled and went to wait for her in the living room.

_**Bathroom**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

I stepped into the shower and turned the water on to hot. As the water came down I just stood under it letting the water run down my naked body like rain on plastic, I let it wet my hair too. At that moment everything seemed to just be a dream, I even began to doubt if I was real in this world.

_'Who was that in my dream...why can't I remember what happened...'_ The water continued but my position changed, I sat my back against the wall, I hugged my knees letting the water keep flowing as if it was natural. That day...the day they all died, ran through my mind, spreading fear through out my body like wild fire. _'Why me? Of all people in this world...why just me?'_ I wanted to cry but tears would not come, my eyes just would not let my brain take control anymore. Then an image of a young boy came into view. He had messy chocolate brown hair...his eyes were a wonderful shade of amber and he was smiling, at me. _'Li-kun.'_A smile began to form on my lips and I did not notice. He had been helping me so much. Saving me from Hu twice...protecting me. But what I don't understand is why. Why would he go through all that trouble just to protect me...why? I had never seen him laugh...not at all and his smiles always seemed...distant and sad. I wanted to change that. If thats all I could do for him its what I was going to do. I just wanted to hear it...so bad his laughter I wanted to here it. _' But again...i don't recognize this feeling? Is he the one causing it? Or is it just me? I don't understand anymore. B-but...I like it...I like the feeling...a lot.'_ I got up finishing taking my shower that I had longed for, for so long and got out. _'If its all I can do...I will do it...for him.'_

_**Living Room**_

"May I ask who you are waiting for?" Asked Yue as Syaoran came and sat on the couch and started channel surfing.

"Kinomoto" He replied simply

"Isn't it a little early to be taking her to her friends house?" Robert said snickering.

"Yeah, but its not exactly a short drive." Syaoran said glaring at him.

"Maybe its just to get alone with her." Robert said returning the same glare.

"Or maybe its because she wants to kick the crap out of you." Syaoran said still surfing

"Whatever you say man." Robert replied dismissing the topic. A few minutes later the twins came in.

"DADDY! DADDY!" They screamed in unison.

"Yes?"

"Mommy said we could.." Began Erruru

"Go out shopping for toys before..."

"OUR BIRTHDAY!! Can we? Can we? PLEASE!!" Yue stayed silent and looked at his two daughters then at his wife.

"Five toys." He finally said the twins yelled in joy. "But only 3 toys on your real birthday."

"What!!" They shouted in disbelief.

"You heard me." Yue said looking at the two sternly.

"Ano...5+..."

3..."

"8! Can't we get 8 presents 'on' our birthday?!"

"That can also work." Yue said, his voice was laced with sarcasm which meant that, that's what he wanted them to think in the first place.

"YAY!!" They shouted and ran off, Syaoran snorted.

"Your spoiling them." Syaoran said.

"You'll understand when you get your own children."

"Not going to happen." All the boys in the room, aside from Yue of course, laughed, just then another person came in front of Syaoran. Thinking it was the twins coming to bother him, he did not even look at the person. "MOVE!!" He screamed his eyes closed. He had heard the person step back a little and smirked.

"Dude!" Shouted Robert but Syaoran did not listen he just kept his eyes shut and went to the kitchen.

"DUDE!!" Robert shouted again but to no avail.

"SYAORAN!!" Shouted Aniue knowing that would catch his attention.

"What?"

"Dude if you would open your eyes you would see how hot Kinomoto looks right now." Melin punched Robert in the center of his head.

"You little pervert." She hissed

"What are you talking about she's not even here."

"MAN!! OPEN YOUR EYES!!" Syaoran finally opened his eyes and saw what he thought was an angel. Sakura's miniature ponytails were no longer at the sides of her hair, it was let down and a little damp water still dripping from a few strands. She had a pink top with a jeans mini skirt, she had on pink sneaker. Her back pack in hand and her star shaped locket hanging loosely from her neck.

"And F.Y.I Li-kun...you screamed at Sakura." Chiharu said smirking at him, he snorted.

"Like I care." He grabbed Eriol's care keys and headed out the door. He turned around to find Sakura still staring at him. "Don't just stand there! COME ON!!" He shouted and Sakura jumped. She was about to run after him when instead she hugged Melin mouthed a small thank you and went after Syaoran.

"What was that all about?" Robert asked taking over the T.V.

"She was just saying thanks." Melin said glaring at him.

_**With Sakura and Syaoran**_

The ride so far was all together quite. Sakura was fiddling with her locket and Syaoran had not taken his eyes off the road. It was just plain awkward only the two of them and neither of them could start a conversation...well at least Sakura couldn't. With so much playing and tugging of her locket it fell open on the floor. At that same time Syaoran stopped the car. Sakura picked up the locket hoping to see her smiling family but instead she found it empty...nothing but the mirror walls of the locket. Her eyes started to burn and the salty liquid fell, her tears of sadness fell onto the locket. Syaoran saw the locket and felt sympathy for her but even worse he felt guilty. Guilty that he could of prevented what happened, guilty that he did not comfort her before. But at that point in time he could not do anything...at least that's what he thought.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"We're here Sakura" He said awkwardly, Sakura did not respond. "Sakura...come one we're here already." He said shaking her a bit. She jerked a little, rubbed her eyes and looked at him. She had a forced smile, Syaoran looked at her another pang of guilt hit him.

_'Why the fuck do I feel this way?! Its not my problem if she is fucking depressed...right?'_He got out the car and opened Sakura's side. When she came out and looked at her surroundings she was amazed.

"Its Penguin Park. I found it a long time ago. Not many people came here so its one of my favorite places here in Tomoeda." This time her smile was genuine. Sakura began to tug on his hand then pulled him inside the Park.

_'I've been here before, I don't remember when exactly but I love this place!!'_

First she went to the slide and wanted to pull Syaoran down with her but he refused to go. When she slid down she was laughing. Syaoran had never heard he laughter and at that time it sounded innocent, care free, and kind and for the first time in years he smiled. When she saw him smile it made her happy...happy that without noticing she had brought a smile to someone's face.

Next were the swings but again Syaoran refused to swing with her. Instead he pushed her higher into the air, she laughed once again and he smiled even more. For some reason hearing her voice in that short time frame made him want to hear more of it...more of her angelic and child like voice.

_**Some time later**_

"SAKURA!!" They were playing hide and go seek. Guess who was seeking.

_'This is stupid! Why am I playing this game?! Its for children!!'_ He heard a giggle come from inside the King Penguin. _'Gotcha'_He ran inside the penguin and pinned Sakura to the ground. She continued to laugh. When she stopped she smiled at Syaoran and he smiled back. Unconsciously their faces began to come closer to each other and when they were a few inches apart Sakura had no idea what was going on but Syaoran knew exactly what he wanted to do. But he was afraid that he might get carried away and that was something he did not want to happen. So he grazed his soft lips with hers. Sakura's eyes widened at his action and a flood of emotion came to her mind. She could not identify any of them...not one.

"So what's it going to be princess, you ready to go or do I have to drag you back to the car?" This emotion she could identify perfectly...excitement. She wiggled out of his grip and ran across the park the opposite direction of where the car was. "Guess its drag." He started chasing Sakura across the park. He was surprised on how fast she could run and how quick she could change direction without even a stagger, but of course he could do that twice as better. Syaoran caught her and carried her bridal style back to the car. He put her in closed her door and _**locked**_it then got inside himself. "Its now officially 9:49 I better get you to her house before I end up dead." Sakura giggled and held up the notebook he had given her,

-Hai,Hai- Syaoran looked at the notebook and the words in glittery pink pen and frowned. It bothered him seeing her write instead of hearing her talk or at least laugh. That little fact made him act without processing the information in his brain.

"Sakura I need to ask you something." He said seriously making Sakura lose her smile. She looked at him curiously. "I need you to make me a promise." He wanted to stop there but there was no point in stopping mid way so he continued. She nodded her head. After what he had been doing for her for the past weeks she was willing to do almost anything for him. "You have to promise me that when your ready...to speak again..I'll be one of the first people to hear your voice."

Sakura looked at him in wonder. Why did he want to be one of the first people to hear her voice? But it really did not matter, it took her a few seconds to digest what he had just asked of her. She held out her pinkie finger to him and smiled. Syaoran looked to her and then her finger he smiled at her childish ways of dealing with things but he did it too. He let out his pinkie finger and locked it with hers. She began to shake it up and down chanting something more like mouthing it and then she let go laying back down on the chair. The rest of the ride was pretty quite, Sakura had fallen asleep. When they arrived Syaoran tried to wake her up but all he received was a moan. He shook her even more, her eyes opened slowly but when they were fully open she was glaring at him, he chuckled.

"Sorry to interrupt your dream but we're here."

_'I should kill him!! Why does he always have to interrupt my dreams when it get good!!'_She growled at him, again he chuckled. He pulled her out of the car. Sakura sleepily walked behind him almost tripping a couple of times. They finally got to the front steps of the huge mansion. Syaoran was about to walk up and ring the bell when Sakura grabbed his wrist and he came to an abrupt halt. He suddenly turned around scared that something had just happened to her but was relived to only find her holding his sleeve and looking down at the floor.

_"_Yes Sakura?" he said trying to get a look at her face but all he could see was Sakura bitting her lower lip...hard. Syaoran was about to speak again, but Sakura beat him to it.

"A-A..." the words still would not come out...like all the other times she had attempted to talk. Her tears began to form at the edges of her eyes. But at this point giving up was not an option. "Ari-Arigato..." She smiled and looked up at a wide eyed Syaoran.

"W-what did you say? S-Sakura?!" Her smile widened

"Ari-Arigato L-Li-kun." She stammered out. Sakura sounded like a toddler just learning how to talk. Her voice was soft and melodic like but not talking for a few years had affected her speech a little so it was natural for her to stammer out words until she got the hang of speaking fully again.

Syaoran did not know how to respond to her successful attempt to speak. But he finally had a small idea. He walked back down the steps, wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Sakura gasped a bit from the swift movement and the way he had just reacted. Her eyes soon softened at his actions and she hugged him back.

"I-its Syaoran...just Syaoran." He said his embrace tightening on her, even though it was a little too tight Sakura did not mind...she loved it.

"A-A-Arigato S-Syaoran-kun." He whispered back into his ear.

Hope you liked it!! Things should get very interesting from here on out. And its long too!! Well time for reviews and previews!!

**_People who reviewed or/and left alerts!!_**

_AngelEmCuti_

_DiamondRose3_

_kattygirl32132_

_JaxFanFictionversion_

_Smoochynose_

_Otaku Nayami_

_rosedreamer101_

_BabieLuvly101_

_PinkYellowRose2_

_MysticMoonEmpress ( )_

_Lily887787_

_angelcool_

_cherryblossom429_

_kristen666123_

_KamichamaKarinLover25_

_cherry aka pink blossoms_

_animefan88__tv_

_Now for the preview of Chapter 18!!_

**_Chapter 18: Guns ans Signs_**

"T-tomoyo-c-chan...I-I can't b-breath..." Sakura gasped. She was desperatly trying to get free but Kagura only applied more pressure.

* * *

"STOP SQUIRMING!!"... Gun being loaded...aimed at her head..."Let her go." Syaoran hissed.

This preview was a little weird, its actually parts of the chapter mixed together but they are all in event order...i could not decided on which piece of the chapter to put in so i just put in many pieces!! Hope you liked the chapter and preview!!

Paz Para Siempre Jesus te ama!!

Akuras/TheHeart14


	18. Guns and Signs

Gomenasi Mina!! Everything has been a little weird lately!! I went to Six Flags last Friday then I had to finish a project that I'm still not done with. My other stories too. I think I'm about to delete and repost Star Princess sitll thinking about it though. But Silent Life seems to be going perfectly fine. It won't end yet not by a loooooooooooooong shot!! I have so many ideas for this story, you'll be surprised what'll be going on soon. Well I hope this long chapter will make up for last week!! Oh and one more thing before you begin reading!! Next chapter will have a lot of romance, I think romance is one of the things you will mainly see in it and it'll be fairly short. OH OH!! One more thing, well more like two more, Please if you have time check out Star Princess I really need to know if i should re-do or stay and there will be a new story coming soon its called The Lost Soul. I'll make is a CCS and one of my own stories. Well ENJOY!!

Erruru: Well she sure took her sweet little time.

Arruru: Whatever lets just say the dis I want to get back to training.

Erruru: ok

Erruru and Arruru: Who will get shot? Who won't? Will someone even be shot? Who knows!! You have to read to find out!! CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO AKURAS-CHAN IT ALL BELONGS TO CLAMP!!

* * *

****

**_Chapter 18: Guns and Signs_**

"H-H-HOEEE!!" A scram was heard through out the Daidouji residence. All the maids working had stopped there jobs. Someone was heard running around upstairs, things being knocked over and footsteps hurrying. Sonomi had stopped her business phone call to see what all the noise was about. The person was heard heading in the kitchen pulling up a chair and sitting down. Sonomi walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Sakura gulping down her breakfast. Sakura looked up and smiled at Sonomi.

"O-Ohayo Sonomi-chan!!" She stammered out getting out of her seat and hugging her.

"Sakura-chan?" Sonomi questioned herself. Sakura headed to the door and strapped on her skates. Sonomi went to the gate Sakura's bento box out. Just like her father use to do when he was alive.

"W-Where is T-Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked skating out and grabbing her bento box.

"SHE WENT AHEAD!!" Sonomi shouted waving good bye to Sakura.

"M-MOOUU!!" Shouted Sakura starting to skate faster down the hill. Sonomi sighed and smiled.

"Its good to have you speaking Sakura, whatever happened last night must have been wonderful. Tomoyo will be very happy."

_**With Sakura**_

"W-where is she?!" Sakura asked herself skating blindly down the hill. She had found her answer when she finally turned the corner, "T-T-OMOYO-CHAN!!" She shouted starting to speed up. Tomoyo turned around in surprise.

"S-Sakura-chan?" She whispered to herself not believing that her friend had finally spoken. When Sakura saw her turn she waved and in a few seconds was by her side.

"O-Ohayo Tom-Tomoyo-chan." She whispered.

"Sakura-chan, y-your..."

"S-speaking." Sakura finished with a bright ear to ear smile. Tomoyo smiled too realizing the only person who had given Sakura enough confidence to speak again.

"Lets go Sakura -chan or we'll be late!"

"HAI!!" She relaid cheerfully.

A few minutes later they reached the school but when Sakura saw the tall building she stopped in her tracks. Tomoyo noticed that she was not walking with her anymore so she turned to see her just standing staring at the school.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, you have me and new friends. I'm sure Kagura won't bother you." Sakura did not replay but stepped back. She was not convinced the last time Kagura messed with her, the only picture she had of her family was burned to ashes.

"I-I d-don't know..." Tomoyo understood her panic but was making her go to the school no matter what.

"Sakura, I promise I...I mean we wont let anything happen to you." Sakura shot her a worried glance but started towards the school again. They got to the main entrance. No one was there so they continued to walk.

"T-Tomoyo-c-chan?"

"Hai." She said while putting on her school shoes.

"A-Arigato." Said Sakura smiling at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled back understanding why she said that.

"You welcome Sakura-chan." She relaid putting away her normal shoes. They walked up to their homeroom. When they came in their teacher was giving a speech to the students on how horrible their latest test grades were but he stopped upon seeing h is two least favorite students entering.

"Glad you could join us Daidouji, Kinomoto." Sakura had been scared of the teacher since the school year had began and the fear had not withered a single bit. When he glared at her she hid behind Tomoyo. "Your late." He said

"If I recall correctly, school begins at 8:00 and its 7:45 but you decided to start things early so technically we are not late." The teacher scowled.

"Smart ass bitch..." He growled but a few minutes later smirked.

"But as I recall you and Miss Kinomoto had duties in the morning before everyone got here this morning...and as teacher and by the contract your family signed I have the authority to discipline you in any way I see fit." Tomoyo said something under her breath. "So it looks like you lost this little match my dear student." He raised his hand ready to slap both of them across the face. Tomoyo and Sakura shut their eyes tight ready to feel the impact. They felt a rush of wind but never the stinging sensation. Sakura opened her eyes and was surprised to find someone hold the sensei's arm.

"S-Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted seeing him. She got out from behind Tomoyo ready to go to him.

"STAY BACK!!" He hollered. Sakura stopped dead, she was scared. Scared of how he answered her.

"S-s-Syaoran?" Sakura said but there was no response.

"What were you planing on doing?" Whispered a cold and lifeless voice from behind the sensei. He looked back and gasped.

"W-when..."

"Answer the fucking question!" Shouted Syaoran. Tomoyo looked behind the sensei and saw someone else.

Eriol-kun!!" But he did not answer. Tomoyo and Sakura noticed that both boys had an angry look in their eyes, something murderous about it was seen and they were scared.

"This does not concern you two! Now take your seats!!" He said trying to regain some authority over the two boys but he tried in vain. Syaoran applied pressure to the sensei's hand.

"As far as I'm concerned...it does." Syaoran snapped his wrist. The man cried out in pain as he fell to the floor.

"MY ARM!! MY ARM!!" He shouted in pain. Sakura took a step back seeing the man on the floor.

_'That can't be Syaoran...he, he would never...'_ Sakura looked at Syaoran again. His eyes were shadowed.

"S-Syaoran-kun? She whispered in question to herself.

"Eriol call the nurse, looks like she has a new patient." Syaoran said looking at Eriol. He nodded and went to the nurses room. Sakura could not take it anymore and ran out in the halls. Tomoyo watched her and understood her confusion. She went over to Syaoran and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Li-kun..." He looked at her the same lifeless expression still intact.

"What?" He barked but Tomoyo stood her ground even though her body was shaking on the inside.

"Sakura-chan...she's out in the hall by herself. Please see if she's alright."

"Whatever." He replied going into the hall way. Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief knowing that the presence she had felt in the room had finally left but it would make Sakura go crazy. She looked down at the teacher and saw him staring up at her pleading for help. She scoffed.

"You deserved it Jerk." She told him going to her seat waiting for the bell.

_**Hallway**_

He saw Sakura running down the hall and he began to run too. When he was close enough he grabbed her wrist and roughly pushed her against a wall.

"Where the fuck are you going!!" Sakura looked at him tears were threating to fall so she looked away. It scared her. His expression was so cold towards her, no one had ever made her feel that way before. "SAKURA!! YOU FUCKING CRY BABY!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He shouted applying pressure to her wrist. She squealed in pain and jerked her hand away from him. But he took it back almost breaking her arm in the process, she let out a scream of pain.

"S-STOP!!" She cried her tears finally falling. Syaoran looked at her disbelievingly she had never shouted at him, ever.

"S-s..."

"P-please...s-stop!!" She said again sliding down the wall. She sat down hugging her knees into her body and sobbing in them. "S-stop!! Your n-not him!! Y-YOUR NOT!! Y-your n-not...My Syaoran." The last part got to him he gasped in surprise and looked at her again.

"Sakura." He tried to reach for but she jerked away, her eyes showed that she was afraid, not afraid, terrified of him in that point in time.

"Y-y-your not m-my Syaoran. D-don't t-t-touch me." She replied in a shaky voice, shaking her head.

"Sakura, its me. Syaoran I'm sorry." But she did not react. He tried to reach her again but she jerked away and stood up.

"D-DON'T TOUCH M-ME!!" She shouted at him backing away. Syaoran got up too and looked at her.

"Sakura please, calm down." He said taking her arms gently but she pulled away,

"n-no!! G-get away f-from me!!" She said

"Sakura!! Its me Syaoran!!" He caught her arms again but this time held them strongly.

"N-no!" He pushed her up against the wall and his faced neared hers.

"Sakura! Snap out of it!!" Nothing.

"S-STOP!!" He knew she was not going to react so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He kissed her. Sakura stopped struggling and froze to her spot. He kissed her harder and more passionately she did the same. Syaoran let go of her arms and they dropped hanging at her side, and he held her waist pressing her body against his. Their kiss became deeper and more passionate by the second. But Syaoran broke it.

"Its me Sakura, Me and no one else. Just Syaoran." He said still holding her by her waist.

"S-Syaoran...My S-Syaoran...no one else." She repeated holding her locket. "S-Syaoran?"

"Yes Sakura."

"D-don't...I d-don't ever want to s-see you like t-that. P-promise?" She looked up at him. He smiled.

"Promise." He said hugging her.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! That was so cute!!" Sakura and Syaoran turned around and saw Tomoyo with Eriol.

"Wow my cute little descendant is getting a little too close with Sakura-chan." Syaoran looked at him like if he had gone insane. But then he looked at the position him and Sakura were in. Almost like if they were together. Their faces began to turn red as they quickly pulled away from each other.

"Oops, I think we interrupted them Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said pointing at the two blushing teenagers.

"I think so too." Eriol said "But judging by that kiss it looks like they had enough time to themselves."

"SHIT!!" Syaoran swore. He looked at Eriol about ready to kill him.

"Oh yeah we saw that." Tomoyo replied smiling mischievously.

"Syaoran did you hear what was of the sensei?" Eriol asked quickly changing the subject to why he was really there. Syaoran eyes darkened and he growled.

"No." He replied looking at Eriol with a cold expression. Sakura looked at him and held his hand. He quickly turned to see her frightened eyes.

"Y-You p-promised...S-Syaoran." She whispered still holding his hand, Syaoran relaxed and looked back at Eriol.

"Tell me later." He said walking past them making Sakura let go of him.

"Li-kun?" Tomoyo said looking at him weirdly.

"Don't Tomoyo." Eriol said putting a finger to his lips. "You'll provoke him." She nodded and looked back at Sakura with a smile. But her smile faded when she saw Sakura staring at Syaoran's retreating back worry glowing in her usually dull emerald eyes.

_'Syaoran...please, you promised I would never see you like that again. Don't break it. Please don't break it.'_

_**Lunch With Tomoyo and Sakura**_

_'I wonder if he's alright...'_ Sakura mused opening her locker beginning to put away books. _'He looked so mad when Eriol-kun mentioned sensei.' _Images of Syaoran's cold and angry face entered her mind. The ones that were amid towards her were even scarier.

_'SAKURA YOU FUCKING CRY BABY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!' _She held her books tight against her chest upon hearing Syaoran's angry voice again. _'I don't exactly understand this feeling demo...I don't want to see him like that again. I don't want him to be angry at me. Not again.'_ Sakura was lost in her thoughts about Syaoran when someone finally called her name.

"SA-KU-RA-CHAN!!" Tomoyo shouted skipping down towards Sakura's locker. Sakura looked up and wiped her eyes and smiled at Tomoyo. Tomoyo saw the action she made before smiling at her and somehow she knew that Sakura was thinking about the events from early that morning or more importantly Syaoran.

"H-h-hai Tomoyo-c-chan." Replied Sakura enthusiastically and with a huge smile.

"Look what I got!" She chirped getting a video camera from behind her back. Sakura sweat-dropped. "Its brand new too!!"

"T-t-tomo-chan..."

"Come on! I want to try it outside." Tomoyo said grabbing Sakura's arm.

"D-demo..."

"Pleaseeeeeeee Sakura-chan! I have the title and everything!" Tomoyo puppy eyed Sakura. She knew Sakura could never say no to that look. Sakura squirmed under it but finally gave in.

"A-alright!"

"Arigato!!" Tomoyo took Sakura by her arm and rushed outside. When they got there Melin, Eriol and Syaoran were talking. Sakura stopped and looked at them and her eyes landed on a certain amber eyed boy.

_'Syaoran...'_ He looked her way and his expression softened a bit, but not too much.

"So that settles it. She won't be able to come back to the base until we find a suitable body guard." Melin said not realizing Tomoyo and Sakura were there. Syaoran glared at her.

"I'm telling you she doesn't need a body guard!!" Melin giggled and waved away his glare.

"I bet your saying that because _you _yourself want to be the one to protect her not anyone else." She said, he growled at her.

"Shut up Mei." Tomoyo coughed. The group turned to meet her and her friend who was still staring at Syaoran.

"Konichiwa!! Mina!!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. She elbowed Sakura who gasped and looked away from the little wolf. "Sakura say hello." She hissed. Sakura confused looked at the rest of the people in the group and realized her wolf was not the only one who was there.

"K-Konichiwa, Melin-c-chan, E-Eriol-k-k-k..." She bit her lower lip.

"Its -kun." Syaoran said, everyone turned to him dumbfound. "Its -kun, just like cat but your replacing the last two letters, -kun." He walked over to Sakura. "Come on try it." Sakura stared at him and he just smiled. "-kun" He said, she nodded.

"E-Eriol-k-ku-" His smile widened.

"Come on your almost there." He encouraged. The gang watched in amusement. Syaoran was being very patient with her. He was never patient with anyone, especially not girls.

_'Kawaii desu. Sakura-chan and Li-kun are really getting closer fast. I just hope.'_

_'You hope that Hu won't interrupt and that Sakura's destiny will wait.' _Eriol relaid looking at the two trying to pronounce a simple word.

_'Hai'_ Eriol smiled at her letting her know that everything will be alright, she smiled back.

"K-kun..." Sakura smiled. "kun!" She repeated looking at Syaoran who in turn smiled.

"See." Sakura gave him a hug and would not let go of him for anything

"A-Arigato!! S-Syaoran!!" She said. Melin whistled.

"Well looks like some people are getting a little too close to each other. Sakura, Syaoran. Care to explain?" She teased pointing at the two.

"Good thing I had my camera!! I caught everything on film!!" Tomoyo said waving her video camera in the air.

"Camera?" Melin looked at Tomoyo weirdly.

"T-Tomoyo-chan has a h-habit of video t-t-taping e-everything I d-do." Sakura replied, letting go of him.

"Sakura-san?" Eriol said.

"H-Hai."

"When did your voice come back?" Eriol asked a sly grin plastered on his face. Melin took interest on the subject and started preying too.

"Yes Sakura-chan how did this happen?" Tomoyo pointed her camera at the other four. Sakura was turning scarlet red and Syaoran glanced the other side.

"A-ano...e-eto..."

"Who cares how it happened!!" Syaoran finally said glaring at Melin and Eriol. "It happened that's all you need to know." Sakura looked at him her eyes showed what her mouth could not say. They were shinning with happiness almost like if she was a kid again. Syaoran almost laughed but held it in because he knew if he did laugh Tomoyo Eriol and Melin would be on his case.

"SYAORAN!!" Shouted someone jumping on his back. Startled a little Sakura stepped away from him. "I've missed you!! Where have you been?! We have a lot to catch up on!" It was Kagura with her little gang.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!" Shouted Syaoran trying to get lose but she stuck like a piece of chewed gum on the bottom of a shoe.

"Syao-kun!! Don't be mean!!" She giggled.

_'Syao-kun?! She has some nerve calling **my** Syaoran-kun that!' _Sakura slapped herself mentally. _'Were did that come from?! My Syaoran?! I am defiantly losing my mind!' _

"GET OFF!!" But she wouldn't. No matter how hard he tried he could not shake her loose. He was not in the mood to play stupid little games and Kagura was not exactly helping his mood. Melin could not take it anymore Kagura needed to get a life and she would make sure it was not in this world!

"Look you little whore!! Get the heck off of my cousin before a fuck you up!!" Kagura glared at her.

"Hah!! You couldn't even hurt a fly!" Kagura snorted finally getting off of Syaoran. "And deary your going to pay for calling me a whore, BITCH!"

Her eyes became dark and an unrecognizable darkness flooded her aura. Sakura sensed this and her body began to shake a little. Melin took out a gun from her red combat boots and pointed it to Kagura's chest holding the trigger. The boys had backed off, they knew no to mess with Melin when she was pissed but when her gun was out, that alone was a whole other different story.

"You think that scares me?" She looked at her gang. "Go, I can handle this." The girls nodded and fled the scene. Then Kagura took out her own two guns from her waist of her skirt and aimed that at Melin's chest.

"What the fuck?!" Syaoran whispered to himself looking at Kagura's loaded silver guns. She was not suppose to have those unless...unless she was part of another gang just like they were. Sakura looking at the scene before her went over to Melin and tugged at her school skirt.

"M-Melin-chan..." Sakura said looking at Melin like a frightened little child. Melin looked down at Sakura when she saw her eyes she sighed and put them down.

"You know what kura?" She said ruffling Sakura's hair a bit with her hand and winking at her. "You take the fun out of everything." She giggled and put her guns to were they rightfully belonged.

"So you finally talk mute." Kagura had suddenly appeared behind Sakura and captured her in a headlock. "Kinata was right, things are finally coming together. Interesting." Kagura pressed on Sakura's neck making her gasp for air.

"GET OFF OF HER KAGURA!!" Tomoyo shouted dropping her camcorder.

"Not in your life Daidouji." She replied completely cutting off Sakura's air passages.

"T-T-Tomoyo-c-c-chan...I-I can't b-breath..." Sakura gasped. She desperately tried to get free but Kagura just made it harder for her to breath.

"Stop squirming!" Another gun was heard being loaded but Kagura was the one who heard it loud and clear because it was aimed at her head. By none other than Syaoran with that cold and expressionless look back on his face.

"Let her go.." He hissed dangerously into her ear. Something had replaced his voice, something animal like. His eyes were covered by his bangs so no one knew his feelings but his voice was all that was needed to sense that he was enraged. Just like a wolf trying to protect something precious, if anything came close to jeopardizing its life, it will kill, no hesitation, no question. "NOW!!" He roared at Kagura making the gun dig deeper into her hair. "Unless you want to die right here." Kagura turned around and of course Sakura was forced to do the same. Sakura's eyes widened.

"S-Syaoran-k-kun..." She said her arms releasing Kagura's and draping at her side. Syaoran stared at Sakura not blinking for what seemed to be minutes.

"Sakura" He said

"Syaoran." She said in the same monotone as he.

"Under the contract of the Clow, release the power that was hidden till now." The said together

"Your destiny awaits, Kinomoto Sakura." He said letting is gun down.

"Hai." She replied. Sakura looked up at Kagura and smiled.

"Oh! No you don't! The contract will not initiate until the seal is placed! So let me leave the present as of now." Kagura lowered her face until her lips were at her hostages forehead and she placed a light kiss on it. It glowed red. "See yeah fools!" She let go of Sakura and disappeared. Sakura collapsed about to fall to the ground but Syaoran caught her just before she hit and carried her bridal style. His eyes were visible and his voice went back to normal.

"Melin call Yue tell him we need to have another meeting...but Mia has to be there too."

"Are you crazy!! Mai is not-"

"MAKE IT HAPPEN." Syaoran cut in. Melin huffed and stomped away and dragged Tomoyo with her.

"Syaoran?" Eriol looked at his friend and all the answers he needed he had just gotten. "The book." Syaoran nodded and walked half to take Sakura to the nurse. But he over looked one little thing. Sakura's forehead were Kagura has kissed her a snake had appeared with extremely detailed sword cutting through it and the snake...seemed to have life of its own.

Hope you liked it!! Now yet again time for reviews and previews!!

_People who reviewed/alerts_

_**Mysticchowz**_

**_xxiaowuguii)_**

**_tennislover431_**

**_JazzieJazzJazzGirl_**

**_kattygirl32132_**

**_Otaku Nayami_**

**_DiamondRose3_**

**_MysticMoonEmpress ()_**

**_lil.ramen.lover_**

**_Nadja100_**

**_sxs4eva_**

**_PinkYellowRoses2_**

**_Lily887787_**

**_blackcatsaia_**

**_JaxFanFictionVersion_**

**_cherryblossom429_**

**_Smoochynose_**

**_BabieLuvly101_**

**_dracula-key_**

**_rosedreamer101_**

**_animefan88tv_**

**_Lily()_**

**_Anonymous_**

**_KamichamaKarinLover25_**

**_AngelEmCuti_**

_Arigato Gozimas Mina-san!! I Love it when you guys review!! Please keep it up!! Now for the PREVIEW!!_

**_Chapter 19: A Confession and a Danger_**

"Don't worry you don't have to give me an answer. At all. I don't mind. But all I ask of you is make the right descion in helping her. But if you decide to die remeber two things. She will blame herself ...; and..." His hands clenched into fits and he bit his lip. He tried to look at her but could not. The thought of losing her was too overwhelming so he did not look into her eyes, instead he directed his attention to the floor. "...I love you." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear him but that was it. He would let it be her mind who made the descion she thought was correct. He walked away from her without so much as a good bye, maybe forever. He had left her speechless.

**_Hope you like everything in this chapter!! Some of the things in the preview were cut out, it would have given too much away. Please review!! (Not only alerts I like opinoins too) _**

**_Paz Para Siempre Jesus te ama_**

**_TheHeart14_**


	19. A Confession and a Danger

Sorry it took me so long to update this. I was trying to finish typing a chapter from another story but to no avil. Well here is its A Confession and a Danger. Its knda short but the next one will be here much faster.

Sakura: I'm sorry you guys but Errur and Arruru are in training so the disclammer will be said by someone else.

Akuras: And I have a pretty good idea who.

Syaoran: Don't look at me like that women!! I am not doing it.

Akuras: Please Syaoran-kun!!

Syaoran: Its Li.

Akuras: Oh yeah I forgot no one can call you that if its not your dearest Sakura.

Syaoran: Shut up!!

Akuras:If you don't say the diss I will say it!!

Syaoran: FINE!! CCS does not belong to Akuras, it belongs tom clamp. Happy?

Akuras: No.

Syaoran: Freak.

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 19: A Confession and a Danger_**

It had been a whole day since Kagura placed a strange seal on Sakura. No one could figure out what it was either. Sakura had a high fever since the seal was placed, she tried to go on with school but during one of her classes she had fallen into a deep sleep and could not be waken up by anything or anyone. Melin called Sonomi and Sakura was taken home.

_**Next Day**_

_**Lunch**_

"Tomoyo."

"..."

"Tomoyo."

"..."

"TOMOYO!!" Tomoyo jumped at the sudden shout and dropped her bento box in the process ruining her lunch. She stared at the destroyed lunch and sighed.

"I was not very hungry anyways." She picked it up and threw it in the nearest trash. On her way back she tripped over her own two feet and feel to the ground hard. "Ite." She said rubbing her now bleeding knee. "I need to be more careful." She got up but soon collapsed to the floor.

"Tomoyo are you alright?" Melin asked trying to help her friend up.

"Y-Yeah just a little tired thats all." She replied holding her head. Eriol got up from his spot and took Tomoyo's other hand. She looked up wearily and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm alright." He did not say anything.

"Excuse us for a second." He said looking at Melin. She nodded and let go of Tomoyo. Eriol helped her walk to the furthest cherry blossom tree he could find so nothing could be heard.

"What do you think they are going to talk about?" Melin asked sitting back down on the grass and starting to eat again.

"Some sappy shit." He mumbled jamming another piece of his lunch in his mouth. He was actually more worried about Sakura than his best friends personal life.

_'Sakura...'_ He let out a long sigh and set his bento box down. Melin looked at him curiously. _'I wonder if she has woken up yet.' _Images of Sakura's smiling face entered his thoughts, her laugh, and the way she said his name.

_'Arigato Syaoran-k-kun!' _

_'k-kun!' She turned and hugged him 'Arigato Syaoran!!'_

_'My Syaoran...no one else.'_ His eyes widened. Why was he thinking about her so much?!

"Ano...Syaoran?" Melin asked still looking at his face.

"Huh?" He said unconsciously.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. He turned his head towards her, a dazed look etched on his face.

"Sakura." He replied simply, then he turned his attention to the sky. "Her smile, how she talks...everything about he-" He cut himself off and looked at Melin again, she was smiling at him. "DAMN!!" He shouted. Then he pointed at Melin. "Tell anyone I told you that and I'll kill you." He threatened but she waved it off.

"I won't its just so cute how you two think about each other so often." Syaoran gave her a curious look.

"She thinks about me?" Melin looked back up at him.

"Yeah, in class most times, you haven't noticed?" She asked

"Not really." She giggled

"Then I'm not in the position to tell you her true feelings." She continued eating. _'But somehow I don't think she herself realizes what she's feeling'_

_**With Tomoyo and Eriol**_

She wanted to ask. She desperately wanted to ask why he was dragging her so far away from her friends, why there was an angry look on his face, why he wanted to do this. But she could not do it. She just couldn't. Eriol roughly pushed Tomoyo against the tree, she winced at the impact.

"Eriol-kun?" She said looking at his bent head and clenched fits.

"Stop it." He said after a moments of silence. Tomoyo looked at him bewildered.

"W-W..."she began but was rudely interrupted by his booming voice.

"STOP USING YOUR POWERS TO PROTECT HER!!" Shocked Tomoyo's eyes widened to meet his, but she quickly looked away. She did not want to see him like that. Angry at her. She smiled at the ground but her eyes were begging her to cry.

"But I have to or-" She whispered but Eriol cut in again.

"STOP IT TOMOYO!!" He shouted even more angry, "Your killing yourself." he whispered

"I know...demo...Sakura...she needs me."

"No she doesn't!!" He said shaking his head. Tomoyo gasped. What did he mean? She did not know. He sighed in frustration. " Her thoughts...her deeper thoughts the ones you cannot reach are saying that she wants to do this alone. Without anyones help. I don't think she wants you to die because you were helping her live!!"

"Demo..." She said her eyes still glued to the ground.

"TOMOYO!!" Eriol shouted slamming his hand against the tree. Tomoyo winced not because of the impact but because she had never seen Eriol this angry before. "I don't want you to die and neither does Sakura..." She did not answer him. He calmed down and put his fist down. He backed away some from the tree and looked at Tomoyo who's head was still bent. "If you wont do it for Sakura...at least do it for me." He said sincerely she looked at him straight in the eye, she was relieved he had calmed down and took a step closer to him. Eriol took both of her hands in his and squeezed them gently. "Tomoyo..." He started his voice barely above a whisper but he continued looking at Tomoyo strait in her eye. "I-I...Tomoyo I...I love you, and for that reason alone, because you are something very precious to me, I don't want, no, I won't allow you to die." He confessed still holding her hands gently.

"E-Eriol-kun..." she gasped in surprise.

"Don't worry you don't have to give me an answer. At all. I don't mind. But all I ask of you is make the right decision in helping her. But if you decide to die remember two things. She will blame herself ...; and..." His hands clenched into fits and he bit his lip. He tried to look at her but could not. The thought of losing her was too overwhelming so he did not look into her eyes, instead he directed his attention to the floor. "...I love you." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear him but that was it. He would let it be her mind who made the decision she thought was correct. He walked away from her without so much as a good bye, maybe forever. He had left her speechless.

"H-He-" Suddenly someone grabbed Tomoyo's waist from behind. "HEY LET GO!! SOMEONE HELP!! ER-" The person covered her mouth not allowing her to finish her cry for help. She tried to kick the person from behind her but he swiftly dodged it without hesitation. Hearing her screams Eriol turned around.

"TOMOYO!!" He shouted running back to her seeing the man who held her by the neck. He recognized the uniform. The symbol. It was from the Hu Serpents. Eriol's blood began to boil. "Let her go!" He hissed. Tomoyo tried to get free of the man but his grip was too strong for her.

"Over my dead body." The man said. He had a mask on so his eyes were only visible and those eyes were blood red.

"So be it." Eriol appeared behind the man in a blink of an eye with a gun aimed at his head. "Let her go and I'll let you live." The man chuckled and turned around Tomoyo still firm in his grip. Her strength was not very much because she had been using her magic to protect Sakura after the seal was placed.

"I don't think you want to do that. Unless you want your girlfriend to die." Eriol looked at Tomoyo's head the man had put her head into a position that would snap her neck in a split second. "Either you back off or the girl dies." Eriol growled but backed up and put his gun to the ground. "Good now take a few more steps back." The mans voice was muffled through the mask but Eriol could hear the words step back so he did as he was told. But of course, he was not going to leave Tomoyo to die without a fight. "Now..." The man began to talk but Eriol zoned him out. Instead he stared at Tomoyo and he began to talk to her telepathically.

_'Tomoyo I want you to listen to me carefully' _

_'Eriol.'_ Her voice was shaking and he imagined the same would happen if she attempted to really speak.

_'Don't worry Tomoyo everything will be alright just listen to what I say ok?'_

_'Ok.'_ He began. It was not a big plan but it would have to be enough.

_'Its simple. When he stops talking just step on his foot as hard as you can. I'll take care of the rest.'_

_'hai.'_

"...wants you to surrender the Clow Book and that girl that you are protecting." He stopped and Tomoyo did as she was told but instead she elbowed the man in his groan and then stepped on his foot getting out of his grasp. She was about to run over to Eriol when the man suddenly grabbed her again pointing his gun to her head.

"Fucking Bitch!! That hurt!!" He loaded and was about to fire, when Tomoyo suddenly collapsed onto the floor sobbing. The man laughed. " This will be the easiest kill I have done in a while!"

"IMOBALIZE!!" The man was about to shoot when suddenly his body stopped functioning and he fell unconscious beside Tomoyo. Eriol put his hand on the man and he slowly disappeared into thine air.

_'I don't exactly know where I sent him, but it'll be far enough.'_ Eriol looked around and saw Tomoyo's crying figure. He crawled over to her and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Shh, Shh its ok. Its all over." But she was not crying because of that. Her body was hurting, her magic was depleting and her body was in pain. With the new found feeling completely taking over accompanied by fear and distress she went haywire.

"I-it hurts!!" She sobbed but Eriol still did not let go of his embrace.

"Its ok, it'll go away. Shh. It'll be alright." He said softly into her ear. Her body shook in his arms and she held onto him with the little strength she had left.

It took time but eventually her sobbing stopped and the pain did too. The fear was long gone but she did not want to let go of Eriol. It scared him, seeing her so vulnerable, so helpless in a critical situation, and then her uncontrollable crying and shaking. Those were things he did not want to see happen to her again.

"Thanks." She said her voice muffled by his shirt. She had buried her head into his jacket.

"No problem." He replied still not letting go of her. Tomoyo's grip tightened and Eriol looked down at her.

"E-Eriol..." He smiled

"Yes?" She gulped hard.

"I-I have an answer to your c-confession." Eriol looked at her amazingly.

"N-No...its alright, you don't have to make a decisions its not necessary." She shook her head.

"Yes it is." She thought about it. She was certain. She had decided before but had not decided to confess to him in this type of situation. "I-I..."

"No really its alright!" He himself was actually scared of the answer she would give him. One more deep breath.

"I love you too." She finally said taking her head out of his chest. Eriol lifted her chin and searched her eyes, what he wanted to see was right there before him. He kissed her full in the lips. He held her waist on deepened the kiss, he put all the passion and love into it. It was sweet, the kiss. That's what Tomoyo thought. But he pulled away and she was caught off guard and when he pulled away, she leaned forward a bit. She smiled. "You know Eriol, you have officially stolen my first kiss." he chuckled.

"The second one is about to be mine too." He said suavely. He leaned forward and so did she but when there lips were millimeters apart, he leaned to the right and kissed her cheek. "But not yet." He whispered into her ear.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She hissed in his ear leaning against a tree.

"Well then, you better start believing it. Because I did." He said walking off giving her a wink.

"Eriol! Wait!" She shouted scurrying after him. Her strength had returned for some strange reason. It had to be weeks until she got to full strength, so how did she get that strength? She shrugged off the thought and took one of Eriol's arms wrapping her own two around them tightly. But little did they know that someone had heard there confession, if that secret was in the wrong hands. Things were about to go down.

* * *

Hope you liked it!! A bit short I know but I've had so much to do and my imagination is running wild so I have all these ideas for stories but nowhere to put them. Oh well. Ok so here are Reviews and Previews!!

**_People who Reviewed/left Alerts!_**

_injuin-luna_

_BabieLuvly101_

_Kandygurl14_

_MoonPrincess623_

_demonic angel23_

_iceflakes_

_cherryblossom429_

_Danni Lea_

_Shadowed Mist_

_rosedreamer101_

_animefan88tv loves JoJoHorton_

_I love me the most_

_Anberu ()_

_AngelEmCuti_

_MysticMoonEmpress()_

_donou_

_jess_

_Oraku Nayomi_

_Smoochynose_

_Lily887787_

_maleesha_

_lil.ramen.lover_

_JaxFanFictionversion_

_darkstar of ice_

_xxiaowugui) ()_

_yingfa07_

**_Thank you sooooo much for reviewing!! I hope you keep them coming! Yingfa07 I love the questions you ask!! Please if you have anymore just ask! _**

**_Now for the preview!!_**

**_Chapter: 20: REALSE!!_**

"HEY MONSTER! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!" Sakura broke their embrace. Her face was tomato red and her ears were blowing out steam. She stomped her way to the door and he looked at her amused. Robert had found a new way to pester her in such a short amount of tim.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER TOUYA!!" She shouted waving her fits in the air.

'_Touya?'_ Syaoran looked at her curiosuly. An image of a grave stone entered his mind. It read 'Kinomoto Touya' Then he realized it. Her brother! That's why she was thinking about it early. That's why she looked so sad before. But what he couldn't understand was how did Robert remind her of him? Why?


	20. RELEASE!

Sorry this chapter took so long. My birthday was last week and then my party is Sunday with school and my stupid brother not letting me breath on the computer!! I couldn't even type! Well I made this chapter extra long for you guys!! And after this some good parts are going to come in so stay tuned!!

Erruru: Whao!! We haven't been here for the longest time!!

Arruru: Yeah!! I can't wait for you guys to read this chapter!!

Erruru and Arruru: WELL THIS CHAPTER IS VERY EXCITING ROMANTIC CORNEY AND FUNNY!! SO BEFORE WE TALK YOU TO DEATH. CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO AKURAS-CHAN!! IT BELONGS TO CLAMP ONLY SOME OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT BELONG TO HER. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKURAS-CHAN!!

Akuras: Arigato Erruru, Arruru.

**_

* * *

_****__**

Chapter 20: RELEASE!!

RING...RING...RING!

The phone had kept on ringing for five minutes non-stop in the Midnight Wolves Base and no one looked like they were going to pick it up anytime soon.

_**Syaoran's Room**_

_**Syaoran's POV**_

_'What's wrong with me?'_ I asked himself standing by my window. Staring into the raining sky. My eyes shown with sadness and worry. I had noticed. I had tried so very hard to get rid of the terrible feeling I had in my gut. Why I felt that way. Was a mystery to me.

_'SAKURA YOU FUCKING CRY BABY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?'_ I had shouted at her that day. She looked so scared and fragile. I had also almost broken her arm out of my rage. The teacher was about to slap them. I got so angry. Breaking his arm was not enough for me. She was so scared of me. What has gotten into me?

_'Why do I miss her so much? Why am I so worried about her? _Why...am I so different around her?_ 'Is it because...no! It can't be...not because of that.' _I opened the window and walked onto the balcony letting the rain hit me. One by one until they came at me all at once. My eyes closed and almost immediately images of Sakura came into my mind. Her crying figure, her smile, her laughter. _'If that small possibility was really there...' _I growled and turned away from the rain my eyes snapping open. '_No!! If that happens...if those **were** my feelings towards her then that curse...I CAN'T!! I can't put her in danger of it.'_

_'Arigato Syaoran-kun!!' _I smiled as I heard her voice in my head but quickly I shook my head erasing the laugh. _'I DO NOT LIKE HER LIKE THAT!!'_ I went back in and grabbed a towel draping it on my head and laying down on my bed. Then I heard the damn phone again. I growled.

_**Normal POV**_

"SOMEONE ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE!!" Syaoran screamed. Eriol sighed.

"No need to shout Syaoran, I'll get it." Eriol walked over to the phone and picked it up. A sigh of relief was heard through the mansion. Eriol chuckled at everyone's reaction. They were willing to let him answer the phone but not pick it up themselves. It amazed him sometimes. He put the phone to his phone.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Eriol-kun?" A quivering feminine voice said. Eriol's eyes widened in surprise.

"T-Tomoyo?" He whispered into the phone. He couldn't believe that she would call and wait for all this time! Something had to be wrong.

"Elli I have a problem...its Sakura she won't wake up! We called the doctor but she can't make her fever go down!"

"Tomo, calm down, have you tried your magic?"

"Yes, but it only made it worse." She paused "Elli I-I don't know what to do! I can't help her!!" Eriol could hear her voice breaking and he knew she was trying to hold back her tears. He could almost see her pained face, tears flowing freely.

"Bring her to the base when it gets darker, we'll figure something out so please don't cry." She sniffled.

"Arigato!" She whispered and hung up. Eriol sighed and put the phone down.

"Syaoran is sure going to be pissed."

_**9'o clock P.M.**_

A knock was heard at the Midnight Wolves door but no one heard it. The knock became louder but no one answered it. The knock became a bang when Eriol finally decided to answer.

"Don't worry. I have nothing else to do than answering both the phone and the door. I'm just another one of your maids. Wonder when I get paid." Eriol said sarcastically. He opened the door and looked around for a second he was surprised that it was still raining.

"H-Hiragizawa E-Eriol!" Shouted a shaky voice from below him. He looked down and saw Tomoyo soaking wet with someone in her arms and glaring at him. He sweat dropped.

"Oh Tomoyo!" He ushered her in. "Sorry I didn't see you there. Normally Tomoyo would rant about it but this time, this time she was just too worried.

"Its alright. Just please help Sakura, her breathing has became shallow. Very shallow." Eriol put Sakura on the couch and got Tomoyo a towel. He then felt around her neck and wrist for a pulse. He found one but it was not very strong.

"She barely has a pulse." He whispered.

"That's not all. There is something glowing on her forehead and its moving." He lifted up Sakura's bangs and saw the snake and sword.

"The Seal of Death." He whispered with fear in his voice. "There is only one way to get rid of it and that is if you are the Clow Heir." Tomoyo looked at Sakura worriedly.

"The Clow Heir?" She repeated in question. Eriol nodded.

"Yes. I'll be right back."

Five minutes later went by until Eriol came back. But to Tomoyo's dismay he brought company. She growled mentally and counted off the people.

_'Li-kun, Yue-san, Ruby-san, Melin-chan, Nako-chan, Robert-san, and Anuie-san. Boy is Eriol going to get it!!'_

The gang sat down except Syaoran who stayed standing by the door. Tomoyo shot up and grabbed Eriol's arm.

"Ummm Elli...can I talk to you for a minute." She asked with a honey coated voice Eriol shivered at the sound of it.

"D-Demo..." He began but Tomoyo squeezed his arm and it was not exactly gentle. Eriol's face cringed in pain.

"Alone!" She cut in dragging him to the hallway. The gang looked after them and laughed slightly.

"They are so Kawaii together!" Nako said with hearts in her eyes.

"I totally agree Nako-chan!" Ruby said. Then she looked at the opposite coach and gasped. "Sakura-chan!!" She said kneeling beside her. Sakura's chest heaved up and down, her face was a little red and she was sweating. Ruby felt her head. "She's burning up! Chiahru-chan get me a damp cloth." Chiahru ran to the kitchen and came back with a bucket of warm water and a damp white cloth. She placed it on Sakura's head and pressed it. Sakura's breathing steady but not too much. Syaoran came by the coach with a neutral expression. Ruby spoke to him but he did not react he just stared at the girl in the coach with a high fever.

_'Why do I fell this way?'_

_**With Tomoyo and Eriol**_

"I thought you were going to help Sakura!! Not make her into a freak show!!" She said leaning against the wall eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I'm sorry Tomo, they wouldn't let me take the book. Especially Syaoran." He grumbled something about Syaoran loving Sakura too much for his own good. Tomoyo giggled but went back to being serious.

"But what does the book have to do with Sakura?! It can't help her anymore!" Eriol smirked.

"Your talking to Clow Reed's reincarnation." Tomoyo frowned.

"Yeah that's the problem." Eriol chuckled.

"We'll see if this really works." Tomoyo reluctantly began to go back to the living room. At that point of time she did not believe much of anything could save her friend. Eriol took her wrist and forcefully turned her around. "Don't think like that Tomoyo." He said Tomoyo looked away.

"Sometimes...I just can-" Eriol kissed her full in the mouth. Hold her body close to his own. Tomoyo kissed him back but he broke the kiss when everything was getting good. Tomoyo pouted. "You always do that!!" She hissed but Eriol chuckled.

"I know," He grazed her lips on hers "That's the point Tomo." He went inside the living room a small smile on his face.

"Sometimes I wonder, if that really is suppose to be Clow Reeds reincarnation." Tomoyo shook her head and followed after him.

_**Living Room**_

Ruby was taking very good care of Sakura. Taking her temperature, changing her towel but the towel would always be different. But even though she was being taken care of Sakura's fever would not go down. Instead it would get higher and higher. The gang was getting worried even Yue but he did not show any sign of it. Syaoran was even more worried. From a distance he watched her, but all he saw was her limp figure in the couch.

"M-Mizu..." Sakura finally said in a weak voice. Ruby's face lit up.

"Sakura honey can you hear me?" Ruby asked brushing sweat and hair from Sakura's forehead. Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She looked at Ruby.

"M-M-Mizu...O-Onegi...M-Mizu..." She said again in a small and weak voice. Ruby looked around the room and found Syaoran.

"Xio Lang please get her some water." Syaoran nodded and soon came back with a glass of water.

"Here." He whispered.

"Honey can you sit up?" Sakura was struggling to breath but she did her best to sit. Her face was pained as she balanced herself on the couch soon sitting up. Ruby sat beside her and let her put her head on her shoulder. Sakura closed her eyes and repeated the same phrase as before.

"M-Mizu...O-Onegi...M-Mizu..." She whispered. Ruby took the glass and let Sakura drink only small sips but it was enough. Sakura smiled painfully "Arigato..." She whispered again. Ruby set the glass down. Syaoran felt guilty. He knew that it was because of him she was like this and it pained him to see her smile when she could barely talk.

'_Sakura...'_ The hallway door opened to reveal two love birds who had taken there time in the hall. Syaoran looked at them but could not register there appearance. Sakura was the only thing on his mind and it looked like his conscious would not let her go. Not for a split second. When Tomoyo saw Sakura sitting up she ran over to her and embraced her lightly.

"Sakura-chan!! Your awake!!" She said still hugging her. Sakura sat up by herself and smiled weakly at Tomoyo.

"Hi T-Tomoyo-chan..." She whispered. Tomoyo let go of her and looked at Sakura. She was pale...very pale.

"Your still not feeling well." Sakura shook her head indicating that she did not. Her whole body was in pain and it even hurt to speak let alone whisper. Yue sat down in front of Sakura and put a book on the table. Ruby glared at him.

"Not now Yue!!" She hissed but he ignored her.

"Now is the only time." He said shifting his gaze to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"You can see this right? Its not the Clow Book anymore." He pointed at the book. Tomoyo gave him a neutral expression.

"What do you mean Yue-san?" Chiahru asked but Yue just kept staring at Tomoyo.

"I mean what I said. Daidouji should know she was the main reason behind this."

"YUE!!" Ruby stood up but again Yue ignored her. He took the book and held it to Sakura's face.

"Have you ever seen this book Kinomoto?" Sakura examined the book and shook her head weakly.

"I-ie..." She whispered but Yue pressed.

"Are you sure you have never seen this book?"

"I-I have never seen i-it before." Ruby glared at Yue and took the book right out of his hands.

"Sakura-chan, you have never seen this book before right?" Ruby asked with a kinder voice

"N-no." Sakura said weakly she took the book and stared at it for a while. "S-Sakura Book?" She stood up wearily her knees were about to give in when all of a sudden she felt a surge of energy go through her body. The book began to glow and her body in turn did the same. Soon the mark on her forehead disappeared and Sakura could have sworn that she heard the snake hiss in pain.

_'There are no such things as coincidence my precious daughter.' _

_'Hoe?'_ She looked around the room but did not see anything.

_'I'm happy that you finally found the book Sakura-chan...'_

_' 'Tou-san?'_

_'Please don't misuse this power...'_

_'Why? Where are you?! 'TOU-SAN!!'_

_'Don't let his curse interfere Sakura please take care.'_

_'WAIT!! OUTO-SAN!!'_

"OUTO-SAN!!" Sakura shouted still holding the glowing book.

"Sakura!! Sakura snap out of it!!" But no reaction. Syaoran slapped the book out of her hand and held her by the shoulders. "SAKURA!!" She finally opened her eyes and stepped away. She looked at him like she did not know him.

"H-hoe? 'Tou-san?" Syaoran looked at her weirdly and so did the whole group.

"What did you see?" Yue asked but Sakura completely ignored him. She picked up the book. She stroked the lion on the front. Suddenly the lock of the book opened with a spark of light. She opened the book and took out one of the contents. It was a red card. There were many of them. Red with a sun symbol on them.

"W-W-Win-Windy." A different symbol appeared at her feet and a strong gust of wind swept around it engulfing Sakura.

"EVERYONE OUT!!" Yue shouted telling anyone and everyone that was in the living room to get out while whatever was happening took place. But Syaoran refused to get out. He jumped out of the circle.

"SAKURA WAKE UP!!" But nothing. She ignored him. Her hands stretched out around a key that had floated out the key hole of the book.

"Key which holds the power of the stars, show your true form before me!! I Sakura command you under out contract RELEASE!!" Another gust of wind encased Sakura making it harder for Syaoran to see her. The key rotated quickly in different directions. When it finally stopped it turned into a staff and Sakura grabbed it. The cards in the book she had dropped were flying all over the place and soon they focused on one location. The ceiling. Sakura threw the card she had in her hand in the air. "CARD CREATED BY CLOW ABONDON YOUR OLD FORM AND REINCARNATE!! UNDER THE NAME OF YOUR NEW MASTER SAKURA!! WINDY!!." She stuck the card and the wings at the side of the staff grew larger and the card in the air turned pink. A strange figure came that was previously a card warped the cards in her body and settled them down making them go back into the book. The figure itself turned back into a card and went back into Sakura's hand. Sakura took it gently. The room finally quited down and Syaoran looked at Sakura in awe.

_'I sense a powerful aura...it can't be...'_

"What the fuck was that?!" Robert said coming back into the now recked living room along with the rest of the gang. He looked at the room with his mouth open. "DAMN!!"

"Looks like the Clow Heir has finally been discovered." Anuie said with a sly grin. Sakura turned to him with a dazed expression.

"The Clow Heir..." She repeated slowly and carefully but somehow the name would not register in her mind. "Heir..." Nothing registered.

"Yeah and the most disturbing thing about it is that Hu will do anything to get her and her knew found powers." Eriol said looking at the book on the floor. Sakura turned to him with a confused expression.

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura said. Eriol looked at her already understanding the question she was about to ask.

"Yes?"

"What just happened?" Eriol said nothing. She had lost her memory of the event. He could not tell her anything. All that meant was that she was not ready for the tremendous power of both the cards and herself.

"Wait...SHE TALKS?!" Robert blurted out pointing at Sakura. She looked at him with a mocking expression.

"Yes I do. You sure are slow Robert-san." Sakura said. A look of irritation appeared on his face.

"Slow! WHY YOU LITTLE!!" Robert started chasing her around the room. She went behind the couch and he jumped over and she ran somewhere else.

"HOEEEEEEEEE!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Sakura shouted.

"GET BACK HERE KINOMOTO!!"

"GO AWAY!!" She shouted back hiding behind Chiharu.

"S-Sakura-san..." She said in surprise at her sudden change of attitude.

"COME BACK HERE MONSTER!!" Sakura stared at Robert for a second. The a look of annoyance crossed her face. She walked up to Robert. "What the-"

"SAKURA KAUJII JINAYMO!!" She shouted kicking him in his foot. He immediately held his foot and started rubbing it while holding his urge to scream in pain. Sakura stomped away to her room and slammed the door so hard that the gang could have sworn she would make it fall apart. Robert jumped on one foot to the couch and continued rubbing his foot. Syaoran chuckled at his pain and Robert glared at him.

"That hurt kaujii." He said rubbing his leg. "She has one hell of a kick too!!" Eriol sighed and sat down beside him.

"You should learn not to bother her. But it looks like...you have a little sister Robert. After all she is the youngest member of this gang." Robert smirked through his pain.

"Well, looks like I can annoy her more now." He said with a smirk.

Tomoyo peeked inside the room and saw everyone occupied. So she slipped in and got her backpack she had carried a few things things just in case things got...hectic. Without a sound she took her bag and creped to the door. But unknown to her Eriol had noticed the second she had set foot in the room and was just waiting to see what she was going to do. When he realized that she was planning to leave unnoticed he waited until she was almost out.

"Where are you going Tomoyo?" Eriol said turning to look at her. Tomoyo stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Eriol who only smiled at her. _'I knew you were already here.'_

_'So why did you just ruin my plan!'_

_'Its fun.'_ Tomoyo growled.

"I need to go home. Mother thinks I went to the store with Sakura."

"Wouldn't she think something happened with Sakura if she does not show up?" Eriol looked at her curiously but she only smirked.

"Well then, my ability to twist reality into fiction should come in handy wouldn't it?" Eriol sweat dropped. In other words she was going to lie.

"I'll take you. Its raining pretty hard" Tomoyo nodded and left. Eriol soon got up and followed her. The gang had no idea what had just happened because they were not paying the slightest bit attention. So they just left the two do whatever they had to do. But Syaoran had long gone away to see if Sakura was alright.

_**Sakura's Room**_

Syaoran knocked on the door but did not receive a response from the inside. Of course he knew that Sakura had gone into this room. It was located at the end of the mansion on the second floor. He should know he was the one that did her room.

_'Why am I so worried about her?! She should be alright...'_

_'SAKURA KAUJII JINAYMO!!'_ He heard it again. Her voice. When she had stopped for a second to look at Robert, Syaoran noticed sadness suddenly flicker in her eyes. A sadness that would have made anyone else around her become sad as well but she quickly covered it up when she screamed that she was not a monster and kicked him. But Syaoran could still see it. That sadness that made her usually bright and cheerful eyes he could feel it too. She was sad...not sad...devastated. But why? He wanted to know. He wanted to know what was causing her so much pain, and he wouldn't rest until he found out. He entered the room and saw her outside on her balcony staring at the garden. He could see tears following freely down her cheeks. But it looked like she did not even notice. She reached out to the sky and seemed like she was grabbing something. Then she put whatever was in her hand on her heart. It was raining so she was soaking wet. But she did not care. Syaoran closed the door and approached her. She did not move an inch. He stood by the balcony just staring at Sakura's motionless figure. He went to get a towel and called out to her softly.

"You'll get sick if you keep standing there. Blossom." Sakura gasped and turned around. When she saw Syaoran she tried, she tried so very hard to smile cheerfully, but the end result was a sad smile.

"Hi, Syaoran-kun." He kept his sweet and warm smile. Sakura stared at him. His smile...she could have sworn that it was daylight outside instead of night. But an image come to her mind and the small spark of cheerfulness that was there before had disappeared completely. Her eyes became watery and she stood up walking toward him. When she was far enough from the rain Syaoran wrapped the towel around her soaked body and hugged her close to his.

"Onegi...don't leave me alone...o-o..." Syaoran closed the balcony doors and dragged Sakura's shivering body to her bed. He sat down with Sakura on his shoulder. She wrapped her wet arms around him and...broke down. She cried...she cried and cried and cried on him. But he did not mind. He held her as close as he could and his expression was gentle towards her.

"Its alright Sakura...everything will be alright. I'm here now." He kissed her forehead and let her cry on him. Stroking her back and telling her 'Shh' as gently as he could. But he himself was in pain. He didn't know why she was crying. He didn't know why she was so sad. He didn't know what she was was going through. And he didn't know why she was in so much pain. She was crying so hard and the tears were coming so freely and all he could do was...nothing. He wanted to help. He wanted to know. He wanted to care. He wanted to be worried about her. But...he did not know why those emotions were coming to him, but those emotions were enough for anyone to realize how he felt towards her. Those were enough. She would not stop. Not for anything in this world.

_**One Hour Later**_

She had stopped. Not a few minutes ago. Not hours ago. But right at that time. She had stopped. One hour crying yet Syaoran did not say anything. He just let her cry all the way without telling her to stop. It was so sweet of him. Sakura knew that she had to say something or at least give him something but...she had fallen asleep. Right on his shoulder. She had fallen into a deep sleep. Syaoran smiled down at her tear stained face.

"I hope you'll be alright now. Sakura Hime." He said stroking stray strands of hair away from her delicate and beautiful face. He gently laid her down on the bed and she turned to her side. Facing the opposite side Syaoran was on. He got up and took a warm quilt from her closet and put it on her. She turned to her other side facing Syaoran. She quickly wrapped her delicate arms around his torso digging her face in it.

"A-Arigato...Syaoran." She mumbled before going back to sleep. Syaoran chuckled a bit and kissed her cheek.

"Your welcome Sakura." He got up to leave but Syaoran held him down.

"D-don't leave m-me alone..." She said arms loosing around him. He looked at her again and smiled.

"Alright...I'll be right on the balcony." She did not answer but he didn't care. Syaoran got up and opened the balcony door leaving it slightly opened for some fresh air to enter the stuffy room. He looked back at Sakura and she had a faint blush crossing her cheeks. He assumed it was from the slightly cold air so he just went outside. It had stopped raining and the balcony railing was dry he leaned over it and looked up at the night sky. "She must be feeling weird in her school cloths." He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Change the cloths of the one, who has not yet awaken. For the cloths that are on...must be weird for her cost." A shimmer of light came from Sakura's bed and her uniform was in Syaoran's hand a second later. "There we go." He sighed but did not open his eyes just enjoyed the freedom he had just discovered. "Kami-sama please let her sleep a little longer...just a little longer." It looked like his wish was granted because by 10:00 she had not awaken and she had fallen asleep around 8:30. He just stayed there for that long amount of time. Just thinking about her. He heard the balcony door open slowly and carefully, then the door closed.

"Go back to bed Sakura. Its late." Syaoran said without turning around. She did not respond but she walked beside him and wrapped her arm around his. He looked down at her and smiled she was half asleep on his arm but it looked like she refused to let her eyes shut. "Your still sleepy, please go back to bed." She shook her head and held him tighter.

"No...I don't want to." She looked at him and smiled. "Arigato Syaoran." She whispered softly.

"What did I do?" He asked stroking her cheek softly.

"You let me cry on you...and you didn't even know why I was crying and I bet...I know it must have hurt you not knowing. I'm sorry..." Her voice was shaking and a single tear slipped from her eye. Syaoran knelled down and wiped the tear away. Then he circled her cheek with his thumb.

"Its alright Sakura. Don't cry." He whispered softly. She looked at him in surprise.

"Syaoran-kun..." He whipped some stray strands of hair from her face and he held her cheek gently.

"No more crying." He said. Nearing Sakura's face. He took her waist and neared her body to his. She did not move.

"Syaoran..I-I..." But he did not wait for her to finish her sentence. He brushed his lips against hers. But before things could get anymore...interesting there was a banging on the door.

"HEY MONSTER! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!" Sakura broke their embrace. Her face was tomato red from Syaoran's almost kiss and her ears were blowing out steam because of Robert calling her a monster. She stomped her way to the door and Syaoran looked at her amused. Robert had found a new way to pester her in such a short amount of time.

"SAKURA KAUJII JINAYMO TOUYA!!" She shouted waving her fits in the air.

'What the fuck is wrong with me...I was going to...to do it again.' He heard Sakura screaming and looked back up at her. She was waving her fits in the air and screamed that she was not a monster again. Then all of a sudden she stepped back from the door and went into a fetal position. I shot up from my position on the ground. I quickly walked over to her.

'_Touya?'_ Syaoran looked at her curiously. An image of a grave stone entered his mind. It read 'Kinomoto Touya' Then he realized it. Her brother! That's what she was thinking about it early. That's why she looked so sad before. But what he couldn't understand was how did Robert remind her of him? Why?

"Sakura are you alright?" Sakura turned to me shock evident in her emerald eyes.

"H-he...left...reminds...'ni-chan..." Her eyes were watery again. Syaoran embraced her and stroked her back gently.

"Remind you of who? Who does Robert remind you of?" It was a rhetorical question but he wanted to make sure that's why she was like this. And if...that was the only reason.

_'D-don't l-leave me alone...'_ He heard her voice again. He delicate and hurt voice. He held her tighter.

"Sakura?" She pulled away from him and backed up to the door. Her locket tightly held in her hand. She smiled cheerfully but her eyes showed a different emotion.

"Its nothing." She said to him. But in that short amount of time. She went back to normal and walked out the door. Syaoran just stood there both confused and annoyed with himself. But what happened that night he would never forget...not ever.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Now for the reviews and previews!!

**_People Who Reviewed and left Alerts_**

_xoreoloser_

_sakurathewhitewolf_

_Golden Dragon 326_

_MysticMoonEmpress ()_

_Erik's Lonely Angel_

_r r hunt_

_animefan88tv loves JoJo Horton_

_dreami96_

_Wolf Blossom 44_

_lil.ramen.lover_

_emizze17_

_Smoochynose_

_maleesha_

_Lily887787_

_rosedreamer101_

_yingfa07_

_JaxFanFictionversion_

_Isabella192_

_YunaNeko_

_Fei Jia Iceflakes_

_Otaku Nayami_

_KamichamaKarinLover25_

_AngelEmCuti_

_injuiin-luna_

**_Thank you sooooooooo much!! I absolutly adore your reviews!! Keep them coming and I hope you keep coming too!!_**

**_Now for the chapter preview!!_**

_Preview: Chapter 19: I want to train!!_

"Call it what you wish, but you must fight me or die!!"

"D-DIE!?" Sakura shouted in surprise.

"Yes, know choose your path Kinomoto Sakura. Take your rightful tittle of...or die!" Yue looked at Sakura seriousness clouding his expression


	21. I Want To Train

Konichiwa Mina-san!! I'm back!! And with a whole bunch of chapters too!! The next two chapters will be very exciting and after that the Serpants will come back with a plot that has finally been completed!! Hope you guts like this chapter!!

Erruru: ITS MY TOY ARRURU!!

Arruru: NO ITS MINE!!

Erruru: ITS MINE!! IT WAS IN MY TOY BOX THERFORE MAKING IT MY TOY!! NOW GIVE IT BACK!!

Arruru: I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS IN YOUR TOY BOX ITS MY TOY!! YOU TOOK IT YOU THEIF!!

Erruru: YOU ARE A BIG FAT LAIR GIVE IT BACK!!

Arruru: CHAIN REACTION!! (A chain charges at erruru she is in a crushing bind)

Erruru: CHAIN MANIPULATION!! (The chains unwarpped and charged at Arruru)

Ruby: THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!!

Arruru: She started it!!

Erruru: She took my toy!!

Ruby:YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE FIGHTING WITH SPELLS IF YOUR FATHER OR I AM NOT AROUND!! AND OVER A TOY?!

Erruru and Arruru: JUST GIVE ME MY TOY BACK!! (Ruby takes the toy and maks it disappear)

Ruby: UPSTAIRS!! BOTH OF YOU!!

Erruru and Arruru: What about the disclamer?!

Ruby: What did I just say?! (Stern gaze)

Erruru and Arruru: Hai...

RUby: My goodness...my girls are capable of killing each other over a simple toy. Anyways CCS does not belong to Hana No Ai-chan it belongs to Clamp.

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 21: I Want To Train_**

_**Syaoran's POV**_

_**Next Day**_

_'What the fuck is wrong with me?!'_ I asked myself going down the steps to the kitchen. I ran my hand through my messy hair. As if it was not tangled enough but I never really cared about how my hair was. No matter what I did to it, it would just go back to messy. I sat down in the empty kitchen contemplating on the events of the night before.

'D-don't l-leave me alone...' There it was. Her voice. Her delicate and hurt voice. I could feel my muscles tighten. For some reason I feel like...like whoever caused her this pain was going to go through hell themselves. I slapped myself mentally.

'_DAMN!! First I kiss the girl, then I start calling her by her first name...AND NOW I'M FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT HER?! I need a break." _I sighed in frustration. I walked into the living looking for nothing special when I saw the twins playing with there toys.

"Tweebs." I said semi formally as if going into a meeting.

"Li" They answered in the same monotone.

"Where is everyone?"

"Out" Started Erruru

"Back." continued Arruru

"TRAINING!!" They said in unison.

"Training?" Its not usual for the gang to be training out back.

"Yes training are you deaf?!" Erruru said with a mocking expression. I glared at her. Then I saw she had her favorite rag doll in her hands so of course I swiped it.

"HEY GIVE HER BACK!" She shouted jumping up to reach her but I just pulled it higher.

"No, How do you think she would look like in the fire place? Good don't you think?" I smirked as I saw Erruru's face pale.

"OK OK!! I'm sorry! Just give Julieta back!!"

"Here." I tossed it back and she hugged it as if the world was going to end. But that's all you had to do take her doll and she'll do anything for you and I mean anything. Its kind of sad if you think about it but she's a toddler still so it makes sense.

I headed to the back yard to see if anyone was really training. And sure enough our whole gang was outside. Chiharu and Nako were having a hand to hand combat. Melin and Robert were fighting with kuniknives. Anuie and Yue were observing everything from a near by cherry blossom tree and Ruby was beside Sakura they were sitting down so they were most likely observing too. Sakura was intently watching the fights and she suddenly turned when one of the kuniknives were sent flying into the opposite direction. She saw something from the side of her eye and turned around and caught sight of me. She smiled. It felt nice having her smile back her real one.

"SYAORAN-KUN!!" She shouted waving at me, she got up and ran over to me and I saw Ruby turn around to watch us with an amused expression that said I-can-finally-catch-you-being-all-lovey-dovey-and-sweet. I almost gaged.

"Ne? Ne? Syaoran-kun come over and sit with us." She said tugging at my arm

"I don't think so Sakura.." Her face fell and I felt a tug at my heart. _'Damn!! What is this feeling?! _"I need to do some things inside."

"Please Syaoran!! Just for a little while!" I groaned she was getting on my nerves but I have to admit she looked cute begging me to do something. She looked at me with pleading emerald eyes. I couldn't say no to that! Then an idea came to mind. I slowly bent over to come to her height.

"Only if..." I took her small chin and held it with my hand. I put one of my fingers to her delicate lips and rubbed them gently. I saw her eyes widened slowly and a blush creep across her cheeks. "You let me kiss you again." She gasped but still did not say anything. I came nearer and nearer to her until our lips were only millimeters apart. I was about to close the small gap but instead I turned to my right kissed her cheek. Silence. I chuckled. "But next time...it won't be there." Still nothing. "I'll take that as a yes." And I left her motionless figure there. It was fun playing around with her. But...at a certain point...it didn't feel like the little prank I had intended...I really did want to kiss her! So what the hell is happening to my fucking head!!

_**Ruby's POV**_

I over heard Sakura begging Syaoran t come over and sit with is. It seemed that Syaoran was the one winning the argument.

_'Those two are falling for each other...hard.'_ I sighed to myself shaking my head. I looked back at the soon to be couple and my eyes widened. WERE THEY KISSING!? NO NO!! Its just my imagination but for the first time in my life I saw Syaoran THE Li Syaoran the serious maniac with a flirtatious aura!! I mean face eyes EVERYTHING!! _'I can't wait to tell Yue-chan about this!!'_ I giggled to myself. I watched even more closely just in case something else interesting happened. I saw him bend over and whisper something ever so slowly into her ear.

_'KAWAII-DESU!!'_ Then...then...that was it!! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! I want to cry that's not fair!! _'I should have used my powers!! This is what I get for being slow!!'_ While I was busy babbling to myself I did not notice that Syaoran had finally walked over to me.

"I'm going over with Yue and Anuie." He looked back and smirked. His eyes showed glints of amusement and satisfaction. I never saw him like this before it was so adorable!! "You might want to check on Sakura she seems..." He looked forward to the battle grounds and chuckled. "Surprised." He walked off. He looked so much happier know that Sakura-chan is speaking and she seems happier when Syaoran is around. Such a kawaii relationship. But I think I'll leave Sakura to think about what has just happened to her. It might be fun just to watch her from a distance.

_**Sakura's POV**_

_'He kissed my cheek..he kissed me...'_ I thought I heard him say something else but my ears had shut down. Then he wasn't in front of me anymore. I turned around and saw him walking away. He turned to look at me and winked. I blushed and quickly turned back around.

_'You know my daughter he is not such a bad guy.'_ My eyes widened as I heard someone's voice in my head.

_'W-who are you?!'_ I asked frantically. It was unusual for someone that I did not know talk to me telepathically but...this voice I did not recognize.

_'Its your forefather, you don't remember?'_

_'No...'_

_'Well it does not matter. I just came to help out a little on your confusing matter at hand.'_ The matter at hand?

_'What are you talking about?'_ The voice sighed.

_'About your dear little wolf.'_ I could feel my face begin to heat up again.

_'Your talking about...S-Syaoran-k-kun...' _I began to blush and felt my cheek caressing it slowly. I could still feel it. His kiss. My heart began to beat faster and faster. I heard the unknown voice chuckle.

_'Now we're getting somewhere. He is sweet, remember last night?'_

_**Flashback**_

"_I hope you'll be alright now. Sakura Hime." He said stroking stray strands of hair away from my face. He gently laid me down on the bed and I turned to my side. Facing the opposite side Syaoran was on. He got up and took a warm quilt from my closet and put it on me. I turned to my other side facing Syaoran. I quickly wrapped my arms around his torso digging my face in it. Even though I was unconscious my body still responded even though my brain was no where near functional._

"_A-Arigato...Syaoran." I mumbled before going back to sleep. Syaoran chuckled a bit and kissed my cheek. A blush slowly crept across my cheeks._

"_Your welcome Sakura." He got up to leave but I held him down._

"_D-don't leave m-me alone..." I said arms loosing around him. _

"_Alright...I'll be right on the balcony." I did not answer but he didn't care. Syaoran got up and opened the balcony door._

_**End of Flashback**_

_'See and remember he was the one who gave you the confidence to speak again.'_ I nodded. It was true but what was this man leading up too? _'Its obvious he has some feelings for you but what about you to him? Do you have any?'_ I shook my head violently not believing what I was hearing.

_'No he doesn't!! He...I...'_ I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. It couldn't be true. Syaoran having some sort of feelings towards me? It just didn't sound true. It seemed too good to be true...WAIT!! What am I saying?!

_'Its alright for you to be confused about it...you'll learn in time don't worry but don't be too rash!' _

_'What do you mean? I don't understand at all...what are all these strange feelings...could you explain them to me?'_

_'I'm sorry my beloved cherry blossom but those feelings are things you need to figure out on your own. There is nothing I can explain but just trust your heart. It won't lead you astray. Oh and don't let **that** interfere, fight and train so it won't and you'll be able to beat it together.'_

_'That? What are you talking about?!'_

_'That is all I can say but please train hard or...your past will repeat itself.'_

_'WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!' _No one answered. _'HEY ANSWER ME!! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!'_ Nothing.

"Train hard or...your past will repeat itself...It won't!! I won't allow it to!!"

_'I turned around and headed over to Ruby determined to do what I had to do that's why that pain...that_ _horrible pain...' _Syaoran's motionless and dead figure came into my mind, his blood everywhere. I don't know where it came from but I didn't want it to happen. Especially not to him. Anyone but him. Its cruel I know but...he..._ 'Won't ever come again.'_

_**Ruby's POV**_

I turned around to see if anything was wrong with Sakura but she just stood there.. I turned back around to watch the fights but I couldn't. Sakura was starting to worry me.

"What did he say to her?" I asked myself. He seemed to be amused so it couldn't be anything bad so why was she just standing there? I could read her mind but what if its something too personal?! OHH I WANT TO KNOW!!

"A-ano...Ruby-san?" I turned around once again but this time Sakura was finally behind me. I smiled.

"Yes Sakura?"

"A-ano...e-eto..." Her face began to turn red. Was it about Syaoran?

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" She shook her head furiously as if trying to shake the blush away. Sakura looked back up determination burning in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I have a favor to ask Ruby-san." I looked at her curiously. Her eyes burned with so much fierce and determination.

"Yes Sakura?"

"I want to train with Syaoran." She said boldly. I looked at her amusingly.

"Syaoran huh?" No one was ever allowed to call him by his first name aside from out gang members and not many of them would call him by his first name.

"Hai." She said shaking her head in confirmation.

"I think I have more of a challenge for you but...out of curiosity why do you want to fight so badly?" She looked to the floor.

"Because...I felt like...like I did not do anything...like I survived out of luck not work." She looked straight into my eyes her orbs cold but a spark of light hit them. "I never liked that feeling..."

"Why not?" She looked away from me once again but this time her eyes were full of sadness.

"Because that was how..."

"KINOMOTO!!"

"What?" She turned around and was not very surprised to find Robert standing there. She scowled. He chuckled.

"See know I know your a monster. I heard you wanted to fight Li well your out of luck today monster." I looked at Sakura and her face could not have been redder from the anger she had boiling in her and she was about to blow.

"SAKURA KAUJII JINAYMO TO-" She paused and bit her lip.

"Cat got your tongue little sister?" Robert asked mockingly She looked at him her eyes shinning with tears of sadness. He was surprised that Sakura would cry over something so trivial and so was I but why would she cry now instead of kicking him like she did before. What made this time around so different?

"H-Hey!! I didn't mean to make you cry!! Its ok, I'll stop!! But don't cry!" She shook her head.

"N-no that;s not...i-its...I'm sorry..." From the corner of my eye I saw Syaoran look up from his interesting conversation and his eyes were glued on Sakura's trembling figure.

_'NO!! DAMN IT NO NO NO NO!! NOT AGAIN!! She can't take it!!'_ He said. It was unusual for him to leave his mind wide open to read he was usually much more secretive of his thoughts but it looked like he was more concentrated on Sakura than on his exposed thoughts. I turned back around to see Sakura running as fast as she could back inside but a white figure suddenly bolted from the sky and pushed her back to the spot she was in...right beside me. I looked up to see Yue.

"YUE!!" I shouted at him but when he looked me in the eye...his were cold. That only meant one thing. Her fight had just begun and if she didn't defend herself things were going to get ugly especially with Yue's level of attacks.

"You said you wanted to fight Xiao Lang am I correct? But let's see if you can at least defeat me." Even though Sakura's eyes still had tears flowing her eyes showed the emotion of before. Fierce Determination. She got up and rubbed the back of her head.

"You could have...HOE!!" That's another thing of Yue. He did not like his opponents to talk. Sakura jumped out of the way as Yue launched another attack nearly destroying the upper field. I almost scolded him for ruining the backyard. It took me too much work to get this fixed after each of his stupid battles!! "What are you attacking me?! That's not fair!!" She cried hiding behind Syaoran and Anuie.

"Its part of your training." I looked at Syaoran and a relieved expression was taking over his worried one.

_'Thank goodness your alright Sakura Hime.'_ I giggled to myself. It was fun finally hearing some of his thoughts and emotions. Better to humiliate him with later.

"Training?" She asked getting from behind the two boys. They quickly got out of the way as so not to get involved in Yue's challenge/training session. Smart too I would have done the same.

"Yes, you are officially part of this gang and as such we have a responsibility to educate you in certain was as not to get killed on this world."

"Like...a family..." She whispered silently. Yes it was our way of showing you are part of this family. It was like a mother teaching her child what they needed to know before actually going to school. Complicated Yes. Caring of course. Deadly...a possibility.

"Call it what you wish but you must fight or die." He said it so simply!! I hated that it was like he didn't even care. Sakura went bug eyed.

"D-DIE?!" She shouted in surprise.

"Yes, know choose your path Kinomoto Sakura! Take your rightful title and power of Princess Clow or...die." Yue looked at Sakura seriousness clouding his expression.

"Demo...I-I don't want to hurt you." Yue scowled.

"Then die."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Now for the Reviews and Previews

**_People that Reviewed or left Alerts_**

_Black-Sakura27_

_Ninnabug13_

_Mystic Moon Empress_

_sakurathewhitewolf_

_sparklesandjoy_

_tennislover 431_

_maleesha_

_rosedreamer101_

_alyssa_

_LittleCherrySakura_

_AngelEmCuti_

_Sakura-su_

_emizze17_

_ssshine_

_rosy-fric_

_Anberu_

_kattygirl32132_

_KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Wolf Blossom44_

_lhaine07_

_pretty blossom_

_Chibi Tifa_

_lil.ramen.lover_

_Smoochynose_

_JaxFanFictionversion_

_Lily887787_

**_Thank you for all the reviews!! I am so happy last chapter was so popular with you guys!! Hope you like this chapter!! _**

**_Now for the Preview of next chapter_**

**_Silent Life Chapter 22: Rightful Heir_**

"THAT WILL ONLY CONFUSE HER MORE!" Syaoran growledat Yue holding Sakura's uncouncious figure tighter.

"Why do you care so much?" Yue asked slyly Syaoran's face turned red realizing the things he was saying.

_'Why **do** I care so much?'_

_'I told you didn't I?!'_

_'So that means your right...'_

_'FINALLY YOU REALIZE IT!!'_

_'So I have actually...'_

**_Hope you liked it!! The preview is kinda vauge but I hope it intrest you enough to read next chapter!! _**

**_Arigato Chibi-chan's_**

**_Hana No Ai_**


	22. Rightful Heir

_**Erruru:Hey you guys!!**_

_**Arruru: (Hides behind her sister) Erruru we are not suppose to be here!! Mother and Father will kill us! And I don't mean that lightly!**_

_**Erruru: Calm down scardy pants!! Mother thinks we are a-**_

_**Ruby: Thinks you are what?! (She angrly grabbes each of her children by the arm) YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WITH YOUR FATHER!!**_

_**Arruru: (mummbles under her breath) Baka Erruru**_

_**Sakura:(sweat-drops and rubs the back of her head nervously): Sorry about that...if you recall last chapter those two almost killed each other for a toy so Ruby grounded them for a long time and they were not exactly suppose to be out here so i'll say the dis. (Takes a deep breath)**_

**_CCS does not belong to Hana No Ai-chan it belongs to Clamp so don't get it confused...hehe...I know I did._**

* * *

**_Chapter 22: Rightful Heir_**

"Princess Clow...that's me?" Sakura questioned herself trying to confirm what she had just heard.

"Princess Clow? That's who she really is?" Chiharu questioned turning over to Syaoran.

"Yes, she is Kinomoto Sakura, Princess Clow and rightful owner of the Clow...no...the Sakura cards." He replied watching intently as the event unfolded. He knew that this would happen sooner or later. But if she did not defeat Yue the title's would not only be false on her, she would die right then and there no questions asked.

"Accept or Reject the title that is up to you but either way you must fight me to save your life."

"I must..fight..." Sakura seemed not to process the information very well she looked dazed. Yue took advantage of the situation and attacked her once more.

Sakura avoided the attack but her victory was short lived. As she landed on her feet Yue came at her and punched her in the stomach making her double over in pain. He took this opportunity to kick her in the face sending her flying to the base of the tree. Yue looked up with disappointment.

"I am starting to doubt if you really are her." Yue said walking over to Sakura and picking her up by her collar.

"T-Then...am I?" She asked looking up at Yue with pleading in her beautiful emerald eyes. But he completely ignored the emotion with a stone cold glare and with a hard voice.

"That is something for you to figure out!!" He shouted throwing her to the middle of the field. Sakura spit out a bit of blood from the impact of the ground. The gang had moved to the porch leaving the whole field to Yue and Sakura. As they watched the scene unfold their minds began to contemplate on the information being brought out in front of them.

"GET UP!!" Barked Yue. "If you really want to know who they are and the reasons of their deaths GET UP AND FIGHT!!"

"Their deaths...who I am..." Sakura slowly got to her feet. The information was not being processed through her mind. She was dazed and her mind was in a cloud nothing really made sense to her and it seemed that she would die right then and there without much protest.

"DO YOUR BEST SAKURA-CHAN!!" Shouted Nako from the porch, she was standing as high as she could and coped her hands over her mouth to cheer Sakura on.

"YEAH DON'T GIVE UP!! YOU CAN DO IT!!" Followed Chiharu pumping her fights in the air. Sakura looked up at them, some of the glaze that was covering her eyes was clearing up a bit and she was able to take in what they were saying, their appearances.

"Chiharu-chan...Nako-chan..." They continued to shout words of encourgment to her and the glaze in her eyes were almost gone. But she was searching, scanning the porch and she finally found what she was looking for. Syaoran. "S-Syaoran-kun..."

_'Sakura...'_ Their gazes met . Emerald and Amber the colors with which this whole thing began ever since they meet in the ally these two colors...these two people were destined to meet and forever be together but the thing is...how can they. One gaze was filled with the determination of a child the other was filled with determination to protect.

"You" Sakura whispered. The glaze was gone. Her mind processed the information and the scenes were taken in. She looked at Syaoran his face...she could not determine the emotion but she knew it was not a very happy one. _'I want him to smile.'_ She smiled at him and whispered something under her breath. "I'll win this Syaoran-kun...I'll win it for you." Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise but became smaller as he nodded and gave her a smile meaning that he understood what she said.

"I'll watch you win and when you do..." He winked. "I'll be waiting for you and only you and maybe...you can finally give me that kiss you promised." Sakura blushed reading his lips. But she nodded.

"Hai" No one knew what they said except for them two and it was kept that way. Yue attacked her once again she dodged it breaking her trance with Syaoran. She looked up at Yue with new found determination.

"I won't give up Yue-san!!" She shouted with a smile. Yue frowned.

"Good! Now fight!!"

_'I did it!! Mama I made him smile!!'_

Yue attacked again and Sakura dodged. The more he attacked the more Sakura became indulged in the battle. She soon noticed something...he was too fast for a normal human.

_'He has emphasized his training on speed...but he's too for just that, there has to be something more.'_

"Yes, there is something more to my attacks!" Sakura gasped.

"Y-You can read my thoughts?"

"Yes. I can, if you cannot build up a necessary wall in your mind, your deepest thoughts can be tapped without a second thought. You will became an easy target and east to kill." He charged at her she put her arms up ready to dodge the attack but he disappeared.

"What the?"

"Don't be distracted in a battle." Yue kicked her back making her fall on her face. "Is could be a fatal mistake." Sakura quickly got on her feet and jumped back.

"That was the same thing Syaoran did in our battle." She said analyzing the move again.

"Syaoran?" Yue chuckled a bit. "Yes it is the same technique he used."

_'Syaoran huh? They are becoming closer than was expected.'_ He attacked with a serious of kicks and punches. Getting used to his movement Sakura dodged each one successfully but Yue was also getting used to her movements and when she dodged his last attack he kicked her in the stomach making her fly to the base of the porch. Syaoran was holding on to the porch railing about to break it but now...now he was so close to jumping over it to help Sakura. All he needed to do is get his feet on it but Ruby threw her arm in front of him and shook her head. He knew it. He knew very well his urge to jump and protect Sakura would be the end of her. He wanted to protect her from anymore blows administered by Yue. But he knew if he did that the outcome would not be good especially not for Sakura. So he stayed put watching helplessly.

_'Dammit Sakura...don't you dare lose!!'_

_**Sakura's POV**_

_'What' happening? Why won't my eyes open?'_

_'Sakura...'_

_'Who is that?'_

_'Sakura...'_

_'Why are you calling me?!'_

_'Sakura-chan! Sakura! Kaujii!" _My eyes snapped open but I did not see a field like I had expected It was white were I was. Jut pure white.

"Doko? (Where am I?)" I slowly got to my feet and three figures materialized before me.

"Hi honey..."

"What's up Kaujii..."

"Konichiwa Sakura-chan..." My eyes widened as I tried to rub my eyes but what I saw looked so real tears began to fall from the corners of my eyes.

"Mama...Papa...'Ni-chan..."

"Come on honey we are about to start!!" I ran into my mothers arms and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go of her ever!

"I've missed you so much!!" My brother laughed.

"Why won't you say anything? Your about to fight your big brother in an one on one match!" I looked at him weirdly then I thought he must be fooling around like he a lways did.

"Sakura dear listen to me...we cannot stay in this place for long." My mother said sternly holding me by the shoulders. This felt...familiar.

"H-hai..."

"Please you must start to speak again." I gasped couldn't they hear me speaking?! Couldn't they see my lips moving?! "You cannot fight your brother without speaking!! You must fight its they key to your survival, you cannot afford to die...like we did."

_'B-but...'_ I couldn't hear myself. What was happening!? I can speak! So why do I refuse to do so here?

"You'll be fine my precious cherry blossom. Use everything we taught you alright? We'll all be watching. Even that boy you seem so fond of." My mother winked at me. And hugged me one more time. My brother ruffled my hair and my father hugged me.

"Good bye kaujii and don't let that brat hurt you!"

"Bye Sakura-chan...remember what I taught you." My father said disappearing along with my brother. The last to disappear was my mother as she hugged me and wouldn't let go.

"I love you Sakura-chan...we all do." My mother said disappearing in my arms. I tried to hold her down, not to make her leave for her to stay, stay and live with me again. But I couldn't she disappeared and left me alone, alone...all alone again. More tears began to flow as my voice finally came back ripping through my unbreakable silence.

"MAMA!! DON'T GO!! Papa...'ni-chan...MAMA!!"

_**Normal POV**_

"They left me...the left me all alone again..." Sakura's eyes finally opened as her vision adjusted to the light and to all the people and things around her. "Alone...all alone..." She repeated staggering to her feet.

"SAKURA DAMN IT!!" Sakura gasped and turned around to find Syaoran almost falling off the rail trying to reach her. "DON'T YOU DARE THINK LIKE THAT!! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED!!" He shouted " After last night..." He whispered so low he himself doubted God could hear him. "AFTER THAT WHY WOULD YOU SAY YOUR ALONE!! ALONE?! LOOK AT THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU! THAT ARE CHEERING FOR YOU!! TRYING TO HELP YOU!! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY YOUR ALONE?!" The gang stared at him. Outbursts were unusual from him...but what he just said...was amazingly out of character. Unless...unless he was changing...changing for that one emerald eyed beauty.

"Syaoran-kun...demo.."

"Don't you dare lose Sakura...if you do..." She looked into his enchanting pools of amber and he looked into her beautiful pools of emerald. "Not only will your family not forgive you...I will hate you forever." He said. Sakura smiled at him and lifted her head as a fresh batch of tears began to flow.

"Arigato Syaoran-kun." She replied. Yue launched another attack while Sakura was distracted she jumped into the air and avoided the attack.

"If that what he wants...if that is their will...I'll fight even harder."

"Perfect." They continued to fight. Yue attacked then Sakura dodged. "You cannot win a battle by just dodging my attacks!!" He said planting a kick in her stomach and she momentarily stopped and held her stomach in pain.

_'He's right I have to fight back but...he's too fast so how can I?'_She thought to herself staring at Yue intently. He tried to read her mind to find out her next attack but failed to do so.

_'She has successfully blocked out any one from entering her thoughts now lets see if she can actually defeat me.'_

He charged at her and she began to run away but again he landed another punch in her back. Then he kicked her stomach and finally when he was about to attack once again she dodged. Yue was becoming angry with her.

"YOU CANNOT DODGE YOUR WAY OUT A BATTLE." But she did not say anything. Sakura started to run again and he chased her. Yue stepped on her knee hard as she was running in the process not allowing her to move. He rolled is hand into another fist and punched her stomach once, twice, six times!! When he was finished he got off of her and stood a good distance away. Sakura sat up and vomited blood and a whole lot of it. Yue frowned.

"I told you, your not going to be able to dodge your way out of battle, especially not with me." Another batch of blood came pouring out of Sakura's mouth. Chiharu turned to face anything other than Sakura. It was too painful to watch her like that, suffering just to win. Syaoran was about to break the railing for holding it so hard. Sakura stood up starring a bit. But when she did she began to run. "You just don't understand do you. Its impossible to win like this. I would have thought you of all people would now that." As Yue attacked again Sakura turned around and blocked his attacks.

_'He;s weakening...'_ She watched his kick his punches his time reactions she was watching everything he did so very carefully. _'Calculations of speed, complete. Now I just have to wait.'_ Yue prepared for another attack and Sakura took her chance.

"NOW!" She shouted. As Yue charged at her at full speed Sakura stood still. Yue kicked her but missed because Sakura had just disappeared in thin air.

"Damn!" Yue searched his surroundings but found no sign of Sakura. _'She mastered that technique in such a short amount of time!' _Suddenly Sakura was standing in front of him and she smiled at his look of shock.

"Surprise." She said

"What?" Sakura backed up quickly and prepared for an attack.

"ROLLING THUNDER!!" Sakura stood on her hands and swung her body upward with an arch formation. One foot first and the other next. A bright pink light appeared when she double kicked Yue and he was sent flying in the air and with no time to react to the devastating kick he landed in a heap. Silence followed. Yue graoned as he got up rubbing the back of his head.

"Very well done Sakura." He said walking towards her, she looked at him wierdly, her vision was blurring.

"Y-Yue-san..."

"Looks like you beat me. Her legs began to wobble a bit.

"I...beat you?"

"Yes you did, now I have no doubt that your really are his daughter, you are the Clow Heir, Princess Sakura." She smiled a bit.

"Princess Clow..."

"Yes." Her smile widened and she looked to the sky.

"I-I did it..." She began to jump up and down. "MAMA, PAPA, 'NI-CHAN!! I-i-i..." At her last jumped she fell unouncious as she was about to hit the ground Syaoran ran over and quickly caught her before the force of gravity took its toll. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled faintly. She held his arm.

"Y-you saw right? Syaoran-kun...I-I did it...I d-did it for..." She fell asleep again but her sentence was completed in her mind. _'You..'_ Syaoran smiled. He heard what she had finished in her mind. But then he turned his attention to Yue and rage began to fill him.

"Why..." Syaoran asked looking at Sakura's smiling face. He put strands of her to the side of her face gently as for the first time in a long time...she slept peacefully.

"It was time she knew of her legacy" Syaoran stood up Sakura still in his arms.

THAT WILL ONLY CONFUSE HER MORE!" Syaoran growled at Yue holding Sakura's unconscious figure tighter.

"Why_** do **_you care so much?" Yue asked slyly Syaoran's face turned red realizing the things he was saying.

_'Why **do** I care so much?'_

_'I told you didn't I?!'_

_'So that means your right...'_

_'FINALLY YOU REALIZE IT!!'_

_'So I have actually fallen in love with Kinomoto Sakura, Princess of the Clow and...my precious cherry blossom.'_

* * *

Hope you liked it!! Sorry I didn't update Wed. There was an awards ceromony at the school and my mother did not let me use the computer when we came back. So sorry.

Now for the Reviews and Previews!!

**_People Who Reviewed And Left Alerts_**

_MysticMoonEmpress ()_

_Wolf Blossom44_

_LollipopCHAOS_

_Erick's Lonely Angel_

_Demon Foxgirl101_

_Miki231_

_Harshada_

_Smoochynose_

_maleesha_

_JxFanFictionverson_

_lhaine07_

_rosedreamer101_

_Bleam-Sakura27_

_xxiaougi ) ()_

_KamichamaKarinLover25_

_AngelEmCuti_

_Lily887787_

_lil.ramen.lover_

_tennislover431_

**_Thanks so much for the reviews!! I love how you guys tell me the great stuff of the chapter sometimes even I don't notice and I WROTE IT! Lol Funny huh? Well time for a preview!!_**

**_Preview Chapter 23: Normal Days_**

Syaoran's POV

"Thinking about my babysitter again?" I heard a child's voice say. I opened my eyes to see Erruru standing there.

"What if I am?" I said challengingly. The toodler smiled.

"That means I'm right! You are in love with Sakura-chan, and I'm going to tell her too!!" At this I jumped to my feet almost tripping over them myself.

"Don't fucking play with me Erruru!" I hissed at her, she smirked and took in a sharp breath.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" That did it. She started running back the direction we came and I ran after her

"ERRURU COME BACK HERE!!" I shouted and she laughed running faster.


	23. Normal Days

_**Hi guys!! Sorry for the late update!! Its just that I just graduated from JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL!! And I am finally on SUMMER VACATION!! Finally!! And I'm ganna be able to update sooner and well...all that means is that my stories willbe updated much faster. Oh by the way this story will have an 39 CHAPTERS!! So keep readin because things are about to get exciting!! Now for my little helpers**_

Arruru: Now for Chapter 23/22: Normal Days

Erruru and Arruru: CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO HA-CHAN!! IT BELONGS TO CLAMP!! CONGRATS ON BEING A 2008 GRAD!!

* * *

**_Chapter 23: Normal Days_**

_**One Month Later**_

"SYAORAN-KUN!!" Someone shouted waving in his direction. "Over here!" Said the person.

"What?" Syaoran asked walking to the persons side.

"Erruru here needs to go to the bathroom. I told her to go before we left but she didn't listen. Again." Sakura looked at Erruru disapprovingly.

"I did not have to go at home!" She whined starting to do a potty dance.

"How many times have I told you Erruru!?" Syaoran grimaced at the tone of her voice. But it made him chuckle. She may look sweet and nice but when push comes to shove she was not all that nice. "It does not matter if you need to or not! I want you to go to the bathroom before we come to the park. You know I don't like the bathrooms here!" Sakura scolded the four year old who was on the verge of tears.

"I know! I'm sorry! So sorry! But I really have to go!" Sakura sighed.

"Please Syaoran-kun?" Sakura looked at him and he smiled warmly making her blush a bit.

"Yeah alright."

"Thank You." Sakura looked back at Erruru with a stern parent like gaze. "This is the last time. Next time you do this again you'll just going to have to wait till we get back home or you'll just pee your pants. Understand?" Erruru nodded vigorously.

"Yes Sakura."

"Then go." And so they did. Erruru took Syaoran's hand and started leading him toward the park bathroom.

"Stupid Erruru, she's going to get us in trouble with mommy and daddy if she keeps doing that." Arruru said under her breath. "Honestly." She said rolling her eyes and crossing her tiny arms. Sakura giggled. She looked like a grown up.

"Your going to become old before your young Arruru." The toddler look at Sakura curiously.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Nothing. What do you want to do next?" The little girl's face brightened up.

"SWINGS! SWINGS! SWINGS!" She shouted pointing at the toddler swing set.

"Then swings it is." Sakura picked up the little girl and walked over to the swings. She gently plopped Arruru down in a seat. Sakura made sure it was secure and then began to push. Hearing the toddler laugh was what Sakura enjoyed most about babysitting . That and something a little extra. Does a little wolf ring any bells?

"HIGHER! HIGHER!!" Sakura laughed lightly and swung her higher.

_**With Syaoran**_

"Come on Li! I gotta go! Bad!!" Whined Erruru still potty dancing.

"Shut-up and walk! You should have gone when you were at home." She did not say anything for a while. What did she have to say?! Syaoran had told her the truth but she had been afraid that they would have left her. Again.

"Oh! Look! The bathroom!" She shouted pointing at the direction were she saw the girls bathroom came into view. Syaoran sighed.

"Go ahead." With a shout of joy and a burst of speed she ran to the bathroom.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

I sighed taking a seat by one of the bathroom benches.

"Kids" I said out loud. "Wonder how Ruby and Yue control those two." Another long sigh, "Come on Erruru! Your taking too long!"

"I just got in here! So you better wait!"

"You little spoiled brat." I grumbled.

"I heard that!" I knew she was going to be a while, no wonder she did not go at home. So instead of fusing over it I got as comfortable as I could on a wooden bench, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. Almost immediately an image of an emerald eyed, honey haired girl came into view. She was staring at someone.

It had been over a month since we realized Sakura was the Clow Heir. The book was locked up the cards were in it but the key was around Sakura's neck and she would never took it off. It had also been over a month since I realized I was in love with her. I loved her smile, her laugh, her in general and I could never stop thinking about her. The Hu Serpents have not attacked in a while either so it has been pretty quite. But if they did attack and tried anything with Sakura I knew that I would lose it completely. And if I did that, there is a strong possibility that _**he**_ would come out.

"Thinking about my babysitter again?" I heard a child's voice say. I opened my eyes to see Erruru standing there.

"What if I am?" I said challengingly. The toddler smiled.

"That means I'm right! You are in love with Sakura-chan, and I'm going to tell her too!!" At this I jumped to my feet almost tripping over them myself.

"Don't fucking play with me Erruru!" I hissed at her, she smirked and took in a sharp breath.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" That did it. She started running back the direction we came and I ran after her.

"ERRURU COME BACK HERE!!" I shouted and she laughed running faster.

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Sakura-chan? Can I go on the slide?" Arruru said pointing at a really high slide.

"Arruru you know you can't go on that." I said patting her head.

"But...But I want to!! Let me go! Let me go on the big slide NOW!!" I laughed.

"No Arruru," I replied calmly "and I'm not getting tricked by your little attitude. Keep it up and we'll be going home." She immediately stopped and shut up. "That's a good girl."

"Can I get some ice cream?"

"When your sister comes back."

"But she'll take forever!!"

"Arruru!" I gave her a warning glance.

"Alright I'll wait."

"Good." We sat in silence. Syaoran really had been gone a long time...I wonder if anything happened. Arruru looked at her curiously. (A/n Although she was young she still had the power her mother and father had. Reading minds and telepathic communication.)

"Don't worry Sakura, Li-kun and Erruru are fine. I'm sure of it." I looked at her in surprise. Although i was fully aware of magic in the little girl I had no idea she could read my mind and it was sweet of her that she was telling me words of encouragement to keep my mind off of it.

"Arruru-chan..." She smiled up at me.

"I'm sure of it." I smiled back.

"Thanks." But that did not stop the felling that something bad was going to happen soon.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" I heard another little girl shout.

"Erruru?" I said in question. Why would she be shouting for me. Wasn't she with Syaoran?

"ERRURU GET BACK HERE!!" Syaoran. Well that answered that question. He sounded mad. Next thing I saw was Erruru running across the park, Syaoran hot on her tail but I wanted to laugh at the scene but realizing Syaoran would get angry with me I kept it to myself and giggled. Erruru stopped right in front of me.

"Sakura-chan I have to tell you..." Syaoran caught her off guard shutting her up bringing her close to his body. It reminded me of that time when he almost...almost...kissed me.

"If you shut up I'll buy you an ice cream, whatever flavor you want and whatever size too." Syaoran said to her, she stopped struggling and bit his hand. With a shout of pain he let go of her and she came right by me.

"Looks like we have a deal." She said almost like a business women.

"Well since we are all getting ice cream why don't you two go play while we wait for the ice cream truck to come by." I suggested. The twins smiled.

"Alright!" They said in unison going back to the playground.

"I think I can live without kids." Syaoran said sitting down with a long and tired sigh. I giggled.

"I think it would be fun having a kid they're so cute!" I said looking at the twins playing.

"Your crazy." I heard him say with a grunt.

"For you everyone is crazy, Syaoran-kun." I said looking at him with his eyes close.

"Your right blossom." I could fell my face starting to heat up. He has been calling me Blossom and Hime and other things ever since I fought with Yue. They were cute names. Really cute considering they were thought up by a boy. But it was a little embarrassing plus I was not use to them but I liked the way he said them...I liked it because it was for me and only me. When I did not respond he opened his eyes to see if anything was wrong. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I said quickly looking back at the twins.

"Are you sure? You look like you have a fever." He said sitting up.

"Yes, I-I'm alright." He suddenly stood up and came in front of me. He slowly leaned into me. His face inches away from mine, then he stopped.

"No, no fever." He finally said pulling away. When he did I let out a breath I did not even know I was holding.

"I told you I was alright." I said in a whisper. He stood up and smiled at me.

"I know but...you worry me too much." I could tell her was telling the truth. "What's wrong blossom? Cat got your tongue?" He said still smiling. I like it. I like his soft and warm smile. But he never used that smile with anyone else but me. "Sakura?" He looked at me worriedly.

"I like it." I suddenly said still staring at him. He looked at me as if I had gone crazy.

"Like what?" Somehow my brain had malfunctioned because what I was about to say was defiantly not proceed right in my head.

"Your smile...I love it." I said staring at him. A small blush began to creep across his face but he made no attempt to hide it. He did not even seem embarrassed. Me on the other hand had turned beat red realizing what I had just said. I instantly stood up bowed and apologized.

"I-I am so sorry!! I should have never said anything like that! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm-" I felt two fingers pull my chin up and soon the rest of my body followed. Soon enough I was facing Syaoran again his smile still there but the blush was gone.

"Stop apologizing, there is nothing to be sorry for blossom." He said softly. I didn't know what to say so I just stared into his pools of amber. As he too stared at me I could feel my face heating up under his intense gaze. Our faces came nearer and nearer and our lips...his lips I know they are soft and I wanted to feel them again...even if it was just for a second...I...I...

"ICE CREAM TRUCK!! ICE CREAM TRUCK!!" The twins said running past us to the truck. I jerked away from him and took a few steps back.

"W-well we better get them their ice cream before they eat us alive." I turned around and ran to the ice cream truck not waiting for a response from him. But I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. We were so close...so close and just like that it was over.

_'Your falling for him my daughter.'_ The unknown voice said coming back.

_'How can I? He doesn't like me like that!! He couldn't...but maybe...'_ My heart began to beat faster and faster. I thought I could stop it by holding it down but it didn't. There could be a small chance...a very small chance that he does have feelings...for me. _'WAIT!! What am I saying?! But even if I think he likes or possibly loves someone else it...it makes my heart hurt. A lot. Why?'_

_'Still confused on your feelings for your little wolf?'_

_'I don't love Syaoran!!'_

_'If I recall correctly...I never said that.' _I blushed bright pink. He's right. He never said that. So why did I just say that? What is happening?!

_**Normal POV**_

After the twins had their ice cream Sakura had decided it was time to go. The twins whined and complained but Sakura stood her ground and they began walking home. Erruru and Arruru were about 5 feet in front of Sakura and Syaoran chatting away like birds.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Sakura mused thoughtfully looking at the two girls talking.

"I don't know, and amazingly I don't care." Syaoran said sarcastically looking up at the sky. Silence.

"Erruru, Arruru stop." Sakura said softly. The twins stopped walking just in time because suddenly a car sped across the road slightly tipping towards the sidewalk. As it passed it tipped over and landed on its roof.

"Let me call the ambulance!" Syaoran said looking for his cell phone.

"Calm down, they'll live. An old lady is going to come and do that, besides if you do the police are going to come and put you in the spot light. You don't want that now do you?" Syaoran looked at Sakura curiously but Sakura only smiled. "Go ahead you two nothing else is coming."

"HAI!!" The two girls kept on.

"Sakura...how." Began Syaoran.

"Did I know those things would happen." She said looking back at Syaoran.

"Yeah." She giggled.

"I have dreams, sometimes visions any time of the day. But I can't control them but I can control the events by warning the people around me." Syaoran didn't answer and Sakura didn't say a thing either. After a few more moments the twins screamed.

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" They shouted running to the front steps, waiting there were Yue, Ruby, and Robert. "MOMMY, DADDY!" They said running up to them and hugging them.

"Hey did you two have fun?" Ruby asked stroking their hair. They both nodded vigorously.

"YEAH! Sakura-chan is the best babysitter! Can she do it again? Please, Please?" Ruby laughed.

"We'll think about it. Now you two go inside you need to wash up and finish your homework."

"HAI!!" They said running inside.

"Homework?" Sakura said curiously. "But they are only four."

"Yes they are but they are in first grade already." Ruby said with a smile. Sakura looked at her disbelievingly.

"H-hoe..." Her lip twitched. Those two girls were only four and understood everything already needed for elementary school. Yet here she is Kinomoto Sakura a senior in high school and could barely pass her trigonometry class. Ironic right.

"Don't worry about it." Ruby said still smiling up at her.

"Here." Yue said giving her some money for babysitting. But Sakura pushed the money back.

"O-Oh! No, its alright. I don't want the m-money."

"Its the least we could do for your help. Go ahead take it." Ruby insisted but Sakura refused yet again.

"No...really its ok, maybe next time. But I'm not going to take your money when I did this voluntarily, it wouldn't be f-fair."

"Well can you babysit next Monday after school? There will be a surprise." Sakura smiled warmly.

"Alright but...don't give me too much money. I'm only taking care of Erruru and Arruru after all."

"Your too kind Sakura-chan. Your speech had improved a great deal, but you're still having trouble with some things. Want me to help you?" Sakura shook her head

"N-no...its alright."

"Then maybe, Li can help you! That's it Li you'll be going over to Sakura-chan's home after school everyday."

"Ok." Syaoran said without protest, Ruby and Robert were amazed, since Sakura had begun speaking he had been less grouchy and cursing much less.

"Man I swear your becoming weak! I fucking swear it!" Robert said rolling his eyes at him.

"Whatever you say Robert." Syaoran said rolling his eyes in return. They all grew silent as Robert and Syaoran had a stare down. Ruby and Yue had a pretty good idea what they were arguing about in their minds. Sakura's Safety.

_'Man, I'm watching you.'_ Robert said glaring at him. He knew very well about Syaoran's feelings for Sakura and frankly he did not approve. It was not that he loved Sakura too it was just that he thought of Sakura as a little sister and was an over-protective idiot when it came to her and it was getting on Syaoran's nerves.

_'What you don't trust me to help Sakura?' _Syaoran said sarcastically

_'Exactly.' _Robert dead-panned

_'You've changed.' _Syaoran said remembering how stupid and idiotic he was, not taking responsibility for anyone or anything.

_'So have you'_ Robert growled and his jaw was strongly clenched together.

_'No one is going to touch her. Not while I'm around so don't get so worked up about it.' _

_'We'll see about it.'_ There conversation ended there. Sensing the tension there Sakura decided to excuse herself.

"Well...I b-better go..." She slowly walking away.

"SAKURA GET BACK HERE!" Sakura jumped and quickly walked back over to Ruby head bowed.

"Yes, Ruby." She said in a soft voice.

"Where were you going?!" Ruby asked

"I-I was going h-home...you guy's were busy so..."

"You know you cannot walk home alone! Don't you remember who you are?!" Sakura bit her lip.

"I'm P-Princess Clow, daughter of Clow and heir to the Clow cards." She said in barely a whisper.

"And?"

"And as such I must be careful and open the book releasing the cards."

"And?"

"And...I must do as I am told since I have much to learn."

"Perfect! Such an obedient child! I wish all of children were like you my little Princess." Sakura said nothing. "Well you need to get home so Robert will take you." Tomorrow you will begin school again since you haven't gone to school for a month...what am I missing..."

"Training?" Sakura replied innocently.

"Oh yes! After your training with Anuie and Yue, Syaoran will help you with homework and babysitting."

"hai."

"Robert go get your car. You will be driving my little princess to and from school.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." And they were gone. Well not before Robert and Syaoran had a stare down again.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!! Sensing rivalry with Robert and Syaoran...wonder who that remindsme of? Lol now for the reviews and previews!!

**_People Who Reviewed/Left Alerts_**

Moonlight Petal

maleesha

edwardelricfangirl

BebieLuvly101

mitsuki1346

breathlessnightxx

Fei Jia Astaline Iceflakes

Wolf Blossom44

Mystic Moon Empress

tennislover431

Black-Sakura27

Erick's Lonely Angel

Danni Lea

emizee17

Anberu

stefaniieh

MichelleeH

lhaine07

Smoochynose

Sakura Petal Wings

daliwholuvanime

AngelEmCuti

animefan88tv-skip beat

**_Chapter 24: Mai_**

"Whoa, this place is awesome!" He said staring through the glass entrance. "How the fuck can you afford all this?! No wonder Syaoran, Melin, and Eriol came to this school. Lucky mother fu-"

"Watch your language onii-chan." Sakura said pushing in the glass door.

"Whatever you say princess." He said bowing. Sakura giggled a bit. "But you know, this place looks like its for Princess and Prince's." He said coming beside her.


	24. Mai

_**Ok So things got a bit complicated last week. I updated two chapters but no notice would come to me so I kept deleting and re-posting but still nothing. So I just left one chapter up and let this one slide. Plus my stupid internet went down for a couple of days. I got it back yesterday but my stupid onii-chan acted as if he had never used the internet!! I couldn't do anything until 1:00 and I was pretty annoyed and sleepy so I let it go. Baka 'ni-chan. Well anyways here's a new chapter. Its kinda short but to make up for last week and the shortness of it...Inside Lunch will also be posted wih it!! No preview ONLY reviews for this chapter. Prison Garden will be updated as soon as I get my notebook to stay still while I'm typing (lol, I'm not very patient with some things) Ok one more thing. My helpers will not be saying the diss so I will!! Next chapter they will.**_

_I don't own CCS it belongs to Clamp...I wouldn't be having to use my onii-chan's computer to update a story..._

**_Chapter 24: Mai_**

She was shaking in her seat. He was annoyed that he had to take more than one person to the damn high school. The whole car was filled with tension and there is not exactly a large space in a car.

"Sakura-chan calm down." Tomoyo said putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"H-How can I?" They were sitting beside each other in the back seat of the car.

"What's the matter monster? Scared of your own classmates?" Tomoyo shot him a glare.

"T-t-t-terrified."

"Why? Its not like they can do anything to you." Silence. Sakura looked away from the mirror. "Oi Sakura!" She stayed quiet. "What are they doing to you?!" Silence. "ANSWER ME!!"

"Remember? They burned my picture." Robert was quiet for a few seconds until he found a suitable answer. He found none.

"Oh."

"We're here." Sakura said dully. Robert stopped the car. He got out and opened the door. Tomoyo stepped out first.

"Thanks Robert-san demo..." She looked back at Sakura who was still staring out her window. "Try not to bring anything up that involves her family or school." He nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead I'll take her to the principles office."

"Arigato Robert-san." She said bowing and walking to the building.

"Come on princess we have to go." Sakura looked at him and nodded.

"Alright" She whispered getting out of the car.

They walked in silence through the arched entrance. The school was six floors and there were classes on every one of them. It was elegantly decorated for school purposes, having the best of everything for every child.

"Whoa, this place is awesome!" He said staring through the glass entrance. "How the fuck can you afford all this?! No wonder Syaoran, Melin, and Eriol came to this school. Lucky mother fu-"

"Watch your language onii-chan." Sakura said pushing in the glass door.

"Whatever you say princess." He said bowing. Sakura giggled a bit. "But you know, this place looks like its for Princess and Prince's." He said coming beside her.

"Yeah, I wish it was." She said picking up her pace. Soon arriving at the front of the Main office.

"Well lets go in before your late to class." As he reached for the door knob he stopped noticing Sakura had not moved. "Come on Princess!" he said impatiently.

"Sorry, its just I'm not in a hurry." She replied with a weak smile.

"Well I am, I got to go to my college classes! If I don't get there on time I'm fucking screwed!! So come on!"

"Hai!" She said rushing to his side a bit frightened. He opened the door and entered the main office where adults were busily working. A young women came up to Robert.

"Excuse me, did you get in trouble?" Robert looked at her curiously.

"Ummm...no." Robert said still looking at the women funny.

"Well then go back to class!" She said waving them off like flies.

"No, no, no, you don't understand. I'm not a student here." He put his hands on Sakura's shoulders and pushed her towards the women. "She is, we just came to see the Principle."

"Go ahead, the room is down that way just keep going straight." She said pointing left.

"Thanks." He said walking down. When Sakura and Robert arrived Sakura stared at the golden plaque.

"Where is the principles name?" Sakura asked feeling the gold plaque on the door.

"Don't know, don't care." He said opening the door.

"M-matte! (wait) onii-chan!!" She said running after him. But there was nothing to run after because he had not moved after setting foot in the office. Sakura bumped into his back. "Ite..." She said rubbing her nose. She looked up at him. "Onii-chan?"

"M-m..." He muttered but words still would not come. Sakura started to panic she tugged on his shirt's sleeve.

" 'Ni-chan! Onegi (please) speak!" She said frantically.

"What are you doing here?!" He paused.

"Mai, Yumemiya Mai?!" He said almost accusingly. The women turned around her long hair the color of fire swinging with her head.

"Nice to see you too Robert." She turned to Sakura. " You too Sakura-chan." The women said with a warm smile. Sakura stepped behind Robert still holding his sleeve. She reflected the appearance of a young child meeting a stranger.

"W-w-who are you?" She asked looking at her weirdly.

"Oh? You don't remember? Well that's what I would have expected, your soul was hidden that day."

"My soul?" Sakura repeated musing over what the women had just said. "Your Mai!" Sakura said realizing that she was the one she had dreamed about.

"Yes that's correct." Mai answered. "I see Yukito has taken very good care of you."

"Yukito?" Sakura asked. Mai sighed sadly.

"I see. Well off to class you go." Sakura nodded. She turned around gave Robert a hug and went to her homeroom.

"Robert please close the door." Robert came in and slammed the door behind him in rage.

"Why didn't you call?" He hissed. She smiled but held her hands up defensively in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I just got in a few days ago and I don't exactly have a phone." There was silence for a few minutes when Mai finally decided to start up the conversation again. "Have the Serpents found out who Sakura really is?" She asked seriousness clouding her previously cheery face.

"Not that I know of. But I can tell you something that Hu will hate." Her eyebrows rose in interest.

"And that is?"

"Li and Sakura have fallen for each other that alone is a problem..." He grumbled under his breath. "On both sides." Mai smiled.

"That's alright. Touya would have been happy to know that." He smile saddened a bit but this did not go unnoticed by him.

"You miss him don't you? That boy...Touya was it?"

"More than you know. At least I told him before...before they murdered him." She turned her head towards the window. Robert seeing how her face was getting sadder and sadder by the minute decided to change the subject.

"You coming over to base?"

"Yeah I guess, but don't tell anyone." She winked and her index finger to her lips as if telling herself to be silent. "I want it to be a surprise!" She giggled. Robert rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Like always." He looked at the clock that was above Mai's head and said a colorful line of curses as he looked back at Mai. "Got to go. I'll see you later." He finally went to his classes. Mai was sure that if he didn't tell anyone about her being here things were going to get pretty hectic. That's what she wanted but of course...little ol' Robert didn't now a thing.

_**People Who Reviewd/Left Alerts**_

_Cherry Akira Li_

_darthltynn_

_maleesha_

_zoakdo_

_sshine_

_animefan88tv-skip beat_

_Destiny 921_

_Sakura Petal Wings_

_Angel Em Cuti_

_lovegirl_

_lhaine 07_

_Anberu_

_Black-Sakura27_

_tennislover431_

_stefaniieh_

_rosedreamer101_

_Smoochynose_

_xxiaowugii ) ()_

_Sakura Petal Wings_

_Danni Lea_

_Lily887787_

_Wolf Blossom44_

_Otaku Nayami_

_lovegirl_

_Heartbreakdi_

**_Thanks soooooooooo much for reviewing!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next will now be updated!!_**


	25. Inside Lunch

_**Well here is our next chapter!! I love this one especially...lol I have said that about many chapters but anways since I already informed about other things in the previous chapter I won't say much.**_

Erruru: I'm tired...too much training and elementry school is annoying!!

Arruru: Stop being such a baby!! Suck it up!! Or I'll tell mommy and daddy you've been using hypnosis on the teachers!!

Erruru: That's called blackmail!! I'll tell mommy!! (Arruru glares at her sis)

Arruru: Call it what you want. But blackmail is not the only thing I can do.

Erruru: (shivers) Fine I'll say it!!

Arruru: (Smiles innocently at us): That's a good girl

Erruru: Rememeber I'm older

Arruru: Whatever

Erruru and Arruru: CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO HA-CHAN!! IT BELONGS TO CLAMP!!

* * *

**_Chapter 23: Inside Lunch_**

"Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo yelled jumping out of her seat. Sakura smiled. She had just walked inside the classroom and no one really payed any attention to her sudden appearance after a month. That's how she wanted it too.

"Ohayo Tomo-chan." She said taking her seat beside her.

"How was your weekend?" Tomoyo asked sitting down.

"You should know. We live in the same house Tomo."

"Yeah I know! But I did not see you Sunday! After breakfast with mother you left and didn't come back till six and by that time you were asleep!!" Tomoyo replied tugging at Sakura's school jacket. "What happened Sunday?!" Sakura sighed.

"I b-babysat Erruru and Arruru with Syaoran-kun." A mischievous look entered Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Li-kun huh? Details!!" Someone suddenly slammed their books on Sakura's desk which in turn made Sakura herself jump.

"Out of my seat." It was Kagura.

"Demo...this is my seat." Sakura said her voice lowering to a whisper.

"Oh what was that? As I remember you have not attended school for a month and I took this seat so its mine! NOW MOVE!!" Sakura jumped out of her seat grabbing her books and moving away. Tomoyo glared at Kagura but she didn't even look at her.

"T-then where..."

"I don't know and I don't care." Sakura searched for a seat but all were taken except Kagura's and she did not exactly want to sit there. High healed shoes were heard coming her way but she did not look at the wearer. She assumed it was just another girl coming to torture her.

"Now, Now Kagura lets not be mean to Sakura-san on her first day back." Kagura looked up to find her newest teacher.

"But! Mizuki-sensei she was not here! So I claimed this seat!!" Mizuki only smiled.

"I understand that Kagura but this seat is still Sakura's so please move back to your's." Kagura grumbled but moved back to her original seat. Sakura sat back down.

"Arigato, ano..."

"Mizuki Kaho."

"Arigato Mizuki-sensei!"

"Your very welcome." The first bell rung and class was about to start. "Now class please take your seats!" The door suddenly slide open and Eriol came in with Melin.

"Sorry for being late Mizuki-sensei...Ummm...important matters came up." Melin said taking her seat Eriol followed her. Sakura looked at Melin and saw her arm looked bruised. Gang fight.

"Your excused." Mizuki said not bothering to question the teenagers because she knew no answer would be said.

"Yo." Someone else said coming in. Mizuki frowned.

"Late as usual Li-san." He waved at her and scowled.

"Whatever." The girls in the class all stared at him and giggled. When he looked their way it almost looked like they would faint. But he never went to any of them. Instead he walked straight over to Sakura and smiled stopping beside her desk. The class went mute watching them both intently. Many girls glared at Sakura wanting her to actually drop dead at the moment. If looks could kill Sakura would be long dead. But Sakura did not pay them any mind all she could do was stare at him as if he was the only one in the entire world.

"Morning Blossom." He said softly. Sakura blushed at the name and looked out the window.

"Ohayo S-Syaoran-kun.." She said timidly. Syaoran smiled and went to his seat. What about Tomoyo you ask. Well let's just say he camcorder is a very dangerous weapon and there couldn't be any wider smile than hers.

_**Social Studies**_

"Now class, today you will begin your Social Studies project." Groans were heard throughout the class and the old man of a teacher smiled. "Yes, yes I know you are all very excited. But there is one good thing you students will like."

"What's that? Your retiring?!" The class laughed at the girls snide remark. Sakura on the other hand frowned. Thinking it very disrespectful of her to comment and the class to laugh. But of course she said nothing fearing her own well being. The teacher paid no mind to the remark.

"No, you can choose your own partners. Your project is due by the end of the March. You may also choose your own projects. Begin." The teacher left the classroom. Most likely headed to do some kind of other work. It was surprising how much the teachers in this school trusted the students. The students were already pairing but everyone steered clear of Sakura. People would throw her books to the floor she would pick them up without complaint. Or they would 'accidentally' bump into her. She let out a sigh of sadness. The last girl and thrown her books so far away that Sakura had to get up. She picked them up but of course had to get on all fours.

"HEY LOOK!! Miss mute looks like a dog!" A boy said kicking her back. She fell flat on her face. Sakura felt a warm liquid flowing from her lip, she touched it and saw it was blood. She could feel tears stinging her eyes ready to come out but she held them in. They all laughed at her. No one was in that class with her so on days like these she was completely alone.

"Look! She wants to cry!! That must have hurt!" Another student said fake concern oozing out of every word. Then others contributed to Sakura's pain and misery.

"Idiot!"

"Worthless!" They shouted at her. They were overflowing. Her tears.

_'I can't cry...I WON'T...I don't have the right to anymore!' _But despite her efforts to contain them they were too stubborn. They fell silently as she was mocked one by one they fell. No one could save her this time. She was alone. The door slide open but no one payed it attention.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Someone shouted. The students stopped their insults when the bell suddenly rang and they all left heads hung low not daring to meet the gaze of the person who had just yelled at them. They all left all except the person and Sakura. She stayed in her place on the floor crying silently to herself, her blood mixing with her tears.

"Here." The person said sticking out his hand. Sakura looked up her tears still flowing freely.

"S-Syaoran." She whispered her voice shaking. He smiled warmly. Sakura jumped to her feet and embraced him. Sobbing. He too embraced her, stroking her back.

"Shh. Its alright. I'm here now." The late bell for lunch rang but they did not move. Syaoran backed up to a wall and knelled down on the floor still holding Sakura's crying figure tightly in his arms. "Its alright Sakura. I'm right here." She continued to sob. He sat down and leaned against the wall. Sakura still cried.

_**Minutes Later**_

_**Syaoran's POV**_

She had finally stopped. We stayed there in silence. I sat against a wall and she laid on my lap. It wasn't an awkward silence but more friendly and comfortable. She turned around so her body was facing me. I stroked a few strands of her bangs to the side of her face making it more visible. Even with her tear stained face and puffy eyes even with some cold sweat she still looked beautiful absolutely adorable.

"Do you want to go outside and have lunch?" I asked careful not to raise my voice higher than a whisper. But I was sure she would want to go out and have some fresh air.

"Ie..." Well that proved me wrong. "I-I want to stay here with...with you." I stared at her. Making sure it was my Sakura. The same timid and shy Sakura. It was. "I-if its alright with you." She whispered looked to the floor a blush forming on her tear stained cheeks. I smiled. Gently taking her hand I lifted it up to my lips and left a small and light kiss on it. She looked at me eyes wide with surprise and her blush becoming even redder. If that was possible.

"Of course its alright with me. My precious princess." She turned redder. Yes it was possible. But I could only smile at her. Sakura sat up and went to her bag taking out two boxes wrapped in pink and green handkerchiefs. She handed the box with the green handkerchief to me.

"I-I made it t-this morning" She looked away from my shocked eyes. "I-I d-didn't know what your favorite f-foods are so...I p-placed a little bit o-of everything."

_**Sakura's POV**_

I handed him the bento box I had made this morning for him. Its unusual for me to do this on the occasion I always wake up late but this time it was different. I woke up early this morning and I could only think of him. So I made it.

"Arigato Sakura Hime." He replied with a smile. A warm and loving smile. Oh! How much I loved it. His smile, his hair, his kindness. I watched him take out a octopus shaped sausage and popped it into his mouth. He looked so cute!

"Its really good!!" He said. "Your a really good cook Hime." I blushed again. He chuckled and went back to eating. Silence settled again. But this silence I liked. It was pleasant. After we were done eating we just talked. About nothing in particular. We explained morning routines, what subjects we liked and disliked and so forth until it finally came back to the bento boxes. I knew he liked them but I wanted him to say it again. Just to say it.

"Syaoran-kun."

"Hmmm?" He asked eyes closed. He looked even better like that.

"Did you like the bento box?" He opened on eye and looked at me, then he closed it and smiled.

"I loved it Hime." He paused. "Can I ask you a favor?" I was surprised. Syaoran never asked for anything from me. Ever. So I was excited and nerves at the same time.

"Y-yes?"

"Would you mind making me one everyday?" I smiled ecstatic.

"I wouldn't mind. I would love to!!" I replied enthusiastically. He wanted me to make more! He really loved it! It made me so happy that he wanted more. More silence followed. _'Ok now silence is starting to annoy me!!'_ I thought but I could only watch him. He looked so calm not having a care in the world. Then suddenly he let out a long sigh. "What's wrong?" He looked at me.

"I just wish...this lunch would never end. I like it. Having lunch alone with you." My face was getting hot again. I don't know why he suddenly said those things but I understood him. I wish this would never end either.

"I like it too..." Then I had an idea. "Ne, Syaoran-kun?" I said sitting up and leaning against the wall.

"Yes?"

"We'll do it again. We defiantly will Promise?" I stuck my pinkie finger out and he did the same.

"I promise Sakura Hime. My one and only..." He pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed my cheek. But I didn't push him away. I turned to him and our noses touched we were close enough to kiss.

_'Do you understand now? My daughter?'_

_'I understand my feelings if that's what you mean.'_ The voice chuckled.

_'I'm proud of you my precious...'_ I didn't pay the voice any attention. Instead I concentrated on Syaoran. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I wanted it. I wanted it so bad. I wanted him to kiss me. But instead I realized it. I realized why I wanted it so bad. I loved his smile. All those weird emotions I could not recognize before. I realized that...that I loved him. _'Your heart is speeding my daughter.'_ I had loved him all this time but never knew it. _'I guess your not paying attention to me.'_ I Kinomoto Sakura have fallen in love with Syaoran. _'I'll take that as a no. You don't need me anymore. Well at least you won't know this little piece. I'm Clow Reed your forefather and I'm happy you have conquered this stone in your life my precious daughter. Now lets see you conquer the rest my precious...' _My little wolf, my and only my Syaoran. But it was then that I realized that the voice was still there and cursed myself silently for not listening to it but all I could think of was my love for Syaoran.

"_'_**H**_i_**m**e_'_**" **

* * *

Hope you liked the last two chapters!! Well now its time for next chapter's preview!!

**_Chapter 25 Preview: Oyasuminasi Hime-sama_**

"Your so cute Sakura Hime." She blushed and sat beside me leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Arigato Syaoran-kun." I looked at her weirdly.

"What did I do?" She yawned cutely wrapping her hands around my torso.

"Y-you've done everything for me. Things not even Tomo-chan could do. And until know..." Another yawn and her face faded a bit. "Up until yesterday I realized..." Suddenly with new found strength she sat up and stared at me with her emerald eyes.

**_That was my preview!! Can't wait to read your reviews!!_**

Arigato Chibi-chan

Hana No Ai


	26. Oyasuminasay Himesama

_**Hi you guys!! Its Ha-chan. Sorry this chapter took so long to update. My brother has an offical addiction to the computer. I swear sometimes I wish I could just shove the interenet AND computer down his throat and make him eat it!! I can only use the thing in the morning!! Its annoying but I get to type and update so whatever. Him and his depressed idoitic self. Well this chapter is extremly fluffy!! And there is like the tinyest lemon...well I think it is I don't really now. For those who are reading Prison Garden I'm going to update that by the end of the week. Sorry for the delay!!**_

Erruru: I hate this chapter...

Arruru: Yeah me too...

Erruru and Arruru: Hana!! Delete it!!

Hana: You two must be out of your minds just say the disclammer

Erruru: NO!! Take this chapter off!! I'll tell you know who you know what!!

Hana: Oh that's no problem at all. I'll tell Ruby and Yue you have been hyponotizing your teachers and using magic to make time go faster. Its not that hard.

Arruru: THAT'S LYING HANA!!

Hana: (Grins evily) Exactly.

Arruru: Fine!! BUt you'll be sorry!!

Erruru and Arruru: CCS does not belong to oh so sweet lying deciving Hana. It belongs to clamp. HANA IS EVIL!!

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Oyasuminasay Hime-sama**_

_**After School**_

Syaoran and Sakura had decided to skip the last class of the day. Gym. Syaoran practically never went but no one knew why. Sakura on the other hand did not have to go at all considering her situation. People who hated her armed with potentially lethal weapons...not good.

"Sakura Hime?" Syaoran suddenly said scaring Sakura a bit. She was deep in thought and his sudden voice had just broke her train of thought.

"H-Hai." He set his bag down and took out a small gift bag giving it to her.

"I almost forgot to give this to you. Its nothing special think of it as a thank you for the bento." Sakura took the things out of the bag. First were a pair of green ribbons for her hair. Next was a bracelet. She half expected it to have the gangs sign on it but when she pulled the rest out it held two charms. A pink cherry blossom petal and miniature ying-yang symbol.

"Arigato Syaoran-kun!!" She said admiring the bracelet and ribbons. Sakura immediately put the bracelet on. She shook it. "I love it!!" She quickly set her school bag down and took the two ribbons out of their package. "I'll be right back so don't go anywhere ok?"

"Yeah Alright." She smiled and ran to the nearest girls bathroom.

"I'm glad you like it Hime." He took up her bag and waited leaning on the gates at the entrance walls.

"Li-kun!!" Shouted two female voices in unison. He looked to his left.

"What are you doing here Erruru, Arruru."

"Come on Li don't be so mean to them." It was Eriol this time and he was holding Tomoyo's hand.

"We just found out that they go to the elementary division of this school. They transferred today." Tomoyo said. The twins pointed at the second school bag in his hand.

"Who's..."

"School Bag?"

"Its mine." Sakura said from behind everyone. Tomoyo let go of Eriol and went to hug Sakura.

"How was Social Studies and your lunch?" Sakura smiled when Tomoyo mentioned lunch.

"I loved my lunch. Social Studies a-as always...not so social."

"Thats good I guess." Tomoyo replied happy that her friend at least enjoyed on aspect of her day. Sakura started to play with one of her pig tails now tied with light green ribbons which complimented her pink school uniform nicely. Tomoyo eyed them with curiosity then smiled.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said stars beginning to form in her eyes. Sakura was a bit startled by her expression because she had never seen it before. It was a mixture of mischievousness with a bit of happiness, then some realization and again more mischievousness quite interesting and yet a little creepy.

"H-hai?"

"I like your new ribbons where did you get them?" Tomoyo asked slyly. She knew exactly were Sakura had gotten them. It was the only way they were light green others would have gotten it in pink but they were green. Syaoran heard her thoughts and growled at her. It was at the back of his throat but very audible to the person it was directed to. Tomoyo could only smile. Sakura blushed.

"S-Somewhere." Before Tomoyo could ask anymore questions a car pulled up much to Sakura's relief.

"Oi!! Sakura Hime. Time to go." Syaoran said helping get the twins in the car. She really had not seen him or the twins move but was happy someone got her out of Tomoyo's interrogation office.

"Coming!" She replied. She bowed to Eriol and hugged Tomoyo. "I'll tell you later." She whispered into her ear. Sakura knew if she didn't confess how she got them Tomoyo had other methods of getting that information which was very easy for a person such as Tomoyo to do. Sakura ran to the car closed the door and the car was off. When the car was out of sight Eriol turned to Tomoyo. But Tomoyo spoke first.

"Looks like she finally realized it." She said holding his hand.

"That she loves him?" Tomoyo looked at him.

"Like you didn't know!" She accused. Eriol only chuckled and pulled her chin up to face him at an even scale. Even though of course he had to stoop down a little.

"You never know my dear." She pouted.

"Your impossible." Eriol caught her lips swiftly with his. Pressing against them softly making sure that he was not too rough or passionate. He didn't want that in the front gates somewhere more private would be necessary for that. But for know he just wanted an easy and soft kiss. He pulled away from her and her expression amused him. She was absolutely dazed.

"Well then, there is no need for us to interfere. Of course only when they need a little push but I don't think its required." Tomoyo just stared into his deep pools of ocean blue completely lost in their gaze. She just nodded.

"Uh-huh." Eriol chuckled and put his head to her hair.

"And you say I'm impossible."

_**MW Base**_

"We're home!" The twins shouted at the top of their lungs. No one answered.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura asked coming into the living room.

"Looks like they went out." Robert replied hanging up his jacket. Sakura went into the kitchen. Everything was in place. She went over to the refrigerator and sure enough she found what she was looking for. A note.

_' Dear Sakura,_

_I absolutely knew that you would look for a note! Your so responsible. Anyways we're going to have to skip your training with Anuie. We went to take care of gang matters. Please take good care of my girls and we won't be back till late so your welcome to sleep over._

_Love Ruby'_

"Sakura-chan! We're hungry!!" Sakura put the note down and opened the fridge.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Anything!" They replied sitting on the chairs of the round table in the middle of the kitchen. She went to look in the cupboards for anything to eat. She could barely pay attention because of what the note said.

_'I'm welcomed to sleep over...'_ Her heart started to quicken and a faint blush was crossing her cheeks. _'That means Syaoran and me are going to be alone...'_ Her hands began to shake as she thought about it. _'Maybe now would be the best time to tell him..but what if...what if he doesn't...'_ A sharp pang was felt in her chest as she thought about that possibility. The possibility that Syaoran was not as in love with her as she was with him. It hurt but she had to try. Suddenly images of him came to her mind. His smile, His laughter, his smirk, scowl, his kindness everything!! It was driving her insane. _'Syaoran-kun...'_ Unconsciously she touched her two new green ribbons and her heart went into over time. She started to hyperventilate and everything around her tuned out as her body began to shake. _'Calm down!! Just calm down. Everything will be alright. Lets just work on getting through this and they later I'll think it through.'_ She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate at the task before her. But what she didn't know was that Syaoran had just heard her little mental conversation as it ended and smirked at the affect he had on her. It was just interesting.

_'What exactly does she have to tell me? Ah well. Looks like I can find out later tonight.'_ Syaoran went away for a little while. Sakura took a deep breath and thought about the food.

"Hmmm..what about spaghettis and meat balls?" She asked the girls who were still pondering on there dinner.

"Yeah! Mommy and Daddy don't cook that much so this is special!!" Erruru hopped off her seat and went over to Sakura.

"Can you make pudding too? Its my favorite." Sakura looked at Erruru and smiled.

"Of course I can! Anything for you two." Erruru hugged Sakura tightly around her legs for that was the only part of Sakura she could reach and almost knocked her down.

"Arigato!! Sakura-chan! Your the best!!" Sakura lifted her up into the air and carried her out the kitchen.

"Come on Arruru. Its time for homework." She called after her.

"Aw man!" Arruru grumbled under her breath following Sakura into the living room.

"Ano...Robert-san! Can you help them with there homework?" She asked.

"Sorry babe." He said coming down the steps. "I got college." Sakura could only smile.

"Ok, Good Luck on your exam!" Robert stopped opening the door and looked at her in disbelief.

"How did you know?" Sakura giggled.

"Intuition." She replied. Robert snorted.

"Intuition my ass." He said walking out the door.

"Sakura-chan!! I'm hungry!! My tummy is growling." Erruru said. Sakura shot her an apologetic look.

"Yes, Yes I know but I can't cook and help you two. Hoe..."

"I'll help them." Syaoran suddenly said popping out of no where in particular. He sat at the table with the twins on both of his sides. Sakura blushed.

"D-demo...I don't want to bother you." She whispered touching his shoulder in protest but he held her hand and smiled. Her blush depend.

"Then how about this." He squeezed her hand gently. "I'll help them with their homework in exchange for some of your food." Sakura looked at him wide eyed.

"I can't do that!!" She shouted in disbelief. Syaoran chuckled.

"Erruru, Arruru close your eyes and cover your ears." They nodded and obeyed even though they wanted to know what was going on they would most likely vomit later considering their age and slight immaturity.

"I-I can't!! Its your home. You shouldn't need to do anything to eat!! And...and..." Syaoran stood up from his seat and came closer to Sakura cornering her into a wall.

"Its alright just for today." He whispered huskily into her ear. She shivered.

"D-demo..." She was about to protest but stopped when Syaoran lowered his head and came closer to her. Their lips just millimeters apart.

"Just for today." He said again. Sakura thought her heart was going to pop out of her chest. Without thinking she tried to hold it but when Syaoran chuckled slightly she thought she would really have to go to the hospital.

"A-ano...Syaoran-kun...I-I..." He looked at her curiously. He would have to do something more to convince her if she was about to protest again.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan!! We're hungry!!" Syaoran jerked away seeing that the twins were staring at them. He glared at them but they smirked in return. Sakura's face appeared to be a hot tomato.

"A-Alright!" She said quickly scurrying off to the kitchen. Syaoran was about to call after but stopped himself before the twins did or said anything else. He glared at them taking his seat.

_'DAMN IT!! I was so close to getting it out of her!! Damn twins.'_

_'Li-kun you should now better!!'_

_'We won't let you do it just like that.'_

_'That would be too easy.'_

_**2 Hours Later**_

The twins had finished their homework a little after they started. Of course it was easy they had no need for help but of course Sakura had completely forgotten about that. Sakura's cooking took a little bit longer because of her short attention span. It took her a little more work to get everything done without being burned but she had finally finished.

"FOODS READY!!" She shouted coming out the kitchen. She was in a mess. Hair sticking out. Cloths dirty. And lets not speak about the kitchen.

"YAY!" The twins shouted running into the kitchen almost making Sakura drop the pot in her hands.

"Erruru, Arruru!! No running inside."

"Hai!!" They said sitting down. Sakura set the pot down. Got out their little plates, forks, and cups and served them their food.

"Hope you like it." She said to them but by the time she set their plates down they were already eating.

"ITS Delicious." They cried together. Sakura looked around and noticed something was missing.

"Where's Syaoran-kun?" They shrugged. Not wanting to stop eating. Sakura felt a little disappointment but left it at that. There was no need to get all worked up about it. He was just tired. Most likely. "Well hurry up. Its almost time to sleep."

"All DONE!!" They said giving her their empty plates. She smiled and put them in the dishwasher.

"Bathroom." Sakura said. The twins frowned and shook their heads.

"No." If they did Syaoran would try something sneaky and they would not allow it!!

"Up both of you!"

"No." They said. Sakura sighed and put two fingers to her temples. She started to chase them around the house. She chased both of them and eventually cornered them in the bathroom and put them in the tub. She was bewildered because the water was already nice and warm in their room but she made no compliant.

"In!" She pointed to the water.

"No!" She sighed again. More work. She forcibly bathed and dressed both of them and put them into bed. They frowned for obviously their mission had failed. "Good Night Sakura-chan." They said flatly, still upset.

"Good Night Arruru, Erruru." She shut the door. "I'm so sleepy...those girls take a lot of energy." She whispered rubbing her reddening eyes and let out a yawn. "Dishes." She walked in the kitchen groggily. "Need to-" Sakura looked at the sink. No dishes were to be found and the kitchen was spotless. She smiled. "B-B-bed." She mumbled. The fact that she had to go up the stairs again did not help her state much. But not really caring for anything she entered into a random bedroom. She just laid down and curled into a ball and fell asleep.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

After a long shower I went back in my room. I felt a little bad for leaving Sakura alone with the twins but I would make up for it. I think I already have by doing the dishes, cleaning the kitchen and warming the tweebs bath but I do need to make up for not helping her get them ready for bed. They're a handful I know. Making that resolution I entered my room. My eyes widened in surprise. There on my bed was a shivering Sakura curled into a small ball, asleep. I smiled.

"Sakura Hime." I said shaking her a bit.

"10 more minutes." She replied flipping on her side.

"I don't think so." I shook her even harder and she woke up.

"S...Syaoran." She said sleepily.

"Come on sleeping beauty. Time to change into PJ's." She walked to the bathroom and I sat down. A few minutes later she came out with a tank top and long pants pink with white and polka dots. "Sakura..." I said stupidly. Sometimes I wonder if love is a healthy thing for me.

"B-bed..." She mumbled. I laughed.

"Your so cute Sakura Hime." She blushed and sat beside me leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Arigato Syaoran-kun." I looked at her weirdly.

"What did I do?" She yawned cutely wrapping her hands around my torso.

"Y-you've done everything for me. Things not even Tomo-chan could do. And until know..." Another yawn and her voice faded a bit. "Up until yesterday I realized..." Suddenly with new found strength she sat up and stared at me with her emerald eyes.

"Sakura?" I could see her emerald eyes burning with determination.

"Syaoran I...I..." She looked to the bed and twisted the sheets in her hands. With another deep breath she spoke again. "I...I love you!!" She paused. Her voice went back to a whisper. "I love you so much and...and I..." I took her chin in my hands and pulled her face back up then I kissed her.

Our lips met but I wanted more than just lips touching. So I began to lick her lips and nibbled on her bottom lip. She slightly opened her mouth and I took that opportunity to force my tongue in. Then I gently pushed Sakura down onto the bed with one hand I pinned her hands on it with one of mine. As our kiss got deeper and more passionate my free hand began to rub her thigh. She moaned and I smiled finally pulling away from our kiss. She stared up at me surprise and joy evident in her emerald eyes.

"I love you too, Sakura Hime." She lifted her hand and felt my cheek.

"Syaoran-kun.." She breathed and then she smiled. But slowly though she yawned again but she tried her hardest to hide it so I wouldn't notice. I took her hand in mine and gently put it down on her stomach."S-Sleepy..." She said eyelids half down. My smile widened.

"Hold on a little longer." I said ripping the sheets off my bed and tucking her in.

"I...can't..." Seconds later I could here a soft snore from beside me. She mumbled a bit. "I love you." She breathed as if it was just another normal breath. I smiled when her snore came back and I knew she was out of reach until the next morning.

"Oyasuminasay, Sakura Hime." (Good Night Princess Sakura.)

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Erruru and Arruru were a little sour not because of there time here but...well I guess you guys figured it out. Lol. Anyways its time for REVIEWS AND PREVIEWS!!

_**People Who Reviewed/Left Alerts**_

_lhaine07_

_Destiny921_

_Wolf Blossom44_

_breathlessnightxx_

_Mysterious Panther_

_animefan88tv-skip beat_

Mistery-Lady

Anberu

LonelyxxBunny

maleesha

JaxFanfictionversion

Fei Jia Astaline Iceflakes

zoakdo

sshine

Smoochynose

Otaku Nayami

Angel Em Cuti

Lil Mis Writer

Black-Sakura27

Danni Lea

tennislover431

Angi-ange

emizz17

Mystic Moon Empress

KayshowronZ23

rosedreamer101

BabieLuvly101

jess r 94

**_Thanks sooo much for your reviews!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the others that are coming. Oh by the way my mistake there are 31 chapters not 39. Sorry about that._**

**_Now for the preview of next chapter._**

* * *

**_Preview Chapter 27: Roof Conversation_**

"Late?" She turned to the person who had been shaking her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "W-Who are y-you?" She looked at the boy up and down. He had short silver hair and brownish eyes. "You l-l-look alot like..." Another yawn. "Yue-san." The boy chuckled.

"Nice to meet you..." He bowed. His right hand to his heart his left to his side. "I'm Tsukishiro Yukito, or from now one your servant, guardian, and mentor."


	27. Roof Conversation

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!! I am so very sorry that I have not updated for soooooooooo long. Its just that I'm in this summer program and lazyness has taken its toll. Plus I'm almost done writting the story in my notebook. Its all planned out and I'll bet you my life that all chapters after 30 will catch your intrest!! Oh and this time reviews will not be put at the bottom. My e-mail has not been checked for a while and reviews are getting gumbled up so I'm just going to delete everything. Again sorry!!**_

**_Erruru: Finally!!_**

**_Arruru: I thought you had forgotten about us!!_**

**_Erruru: Yeah that was cold its been a while._**

**_Hana: I'm sorry!! Please I'll make it up just say the dis._**

**_Arruru: Whatever_**

**_Erruru and Arruru: CCS does not belong to Hana but the outline and event (most) do belong to her._**

**_Hana: ARIGATO!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 25: Roof Conversation_**

"Kinomoto-san, wake up!" Sakura turned in the bed and put the covers over her head.

"10 more...minutes." The person sighed and shook her even more.

"That won't due. Its late." Sakura's eyes napped open and she sat up in the bed.

"Late?" She turned to the person who had been shaking her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "W-Who are y-you?" She looked the boy up and down. He had short silver hair and brownish eyes. "You l-look a lot like Y-Yue-san." The boy chuckled.

"Nice to meet you..." He bowed, his left hand to his side and his right hand to his heart.

"I'm Tsukishiro Yukito, or from now on your servant, guardian, and mentor."

"Tsu-Tsuki..." She frowned not being able to pronounce anything new was really annoying her. She was a senior for peat's sake!! But alas that still did not do anything for her little problem. Yukito lifted his bowed head and smiled gently at her.

"Its alright Hime-sama. But may I remind you, your late for school."

"T-time?" She looked at an alarm clock close to the bed her eyes widened in surprise. "HOE!! I'M LATE!" She jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Yukito knocked on the door just seconds after it was shut.

"Hime-sama, your towel and school cloths." He said both items in his hand. Sakura opened the door and took them from his hands.

"Arigato!"

_**Dinning Room**_

Chiharu and Nako sat in the dinning room on the table when they heard hurried motions and thuds from upstairs. Yue came in the dinning room wearing a formal suit Ruby beside him in the same kind of attire.

"Was that you?" Nako asked putting notes in her bag. Ruby looked at her weirdly.

"Me what?" She asked holding Yue's arm. More hurried motions then footsteps coming down the stairs.

"O-Ohayo Ruby-san! Yue-san!" Sakura said sitting down in a rush.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Ruby replied serving Sakura her breakfast. A few minutes later Yukito came beside Yue huffing and puffing out of breath.

"Rough first day?" Yue asked looking down at his younger brother. Yukito crashed to the floor and sort of smiled. If you call it that.

"She's a handful." He huffed out still searching for oxygen.

"H-HOE!" Sakura shouted going to the front door. "I'm sooo much later!! I shouldn't have eaten anything!! Hoe!" She fell but scrambled back up going towards the door to put on her skates. Then she stopped staring at the roller blades in front of her. "When...how did my skates get here?" Yukito got up and hurried to her side.

"Hime-sama?" She looked up at Yukito and smiled.

"Hai."

"Your late."

"HOE!" She screamed. Sakura quickly strapped her skates on and was out the door. But Yukito had to go outside and call after her.

"CHOTTO MATTE!! Yukito screamed catching her at the entrance gate.

"Uh?"

"Your lunch." She took the lunches and smiled.

"Arigato." Yukito winked at her.

"And I packed something for Li-kun too. Remember you promised." Sakura's cheeks turned pink. How could he have known? He wasn't there was he?

"H-how d-did you know?" Sakura asked forgetting all aspects of her lateness.

"Don't worry about it. Just remember you confessed to each other yesterday." Her cheeks started to turn a darker shade of pink almost red.

"Promise you won't tell? I-I don't want him to think I told everyone already...that might annoy him." Yukito smiled.

"Pinkie Promise."

"Arigato Yukito-san." She said skating away. Yue came up to Yukito as always a scowl on his almost angel like face. Yukito looked at him and laughed.

"Come on big brother, the world is not ending." His scowl depend.

"Yet."

"Always the cherry one." Yukito said sarcastically.

"Your taking a big risk Yukito. Are you sure you want this?" Yue asked concern burning in every word. He put a hand on his brothers-now tensed- shoulder.

"Its alright, this is better way to watch her movements. They are planning something big and she must be ready."

_**With Sakura**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

School had already begun when I got there. But luckily my new teacher did not give me a detention slip. I took my seat and a note landed on my shoulder. I took it up and read it.

_'Ohayo Sakura Hime. Late today I see.'_ It was Syaoran's writing. Always so elegant and fancy. It looked like calligraphy. Speaking of Syaoran he was officially mine after last night. Then it hit me why I was so stinking late. LAST NIGHT! I scribbled my messages down and threw it over to him.

_'Why didn't you wake me up?'_

_'You looked so peaceful.'_

_'Its your fault I was late!!'_

_'I know'_ I growled as I read this. Smug bastard.

_'Yukito-san had to help me get ready!'_

_'Yukito-san?'_ That's right he didn't know. Now it was my turn to be smug. All I had to do is make him wait a while...a loooong while.

_'Tell you l8R'_

_**Lunch**_

"Sakura-chan, you were late today." Yeah like that's a surprise. I was always late but Tomoyo had always kept me slightly on time. But of course, it was Tomoyo stating the obvious.

"I know, I'm sorry." I needed to get to my locker and she was blocking it. What else did she want?!

"Not only for school-" Damn it. "You never came home either." Tomoyo looked at me disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, I f-forgot to call you. I babysat till late so Ruby said I could stay over." Tomoyo sighed.

"I wish you would keep track of time better." She finally got off my locker. I opened it set my bag in and took out the lunches. I knew Syaoran enough to know that if h was not feed he would be upset. Tomoyo eyed the two lunches suspiciously.

"Two? Your going to get fat." She teased. I glared at her.

"They're not for me!" I hissed slamming my locker. Sometimes Tomoyo knew how to get on my nerves.

"Then who?" We began to walk down the hall towards the eating area.

"One's for me the o-other for..." Tomoyo stopped walking stars forming in her amethyst eyes.

"The other?" She asked eagerly. I blushed bright pink.

"F-For Syaoran-kun" I whispered. She squealed.

"You confessed!! He confessed!! That's why you didn't come home!! KAWAII!!" My face went from pink to red. Tomoyo caught on too quick.

We kept on walking and all I heard from Tomoyo was 'Kawaii' or the ways she thought we confessed. I knew if I said something she would catch on so I left it at that. We reached a couple of flight of stairs that I had never seen before.

"Tomo-chan?" She stopped her babbling and looked at me a curious expression crossing her delicate features.

"Yeah?"

"W-Were these stairs always here?" She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully looking at the stairs.

"I believe so, but I never actually paid attention to them. I think they lead to the roof."

"The roof." I went over and felt the railing. "Its warm." I said. I examined the spot carefully it. A small green flame was dancing there.

"Do you sense something Sakura?" Tomoyo asked all playfulness gone from her voice.

"Hai" I was hypnotized by the small flame.

"I don't feel any danger so I'll leave you to discover what it is. Alright?" I nodded. In actuality I did not hear a word she had said. Something or someone was calling me and I was drawn to it like a lion to its prey. I don't know if Tomoyo had left but I began to walk up the stairs. They lead me to a door and I opened it.

Green.

"G-Green?"

"So you can see auras." That was not a question. I turned to see someone closing the roof door and locking it. If I had not known better I would have screamed so loud that I myself would have gone deaf. But of course. I knew better.

"Syaoran!!" I shouted running up and hugging him. His hands snaked around my waist and held me tight.

"Good to see you too Sakura Hime." He whispered into my ear. I let go of him all knowledge returning to me of this morning. Annoying Bastard.

"You made me late!!" I accused pointing my index finger and everything. He frowned.

"As I recall correctly you wrote 'Yukito' helped you." I could feel the venom in his voice as he said Yukito's name. What was wrong with him?

"Syaoran-kun, are you alright?" I asked. I didn't understand. Why would he be so angry?

"I'm fine." He growled looking away from me. Suddenly a rush of wind came a top us. I heard wings flap and feathers rustle. I looked up and a big smile spread across my face.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

Doves.

I heard her gasp in surprise as they flew above us. Sakura smiled and waved at them.

"BYE-BYE!!" She shouted as the birds started to disappear. But one strayed away from the flock and came gliding down to Sakura.. She looked down and picked it up cradling it in her arms as if it were just another human baby. "You have to go too. They're going to leave you behind.

Silence.

"Oh! Your hungry?" The bird stared. What the hell? "Ok wait a sec." She ran over to me bird in hand.

"Yes?" I asked looking at her curiously. Actually I was expecting an explanation.

"She hungry." Sakura took her bento box and opened it up. She took a small bit of rice and the bird ate it. Then she got water poured it in her hand and gave it to the bird. "All better?" Silence. "Good now go before they get too far away." It flew. "Bye-Bye!!" She turned back to me and I looked at her with a blank expression.

"What was that?" I asked flatly. There was nothing more that had to be said aside from that. She giggled.

"Lets eat first." She said heading to the door. I quickly grabbed her wrist whirling her around taking her waist. I had that damned door locked for a reason.

"h-hoe!" She shrieked. I quickly captured her lips and silenced the rest of her protests. Her body went limp in my arms and she kissed me back. I smirked and pulled away from her. It was a short kiss but it was all I needed.

"I don't want to go. This is the only place were I have you all to myself." She looked at me with a dazed expression. I liked the effect I had on her with kisses. "Sakura Hime." I added playfully just to say her name. I read her mind just in case she was going to protest again so I could be prepared.

_'He ended in too soon. Bastard.'_ I chuckled. She sure was one interesting little piece alright.

"Fine. We'll stay here." I led her behind the building where there was still shade on the roof. She gave me a bento box wrapped in green. "Here you go!" She said with a big smile. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Sakura." A faint blush came on her cheek. I smiled.

"Your w-welcome." I began to eat and so did she. Half way done with our lunch and no conversation I set my bento box down and gazed up at the sunny sky.

"So what happened with the dove?" I asked still curious of the subject.

"The dove."

"Yeah." I looked at her. She seemed distant as she also stared at the sky. "Are you alright?"

"I can't really explain it. She...I heard her voice...not its voice. I just can't explain it. Its like she was talking to me but...I can't explain it." She was confused. I smiled at her and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Its alright not to understand your powers yet so don't worry about it. That's why we're here. Yue, Ruby. Eriol and even your best friend." She closed her eyes and laid down on my lap.

"Arigato Syaoran-kun." I frowned remembering the so called boy who woke her up this morning. What the hell was a boy doing in her room anyways?!

"What about Yuki- or whatever his name is.." Sakura turned over so she was facing me. She gave me a curious expression.

"Your angry again. When you mention him you get angry."

"Do not." I growled.

"Yes you do. When Yukito..."

"Yukito?" I raised my brow.

"See!" She giggled. "Your jealous." My face began to burn. Not that it wasn't burning already. "See!" She pointed at me in the process she touched the tip of my nose. "Your blushing."

"Well why don't you tell me about Yukito" I couldn't help but spit his name out and she seemed to enjoy that fact too.

"Ok! I don't know much about him. I just met him this morning. He woke me up and introduced himself to me like this." She got up and bowed left hand down and right hand to her heart. "Then he said ' Nice to meet you my name is Tsukishiro Yukito or as you know me your servant, guardian and your mentor Sakura Hime-sama.'" So it was him.

"Tsukishiro huh? Rabbit boy is back. Then..."

"Rabbit boy? You know him Syao?"

"yeah. He's Yue's little brother, so he is assigned Reiyu."

"Re-Re..." She frowned. I chuckled. Sakura was always frustrated by new words and it usually took her a while to pronounce them.

"Re-i-yu. It means guardian."

"But why do _**I**_ have a Rei-Re...a guardian damn it!!" I blew up in laughter. It was funny when she got annoyed by one word. I stood up and took her in my arms. Of course I was still chuckling.

"My dear Sakura." One last chuckled and I finished. "Remember your the Clow Heir and princess. No matter what you think your safety and training is vital." She sighed sadly.

"I haven't had any real things to do with the Clow Book or being able to handle magic but...it already feels like I'm being more of a burden instead of helping." I understood what she was going through. Not being able to understand your role. Confused on your powers and wondering if you were really good enough to take on your role and if you were, how would you take it on? I understood perfectly because I myself went through the same.

"Don't worry blossom." I brushed her lips against mine. "Everything will be alright." She sighed sadly again. I couldn't do much. It was not my place to interfere but I could reassure her everything would clear up. Eventually.

"I hope so."

* * *

**_Hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took me soooo long to update. Again the climax of the story is sooo exciting I can bearly believe it..And I wrote it. Lol. Remember that in this chapter the names of the reviewrs are not going to be added but I can't leave you guys so long and don't have a preview. Oh and Prison Garden along with Star Princess will be on hold for a while so I can finish this story alright? Now for the preview. _**

_Chapter Preview: Chapter 26: Trainning With Riyue_

**_Syaoran's POV_**

"I promis Sakura. I'll never leave you alone or...hurt you." She looked at me curiously but I only smiled. The way I said that promise was sadly in reality I wanted to cry. I wouldn't be able to keep my promise. My curse would never let me. All I could do right now is love her and do whatever I could to make her happy. For now.


	28. Training With Reiyu

_**Hello Everyone!! I'm so happy to finally have this chapter up!! Not many reviews were submited but its ok I understand I was gone for a loooooooooooong while. So this chapter is 14 pages long on a normal document plus it has 5,552 words!! This is a record for me!! Hope you guys like the long chapter and the soon update. Sorry for any grammer or spelling errors!!**_

**_Erruru:_** Looks like we are finally back!!

Arruru: Yup!! And thanks to your idiotic moves we are GROUNDED for another full month!! Plus we are forced to go to summer school!!

Erruru: Sorry about that.

Arruru: Oh trust me big sister. You **_will_** be sorry

Hana: Hey can we have the dis before you kill your sister?

Erruru: Thanks like that will help.

Arruru and Erruru: CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO HANA BUT TO CLAMP!

Arruru: Don't be surprised if Erruru is not in the next chapter!

* * *

**_Chapter 26: Training with Reiyu_**

"Come on Sakura! I want to visit the Wolves!" Tomoyo shouted trying to get Sakura out of bed.

"I-its Sunday! Let me sleep!!" Sakura said putting the covers over her head. Tomoyo frowned and ripped off Sakura's sheets. "TOMOYO!!"

"No! You had all Saturday to sleep and I have not seen Eriol since Friday!" Sakura sat up.

"Fine. But I'm only going to see Syao-kun." She grumbled getting up off her bed and into the shower.

"GREAT! I even have a new outfit for you to wear." Sakura sighed as she turned on the shower.

"Same old Tomo."

_**Bathroom**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

I turned one the shower until it was warm and got in. I let it wet every single thing from my hair to my toes. It felt nice. Being happy for once in years.

_'Its alright right? To feel like this...happy..."_ I leaned against the tiled wall. "I'm really, really happy..." I looked at the celling. "Ne, mama, papa, 'ni-chan is it alright to be happy?" Of course I did not expect an answer. So I continued my shower.

_**Minutes Later**_

"SAKURA!!" I jumped almost falling on my butt. "COME ON! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR A LONG TIME!!"

"I'm almost done!" I finished my shower, wrapped a towel around my body and went out to see Tomoyo's smiling face.

"You fell asleep." I rubbed my eye and yawned.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well when I'm done with you you'll be wide awake." I stepped back a little.

"Uh-oh." She pulled my towel off exposing my naked body. "H-HOE!!" I screamed trying to cover myself.

"Don't worry I'm just drying you off." She tackled me and I screamed.

"N-no! S-stop!!" I breathed out through laughter. She was tickling me and drying me!!

"Hey! They've grown!"

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" I shouted louder than ever. She was frikin' touching them!!

"Maybe Li-kun will be more attracted to you."

"SHUT UP!" I got a sheet from my bed and wrapped my body with it so only my head was out. Tomoyo laughed. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" I fumed.

"Gome Sakura-chan." She kept on laughing. "Here." After she stopped her laughing fit she handed me an outfit. "Put it on and we'll leave."

"Out!" I said glaring at her.

"Alright. Alright." She left me alone. I sighed in relief. "Mou! Tomo-chan you have not changed since we were six."

I looked at the outfit reluctantly. It was very high tech looking. But it most likely just looked that way. It was white and pink. The bottom was a pleated skirt and it had some type of short pants that barely touched my knees. The skirt was pink and the pants were white. The top was separate leaving space for my belly button and some skin to be shown, it was white. The sleeve's were short and cut in half, in the middle there was a ying-yang sign in its original colors but instead of circles there were Sakura Blossoms. I turned the back around and surprisingly there was no fluffy bow. Instead there was only the long part of the bow but at the tips were bells

"Its cute...demo..." I though about it then it hit me. "It looks like a battle outfit. I put it on anyways. The outfit seemed to adjust to my body almost sucking the breath out of me. "Hoe.." I looked at the outfit. It looked...stuck to my body.

"Sakura-chan? You ready?" Tomoyo asked. I panicked, getting the cover I was hiding in and of course hiding again.

"Y-yeah!" I shouted back. She came in and she giggled at the sight of me under the covers again.

"Come on Sakura let me see." I looked at her reluctantly. "Come on. I won't bite." I stepped out.

"Whao! It looks better than I thought." She came closer to me. "It also adjusted very nicely." I looked at her curiously.

"Tomo-chan? Where's your v-video camera?" Tomoyo smiled

"I'll do that when we get to base."

"You expect me to walk outside in this?!" I asked her disbelievingly.

"Of course not." She held her hand out. "Give me your star key." I gave it to her. "Diminish." The key began to glow purple and it became so small it could pass for an earing. It floated up to my ear and became an earing. Ironic.

"How?" I felt it, it was burning. "Ite.." I said removing my finger

"Take back and renew." Tomoyo said. I looked at her curiously. Then I felt a surge of energy going through my body. My heart pounded and my brain went haywire. I closed my eyes and a rush of wind swept through me. Opening my eyes and looking around everything was normal. I looked at my cloths and I had my uniform on.

"H-how?"

"You'll find out later. But Sakura..." I looked back at her. She was serious. "Don't take that off, if you do...well lets try not to think about it."

"Hai!" She smiled.

"Ok! Lets go!" She turned. "And Sakura...there are only four people that can release you. Me, the Composer, The Reiyu and the interferer. Be careful who you trust, once they release you, they control you."

"Tomoyo-chan..." She left. "What is she talking about?" I shrugged it off and followed her.

_**MW Base**_

"CHAIN REACTION!!" Suddenly multiple chains charged at Yue at an alarming speed. But he dodged them quickly, a chain behind him wrapped him into a tight embrace crushing his body. "Destroy." A poof was heard and smoke was seen.

"Very good, Erruru, Arruru." Yue said from the watching glass. The twins smiled.

"Arigato Papa!" They said in unison. Yue came out the watching booth with Ruby and Yukito.

"You two are amazing!" Yukito complimented. The twins stayed silent. "Still not used to me huh?" They ran to there father and hid behind him.

"Well your chain reaction spell is almost perfect. You two just need a little more practice." Ruby said hugging the girls. "I'm sooo proud of you two!" They beamed.

"ARIGATO MAMA!"

"Now come on, its time for a prize."

"HURRAY!!" Ruby laughed and followed the twins out of the training grounds.

"They are very talented Big Brother."

"Yes they are." Yue said proudly.

"Almost as talented as Sakura Hime-sama."

"Almost. She is coming isn't she?"

"Yes, she needs to train a little more." Yukito smiled. "The earing was placed on her."

"Good so training won't be easy then. Am I right?"

"It won't be easy, not in the slightest."

"SAKURA'S HERE! SAKURA'S HERE!!" The twins shouted running back into the training grounds. They took both of their fathers hands and tugged on them. "Come daddy! Come! Sakura's HERE!!"

"Yes, Yes I'm coming." As the twins pulled Yue to the door Yukito followed chuckling at his brothers children.

_**Outside **_

_**Living room**_

"So you finally decided to visit?" Robert said eying her suspiciously. "Is this for Li or is it that you are blessing us with your presence."

"Leave her alone will you Robert!?" Melin said slapping the back of his head. Then went over to Sakura.

"So is it true?" She whispered into Sakura's ear.

"What's true?" Sakura asked. Meling rolled her ruby eyes. "About you and Syaoran." Sakura blushed bright red. Then suddenly someone was tugging at Meling's long and glossy pig tails.

"I heard my name." A deep and husky voice said still tugging. Meling was getting angry.

"And I hear an annoying cousin. GET OFF!" He let go of her hair when she flicked her other one hitting him in the face.

"Damn cousin." He mumbled under his breath. Then his gaze shifted to Sakura and he stared at her. She blushed under his intense gaze and shifted her weight to one foot then the other. Syaoran smirked. He swiftly took her chin and neared his face to hers so they were inches apart from kissing. Sakura's face looked like a tomato. "Afternoon blossom."

"Kombawa Syao-kun." She whispered. Meling was watching the two in amusement and Tomoyo was capturing everything on film. Robert was about to interrupt when he saw they were about to kiss but Meling gave him a look that told him otherwise. There was silence as the distance of there lips were about to be closed. He barely brushed her lips and was going in for the rest of it.

"SEE DADDY! SAKURA'S HERE!" The twins ran and hugged Sakura almost knocking her down.

"N-nice to see you too Erruru, Arruru." She looked at Syaoran with an apologetic look. He scowled and went to sulk in a corner. He was so damn close to kissing her and then these people come!! He really wanted that kiss!!

"Hello Hime-sama." Yukito said formally then he bowed.

"Hi Yukito-san." Yukito went over to Syaoran who was still mumbling on about how annoying they were.

"Did we interrupt something?" He asked. Syaoran scowled.

"Yes you did. You have no idea how annoyed and unsatisfied I am right now." I said glaring at Yukito. Yukito sweat-dropped.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Whatever." He went back over to Sakura.

"Is he angry?"

"Very. I quote 'You have no idea how annoyed and unsatisfied I am right now.' " Sakura sighed. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll make up for it." Then an idea popped into her head.

"I know just what to do."

"So are you ready?" Sakura looked at Yue curiously.

"Ready for what?"

"Training." She nodded then glanced at Syaoran. Her idea would be on pause for right now.

"Big Brother, lets go inside the training grounds. I'm sure Sakura-sama will follow in a bit. That goes for all of you too." He said looking at every member in the room. They shrugged and went to the training are. Yukito winked at Sakura.

"Don't take too long. I don't want Big Brother to get suspicious." Sakura nodded and Yukito left closing the training ground entrance. Syaoran stood and was about to follow when Sakura grabbed his arm. He turned around and a look of surprise crossed his expression.

"I didn't even see you there blossom." Sakura smiled.

"Its ok. 'You have no idea how annoyed and unsatisfied I am right now.'" Syaoran's face burned.

"He told you that."

"Hai."

"Damn Rabbit."

"You should thank him."

"Why?"

"Because then you wouldn't even be getting this." She tiptoed up to Syaoran's face and kissed him but soon had to go back down on her whole foot. Syaoran was in silence. Sakura giggled. "See."

"I'm still unsatisfied." Sakura frowned.

"What do you want from me buddy?" Syaoran smirked.

"This." He grabbed her waist and captured her lips. Slowly he kissed her just to set everything right. Then he decided it was time to get serious. He licked her lower lip and then nibbled on it. Somehow that was his favorite part. But Sakura refused him. He bit her lip of course and in an attempt to scream she opened her mouth and Syaoran slipped his tongue in. He pressed her against a wall and kissed her deeply. Sakura snaked her arms around his neck and went deeper too. They didn't move for a while. Soon Syaoran let his hand fall a little lower than required and her began to rub her thigh gently. She moaned and started to play with his hair messing it up even further. Then it all came to an end when Ruby opened the fireplace and stepped out.

"Sakura-chan Yue-" When she was the position she was in Ruby giggled. "I-I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come out. P-Please continue." Syaoran growled and let go of Sakura.

"I think were done. I'm satisfied now." Sakura shook her head.

"Its hard to satisfy you Syao-kun." He chuckled.

"And yet you do it." Sakura walked over to Ruby, Syaoran behind her.

"You sure picked a tough one Sakura-chan are you sure you can handle it?" Sakura giggled.

"Oh don't worry about little old me. Its him you should be worrying about."

"Oh, feisty I like that." Sakura smiled.

"So do I. Be careful will you or my self control will run out." Sakura and Ruby burst out laughing. "I'm serious." They still laughed. All the members that were in the room had followed Yue into the center of the training grounds. As Sakura entered she was marveled the training grounds had been significantly modified. The raised level had been installed with a bullet proof glass window. In it were monitors and microphones where you could see everything that happened in the battle and communicate with the fighters.

"Hoe..." Sakura whispered in wonder looking at the now modified room.

"You like princess?" Robert said jokingly but when Syaoran heard the princess part he glared at him. No one was allowed to call her that except _**him**_ and Yukito but he only used in formally.

"Its amazing 'ni-chan!"

"Good because it'll be useful for your training." Sakura stayed silent. She wanted to train but her purpose was unknown to her.

_'Why do I feel like this? So...so...empty?'_

"Sakura?" She looked up and saw Syaoran's worried expression. "Are you ok?" She looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"You seem worried." I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just nervous." She lied.

"Well, don't be. I'm right here." He whispered.

"Arigato." She smiled. He knew it was not real but he was not going to say anything. Not yet. She had enough to worry about. Syaoran went to the raised area with everyone except Sakura and Yukito.

"A-ano...where is Anuie-san?" Sakura asked looking at Yukito suspiciously.

"Remember what I said before?"

"That you were my servant, guardian, and m-mentor?" There was a loud beep.

"AND IN TAKING THOSE ROLES HE WILL TRAIN YOU!" Yue said through the intercom. Sakura covered her ears.

"Loud isn't it." Yukito said with a smile.

"H-Hai."

"BEGIN!!" Yue said. Sakura winced at the booming voice.

"Sakura-sama."

"Hai?"

"You have to fight me before I kill you." He said simply. Sakura was taken a back by his sudden statement. It took her a while to understand but it soon came to mind when Yukito kneed her stomach. She flew to the wall making a dent.

"FIGHT!" Yue shouted at her as she struggled to her feet.

"H-how...cruel..." She muttered. Yukito charged at her about to punch. He landed the punch in the wall. The ruble and dust cleared but Sakura was no where in sight.

"Resourceful." He turned and Sakura landed unbalanced. Yukito took that opportunity to kick her in the stomach. It landed were it had to. He kept on kicking and Sakura screamed each time. After one last kick he stopped and took a few steps back. Sakura held her stomach and fell to her knees, her eyes showed her state of shock. They became wide as she spit out blood. It sounded as if she was vomiting.

_**Observatory**_

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo whispered standing near the glass. "There's something wrong."

"Looks like you finally noticed." Yue breathed still looking outside the glass. Tomoyo tensed. "Do you see something?" Yue asked glancing at Tomoyo.

"His aura..." Many people in the observatory gasped.

"Y-You can see aura's?!" Melin asked in surprise.

_'These girls are very powerful.' _Yue thought.

"Yes, but his in particular is...overwhelming. Its increases gradually. Pulsing like a human heart." She stopped a few seconds and gasped. "He;s robbing her aura!!" She turned to Yue. "How could you be so cruel?!"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked turning towards Tomoyo. She stayed silent. He was getting angry. "Daidouji!!" His voice boomed through out the observatory. Now all eyes were on him.

"What she is saying is that Yukito does not fight like others." Syaoran glared at Yue.

"What do you mean?!" Syaoran growled at Yue.

"I mean that when Yukito fights he robs their energy adding to his and killing his opponent." Yue sighed looking at Syaoran who's eyes were covered by his bangs. "But, he's holding back because of course he does not want to kill her, but he's taking enough to weaken her."

"Why would you make her have an uneven fight!?" Melin shouted staring hopelessly out the glass.

"Because...all fights will never have equal strength." Syaoran stared back out the window and saw Sakura laying on her side. He growled and his hands clenched into fits making his knuckles white as snow.

_'Bullshit'_

"If anything happens to Sakura that is beyond your control...someone is about to end up dead. And trust me its not going to be Sakura, rather.." He glared at Yue. "Your brother."

_**Battle Grounds **_

Sakura was laying on her side. The battle had just began and it seemed that she had already lost.

"W-Why do I feel so w-weak?" She lifted her head and looked at Yukito. "H-His fire...its g-getting bigger..."

"Sakura-sama have you noticed yet?" He vocal cords shut down, there was not even enough energy to speak.

_'Notice...noticed w-what?'_ Her minds voice was weakening as well. _'Why...why a-am I so weak?'_

"If you don't fight your going to.."

_'I'll w-what?! Y-Y...'_

_**Sakura's POV**_

I couldn't hear him anymore. My whole body shut down. This was suppose to be training. So why was it so fatal?!

It was dark. Then the battle I was currently in appeared all around me. It was pathetic. I looked like...like a helpless little girl being beaten up by a 7th grader. The images disappear and darkens came back.

'Why am I here? For what reason?" I stood up. I didn't feel weak anymore but I didn't feel strong. I felt all wrong it was depressing. I began to walk, feeling my surroundings. There was nothing. Suddenly a sphere appeared before me. It was connected with multiple things that looked like tree trunks. It began to glow. Inside it looked like the sphere had water and a girl was floating inside.

"You really are still making me sleep." The girl said but I never saw her lips move.

_'W-Who are you?' _I asked walking up to the sphere.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" The voice asked. I put my hands on the sphere. My body began to glow and I started to float like if I was in the water too.

_'Why are you h-here?'_ My voice was fading.

"I'm here because you have locked me away."

_'Me? But h-how? Who are you?!'_ She began to move, she came to me but with the sphere still intact, she only put her hand to the sphere.

"Please don't make me sleep anymore. Don't be afraid of me Sakura. Please release me."

_'Your sleeping? W-where?'_

"Inside of you." Suddenly the sphere began to disappear. Along with it the girl.

_'WAIT!'_ But it was too late. My eyes were forced open and I was back on the floor my energy still escaping me.

"W-who was she?" I looked at Yukito. He looked to serious then a blue and silver thing appeared in his hands. "She's inside me b-but why?"

"I guess I'll have to finish this." Yukito lifted his glowing hand towards me. Big and sharp ice crystals appeared and pointed directly at me.

_'I-is he going to k-kill me?'_ Yukito looked away from me.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." He said and then I saw the crystals charging at me. I suddenly heard a door slam open. My almost lifeless eyes shifted to that direction.

_'S-Syaoran-k-kun...'_

"SAKURA!" He shouted. My brain died and my body suddenly responded and a rush of wind went through me. My senses had gone haywire when they came back I looked around me and I was in the air.

"What? What just happened?" I asked myself looking at my surroundings. I saw Syaoran's stunned expression and soon enough I landed in front of him. He didn't say anything to me. He just went back up to the observatory.

_**Observatory**_

Syaoran came back inside the observatory he sat down on the long couch and put his head in his hands. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Did my little brother give you a scare?" Yue asked looking at Syaoran with an amused expression.

"Bastard!" He growled glaring at Yue through his fingers. Yue smirked and looked back at the training.

_**Training Grounds**_

Sakura turned and saw that Yukito was no longer there. She searched and searched the large area but found nothing.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" She heard the girls voice say again. Sakura gasped in surprise.

"W-Who are you?!" Sakura asked but no answer came. Instead she was thrown into a wall by none other than Yukito with a single punch.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself during a fight." Yukito said coldly. As Sakura fell to the floor and landed in a head it hit her.

_'Talking to...myself...'_ Images of the girl in a sphere. _'Is that me?'_ She slowly stood up and leaned on the dented wall for support.

"Sakura-sama you must learn to fight." Sakura pushed herself off the wall and stumbled over her feet.

"Y-you c-called me S-Sakura-chan." Yukito gasped and looked away. "W-Why did you call me S-Sakura-chan" He did not answer. "Yukito-san?"

He raised his arms above his head and a thin bow and arrow appeared in his hands. He aimed it at Sakura.

"Arrow?" Yukito shot the arrow and it multiplied. "H-HOE!!" Sakura shouted starting to run but the arrows followed her.

_'Great heat seeking arrows! As if I didn't have enough problems!'_

"Its useless if you run from them." The arrows increased speed. Sakura looked back and then looked back to the way she was running.

_'Dead End?! DAMN IT!!' _She screamed in her head. An arrow grazed her cheek but she did not stop running or for sure this time she would die. _'What do I do?! What do I do?!'_

_'Use your key Sakura-chan.' _Sakura looked around

_'Tomo-chan?'_

_'Sakura-chan use your star key!'_

_'B-but how?'_

_'All I can tell you is to use the key.'_

_'D-demo you turned it into an earing and you said not to take it off.'_

_'Its alright. Use it.'_

_'I-I don't know what to do!'_ Beads of tears began to from at the side of her eyes but Tomoyo did not answer. _'TOMO-CHAN!'_ Nothing. He tears fell and the wall came closer. She looked at the wall and an idea came to her mind.

"Please work. Please." She held her locket and another arrow grazed her arm. She ran as fast as she could to the wall.

_'What is she doing?'_ Yukito asked himself. He made the arrows speed up. Another arrow came at her then another and anther until all of a sudden every arrow charged at her.

She ran head in the wall, she jumped and pushed her weight off the wall avoiding all the arrows and they almost destroyed the wall. Sakura landed a few feet away from the wall and took off the earing. It transformed into a necklace and she held it out in front of her.

"Key which hides the power of the stars." Sakura let go of the key and it began to float. An insignia appeared below her feet. "Show your true form before me." Waves of energy were released from the key and a gust of wind came around her blowing her skin, her cloths were also blown in the rush of wind. "I, Sakura command you under our contract. RELEASE!" The key spun in all different directions with the wind until it engulfed Sakura herself. It stopped spinning and became a staff. Sakura took it and spun it around like a cheer leading baton and finally stopped it. She stared at the staff then she heard a clap and looked up.

"Congratulations Sakura-Hime." He made the arrow appear and aimed. "Lets see if you can defeat this." Suddenly the Sakura Book appeared before Sakura. The book disappeared leaving the cards floating around her.

"I have to change you?" The cards danced. "Alright. I'll try." Yukito shot the arrow, it multiplied and accelerated.

"Lets see if you can dodge these." She took three cards and ran. A few feet away she stopped and threw one card into the air.

"Card created by Clow." She spun the staff like a baton again. "Abandon your old form and reincarnate under the name of your new master Sakura..." She rose the staff over her head where the card was. "JUMP!!" The wings on the side of the staff spread out and were made bigger as the card turned pink. Then is circled at her feet and a pair of wings formed at her feet. She jumped but the wings took her as high as the sealing. The arrows missed. Yukito shot another arrow and again.

"Card created by Clow, abandon you old form and reincarnate under the name of your new master Sakura! SHIELD!" The arrows accelerated and were about to hit Sakura. But the card she had struck made a sphere around her and the arrows hit the shield. "ARROW!" A small blue girl appeared and the girl made a thing bow and arrow. She shot it at Yukito. It hit target. The girl disappeared and Sakura landed. "YUKITO-SAN!" She shouted running over to him. The rubble cleared but Yukito was no where to be found. "Y-Yukito-s-san..."

"Very well done Sakura Hime." The intercom said. Sakura looked up and saw Yukito telling her to com up. She smiled and ran up.

_**Observatory**_

Syaoran let out a long sigh and laid back on the couch. Melin sat beside him and gave him a damp cloth.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

I laid back on the coach exhausted by only watching the fight. As soon as I laid back I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Soon someone threw a cold and damp cloth on my face. I didn't mind my hand shot up on the cloth and rolled it back so as not to have it on my eyes.

"She scared you huh?" Melin said sitting beside me. I sighed in replay. She giggled. "Don't worry she scared us too. Even though the one she was fighting against was not real, he could have killed her. I clenched the cloth and I glared at Melin through the corners of my eyes. She jumped.

"Don;t you ever say that!" I growled. Melin was taken aback from my sudden outburst but I couldn't help it. I put the cold cloth back on my eyes and I felt Melin suddenly get up.

"THAT WAS AMAZING SAKURA-CHAN!" She squealed.

"Arigato Melin-chan." I could almost see her smile through the cloth.

"Yes Sakura Hime. It was very good training sessions. I thought the clone would have no lasted very long."

"Arigato Yukito-san."

"Sakura-chan were sleeping over tonight so..."I couldn't here anything after that. The door closed and no more voices were heard. I was alone. I let out a long sigh.

"Sakura...She scared the hell out of me." I whispered taking off the cloth. When I opened my eyes there she was staring out the window. All the lights were off so it was dark.

"Gomen Syao." Something was wrong.

"Why are you sorry blossom?" I asked standing up.

"You said I scared you. Gomen." I leaned against the window to look at her eyes but she averted my gaze.

"What's wrong Sakura?" She didn't replay. "Sakura?"

"Ano ne Syaoran-" I knew she was trying to change the subject so I took her left arm and hold it out to her side and grabbed her waist with my other hand fitting my body with hers. She was so small and looked so fragile. It almost scared me to hold her. But at the same time I felt this sudden urge to protect her and always have her in my arms.

"Sakura..." I held her waist tighter and her small figure on my chest. She wrapped her arms around my torso and buried her head in my chest. "I love you." I said pulling her away from my chest. I brushed her silky bangs off her face. "That's why I worry. That's why I get scared its not your fault I'm worried." I neared my face to hers. "So don't be sorry because of my feelings." I let her face come closer to mine. She was blushing light pink. Not too much and not too little. It was adorable. Her face was just so...beautiful not like a grown women and not like a child's. It was just right for her.

I cornered her into the observatory. She did not refuse. I let go of her arm and took her right cheek. Gently I circled it with my thumb careful not to touch her wound.

"I love you too Syaoran-kun." She whispered her eyes closed. She smiled. Our lips finally met. I didn't want just our lips to meet. I nibbled her lower lip but it did not looked like she was not letting me have access. Again! So I just nibbled harder. "Ite-" In that second she was opening her mouth I slipped my tongue in her mouth, she tried to close her mouth but that only worked to my advantage. As time passed our kiss became deeper and more passionate. I pushed her body closer to mine even though she was so small it only gave me a stronger sense to be closer to her. I could hear her moan. I smirked and slowly but carefully drew our kiss to an end. I had a purpose for this of course.

"Are you alright?" I asked still holding her waist.

"I am now." She hugged me tightly. I was surprised by her sudden action. But then she started to talk again. "Will you make me a promise?" She whispered. I pulled her away from me and looked her square in the eye.

"Anything Sakura."

"Promise you'll never leave me." I looked at her curiously. She held my hands and put them to her delicate and soft face. "Promise you'll stay with me, no matter what, never leave me alone." I smiled and kissed her lips once more for the night.

"I promise Sakura. I'll never leave you alone or...hurt you." She looked at me curiously but I only smiled. The way I said that promise was sadly in reality I wanted to cry. I wouldn't be able to keep my promise. My curse would never let me. All I could do right now is love her and do whatever I could to make her happy. For now.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter!! Please review!! Noe for reviews and previews

_**People Who Reviewd/Left Alerts**_

_rosedreamer101_

_Kawaii Chibi Chidori-chan_

_Sakrua Petal Wings_

_Wolf Blossom44_

_yingfa07_

_lhaine07_

_AngelEmCuti_

_Smoochynose_

_THfangirl01_

_CoolCat10988_

_michiko14anime_

_JaxFanFictionversion_

_LittleCherrySakura_

_maleesha_

_MoonPrincess623_

_tennislover431_

_**Thanks sooo much for reviewing you guys!! Now its time for next chapters preview!!**_

_**Preview Chapter 28: Birthday Surprises**_

"Ite..." She said rubbing her behind.

"Sakura are you-" It was Syaoran. He looked at her one second and the next he looked anywhere but at her. "Sakura..." He started but stopped again glancing at her then back at the wall.

"Hoe?" Sakura cooked her head to oneside when she saw Syaoran's dark red blush.

""Y-Your...y-your robe is..."


	29. Birthday Surprises

_**Hi people!! Sooo sorry for the delay but this time I can make up for it!! Two chapters instead of one!! But it comes with a a price...NO PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER!! Well its not really a price. My idiot of a friend 'forgot' to give me my notebook on wednessday and so I'm stuck until Friday or Saturday without the next part of Silent Life!! I am so MAD!! WHEN I GET TO CHURCH TOMORROW I SWEAR I'LL HURT HER!! TOMORROW SATURDAY AND SUNDAY!! Sorry about that. No reviews either considering there are two chapters!! So lets get this over with. Stupid friend!**_

Erruru: YAY ITS ALMOST DONE!!

Arruru: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! She's going to take a break after Silent Life is finished and come back with a surprise!!

Erruru: I-Isn't that a good thing Arruru. HEY!! NO!! Stop crying!!

Arruru: I DON'T WANT IT TO END!!

Erruru: A-ano Hana-san I don't think we can give the dis today. (pats sister on her back)

Hana: Ok. I'll do it. Sorry Arruru.

Arruru: DON'T TALK TO ME!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hana: (sweat-drops) Opps.. Anyways CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!! I don't understand why I need to say this. Its depressing. I could have had any other person do it.

Melin: OH SHUT UP!! Let the people read!!

Hana: Hai...

* * *

**_Chapter 27: Birthday Surprises_**

"So that's the plan?" Chiharu asked drinking her hot tea.

"Yeah, Syaoran your clear?" Tomoyo said glancing at him.

"Crystal. Is Rabbit boy coming with me?"

"Yup!" Nako said cheerily. Syaoran growled.

"Don't worry lover boy. You'll have plenty of time." Tomoyo giggled.

"So let plan Birthday Surprise commence."

_**12:30p.m**_

"Syaoran.." Sakura mumbled turning in her pink bed. There were a few giggles in the room but Sakura did not move again.

A raven colored long haired girl with red eyes came up to the sleeping girl. She shook her. Nothing. Two other girls came to the bed and called her name.

"Sakura-chan!" They whispered but still nothing. A girl with big purple eyes and long silky lavender hair had a video camera in her hand and held up five fingers.

5...4...3...2...1...0

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" All three of the girls screamed. The girl with the video camera giggled.

"HOE!!" Sakura shouted jumping out of her bed and landing on her face sheets and all.

"Good afternoon Sakura-chan!" Chiharu said cheerfully.

"Its time to get ready!!" Nako continued.

"So up and at em' sleeping beauty!!" Melin bent down. "And don't worry Syaoran won't escape from your dreams." Sakura blushed bright pink.

"I-I was talking in my sleep?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Loud and clear Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said. Sakura's blush became darker.

"I-Is he in here?"

"NOPE!! But unfortunately for you we are!!" Nako said with an evil smile.

"Hoe?" Sakura said looking at them funny.

"BATHTIME!!"

The next thing Sakura knew she was shoved in the shower and taken out.

"Hoe?" She was on her bed with a pink robe on and drenched hair. "Hoe!" She breathed hugging herself. "Its sooo soft!!"

"That..." Nako said pointing at the robe. "Was specially made for the Clow Heir. In other words for you." Sakura smiled.

"Arigato!" There was silence in the room. Sakura looked around and saw Tomoyo recording every second of it. "Uh-oh." Meling shoved a pink outfit in her face.

"Here put this on." Sakura glared at her.

"I refuse." Tomoyo smirked.

"I was hoping you would say that."

"You where?" Sakura asked in question. Tomoyo nodded without moving her camera.

"Get her girls!!" She shouted. Sakura instantly got off her bed and ran to the door.

"LOCKED?!" She shook the door knob but nothing.

"Come on Sakura-chan!!" Melin whined approaching Sakura.

"Open! Open!" The door glowed pink Sakura turned the knob once more and it finally opened, "YES!" She shouted running into the empty hallway.

"WAIT! SAKURA-CHAN!!" Melin shouted going after her. Sakura ran faster as she heard rapid footsteps behind her. She could have guessed who they belonged to but her mind was too occupied on keeping her running.

She turned left then right then left again. She didn't care where she was going she just let her legs take her anywhere. Finally the footsteps grew more and more distant until she couldn't hear them anymore but she just kept on running. Sakura held on to her robe tight she had nothing under so it would be very embarrassing if the robe accidentally fell off. As she ran she made a left turn but Melin and Nako jumped out of nowhere.

"Gotcha'!" They said about to grab her but Sakura quickly turned and ran left. She did not realized that there was a person in the hall watering a plant so she ran right into them. Sakura fell to the floor with a thud and water once again drenched her hair and body.

"Ite..." She said rubbing her behind.

"Sakura! Are you-" It was Syaoran. He looked at her one second and the next he looked at anywhere _**but**_ at her. "Sakura..." he started but stopped again glancing at her and then back to the wall.

"Hoe?" Sakura moved her head a little to the side when she saw Syaoran's dark blush.

"Y-Your...y-your robe is..." Sakura looked down at her robe and saw it wide open. Bust out, women hood showing and her stomach too. Her eyes widened in horror.

"H-H-H-HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She shouted covering up her exposed body with her robe. She turned beet red and looked away. But soon she sneezed and rubbed her nose. Then she sneezed again, again and again. Syaoran looked at her again and smiled.

"Come on, lets get you changed." He held out his hand and Sakura took it timidly. She carefully began to get up and when she did she was facing him. She looked away.

"Not to my room." She whispered. Syaoran nodded and made his way to his own room. But Sakura did notice that they had stopped chasing her. She looked back but no one was there.

"Are you looking for someone?" Syaoran asked looking at her, she cast her eyes to the floor and her cheeks turned bright pink.

"N-no..." She said slowly and timidly. He chuckled and kept on walking.

_**Syaoran's Room**_

"Here we are." Syaoran said entering the room. "And don't worry, this time you won't get dizzy." He winked at her. As soon as she set foot in the room she could feel the A.C blowing and she sneezed because of course she had been soaked twice with water. Plus her robe was wet.

"Achoo, Achoo, Achoo..." She sneezed cutely. Syaoran led her to the bed and sat her down.

"Sorry about that. I can't turn off the air but I can give you something to change into."

_**Syaoran's POV**_

She nodded and sneezed again. I went to my drawer to get her something. I was not going all the way down to her room. Anyways knowing her wack-job of friends they would question me about where Sakura was and I was not in the mood for that. Plus I wanted her to myself right now. I opened the first drawer and all I saw was one horizontal strip dress shirt.

"Damn!!"

"Are..achoo! You...achoo! A-A...achoo! Alright?" If I didn't get something quick she would get sick.

"Yeah! Don't worry." I called out. My drawers were in a walk in closet so it felt like we were in two different rooms. I kept searching and searching but nothing!! I only had that stupid dress shirt!!

_'Damn you Daidouji!! Why the hell would you do this?!'_ When I get my hands on her I will choke her!! I took the shirt with reluctance and went back to Sakura. _'You didn't even leave her some pants or underwear!! What the hell are you planning?!' _

"Achoo!" Sakura sniffled and rubbed her nose.

"Here." I said handing her the shirt. "Everything else I have is...dirty." Lie. But it was all I could think of and trust me that was the lie closet to the truth.

"Achoo!"

"Put it on before you get sick blossom." She blushed and looked away from me.

"D-Don't look..." She whispered. Realizing why she was like that images of her exposed body came to my mind and I quickly turned around blushing like mad.

I heard movement and something drop to the floor. That was most likely her robe. Next I heard her putting on the dress shirt. Droplets of water fell on me and I heard her gasp for breath.

"Y-you can look now." I turned around and there she was. Her hair was let down and it was dripping, her bodies curves were completely hidden. The long sleeves covered her delicate arms but her long and slender legs were exposed. I tried to refrain myself from drooling.

"Arigato...for lending me your shirt..."

"No problem." I sat down on the bed and Sakura did the same.

"Achoo!" She sneezed again but it was lighter than the last ones. But still considering that the dress shirt was light she needed something else to keep her warm.

"Still cold?" She shook her head and little beds of water landing everywhere.

"Nope! I'm perfec-Achoo!!" I chuckled. "perfectly fine." I looked at her mockingly. This girl is a terrible liar.

"If that's so..." I touched her nose gently. "Then why are you still sneezing?" She wrinkled her nose a bit, which only made her look much cuter.

"I-I am a little...cold." She said timidly grabbing the shirt.

"Its alright." I caught her swiftly taking her into a tight embrace. "Is that better my precious blossom?" I said huskily into her ear. I could feel Sakura coming closer to me. Her hands on my chest, her silky (but still wet) hair brushing against my cheek and her warm breath on my neck.

"Hai" She breathed. It was such a turn on having her so near me and the fact that she only had a dress shirt on and nothing else added to the fact. It would be so easy to pull it off of her. But of course I won't do that.

I looked over at the clock on my night table. It read 12:40. I was suppose to be at the park for 1:20. I had plenty of time...not really but whatever.

"Syaoran-kun?" She said pressing her body closer to mine. Her fragile figure was getting a little tense which meant something was a miss.

"Yes Blossom?" She paused a minute it seemed she was contemplating on whether to ask the question. "Is something wrong?" I whispered hugging her close. Still nothing. "Sa-"

"Why do you fight?!" She said pulling away from me. I looked into her emerald eyes. They were as beautiful as ever but some confusion and desperation was woven into their beauty.

"What do you mean?" She looked away from me. "Sakura?"

"W-when I fought Yukito-san something went wrong...I saw him in a different prospective. He was fighting for something. Something he would not let go of. I saw it in you too..." She looked back at me eyes pleading for some kind of answer. "You were fighting for something. That something made you stronger. What was it?" I stayed silent.

"I don't really remember why I was fighting that day. But know I only fight if something precious to me is in danger. For me that is and forever will be my reason to fight." Silence settled again. "I'm sure you'll find a reason too. But you have to remember...if your will to keep fighting is not enough...it would be better if you never had a soul to being with." She lifted her head and looked at me curiously but I only smiled. "You'll understand sooner or later." A knock was heard at the door. I picked Sakura up and gently set her on my bed and I went to answer the door.

_**Sakura's POV**_

He set me down and went to answer the door. I thought about what he had just told me. His reason to fight and to live.

"To protect what's most precious to him..." So what was mine? What is my reason to live other than the reason I already have. What if it's not enough. What is my _**real other**_ reason. Should it be the same? No!! Then it wouldn't be my will. I'm confused!!

"Here." I looked up and saw him handing me a denim mini skirt, a pink shirt and a pair of pink sneakers.

"Hoe?" I looked up at Syaoran's face. He was blushing! How adorable. I giggled as I watched him try to hide it.

"Someone left it outside. I'm guessing you have to put it on. Considering your state." I nodded and took the cloths. Standing up I began to unbutton the dress shirt but stopped realizing who was in front of me. My face started to get hot.

"D-don't l-look..." I said remembering the past events. I could see his face turn mas red as mine. He quickly turned around and I slowly undressed. I was not in a hurry to dress my body so I took my sweet time with it. "Syaoran-kun?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Go in the closet." I heard a long sigh from him and he walked inside the closet and closed it.

"Oi! Blossom why do I have to hide?" I smiled.

"Because I don't want you peeking at me." I heard him chuckled.

"Who knows. I might be looking right now." I picked up a pillow and threw it at the closet door.

"ECCHI!!" (Pervert/Pervertedness) I shouted. He laughed.

"I was kidding blossom! But its not like I have not seen your body already. In fact..." I threw another pillow. Damn pervert. I knew exactly where he was getting it.

"BAKA! BAKA! ECCHI!!"

"Calm down! I won't try anything of the sort with you." I quickly got dressed and opened the closet. He was sitting down his back facing the door and his face the opposite direction. He wasn't looking, he was never looking. I still think he's a pervert none the less.

"You weren't-"

"Looking. I know. I wasn't going to without your permission blossom." He stood up and walked in front of me. I was a midget compared to his tall figure. "I would never do something like that to you." He leaned his head closer to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. "You don't seem to trust me my precious blossom." I backed away from him and cast my gaze to the floor.

"I-its not that..." I hugged my body and closed my eyes and without realizing it I began to shake. I really didn't want to remember that day. But it came back unwillingly. Then suddenly I felt someone embrace me. I opened my eyes and he was in font of me again, comforting me. "Syaoran-kun." He held me tighter.

"Your thinking about Hu aren't you." I looked away (I'm doing that too much!). I was. That's why I was frikin traumatized! Because of him and what he did! "I'm not like that Sakura."

"I-I know but..."

"Its alright...I understand." I hugged him back. He didn't understand and he wouldn't until I told him and that was not likely.

"I'm sorry S-" He muffled my voice by pushing me against his chest.

"Shh its alright Sakura you don't have to say anything."

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"But today..." I pulled her away from my chest looking at her teary eyes. "Is not a day to cry. Its 1:10 and we must get to the amusement park by 1:20." Immediately the tears disappeared and was replaced with sheer excitement. That did the trick.

"Park?!" She squealed with joy.

"Hai. You like rides and games right?" She smiled big and bright for me.

"HAI!!" She shouted jumping up on her feet. "When can we leave? Who's coming?! When are we leaving?!" She asked excitedly. Wow, what Daidouji said was true. Just mention amusement park and she'll go nuts. Cute.

"Whao! Calm down Blossom. We'll leave as soon as we change." Leave it to Daidouji to give her cloths and underwear when we have to leave. She had bad timing!!

"Change? Again?!" I nodded.

"You know your friend won't let us leave in simple and comfortable cloths." Her eyes narrowed into slits and her mouth became a straight disapproving frown.

"I refuse." Suddenly my door was pushed down and three girls stood in my door way. Well it was fun while it lasted.

"There." Chiharu started.

"Is no." Nako continued.

"Escape." Melin finished grabbing Sakura and pulling her out.

"IE!! I REFUSE! I REFUSE! I REFUSE!!" Sakura cried as they ran down the hallway with her. I sweat-dropped.

"Those girls will never change."

"Here Li. Daidouji-san told me that you _**had**_ to wear this." Tsukishiro said tossing some cloths to me.

"Thanks Rabbit" I saw his smile twitch a little and I smirked inwardly. Finally the nickname was having some effect on this too perfect man.

"N-No problem." Oh yeah he was annoyed. 50 points for Li Syaoran and 0 points for Rabbit Boy.

_**2 Minutes Later**_

"Daidouji is lucky that I want to do this for Sakura or I wouldn't be wearing this." I growled under my breath. I was wearing a loose jeans with a white and black wife-beater along with semi dress shoes. The thing is the wife beater was tight almost like a muscle shirt!! I had my suspicions with this crazy women.

"You look cute Syaoran-kun." Ruby giggled ruffling my hair as if I was a damn child!! I growled and she quickly removed her hand only to ruffle my hair again. "I can't wait to see how Tomoyo dressed Sakura. She is a great designer."

"Your not the only one." I mumbled. I could almost see Ruby's ears perk up like some cat hearing a mouse scurry over to get its cheese.

"What was that?!" She asked animatedly. Freak.

"Nothing." I said quickly. Ruby smiled at me. At that point I knew she was not letting the subject go.

"And finally." My Savior!! "After some persistence. I give you Amusement Park Sakura." Tomoyo said signaling the kitchen door way. But no one came out.

"I'm not coming out! I refuse!" Eriol sat beside me.

"This'll take a while." He said. I chuckled.

"It'll be worth the wait." I saw Ruby's ears perk again. That women is damn creepy. Tomoyo frowned and marched into the kitchen.

"GET OUT!!"

"NO!!"

"Ok then, I'll make you." Sakura was dragged by her arm out into the living room. Tomoyo flung Sakura in the center of the room with strength the gang didn't even now she had.

"Take it off!!" Tomoyo hissed at her.

"Tale what off?" I asked curiously. She glared at me and I flinched. How did Eriol even think about having her as a girl friend? She's scarier than Ruby on that day of the month!!

"She has extra cloths on top of the cloths I made her!! So Sakura take it off!" Sakura stayed still. She could be so stubborn at times.

"NO!!" Tomoyo lifted her arm.

"Water flows freely and gracefully." She said and a water ball appeared in her hand. I feel so sorry for Eriol right now.

_'I rather you not feel sorry for me.'_

_'I already do!! That women is crazy!! How in the world do you manage?!'_

_'Not upsetting her. Trust me it's better she is very powerful and when you make her mad...lets just say she could flood the whole U.S.A.'_

_'But that's far away from here.' _I heard him chuckle

_'Exactly.'_ I shivered in my seat. That was almost half the world underwater!!

"I'll say it again. TAKE IT OFF!!" Sakura sighed in defeat and took her extra set of cloths off. The room went quiet as they stared at what I thought was a fallen angel. Her hair was tied into two loose Chinese style buns. (She had, had a hat on.) Her top was a Chinese style shirt, her collar flaps hugging her small neck. Her pants were a little above her ankles and of course to complete a Chinese outfit her shoes were Chinese. The top was a light pink while the pants were dark green. She blushed her cheeks going a pink hue.

"C-can w-we go now?" She asked trying to hide behind Tomoyo. Then to my annoyance Rabbit Boy came into the room.

"My, My Sakura Hime..." I growled still not liking him calling _**my**_ Sakura that. Bastard. "You look absolutely lovely." She blushed harder and whispered a thank you. I took my car keys and walked out the door.

"M-matte! (wait) Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura shouted after me when I was already in the garage.

"What's up?" I asked turning around. I was still annoyed about Rabbit Boy. How he could get to me like this was a mystery to me. She stepped back a bit hearing the growl I was trying to suppress.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yeah. Its nothing for you to worry about." She beamed. Then she turned around and she smiled innocently at me.

"You like it?" I smirked mischievously. She looked at me curiously. "Syaoran-kun"

"You want to know if I like it?" She nodded. I walked passed her and closed the door and locking it in the process.

"Syaoran-kun?" I acted quickly and swiftly, Taking her small chin into my hand and holding her delicate waist with the other.

"Let me show you." I whispered into her ear. Pressing her small figure up against a wall and nearing my face to hers. I could see her stunned expression. But she wasn't scared just surprised. I slowly brushed her lips against hers then finally...kissed her. But you know your lips touching gets boring after a few seconds so I decided to...spice it up a little. I knew for a fact that she would no let me in willingly so I began to chew (not nibble) he lower lip. She moaned a little bit but still no access. So I just kept on chewing and soon she willingly gave me access to her. Slowly we explored each others mouths but I didn't want things to get too heated or we would not have enough time. I pulled away and held her body close to mine.

"I love it Blossom" She giggled.

"Mou! Syaoran-kun you could have just said that!" I faked being hurt.

"You didn't like my kiss?!" Sakura shoved me playfully. I knew she had enjoyed it as much as I did.

"Are we walking?" I shook my head.

"We were at first but that kiss took most of our time." She blushed bright red and I heard her mumble under her breath.

"Wasn't it just a few seconds? I swear with this boy you can never let your guard down or this will happen." I chuckled. When she looked back at me she smiled. "Oh. Well lets go!!" I nodded getting inside my car and Sakura sat beside me. It would be a short time at the park but what awaited back at base would be much more.


	30. Birthday Fun

_**Ok now for the second chapter and reviews...sorry about the no preview thing.**_

Melin: HANA!!

Hana: B-but I was just saying a few reminders!! (My eyes water)

Melin: I don't care come here!! Let them read

Hana:BUT MELIN!! (Starts to cry)

Melin: (Sighs) Sorry about that. Oh and CCS does not belong to her.

Hana: WHAAAA!! RUBY!! MELIN IS BEING MEAN TO ME!!

Ruby: MELIN!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!

Melin: That's not fair!!

Hana: You know Ruby...

Melin: LET THE PEOPLE READ!!

Hana:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ruby: LI MELIN!!

Melin: uh-oh...

* * *

**_Chapter 28: Birthday Fun_**

After a long and boring ride they had finally reached the park with minutes to spare. Sakura stared out the window marveled by all the rides and games she could see. She was getting restless. It must have been a long time since she had been to one.

"Sakura." She jumped and turned around.

"Now? Syao?" She asked eyes pleading him to let her out into the open air full of games, rides and food.

"Before anything. We only have about 2 hours so we can get back to base." Sakura looked at him curiously.

"What's at base?" Syaoran winked.

"Its a surprise." Sakura became ecstatic!

"Park! Park! Park!!" She said. Syaoran sighed.

"Let's go." He said but covered his ears as Sakura shouted for joy and jumped out the car rushing out to the entrance. She bumped into someone and Syaoran ran to her side. "Sakura be careful!" Sakura rubbed her nose.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized to the person she had run into.

"Its alright Sakura Hime." Sakura looked up in surprise.

"YUKITO-SAN!!" She shouted hugging him. Syaoran could feel a little jealousy. Sakura was all his...to some extent but he did not like it when she got close to others he did not trust they always ended up hurting her. "Ne Yukito-san are you coming with us?" Yukito nodded.

"I'm your guardian remember? I have to protect you at all times." Sakura smile slightly faltered.

"Oh yeah...Well lets go have fun!!" She shouted going in the park. Syaoran approached Yukito.

"It does not seem that she likes being a princess." Yukito said.

"Its not very pleasant when its more danger than fun."

"So this is why you choose to come here?"

"Yeah and don't mention anything of this or...problematic matters to her." Yukito nodded. Syaoran ran after Sakura afraid he would lose her in the park.

_**2 Hours Later**_

"URESHII-DESU!! (I'm Happy)" Sakura said walking out the park. Syaoran was tired but didn't show any signs of it. "Lets do this again!" Yukito came behind Syaoran and he looked positively exhausted! He was breathing heavily and sweat was coming off of everywhere.

"Let's not." He huffed leaning on a pole. Sakura turned to Yukito.

"Thank you soooooo much! Yukito-san!!" She said hugging him. "It was so much fun!" Yukito was turning purple as Sakura squeezed him harder. Then came blue. Syaoran seeing this, came over to break it up. Even though he would have enjoyed watching the Rabbit dye right then and there he wouldn't have loved Sakura's reaction.

"Sakura, he can't breath!!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura let go of Yukito and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Sakura-sama. But I didn't organize this." She looked at him curiously.

"Then who did?"

"I did." Syaoran said smiling at her. Sakura smirked.

"You want a reward don't you?" She asked looking at him with mischevious eyes.

"Depends on what it is."He replied seductively. Sakura came close to him.

"Well then..." She leaned her body on his. Their lips were only separated by their own breath making an invisible wall of air. A few millimeters apart but Sakura, with a slight giggled, suddenly went to his left. "You can wait until later." She whispered. Then with a peek on the cheek she skipped all the way to the car humming a cheery tune. Syaoran chuckled.

"She's been around you a little too much." Yukito said amused by Sakura's actions. Syaoran smirked.

"Is that a bad thing Ruiye?" Yukito laughed.

"No, no not in my opinion but you will have a hard time convincing Robert." Yukito said walking after Sakura. Syaoran frowned. Robert was getting protective about Sakura. They were not exactly enemies but if this kept on they were bond to be.

_**MW Base**_

"Come on!! They'll be back any minute!!" Chiharu screeched looking at the time.

"Just a few more things guys!!" Tomoyo shouted. "Set the camera up there! NO ERIOL THAT'S NOT IT!! STOP! ROBERT!!" Tomoyo was getting frustrated. "RUBY HELP!!"

"Oh no! I forgot something in the kitchen!" Rika shouted running into the smoke filled room. Tomoyo sighed.

"We're never going to get everything ready in time. I knew I should have hired professionals!"

_**With Sakura**_

"Syaoran-kun!! Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Why?" Syaoran sighed in frustration. Sakura had remembered about the surprise. Syaoran told her about earlier. All through the car ride Sakura pleaded Syaoran to tell her but the answer was always the same.

"For the last time Sakura. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Sakura huffed and sat back in her seat.

"Be patient Sakura-sama." Yukito said trying to calm her.

"Demo..." Suddenly the car stopped.

"We're here." Sakura yelped in joy as she got out the car and ran to the door.

"WAIT! SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted catching up to her.

"Yeah?" She replied anxiously wanting to go inside. Yukito came up to Syaoran and patted Sakura's shoulder.

"We have to go in first." He said. Sakura frowned.

"Ah!! Come on!!" Syaoran sighed.

"Close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you to." Syaoran said taking her hand. She did so and soon she could feel darkness surround her body. Her hand was put to her side gently and rapid movement were heard. Sakura now scared beyond belief called out in a whisper.

"S-Syaoran-kun?"

"Open your eyes blossom." She obeyed and as soon as they opened lights went on and people jumped out of nowhere.

"SURPRISE!!" Sakura jumped, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!" A wide smile took over her previously frightened face. Tomoyo stepped out the small crowd.

"Sorry its so small." She said. There was a cake on the table big enough for everyone to take a piece. Decorations were at a minimum. With only a few balloons and a typical Happy Birthday banner. Tomoyo smiled sheepishly. "We had a few complications so...sorry." Sakura shook her head.

"Mm. Its perfect Tomoyo-chan!" She replied hugging her friend who sighed in relief.

"I'm glad." Robert interrupted them little moment with his typical outbursts.

"LET'S EAT!!" Melin rolled her eyes.

"Its up to the birthday girl." She said. Everyone looked at Sakura. She stared back in confusion.

"M-Me?" Chiharu sweat-dropped.

"Yes _**you**_ its _**your**_ birthday party!!" Chiharu responded disbelievingly.

"Oh...a-ano...yeah we can eat." Robert cheered and rushed to the table which had the cake and some food. He was about to reach for some when Melin came over and slapped his hand away from it all.

"Ow!! What was that for?!" He said rubbing his hand that was now stinging and red.

"Birthday girl first!!" Melin replied glaring at him.

"Its alright Melin-chan. 'Ni-chan can go first." Melin shook her head and grabbed Sakura by the arm dragging her to the small table.

"No! Its your birthday. Its your party! Its ok to be a little selfish today." Melin replied handing Sakura a plastic plate. Sakura reluctantly took it and served herself some food. Soon after Robert and the other got their food. Anuie who was in charge of music put on a CD that was just right for the party part of eating. As the music played everyone was itching to dance. Right after they were finished eating Anuie put on a CD which made everyone want to dance. Sakura stayed in her seat watching her friends dancing. Yue was seated too dancing was not exactly something he did.

"Come and dance Sakura-chan!!" Chiharu said still dancing.

"No. I'm alright its fun watching!" Chiharu shrugged and again became indulged in the music. Sakura was enjoying the music and watching others dance but was not too fond of Syaoran and Melin. Syaoran was dubbing Melin and it looked like she was enjoying it to the fullest. Sakura was fuming!! Her knuckles turned as white as snow from clenching them so hard. Her teeth were girted and she looked about ready to kill Syaoran. Yue saw her and followed her gaze. He chuckled.

"Is anything wrong Sakura?" He asked. Sakura just tensed even more.

"E-very-thing. I-Is. J-Just. P-ea-chy!" Yue nodded and got up going over to mister D.J. He whispered something into his ear pointing at Sakura. Anuie laughed and took the microphone.

"Alright everyone!! Get your gifts ready because its time for the birthday girl to open her presents!" Yue sat back down and Sakura..well she was just happy the dancing was over. When everyone sat down presents suddenly flew into their hands.

"So this will be done one by one so please don't drawn Sakura-chan with your presents. "Ruby said her present in hand. "Here Sakura. Happy Birthday." Sakura took the gift with a smile.

"Arigato Ruby-san." Ruby sat down and Sakura carefully unwrapped the gift. She was surprised to find a new school bag. It was rose pink with a cherry blossom and wolf key chain. Also there was a different emblem on it. A crescent moon and a wolf. "Demo Ruby my school won't allow this."

"Don't worry about that Sakura-chan." Next was Nako. Of course the supernatural freak that she is gave Sakura a scary book. With a shaky smile she put it on top of her school bag. Chiahru and Rika gave her a knitting kit. Robert and Anuie gave her a cute Chibi Princess doll. Erruru and Arruru a drawing of her and them in the park.

"From last time remember?" They said. Sakura nodded.

"Of course I do. Thank you." She gave them a bear hug and they went back and sat on their father's and mother's lap. Next up was Eriol.

"Here you go Sakura." He said giving her two wrapped presents. Sakura opened it to find a box with a picture of the latest cellphone in pink. A sidekick. Sakura looked at Eriol in disbelief.

"Eriol-kun...I-I can't..." He shook his head.

"On the contrary. You can and it would hurt me if you didn't take them." Sakura nodded and unwrapped the second gift which was an I pod. The most recent one and of course in pink.

"Thank you sooo much Eriol-kun!" She said giving him a big hug.

"Sakura-chan!! Don't kill him!! He's my boyfriend!! REMEMBER?!" Tomoyo shouted hysterically watching Eriol turn purple. Sakura let him go and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry."

"Its alright." Eriol said patting Tomoyo on the head. She had started to hyperventilate when she saw that Eriol was about to die. But now that she was calm she kept sighing trying to catch her breath. When she finally calm down she gave Sakura a new outfit. It was a light blue sun dress with a hat and sandals to match.

"For your next date Sakura-chan." She whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura blushed

"T-Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo giggled and sat back down. Yukito approached her with a key.

"Here Sakura." He said placing it in her hand.

"A key?" She asked curiously.

"Not just any key. The key to your new home on Cherry Avenue." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Yukito-san!!" She cried hugging him. "Arigato! Arigato! Arigato!!" He laughed.

"Don't thank me thank my brother it was his idea." Yue snorted and looked away but Sakura smiled at him.

"Thanks Yue-san."

"Oh and of course as your guardian I will be living with you along with Robert-san." Suddenly tension filled the room and everyone immediately looked at Robert and Syaoran, who were glaring each other down. Sakura felt a sweat-drop slide down slowly on the back of their head.

_'H-hoe...'_

"Alright you two!! Break it up!!" Ruby said but they continued to glare. Ruby put Erruru down and walked up to the glaring boys.

"I said." Her eyebrow twitched. "BREAK IT UP!!" The boys flinched at her booming voice and stopped glaring. She sighed calming down. "Ok. Who's next?" She asked sitting down and putting her daughter back on her lap. Tomoyo looked at her list of people and smiled.

"Well it looks like everyone has gone except Li-kun." Syaoran flushed. "And I quote, 'We saved the best for last'" Syaoran shot her a death glare but it did not faze her.

"Syaoran-kun are you alright?" Sakura asked innocently. He shifted his gaze towards her and smiled.

"Wait a second." He went upstairs and came back down a present in hand. He handed it to her and somehow his lips reached her ear.

"Happy Birthday blossom. Hope you like it." He whispered sitting back down. Sakura blushed at the sudden show of affection. Not that she cared it was just out of the blue.

"Open it!!" Chiahru urged. Itching to see the present. It was fairly larger than the others. Gently Sakura tugged at the green bow and then the green wrapping paper to reveal a rectangular shaped wooden box. The wooden box was carved with many blossom almost looking like a garden. In the center of the box a cherry blossom tree was being blown by the wind releasing the flowers onto a lake and beside the tree smack in the middle the yin yang sign resided. Sakura felt the top part of the box gingerly. Something was written in Chinese and at the bottom something was written in Japanese. But Sakura too enchanted by the designs did not take the time to read what it said.

"Its beautiful Syaoran-kun." She breathed but Syaoran shook his head.

"You have only seen the box. Open it." Sakura did as she was told. Carefully opening the box she gasped seeing what laid inside.

"S-Syaoran-kun..." He smiled at her reaction.

"Go ahead. Take it."

Hesitantly she took a thin chain and lifted what everyone thought was the most beautiful thing on earth. Spinning slowly in her hand was a locket. It was a golden smooth cherry locket which glistened in the room. It was very intricately designed. In the bud by the sides something else was written in Chinese too.

"Your not done yet." Syaoran said urging her to open the locket.

She opened the locket and a soft click was heard from it. Another gasp escaped Sakura's lips. Inside both sides of the locket was covered with pink glass. That glass protected two pictures. One of her and Syaoran laughing and smiling and the other...the other was of her and her family the picture Kagura had burned. A tear escaped her left eye as she rubbed the glass softly with her thumb. Slowly the tear ran down her cheek and slapped against the glass with a silent 'plop' sound. That tear created tiny droplets that scattered around the glass.

"Arigato Syaoran-kun. Hontoni Hontoni Arigato." She whispered holding the locket close to her heart. He smiled.

"Glad you like it." Ruby sighed dreamily than ushered Syaoran over to Sakura.

"Put it on her!!" She hissed at him. He nodded and got up kneeling in front of Sakura. She was taken by surprise when he gently took her old and rusty locket off placing it in the box but he let him still smiling down at him. Then he gingerly took the new locket fro her finger tips and placed it around her neck.

"Happy Birthday. My precious blossom." He said stocking her hair and placing a kiss on her lips.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!! Melin is still being mean to me!! Thats not fair!! I let you read!! RIGHT?!

Melin: HANA!!

Shivers. So here are the list of reviews. Sorry again about the no previews. I'm going to kill that child when I get to church!!

**_People Who Reviewed/Left Alerts_**

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx_

_AnimeManga4eva_

_Twilight Starz ()_

_tennislover431_

_misstruthfully_

_KAwaii Chibi Chidori-chan_

_someone?_

_Golden Emrald_

_MoonPrincess623_

_Fei Jia Astaline Iceflakes_

_Kitt_

_maleesha_

_Danni Lea_

_lover95_

_yingfa07_

_Wolf Blossom44_

_lhaine07_

_Cherry Akira Li_

_rosedreamer101_

_airaamay_

_LittleCherrySakura_

_AngelEmCuti_

Thanks sooo much for the reviews!! I'll make up for not having the preview this chapter!! I'm sorry!! Please don't kill me!! Love Ya anyways!!


	31. Traitor

_**Hi you guys!! I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long!! Finally the next chapter is posted and the preview is at the bottom today!! I got my notebook back Saturday so I could finally type!! Only six chapters to go but I'll worn you they are extremly long!! But that's even better!! By the way school is about to start up again I start September 2 so it'll be a little harder to update but I'll try my best ok!!**_

Erruru: (Whisper) Please don't tell Arruru that there are only six more left...she'll go crazzy and this chapter has already got her on edge!!

Arruru: What was that Erruru? Why are you whispering?!

Erruru: I-Its nothing!! Well lets say the dis ok!

Arruru: Why are you in such a rush?!

Erruru: I told you its nothing!!

Arruru: Your hiding something Erruru...(stares suspiciously)

Erruru and Arruru: (Arruru still starring) CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO HANA IT BELONGS TO CLAMP!! ENJOY!!

Arruru: Your definatly hiding something. (Stare intensifies)

Erruru: Uh-oh...

* * *

_**Chapter 31: Traitor!**_

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"Sakura Hime its time to wake up!!" Yukito said shaking her body under the blanket. The body moaned and rolled on the other side.

"minutes..." It mumbled. Yukito shook his head.

"This won't due. If someone from base comes and finds you in bed...especially if big brother..." He sighed and left the room. Soon the door opened again.

"Hey come on wake up!!"

"...more...minutes..." Breath being taken in.

"WAKE UP MONSTER!" Robert shouted. The body suddenly jumped.

"HOE!" Sakura shouted hitting the floor. Robert smirked.

"Glad your up monster." Robert said. Sakura glared up at him. She stood up and her face burned red.

"SAKURA KAUJII JINAYMO!!" She shouted stomping on his left foot.

"FUCK!!" He shouted holding his foot.

"Oh and...GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" Robert hopped out still in pain.

"Baka 'ni-chan."

_**Sakura's POV**_

That stupid Robert scared me right out of my best dream!! Oh Well. But this one had Syaoran-kun in it!! I shouldn't let it slide so easily...

"SAKURA HIME! BREAKFAST TIME!" Yukito said.

"HAI!!" She shouted back.

Its been two weeks since my birthday passed. Since then I have moved into my new home. It was fairly large house for three people. Half the size of Tomoyo's mansion. So you could say it was a mansion. My room was large too! Of course it was pink. But Yukito told me Syaoran painted it with cherry blossoms all around so it seemed as if they were blown off a tree. Actually there was also a very detailed cherry blossom tree was painted at the side of my bed. So it really did look like May in my new room. I am so happy!! And my room was only Syaoran's project.

"Syaoran-kun..." I looked at the wooden box on my vanity. So much detail was put into the carvings. Syaoran made it I opened the box and there was the locket. The most beautiful locket I have ever seen. Closing the box I ran my hand over the words Yukito had told me meant 'I love you.' In Chinese and when I read it in Japanese it said the same. The locket said something different. Yukito had also translated it for me. It said, 'I will protect you forever my precious Cherry Blossom.' I smiled at the gift.

"Ashiteru Syaoran-kun."

"SAKURA HIME! YOUR FOOD IS GETTING COLD!"

"HAI!!" I got dressed in a house dress and ran down stairs. Grabbing my new cell phone and putting the locket around my neck. When I got to the kitchen I sat down and gave Yukito a big smile.

"Ohayo Yukito-san!" I said enthusiastically as he put down a pancake in my plate.

"Good Morning Sakura Hime" Yukito said. Robert waved at me.

"What was all that noise?"

"What noise? I was walking normally." He smirked

"Sounded more like a mon-" I kicked his knee under the table and shut him up. Yukito looked at us in confusion but then smiled at us.

"You two get along so well in the morning." I smiled at him.

"Yukito-san do we have training today?" He looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"No. Not today. Big Brother said that he would give everyone a break today. Considering its Sunday and his daughters wanted to spend the day with him and Ruby." Well that's a completely valid reason. Considering if it wasn't for them my training sessions would still be going on and those things were getting to be a pain!

"Oh Sakura..." I glared at Robert not very happy with him in that point in time.

"What!?" I snapped.

"Daidouji called she said that her, Eriol, and Li were spending the day at her house. You were invited. Me and Yukito are to go too." I frowned. I was not going to let these past two incidents go by just like that not by a long shot.

"I don't want you to go!" I shouted at him. "Yukito can come." He snorted.

"Don't worry I'm not coming. I have classes today at the University. So Yukito will be guarding you."

"YAY!!"

"You have to leave now. Its already late and she wants you there immediately. Plus its raining" I nodded.

"Lets go Yukito-san." I said already at the door with a jacket, umbrella and Yukito's car keys.

"I'm coming." Yukito said. I ran back over to Robert and hugged him.

"Good Luck in your classes today 'ni-chan." He smiled.

"Thanks."

_**Tomoyo's House**_

"Tomoyo!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO ERIOL!!"

"Just a small one!" Tomoyo sighed in frustration. She came close to Eriol and their noses touched.

"Small." She whispered. Then she gave him a small peck on the lips but the moment her lips touched his he took her waist and made the kiss more than a small one.

"Get a fucking room!!" Syaoran screamed from the sofa in her room. He was currently watching his best friend making out with his girlfriend. In his case it was annoying because _**his**_ girlfriend was not here. With one more press of their lips they drew apart out of breath. Tomoyo slapped his chest.

"You said a small one!" Eriol smirked.

"Yes, I know but don't you know me to be deceiving?" Tomoyo giggled.

"I know." They didn't let go of each other. Or rather Eriol refused to let go of Tomoyo. Syaoran rolled his eyes and looked away from the two love birds. Suddenly a loud gong sounded through out the mansion. Tomoyo's face lit up when she heard it. But again Eriol did not let go of her waist.

"Come on Elli!It could be Sakura."

"She can come up with one of your maids."

"Eriol!!" Tomoyo's door swung open to revile Yukito, Sakura and a maid.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!" Eriol let go of her knowing if he didn't he would end up with a nasty bruise. Sakura ran to Tomoyo and threw her on the bed hugging her.

"Tomoyo-chan!! I've missed you soo much! I only see you in school and that is too little time!!"

"Sakura-chan I've missed you too!" The girls laughed.

"So where's my outfit?" Tomoyo asked pointing to Sakura's house dress.

"You said it was for-" Something buzzed in her pocket and a little tone came on. Sakura took her phone out. She slid it open and began to type. When she finished she put it away. "Chiharu-chan says that Yamazaki-kun just came back from England and he's gotten a bit more annoying." Tomoyo laughed.

"I was wondering were he disappeared to."

"She said that we should come over to base later and talk to him." Tomoyo nodded.

"We'll go later."

"Sakura Hime its going to be raining all day. So be careful. I'll be talking with Daidouji-san's mother."

"Alright!" He left and the girls began to chat again. Then Tomoyo stopped.

"Ano Sakura-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I have to show Eriol-kun something. We'll be right back."

_**Syaoran's POV**_

She's slick. That Daidouji. She quickly made an excuse to get out of the room and leave me and Sakura alone. Its the only part of the day that is looking goof. She left the room with Eriol. As soon as I could not hear any footsteps I got up and went to Sakura.

_**Normal POV**_

"It looks like I'm invisible." Sakura turned around and smiled at him.

"Now why would you say that Syao?" Syaoran smirked. He came closer to her and took a step back still smiling.

"Why don't you answer that blossom." Syaoran took two steps closer and Sakura three steps back but sadly she wasn't able to back up much because she tripped on one of Tomoyo's things. (She's a slightly messy person.) Sakura let out a small scream and closed her eyes tight ready to feel the floor on her back. But the feeling never came. Instead she felt strong arms around her waist. She opened her eyes slowly and she saw Syaoran's smirking face.

"Syao..." She sighed in relief.

"Yes blossom?" Sakura's eyes widened. She knew that tone of voice all too well. That seductive and mischievous tone.

"W-what are you up to?" But he didn't answer her. Syaoran neared his face towards her and suddenly Sakura's hear beat became faster and a blush came across her cheeks. She was paralyzed in his grip and that was the effect he was waiting for.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

She didn't move. That meant what I was doing was working. With a swift movement I caught her lips. She closed her eyes and I did the same enjoying the moment we were creating. But without me doing my usual nibbling she let me gain access inside of her. Damn that was my favorite part! I smoothly let my tongue in. She moaned silently trying to suppress her pleasure. I smirked ready to do something she would never expect. I swung hr on the bed and suddenly she broke or kiss.

"Syaoran..." I slipped my hand under her dress and rubbed her thigh gently. She moaned again. This was getting better and better. "S-stop..." Another moan she was trying so hard not to give in but I know she would eventually.

"Why?" More moans. Well that was quick. I slipped my hand upward and my fingers touched her slender lips. I hesitated when I touched them afraid she would pull away from me but she didn't. I wanted one of them to go in but I refrained myself from doing so. Instead I pleased myself by kissing her body. Slowly I lifted her dress and kissed her slender stomach. I made my way to her breast then to her neck and the back to her lips. Finally I pulled away from her and smiled at her slightly dazed expression. Slowly I put her dress back down.

"Where have you been? School is not enough time for me to see you." She asked sitting up on the bed. I sat beside her.

"You miss me that much?" I asked surprised, She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Of course I do." She whispered. I smiled. "Syaoran-kun?"

"Leave out the -kun. We are closer than that." I looked down at her. Her eyes were open looking at nothing but air and she was smiling.

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Ashiteru Syaoran."

"I love you too Sakura. I love you more than anything." I felt her arms go around my torso. This one girl...it was her who made my cold exterior melt, the one who even though her past was terrible she still tried to make others happy. My love for her is so much I myself don't know how to express it. But I know I love her and that I would protect her no matter what.

Suddenly the door swung open but we did not move from our positions. But I could feel the aura of irritation Sakura was giving off. I smiled inwardly. My gaze shifted from Sakura to the door and I found a panicked Eriol.

"Syaoran! Base is under attack!!"

_**Midnight Wolves Base**_

"ERRURU, ARRURU TO YOUR ROOM NOW!!" Ruby shouted above all the noise. The Hu Serpents had suddenly launched a devastating attack on the main base. Ruby and Yue had just come back from there day out with their twins when the attack began. Luckily there were people at base but they were heavily out numbered.

"MAMA! WHAT'S GOING ON?" More gun shots and creams and the house began to shake. Ruby panicking ushered the girls up the stairs and inside their room. She knelt down and hugged them.

"I love you two. But please I need you to stay safe until this is over. Don't leave this room."

"B-but mama-" Ruby cut them off as she embraced them once again.

"Please stay.." Ruby was crying begging her one and only girls to stay put. "Please stay here." The twins started to cry very loudly. Ruby kissed there foreheads and ran out the room. With her magic she made the door disappear and ran back down to join battle. While she ran she tried her best to ignore the screams and pounding of her daughters. "Kami-sama please protect my girls." She wiped away her tears and ran back down stairs and activated her gun.

"RESIST FIRE!" Someone suddenly shouted stopping the gun shots from the opposite side. Everything went deadly quite. Soon Ruby came and found more that the gang that had lived at the mansion. The gangs from Osaka and Tokyo which mean this battle was to the death. The sound of a car came into ear reach. The car stopped and out came Yukito, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. When Sakura came by Ruby her legs went weak and she almost collapsed if Ruby had not caught her.

"Sakura-chan!! Wake-up!! Sakura!!" Sakura looked up at her and her face showed signs of pain.

"There's a very powerful aura Ruby...I-I never felt anything like this b-before..." Sakura whispered. She stood up and looked at the people before her. Most of them wearing the Hu Serpents emblem.

"I'm glad you notice it Sakura Hime." A man that looked the same age as Robert replied coming in front of the army. Sakura gasped.

"Anuie!! Why?!" He smirked.

"Just give us what we're looking for and we'll leave you in peace!!" He said. Tomoyo glared at him.

"And what would that be?" He chuckled in response and pointed directly at Sakura. A shadow suddenly came in front of Sakura and soon reviled to be Syaoran.

"Over my dead body traitor!" Syaoran spat out. His eyes becoming dark. There was silence. Suddenly Sakura gasped and turned her attention towards Yukito.

"YUKITO-SAN!! WATCH OUT!" She creamed running in front of him. Her ear glowed pink as she got in front of him. "SHILED!!" She cried outstretching her hands in front of her.

"ACCEPTED!" Tomoyo cried. Her legs quivered a bit but she was able to stand with the help of Eriol supporting her. A shimmer of light appeared in front of Sakura and Yukito blocking multiple gun shots.

"Shit!! I was really hoping to kill the bastard that time. Ah, well." Yukito looked in front of him.

"Hu Keiichi..." He whispered staring at the boy straight in the eye.

"Tsk. Tsk. Yukito. I thought I had finally won you over to my side. But sadly you choose to protect my jewel. Looks like your death is coming sooner than I expected." He raised his hand high in the air. "Proceed Anuie."

Battle Broke Out.

Gun shots were fired. Sakura looked in horror at the scene. Blood flew everywhere. Organs crushed and stepped on. Bodies on the floor gushing blood. She wanted to vomit her insides out but sadly she was too horrified to even do that. She felt someone touch her shoulder, she looked up and saw Yukito.

"Sakura Hime. You must stay out of this battle. Your life is more important than ours so please..." Sakura nodded in understanding. Although she strongly disagreed with her life being important she had no voice to say so.

"I am truly hurt you seem to make me invisible Yuki." Yukito glared at Hu.

"Don't you dare call me that Hu!!"

Why? Does it bring hurtful memories of your past?"

"Shut up." But he continued.

"Of Touya?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Sakura looked at her guardian in surprise. Never had she seen him so angry. Yukito called out his bow and another battle broke out. Tomoyo had suddenly disappeared but Sakura didn't notice all she could do was watch a new battle unfold to her horror.

_'Its my fault.'_

_'Release me...'_

_'This is all my fault!!'_

_'I'll help you.'_

_'Stop it!'_

_'Please...'_ Sakura's eyes were brimming with tears but they were concealed by the rain. Her body tremebled.

_'They want me...'_

_'Release...'_

_'They only want...'_

_'ME'_ At that time Sakura made her mind up. She knew what she had to do.

"Stop!" She whispered her voice quivering in fear. Nothing stopped. Suddenly Tomoyo was by her again.

"Sakura-chan..."

"STOP IT!!" Yukito dropped to the floor in front of Sakura's feet.

"What's wrong my precious jewel? Don't like my show?" Hu asked putting a foot on Yukito's head.

"GET OFF OF HIM!!" Tomoyo shouted pointing and launching on of her own arrows which grazed his cheek make blood ooze out. Her bow and arrow disappeared and Hu got off Yukito's head. He touched his blood and examined it. Then he shot Tomoyo a death glare that sent her heart into a state of shock.

_'J-Just his gaze...h-he has enough magic to paralyze and terrorize h-his opponent with h-his gaze...I-I need to attack...to d-do something...'_

She was deathly afraid of him and tried to look away but an unknown force made her not to. Hu smirked.

"Its too late now my Amethyst Flame. I wish I could have done more with you." He approached Tomoyo and gently took her chin pulling her towards him. She was shaking. She closed her eyes but she felt something touching her and her eyes flew open to still see Hu smiling in delight. "Don't like it? Maybe if I do it physically it'll be better. Well for my pleasure that is."

"E-Er-Eriol...h-help..." She whispered. Hu chuckled. His hand traced her figure and stopped right above her womanhood.

"He can't help you now." In mere seconds their lips would connect and he would do more than just kiss her. Tomoyo would be forced to do something that was not her will.

"STOP!!" Hu smirked as Tomoyo fell unconscious in his arms. He dropped her on the floor and kicked her away then he turned to Sakura.

"What's wrong blossom? You don't want me kissing or..." He licked his lips remembering what he had done to her and was about to do to her friend. "Touching anyone. Even though I would have done more than just touch."

"Don't you dare call me that Hu!!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Sakura took off the earing Tomoyo put on her and chanted the activation spell.

"Key which hides the power of the stars. Show your true form before me! I, Sakura command you under our contract! RELEASE!!" She took her staff and took a card from her pocket.

"Ah, the Clow Heir finally confirmed. An even more reason to desire you." He licked his lips and Sakura flinched at the gaze he gave her.

_'I have to do this. If I go away...then maybe...maybe everyone will live...they'll come after me and everyone...everyone will be safe.'_ She turned and started running. Hu hot on her tail not hesitating for a second.

"FLY!!" Sakura shouted striking the card with her wand. She was incased in a opaque sphere and suddenly it burst reviling Sakura with a pair of wings on her back. She flew into the air trying to get away from the area.

"I'm sorry jewel but you will never be able to get away from me." She kept on flying.

"YOU WANT ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS TO DIE?!" Her flight came to a sudden halt. Hu smirked having struck fear in her heart.

"Y-you wouldn't..." He stopped flying as well.

"Your family would be very sad wouldn't they? But considering you forgot about them..."

"I DIDN'T FORGET!!"

"Oh really? Its been two weeks since the anniversary of their deaths. Two weeks since your birthday April 1 and you didn't even think about them!!" Sakura gasped in realization. Hu took that opportunity to inflict as many wounds in her as possible. Not fatal but a few that bleed. She was sent crashing to the ground. She struggled to get back on her feet considering the great pain she was in.

"W-Why are y-you doing this to us?" She asked but Hu slapped her and she made no effort to attack back.

"No reaction eh?" He chuckled. "ANUIE!!" He looked at Anuie a triumphant smile on his face. Anuie laughed and threw two gunshots in the air.

"ACCOMPLISHED!!" And as suddenly as they appeared they disappeared. Leaving a confused and wounded gang.

"What the fuck was that about?" Darien asked pocketing his gun. Blood was oozing out of her head.

"I think I know." Eriol said breathing heavily glancing at Sakura.

"Where's Li-kun?" Chiharu asked holding on unconscious Rika. But when they turned all they saw was Syaoran's back running to Sakura's sitting figure.

"I need to get my girls. Later we'll treat our wounds and analyze this situation." Ruby said before running back in the house where the twins were still screaming, and crying for their mother.

_**With Sakura**_

Syaoran got there in mere seconds and knelt down beside her.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you ok?! Sakura?" Nothing. "Sakura!!" Still nothing. Syaoran turned to face her directly. He gasped. Sakura's eyes had glazed over. It was as if her eyes were the greenest of seas that had suddenly been frozen and darkened in the process. It was beautiful yet horrifying and slowly tears were flowing down her soft cheeks. "S-Sakura..." She smiled sadly.

"Thank goodness...y-your still alive...S-S-S..." Sakura grabbed his torso and started to cry. Suddenly she got up wiped her tears away and began running. Running to the place she had forgotten. To the place she hated. But the only place she could really speak to her family again.

* * *

Hope you like it!! And plus its very...very long from the others. The next chapters will most likely be the same length or longer. Well now for the Reviews and Previews. (Oh and don't worry. Arruru is not with me when I check the reviews so its safe to say that there are only six chapters left)

Arruru: WHY IS EVERYONE WHISPERING AROUND ME TODAY!?

Erruru: Hana shut it!!

Hana: Sorry...

**_People Who Reviewed/Left Alerts_**

_lover95_

_stefaniieh_

_loveeee_

_ChocPuddTart_

_LittleCherrySakura_

_AngelEmCuti_

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx_

_michebabyblue_

_Wolf Blossom 44_

_tennislover431_

_airaamay_

_rosedreamer101_

_Sakura Petal Wings_

_lhaine07_

_AliceCullenIsMyHero1210_

_Danni Lea_

_polarissakura_

_misstruthfully_

_Lane Traveller_

_AnimeManga4evah_

_yingfa07_

**_Thanks sooo much for your reviews!! I loved them!! And those who only left alerts please leave a review! I love to know what you guys think of the story and your questions if you are confused with anything!! Thanks again!! Now for the preview!! Oh and by the way...I messed up with the chapter numbers so in all actuallity this is chapter 29. Next chapter is 30 and so on. Sorry for that bit of confusion._**

**_Silent Life Preview: Chapter 30: Angel_**

"Tomoyo!!" He knelt down and hugged her. "I-I thought I lost you." He whispered holding onto her as if she was really dying. His shoulders began to shake. He drew back from his embrace then took her head into his arms kissing her hair. I looked at his face. He had a few scratcheds but nothing too sever. What shocked me was what was coming from his eyes.

Tears.


	32. Angel

_**Hi you guys!! Yes, its real. I finally updated early!! Lol and this time I have two chapters!! In celebration of going back to school!! Call me a nerd but I am really excited to go back!! Oh I can't wait. By the way if I don't update very much its because of schoolwork!! So now for the chapter!!. And I added just one more chapter to the story so there are 36 or 37 somewhere there.**_

_**Arruru: I'm tired to lets make this short.**_

_**Erruru: Yeah me too!! Training is getting harder**_

_**Arruru and Erruru: ccs does not (yawn) belong to hana (yawn) Clamp...(snore)**_

__

**Hana: (sighs) Poor Children.**

* * *

_**Chapter 31: Angel**_

_**Syaoran's POV**_

She had just pushed me away and started to run. Everything had happened so fast my mind could barely grasp it. They attacked. After all this time!! THEY FUCKING ATTACKED!! Anuie...I would have never thought he was a traitor. Then I remembered. I wanted to help Sakura. So bad I wanted to just unleash all the power I had but I couldn't. Those damn idiots wouldn't even let me look at her!! And now...she's running. Where? Only God knows.

"Li-kun..." I heard someone whisper behind me. Turning around I saw Tomoyo trying to sit up.

"Daidouji...you got dragged into this too?" She gave me a weak smile.

"I choose to get involved its not your fault."

Then I saw Eriol running towards us a look of distress and worry on his usually casual face.

"TOMOYO!!" He knelt down and hugged her. "I-I thought I lost you." He whispered holding onto her as if she was really dying. His shoulders began to shake. He drew back from his embrace then took her head into his arms kissing her hair. I looked at his face. He had a few scratches but nothing to server. What shocked me was what was coming from his eyes.

Tears.

He was crying. Crying because he almost lost the one most precious to him. Crying because he was afraid he would never be able to see her again. Crying for her. I had never seen him like this. All because of one girl. Because of the one he loved.

"You didn't lose me Eriol...and I haven't lost you." Her shaky hands snaked there way to his torso and she grabbed his bloody shirt as if he himself was on the verge of death. "I love you." She whispered burying her head in his chest. He held her as she cried. As they both cried. But one more silently than the other. I looked away. It wasn't my right to see them like this. I turned my head to base. It was standing but all around were bodies and blood, it was revolting. How did it com to this? We never fought unless what was ours was threatened. But even though to some extent this was bound to happen but why now? Was it because of Sakura?

"Li-kun?" It was Daidouji again. This time Eriol was by her side. They were holding hands. I looked at Tomoyo's left hand and saw a midnight blue ring.

_'I called her Tomoyo...its ok. I know she wouldn't mind.'_ I looked back up at her and saw her worry written all over her face.

"What is it Tomoyo?" I was surprised by my own voice. Barley above a whisper. As if I had a sore throat.

"Sakura-chan?! Where is she?" My gaze shifted to the path Sakura ran through leaving muddy footprints behind.

"She ran away from me." She looked at the sky thoughtfully as rain hit hear delicate face.

"Rain...it can bring us horrible memories of the past." My eyes widened immediately realizing what she meant.

"The graveyard." I whispered.

_**With Sakura**_

Sakura sank to her knee's crying her heart out. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about them. She just couldn't. The events of the past month came to her mind. All the fun she was having, her friends, her new family, the one most important to her. But not once did she think about them!! Touya, her mother, or her father. She thought herself a monster!! Forgetting her family was an unforgivable sin to her.

"Konichiwa mama, papa, 'ni-chan..." She began her voice shaking. "Everything has been going so well! I have lots of friends!" Her tears came down faster, "M-My birthday just passed...remember? April 1st...I got a lot of presents too!" She took off the locket Syaoran had given to her. "S-See? I-it even has the picture Kagura burned! Syaoran restored it."

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" It was Tomoyo's voice but Sakura continued as if she hadn't even heard her.

"I can speak too." Soon Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran were at her side. The rest of the Wolves stood a good distance away.

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo looked at the tomb stones in pain.

"Syaoran helped me..." Sakura said still holding the locket on her hands. She caressed it with her thumbs as she looked at the tombstones. Tomoyo held onto Eriol's hand. Eriol looked over to her and saw that she was crying too.

"I forgot too...I-I should have reminded you..." Ruby stood down beside Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder. She gasped. Sakura was shaking violently. Ruby urged Syaoran to come over and comfort her and he did so.

"Don't hold it in like that. It'll only make it worse."

"What else can I do? I-I'm already c-crying..." She murmured.

_'Oh really? Its been two weeks since the anniversary of their deaths. Two weeks since your birthday April 1st and you didn't even think about them!!'_ Sakura heard Hu's voice echoing in her ear. It was true. So true that her heart was beginning to break all over again. She let out a cry of agony and desperation. You would have thought all the water in her body would have left her from all the crying she was doing. Syaoran held on her but she didn't move. Not hugging him back or pulling away. Just crying head facing upward to the sky. The rain patted her face as if it was her mother trying to calm her but all it did was make her crying louder.

Syaoran caught sight of something on the first tombstone. It was a paper. He took it and read the sheet. He smiled a bit. It was a song, a song Sakura had written and it was dedicated to her family. Syaoran lifted the paper in the air for Sakura to see. She saw it and took the paper.

"T-That's right...I promised it to you." She whispered. Sakura whipped away her tears and stood up. Syaoran helped her balance herself. She looked at Syaoran and smiled. "Here." She handed him the paper "You can watch but I'm alright now."

"As you wish Hime." He said giving her a reluctant stare but let her go backing up and standing beside Yue.

"What is she doing?" Yue asked not taking his eyes off Sakura. Syaoran smiled.

"Letting them hear her voice."

"Do you remember my signs of sadness and the way you came to me?" The rain became lighter as she sang. The gang stared at Sakura in amazement. Her voice was so calming, it flowed as if it was water and so melodic it could make you fall asleep if she wanted it to. But for now she only sang and the others watched.

"And we lived for tomorrow to see the sun rise again. Find me there my tiny family. Where we spent our days of joy." Sakura closed her tearful eyes. Slowly her hands folded together as if she was praying. Some clouds parted and a small ray of light hit the graveyard. When the ray slowly came to Sakura her pale and tear stricken face began to glow and the years that were still flowing glowed silver. "You will come and I'll see you, with your joy and happiness." She smiled sadly remembering her always happy family. The gang thought that an angel had suddenly appeared before them. But the angel would not turn to see their honored expressions, "And we'll laugh and play together, like our holy ancient days." The angels eyes opened to revile a pair of unnaturally beautiful emerald eyes. The eyes not only of an angel but of a goddess. Slowly and carefully the sun came to them almost hesitant to touch the eyes. When it did, the outcome was breath taking. Years still held and mixed. Ashamed to be there but it just made the angel even more exquisite. "One more time. Please let me see you. Like the morning of our days. We'll laugh and play together. Then departs forever." The angels smile faded into nothing as if it never existed. Her wonderful voice quited, pronouncing every last word carefully never to be..."With one last...glance of your gentle...gaze."

Words never to be sang by an angels...by _**that**_ angels voice ever again.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter!! Now remember. No previews but we have reviews!! Oh by the way. I wrote that song its called One More Time. It goes to the melody of of 'ring your song' its from Tsubasa Chroncile!! Well now for the reviews!!

**_People Who Reviewed/Left Alerts_**

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx_

_airaamay_

_Kari Kamiya_

_Sakura Petal Wings_

_yingfa07_

_chainedheart999_

_kauju-gaki-kawaii_

_lhaine07_

_LittleCherrySakura_

_misstruthfully_

_AnimeManga4evah_

_Wolf Blossom 44_

_AngelEmCuti_

**_Thanks for the reviews!! I loved them!! And most of you go what Hu wanted to do!! Well...I'm not saying anything else you'll just have to read to find out!!_**


	33. Trust Me

_**Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooong Chapter...lol. Sorry about that but most chapters will be long towards the end!! Kepp reading!! And I already said the dis so there is no need to do it again!!**_

* * *

**_Silent Life: Trust Me_**

**_Two Days Later_**

_**Syaoran's POV**_

I had really thought about it. I did. That day, the day Hu attacked. The day Sakura sang and graced us with her angel like voice. I really had thought that would heal her wounded heart. Heal the place I couldn't reach. But I was wrong. From that day my blossom, my beautiful, angel like, cherry petal was never the same. I watched her in our Trig class. Nothing. No emotion in her dull green eyes. She just sat there looking as dead as a grave. The bell went off. Next class for Sakura was Social Studies which meant she would be alone. Before she walked away I caught up with her at the door.

"Sakura Hime! Wait up!" I said. She slowly turned and looked at me with her new dead eyes. No light seem to come to them and her pupil had all together faded only leaving a very dull color that was barely a sign that she was alive. I winced at the sight. Sakura was disappearing from me. I could see that clearly and if I did not do something quick chances are she will stay like this forever.

"What is it?" Her voice was the same. Lifeless and Cold. Why was she like this?

"B-Be careful in Social Studies." She nodded and walked away not even letting me see her smile. I walked silently down the hall to my science class. The bell rang indicating my lateness. I didn't care. I entered the lab ignoring any reaction by anyone. I stopped at the second lab table that was were Tomoyo and Eriol were. Since Hu attacked and Sakura sang they have not left each others side. Not for an instant. Only when they went home Eriol walked her and then he would go to base. Plus they were always seen holding hands. It was as if the attack woke them up to see how precious the other was.

"We need to talk." Then I went to my desk which was at the front with Melin.

_'Li-kun? What's wrong?'_ Tomoyo's soft and melodic voice appeared in my head.

_'Have you seen Sakura?'_ I asked casually she didn't answer me. I looked back and saw the reason. Her head was bent low turned slightly towards Eriol. She was bitting her lip and her eyes held a painful expression. Eriol's reaction was instant. He took one of her hands and started to rub soothing circles in the center of it with his thumb. Tomoyo looked up in surprise but her eyes still pained. He smiled warmly at her. She looked back at me.

_'I have.'_ She said her minds voice was weak but if Eriol was not there it would have been much weaker. She really did love him. More than anything as for as I can see. _'She hasn't been like this since...'_ Her head bent low again.

_'Its ok Tomoyo. Everything will be alright. Just tell him. Its not your burden to carry anymore.'_ Eriol said to her. She resumed bitting her lip but much harder this time.

_'Since her family was murdered.'_ I heard her take a deep breath and exhale. _She came to my home crying. But after she watched how quickly the news got to it...as soon as she saw the reports. She got into the same state she is in now. It lasted for months.'_ I froze. My blossom would be lifeless for months. The mere thought of it terrified my very soul.

_'How did she get out of that state?'_ Tomoyo's figure tensed. I could see that from the corner of my eye.

_'It...just went away. Subsided if you will.'_

"Subsided. I don't want it to 'subside' I want it to go away." I said out-loud. Not paying attention to anyone.

"Ahem." I looked up from my thinking state. The teacher was staring straight at me. "Something you want to share Li-san?" I let out my famous growl scaring the man out of his wits.

"As if you could ever understand." I said. There was silence in the room. Again I growled but much louder. I took my bag and walked out of the room. I glanced at Tomoyo and Eriol through the door. Eriol of course was not surprised but Tomoyo...sweet , carefree Tomoyo was on the verge of tears. It was something I had never seen before. Her composure was broken, her eyes wide with dispare. Her aura was completely different. It had faded greatly almost white and almost white and almost completely gone. I couldn't bare the sight so I turned away walking blindly through the school.

Images of Sakura's lifeless eyes flashed before my eyes. It was painful to see them. Her unnaturally pale skin and dull green eyes. Her voice had been stolen. No longer the cheerful or angel like. Then Tomoyo. Her eyes pained with agony and disbelief. Her hair was completely devoid of the beauty it usually claimed every second. Flat, no volume. I suspected that hair was like Sakura's eyes. Controlled by her emotions...it was sad. Not even the ring that sparkled had its radiance. Usually it was blue like my best friends eyes. It was like the happiness in our lives was disappearing little by little. Then Sakura came back into view. I didn't want to look at her so sad for so many months. I would go mad without her smile, her laughter, her voice, her beauty.

"Sakura." I sighed coming to her Social Studies class. Soon the bell rang. Lunch time. But the kids didn't move. Instead a girl went to Sakura. She said something but Sakura didn't even look at her. The girl got angry. She raised her hand and I burst through the door. But I was too late she was going to strike Sakura. Suddenly I saw Sakura's hand reach for the girls and she caught her wrist in what I imagine was a crushing grip. Sakura glared up at the girl and she flinched back. Sakura's grip tightened and the girl screamed in pain. Her scream seemed to snap Sakura out of her trance. She let go of the girl, apologized and hastily grabbed her bag running out of the class. Not even acknowledging me. I ran after her and she led me to the roof. Out secret hiding spot. I entered but no one was in sight.

"Sakura!" I shouted but heard no response. I looked behind the wall and there she was sitting down in the shade looking at the sky. "Sa-"

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I sat beside her.

"Why?"

"I forgot your bento." She said indifferently.

"Its alr-"

"I promised..."

"Sa-"

"I promised and I couldn't keep it. Just like I promised them and I couldn't keep it."

Her family. I don't know what promise she made but I knew it was hurting her. But I could feel that was not the only thing that was making her to be in this state. I wanted to help but it seemed she was building new walls to stay away from me.

"Don't worry about it Blossom. I know your..." I searched for the words to define her current state. "Out of it so please don't stress yourself." I awaited a reply but none came. "Blossom?" Still nothing. I looked at her but only saw her motionless figure sitting against the wall. "Sakura." Her eyes shifted towards me. No light was in them and the color that was still there was turning white. The bell rung. She groggily stood up and walked away from me stumbling on her way. "Sakura. What's happening to you?" I said aloud. I knew no one could hear me. Soon the bell rung again. I really did not feel like going back to class so I ditched. No one would notice I was missing plus school would end in two periods. I went home.

Slowly I made my way home. It was still raining it had been like this for three days. Memories of two days previous came to mind. At the graveyard when Sakura sand to her family. It was beautiful, she was beautiful and at that moment happy.-I crossed the street- So how did it come to this? From happiness to dispear. Its nerve recking!! I came into the house but was stopped by Ruby.

"Where have you been!!" I was confused. Didn't I just ditch!! I should be very early.

"What are you talking about Ruby?" I asked walking around her heading to the stairs.

"Erruru told me you would skip your last two classes." I scowled. Damn that child and her visions!! "But look at the time Xiao Lang! Its three hours since school has ended!! Where were you?!" I looked down at her.

"Three hours huh?" She was getting irritated.

"WHERE WERE YOU LI XIAO LANG!?" I sighed and looked away.

"Honestly Ruby..I don't know." She sighed.

"You haven't been the same after..."

"After what?" I hissed dangerously. I knew that she was getting at. Even though her voice was just a low and painful whisper I didn't care at all this time! Not when the one most precious to me is suffering and blocking me away. Pushing me away not to sense her agony.

"Ever since Hu attacked." I growled dangerously. She backed away from me and turned around. "But you know Sakura-chan is suffering even more and its not fair that she is suffering the most after she's been through so much already. It would not be right for her silence to be rekindled after so many months of conquering it and so many years of having it." Here silence. I ran out the door not looking back but from the corner of my eye. I saw ever so cheerful Ruby's eyes spilling over with tears of sadness.

_**Sakura's Home**_

It did not take me long to get there. My silver Volvo was fast enough although I almost never used it finding it unnecessary. I got out the car and ran to the door. Quickly unlocking it with the extra set of keys. I went inside. Not bothering to admire it even if it was my first time there after it was finished.

"Sakura-sama please you must come out and eat!" It was Yukito. I went to the second floor and saw him knocking on a door. It held a white piece of wood and said in bright pink letters 'The room of a cherry blossom.'

"Gaki what are you doing here?" I turned to my left and saw Robert with a tray of food in his hands.

"Sakura." I said. His face saddened.

"She won't come out of her room. Since she came from school she locked herself up without a word to us. Even if I call her a monster she won't say a word."

"I beg you Hime. You can not stay in there! At least say something to us." I turned to Yukito who was still standing by the door. Begging her to come out but nothing was heard.

"You see? Nothing." Robert was as desperate at Yukito but would not show it. I could see it in his eyes.

"Let me try." Yukito jumped at my voice realizing I was there.

"Please do." He said motioning me to the door.

"Hold on a minute!!" Robert said but I had no patients for her. I took the tray and knocked on the door.

"Sakura please open the door." Nothing. "Let me in Sakura it just me Syaoran." Still nothing. I decided to open the door and surprisingly it was unlocked. I stepped in and closed it gently. "Sakura." Nothing. I scanned the room and spotted her wrapped in a light quilt and staring at the ceiling.

"Whoever it is. Please get out." She said dully. "I want to be alone." I ignored her request and sat on her bed.

"Eat blossom. It'll help you think things through." She glanced at the food and said nothing. "Please Sakura."

"Mama..she made me milk with honey when I was sad or sick. Always hot." She whispered. That's what she wanted. I did not care just as long as she had something in her. I told Yukito and he got right on it.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" She rolled on her side facing away from me. That was a no. "Please Sakura. It will help." She covered her head with the sheet. I sighed. "You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone." It did not hurt much but id did burn a little her mistrust in me. In others. But I didn't understand was why.

"Why?"

"Because I don't." There was a long silence.

"Why?" More silence. "Sakura...please." Still. I sighed. She was being difficult! But I wasn't angry. I wanted to help her and I would at all costs. Then a familiar phrase popped in my head and I decided maybe she would answer to it.

_'She will answer to it. It's something I used to tell her when she was small. Before we left. Not even Nadeshiko or Touya could grasp it but my daughter...my precious daughter could, even at a small age.' _That voice. _'Please try.'_

"Omnia vincit amor. Et nos cedamu amori." She shuffled under the sheets then came from under them. Sakura turned to me her eyes still the same. She stared at the ceiling.

"Love conquerth all things, let us yield to love." She stopped. "Papa always said that to me. That's what I was raised with." Another short pause. I gently touched her hand under the covers and then held it seeing she wouldn't pull away. "How did you know?" I smiled.

"I didn't it just came to me. You seem to trust me to some extent...so please trust me with what is keeping you in this horrible state." No answer. "Sakura please. I'm doing this because I love you." I took her other hand and pressed them against my face. She never looked at me. As if I was invisible, it was painful. "If ever have I believed in that Latin phrase to much it is now. Please Sakura, let me in...let me comfort you. Let me love you without anything blocking me." I closed my eyes and kissed her hands. "Please." I whispered.

"It was 12 years ago. On my sixth birthday when it happened."

"When what happened?"

"When they were all murdered." She whispered. Her voice shook. I could tell this was hard for her but I pressed her on.

"Its alright. Everything will be alright." I came closer to her and hugged her tightly, her head laying on my chest. Almost as if she was a baby about to burst into a fit because of an unspeakable pain. She wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled herself closer to me.

"My parents decided that I wouldn't go to school that day because they wanted to spend my whole birthday together and of course I was so happy..."

_**Flashback**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Mama! Papa!" Shouted a little girl as she ran down the stairs. She skipped happily to their dinning room her auburn hair bouncing and her pigtail tiers knocking together.

"Ohayo Sakura-san!" The girls father said serving her breakfast.

"Good Morning my little birthday girl!" Her mother cried clumsily skipping to her daugher and hugging her tightly.

"Birthday Kaujii." Her brother dais ruffling her hair and sitting down across from her. Sakura fits were in the air as she glared at her brother.

"Your not bothering me today! Its my birthday!!" Her mother smiled at her two wonderful children.

"Stop fighting and eat you two! We have a long day ahead!!" She said sitting down as well.

"Mama? Do I have to go to school?"

"No! Sakura today is your birthday! I want to spend the whole day with you!!"

"YAY!!"

"Come dear before the skating rink gets full." Her father said ushering his daughter to eat.

"We're going skating?!" Sakura asked her father . He nodded and in a dash her food had disappeared from her plate. "ALL DONE!!"

"Wow, you really do eat like a kaujii." Touya snorted,. Sakura ignored him and went to her father.

"Can we leave? Please?!" Her father laughed and hugged her.

"Of course we can sweetheart!!" Sakura smiled and headed for the door her family close behind.

"Sakura-chan." Her mother began once they were in the car. Sakura looked at her from the back seat.

"Hai okaa-san"

"I don't think I'll be skating with you is that alright?" Her mothers cheeks were flushed and Sakura giggled remembering her mother had no athletic abilities, plus she was a total klutz.

"Its alright!! As long as your there and you can see me skating circles around onii-chan..." Touya snorted. "I'll be fine."

_**4 Hours Later**_

"YAY! That was sooo fun!! Onii-chan is a great skater!! I was so fast!! Mama did you see me and Papa? Did you? Huh did you?" Her mother laughed at her enthusiasm and patted her head.

"Of course I did!! You were very fast. My, Fuji I didn't know you could skate so well." Fujitaka smiled and winked at her.

"Well now you know." He chuckled slightly. "Come kids its time to get inside the house. Sakura-san you have a few gifts to open." Sakura jumped out of the car and ran to the house door.

"Come on 'ni-chan!! Your too slow."

"I'm coming." He said simply. He got out of he car in a normal pace along with his parents.

"Hurry!" She shouted eagerly. Finally her father opened the door and she ran inside. In the dinning room there was a birthday cake lit with three presents surrounding it. Sakura sat down and marveled at the pink letters on the white icing. "Hoe!! Can we eat it now!! Can we?" Her mother laughed.

"Be patient Sakura-chan first we sing and then-" A loud crash was heard from the kitchen door. Someone had just broken in.

"What was-" Touya covered Sakura's mouth before she could finish her sentence. The cheery mood soon becoming serious all too quickly.

"Hide." Her father whispered. Touya nodded and was about to leave when his mother held him.

"Okaa-san?" He asked but she hugged him and kissed his forehead. The same she did to Sakura.

"Take care. Be safe. And don't come out until this is over. Now go." She pushed them into the pantry closet just as a few men flooded the dinning room.

"The area is clear sir." One man said into a communication device. Seconds later another man came in with a young boy by his side.

"Kinata." Fujitaka said formally. He quickly took his wife's wrist and hid her in back of him. From the pantry Sakura was watching with her brother.

"That's Mr. Kinata!!" She gasped. Her brother looked at her disbelievingly.

"That's right...Mai told me about your little encounter." His hands were clenching into fits. Sakura giggled.

"You l-o-v-e Mai-chan!!" Touya glared playfully at her.

"Promise you won't tell?" Sakura's eyes widened. Her big brother was in love with her babysitter!!

"HAI!!" Touya panicked because of her outburst and quickly covered her mouth.

"Sakura I need you not to talk right now." He uncovered her mouth.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Those men, if they find us they'll kill us." Her replied straight forward. Sakura did not answer or say anything but her mind was full of questions to ask later...if there was a later.

"What do you want Kinata?" Sakura's father asked in a serious tone. Kinata paid no attention to him but glanced at the cake and presents meant for Sakura.

"That is so sweet. A birthday party for who might I ask?" He examined the cake and smirked. "Ah, miss Sakura. Where is the young child?"

"I'm sorry but she is not here right now." Fujitaka replied in the same voice. Kinata frowned.

"Come on dad!! You said I could kill her!!" I'm getting annoyed!" The young boy said glaring at Fujitaka.

"Perhaps I did not say this correctly. Where is the girl?!" He roared frightening Sakura out of her wits.

"Your not laying a finger on my precious daughter." Nadeshiko hissed.

"My aren't we brave? But let me ask again, Where is the child?!" No one said a word. The young boy by the name of Hu Keiichi got fed up with it.

"Oh fuck it!!" He said exasperatedly. Keiichi took out his gun and aimed. "Where the fuck is that girl? Are you going to die just to save the bitch?!"

"She is my daughter or course I would!!" Fujitaka said. "I won't allow you to have her or her magic." Keiichi snorted and loaded his gun. "The next time you don't answer I'll just shot...WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Might as well kill me. I love her too much to give her away." The next thing Sakura and her brother saw was their father on the ground blood gushing out of his head. Sakura was about to scream but Touya covered her lips not letting it out.

"You'll be next!" Keiichi aimed his gun at Nadeshiko who stood her ground.

_'Just give me to them mama!! Please it'll be better for you..'_ Sakura begged in her mind. She knew her mother could hear her but her mother just stood there not answering her cry.

"Wait Keiichi!" Her father spoke up.

"Mother Fucker." Keiichi mumbled under his breath.

"Don't be so quick to kill my son. Learn how to have fun with female pray." His son looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"What the-" Keiichi grinned. "Oh. You mean fuck then kill?" His father nodded.

"Precisely. But she is too old for you maybe next time. You can watch."

"Whatever. I'll get some wither way."

"That's my son." Suddenly Touya jumped out of the closet making sure he closed it.

"Your not touching my mother." He hissed dangerously. He got a gun out and aimed it at Keiichi.

"Maybe its not a good idea this time." Kinata said frowning deeply. Keiichi rolled his eyes.

"Ya think!!" Keiichi snorted. Nadeshiko hesitated.

"What is Sakura-chan? Touya?"

"Don't worry she's safe."

"Why are you making this so hard?! Just give us the girl and no one gets hurt any further." Keiichi said clearly annoyed with all the resistance.

"You bastard, you'll have to kill me to get to my little sister."

"Touya go I can handle it." His mother said but he merely shook his head.

"We'll all protect her with our lives no matter what."

"Touya please!"

"I'm not re-" Suddenly Keiichi was in front of Touya a dagger to Touya's heart. Keiichi literally sliced poor Touya in two leaving more blood and guts of him than anything.

"TOUYA!!" His mother screeched kneeling by her dead son in disbelief. Sakura wanted to scream. She really did but her voice was suddenly lost at the sight of her brother almost split in two.

"Your next!! Fuck I don't care about the girl anymore!! If I can kill you and this idiotic family I'll be happy!!" Keiichi said approaching Nadeshiko. She glared at him.

"Do whatever you want." And that is exactly what he did. Keiichi shot her in the chest once. Then with his sword he cut on leg then the other. During this Sakura's mother creamed while the others just watched laughing. Sakura watched in horror as they torchered her mother.

"Mama..." She muttered. Her mother fell to the floor her head facing the closet. Sakura's eyes connected with her mothers. Keiichi cut off her arms but this time she didn't scream. She could only stare at her daughter.

"IF you had told us were your daughter was we wouldn't have to go through this." Kinata said coming beside his son. "Keiichi finish this and lets go." Keiichi smiled wickedly.

"My pleasure dad." Sakura's mother smiled painfully at her daughter. The last cherry smile Sakura would ever see from her. Nadeshiko mouthed something to her and immediately Sakura recognized it. _'I love you.'_ Nadeshiko had murmured for her final words. With that Keiichi cut off the last part of her body.

"MAMA!!" Sakura screeched running out the closet and in front massacred family. Keiichi smirked.

"Finally! Garb her and lets go." He said. Sakura's eyes dilated.

"They're gone. They're all gone. Your so cruel. Mama...Papa...'ni-chan..." Keiichi snorted.

"If they would have just handed you over then this wouldn't have happened." He said. A man grabbed Sakura from behind and she screamed.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Keiichi growled.

"Shut her up!" Before they could manage that, Sakura screamed as high as she could. The high pitched sound made the men cover their ears. Her body began to glow and a burst of light filled the room. When it cleared the room was on fire.

"SHIT!!" The man shouted letting go of Sakura.

"Damn it!! She activated the gasoline!!" Kinata said then turned to Sakura who was sobbing on the floor. He could not get her because a thick wall of fire was separating them. Her body was stained with the blood of her family. "When we meet again hopefully things will go much better and maybe my son will have a bit more fun with you." They all disappeared in thine air leaving Sakura alone with her hands soaked in the blood of her beloved family.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Syaoran's POV**_

I sat stunned by her story. That was her life's story. The reason her voice disappeared. It was s horrifying experience even without all the details. And here was that very same girl who went through that heart shattering event. Still alive and in my arms.

"T-they were trying to p-protect me. And t-to tell you the truth...I don't understand any of i-it...Its not fair! W-why...why...why..." She was choking. I pulled her closer to me and tightened my embrace on her.

"Let it out Sakura. Something like this it...it shouldn't be held in for so long." Her shoulders shook but she refused. "It hurts doesn't it?" She nodded in my chest.

"Y-yes..." She whispered. Her voice shook even more.

"They wouldn't be happy to see you suffer like this." I knew that would get to her. She took a sharp in take of breath, wrapping her arms around my torso and she broke down. She cried so loudly with all her force and I didn't stop her. This was being built up for years. I could imagine how hard her birthdays were. Those images were so vivid on those days. It was a surprise she didn't commit suicide or even...try." Suddenly the door opened and Yukito came in a mug in his hand. Probably the milk and honey. I motioned him to place it on her night table. He did so. He came close to me and tried to touch her head but she jerked away and buried it in my chest. He was surprise but it was replaced with a smile.

"Thank you." I heard though Sakura's crying. I nodded. He took on last look at Sakura then left.

I looked down at Sakura and kissed her hair. It was finally time for her to move on. She would be happy again and go back to being Sakura. She would be stronger than before. That and she was mine. She was mine to spoil , to make laugh, and to love. All the walls were gone from between us not. Everything would be normal and better. All this because she finally trusted me with the memories of her past.

"I love you Sakura."

_'I am in debt to you. Li Xiao Lang.'_

* * *

How was it?! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?! Please review!! And know for the preview!!

**_Silent Life: Love_**

"I already told you didn't I? I love you too much to have you suffer like this. Its my turn to help you so please...let me." I opened my eyes but so many tears were bulit up that I couldn't even see him.

"I-I..."

"What Sakura!!" He shook me a little begging me to continue. I slapped his hands away and pushed myself against his chest. I didn't want to see his face when I said this.

"Syaoran he-he..."

"He what? Sakura!"

"He..."


	34. Love

_**Hi you guys!! I'm back and with a kick butt chapter!! Its verrrrrrrrrrrry long too!! It took me less time than I expected!! Plus I just started school but it hasn't gotten in my way for writing and updating!! **_

Erruru: That was quick

Arruru: Yeah it was but...

Erruru: Hana's a little sleepy and she has to wake up early so we'll do this quick ok?

Arruru: ok

Erruru and Arruru: CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO HANA IT BELONGS TO CLAMP!!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Silent Life: Love_**

_**Sakura's POV**_

I sat up in my bed against the head rest. Everything was so clear. The events from yesterday were very vivid in my brain but strangely no sadness came. I turned my head startled by the curtains covering the window. I opened the curtains and light burst into my room. I climbed the ledge and sat down there looking out my window. It was so sunny not a cloud in the sky.

I felt different. Very different. I kept staring outside thinking of why I felt that way but nothing came to mind. My chest felt light. My head felt as if nothing troubling had passed through it. And my eyes...that was the most surprising thing. It felt as if a fog had been cleared and I could see everything clearly. I love it!! But the question was why did I feel like this? Why did I feel so...so free?

_'I love you Sakura.'_

I gasped. Last night! That's why. I told him. I told Syaoran about how my family died. How my mother was tourtered and beheaded in front of my eyes on my birthday. And he didn't run away or call me crazy. He let me cry. But after that I don't remember anything. I didn't care. All that sadness and sorrow I had built up for years had disappeared. Even if I don't understand, even if I know my families killer was also in reach of my fingertips I didn't care. All I cared was for that one person. The one I love so much that marriage could bind me to him forever. I loved him and that's all that mattered. My love for Syaoran.

"Sakura Hime?" My head turned slowly to the door and when I saw Yukito I beamed.

"Ohayo Yukito-san!" I said cheerfully with a smile. He looked a little surprised but soon he smiled back.

"Ohayo Sakura Hime." He came in a mug in his hand. I squealed in delight.

"MILK AND HONEY!!" I jumped off the ledge, then the bed and skipped towards Yukito. His gentle smile still there.

"Yes, Li-sama told me to send it up before you awoke." I looked at him curiously.

"Li-sama?" I took a sip of the milk and honey. "Your talking about Syao ne?"

"Yes." My eyes became wide.

"Wait! Where is he?!" I asked frantically.

"He just left a few minutes ago." I sighed sadly. I really did want to talk to him.

"He slept over didn't he?"

"Hai." I sighed. Suddenly I heard my cellphone ring. I set down the half empty mug and answered.

"Moshi Moshi Sakura speaking." It was Tomoyo. "Really!? Today? What time? Ok I'll meet you there!!" I closed the phone and beamed at Yukito. "Tomoyo. She said that we were going on a double date later today!"

"That's wonderful Hime." I came closer to him a disapproving frown forming on my lips. He looked at me curiously.

"Sakura!"

"Excuse me?" Yukito was dumbfound and my frown deepened.

"Call me Sakura!! My name is Sakura! I hate formalities." I mumbled.

"B-but..."

"Sakura!! Say it Sa-ku-ra!!" Yukito nodded.

"Alright Sakura-chan." He smiled gently and patted my head. "Speaking of formalities is this date formal or casual?" I though about it and it really didn't matter!! I had the perfect outfit.

"I know exactly what to wear!!" I hurried to the walk in closet 'ni-chan had built for me. "But I'll call Tomo-chan just in case."

"At what time does this double date begin?"

"About one." I shouted back walking deeper into the closet.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah! Could you ask 'ni-chan for me?"

"Your brother is not here Sakura-chan. He went to his college classes." I stopped looking for the outfit. That boy was going to college more often. So I barely got to see him anymore. It kind of made me a little sad even though he is s complete jerk when Syaoran is here.

"Yukito what is he planing to be?"

"A College Professor."

"Oh..." That gave me a bad feeling for the future. I only have on more year of high school then I go to college. I bet you he's planing to be a college professor and not take his eyes off of me. Over protective weirdo just like Touya. Its very funny how they are alike. Anyways I kept searching for my cloths.

"I'll be back Sakura-chan. I need to go get some groceries for dinner tonight. I'll be back around twelve."

"Ok!!"

"Don't forget to finish your milk and honey. Li-sama would be very upset with me if you don't drink it."

"I'll make sure I do that." I giggled. I heard my door shut and knew he was gone. I took out my outfit and went to the bathroom. I head my cellphone ring and quickly rushed to get it. Good thing no one was in there because I was utterly and completely naked. "Moshi, Moshi Sakura speaking."

"Good Morning, Ying Fa." Said a husky voice on the other line. I smiled.

"Syaoran!!" I exclaimed completely over-joyed to hear his voice again.

"Feeling better?"

"Mm!!"

"That's good to hear."

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"How long did you stay?" I asked my voice had suddenly turned into a low whisper.

"I was there until you woke up."

"Did you sleep well?" He paused. Was that a no? Did he sleep at all?! Now he was starting to worry me.

"Yes. You could say that."

"Are you sure? I could make up for it! I mean-"

"No Sakura!! Calm down. I'm fine. Don't worry." I stayed silent for a while. The water from the shower could be heard loud and clear but my worry for him would not fade.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. And I'm sorry for..for putting such a burden on you last night. I didn't-"

"Go downstairs and open the door." He suddenly said. It hurt. It felt like he didn't care for what I had to say.

"A-alright." my voice must have given me away but it didn't make a difference. He still said nothing. I took my shower quickly and got dressed in simple house cloths. I went downstairs and opened the door.

"Don't be." My eyes widened. There on my door step was Li Syaoran. Little idiot!! He could have told me he was here!!

"S-Syaoran." Damn voice!! I wanted to sound angry not surprised! He smiled.

"Don't be sorry Sakura. I don't mind. Its something that was my turn to take care of." Well that brings us back to our original subject.

"D-demo...its not-" Syaoran entered the house, closed and locked the door and took me by the waist in one swift movement that I barely caught. I gasped at his sudden closeness to me.

"No but's. I love you too much to have you suffer." I took his waist and buried my face in his chest. He pulled me away and took my chin then he changed his mind cupping my face in his two large hands. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation of his hands on my skin. That's what I wanted most of all today. To feel his hands on mine it was something I had grown used to and something that I missed every time he let go of me. Whether he was touching my face, or my hands. I just missed his warmth if he wasn't close to me.

"H-how did you-" His lips brushed over mine making me go into my usual daze. How did he know? That I was worried and a little upset with myself for telling him? For placing another burden on him? I never wanted to do it...but how did he know?

"It doesn't matter does it?" No it didn't "As long as I'm here. As long as I can make you feel better. As long as I know your alright." He kissed me but what differed from this kiss to the others is that it was more passionate. Of course I kissed him back with as much passion as my small lips could give. He pulled away slowly. We just stared at each other. That's all that we really needed to do. Stare. Be lost in each others eyes. Then the grandfather clock began to chime. Still he held my gaze. Its amazing how he could hold me with his eyes. His deep liquid amber eyes. So mesmerizing, so enchanting and so wolf like yet still gentle. It is hard to believe that those types of eyes did not belong to royalty But then again he never told me he did. Seriously, I don't care as long as his eyes never change. That's my wish. If he's eyes stay the same so will he and that would make me happy.

"Syaoran..."

"Shh. Don't talk." Suddenly the front door opened. I scowled deeply as Syaoran let go of my face but then held my hand lacing his fingers with mine. Even though I could still feel his warm and protective hands on me I was very pissed off. Someone always had to ruin the best events of my life. And I don't mean that lightly either.

"I'm ho-" It was Robert. He looked at Syaoran and frowned. "What is the gaki doing here?"

"'Ni-chan!! His name is Syaoran!! Not kid!!"

"Whatever why is he here?"

"I came to visit Sakura. I hope that's not a problem." Syaoran said in a calm and controlled voice. I was surprised he would usually get sooo angry.

"The hell it is." Robert growled.

"Stop 'ni-chan!! That's not fair you should be thanking him for..." I trailed off not wanting to have the memory of their deaths on me.

"You right." He said putting his hand on my head.

"Onii-chan.." I said in surprise. He was accepting his fault? That _**is **_surprising.

"I should thank him. I do thank him for what he helped do last night. But that doesn't mean I'm just going to let him take you away from me." He ruffled my hair as I stared at him with disbelief. "Speaking of him. Don't you think your a little behind schedule for your date preparations?"

"How did you know about that?" He held out a blue cellphone and tapped its cover.

"Yukito told me."

"Oh." Of course. Yukito would tell him. But I'm surprised that 'ni-chan took it so well. Maybe Yukito told him something.

"Oi Sakura, it would be smart to start getting dressed. Yuki is coming in a few minutes."

"OH! RIGHT!!" I shouted suddenly remembering it was getting late. "I have to get ready!!"

"Do you need any help?" Syaoran asked not letting go of my hand even though I tried to pull away.

"Well-" I started but Robert cut me off.

"She doesn't need help. You will wait here." I put air into my cheeks until I looked like a blowfish and I knew for a fact my face was red from anger.

"Onii-chan!! That's not fair!! What if I do need help?! I can decide for myself if-"

"Its alright Sakura. I'll just wait down here." I turned to him face still puffy and red.

"Demo Syaoran! That was rude!! Plus I can decide for myself." He smiled down at me and held my bloated face between his palms. He chuckled forcing the air out of them.

"Your too cute Sakura." My face became hotter from embarrassment. He pulled my face closer to his and his lips brushed my ear sending excited shivers of joy down my spine. "You would be cuter if you dressed up _**without**_ my help. Surprise me." He kissed my eat and let go of my face still smiling at me I felt as if I was in a dream.

"Hanya..." I whispered going up that steps not really paying attention to Robert's angry expression. I entered my room and locked the door. I made my way to the bed and looked at my cloths. It was cute. Green and pink with matching hand bag and sandals. I giggled as I put the sun dress on. I always knew sun dresses were Tomoyo's specialty. This was hidden in the other sun dress she gave me for my birthday. The while dress was light green but in the middle around the waist was some sort of belt a heart to the left side. In the back there was no bow just the out stretches of it. The outfit reminded me of the battle outfit Tomoyo made. It was the same fabric too!! Must be a coincidence.

I let go of my ponytail my hair was in letting it fall. Short just the was I like it. I shook it a little and the brushed it. Then I set the head band in place. It was similar to the dress. It was green with pink lace going through it. The heart was on the right side this time. I tied the laces together in the back of my head, slipped on my sandals, put on earing, my new locket, and some pink lip gloss, got my messenger purse and out toward the living room I went.

I went into the kitchen to see if anyone was there. It was a little to quite. No one was there. I slowly made my way to the living room where I could hear faint voices. I heard a crowed cheering and announcers speaking in excited high pitched tones. When I stepped in I saw Syaoran and Robert watching the game in complete silence. I seat-dropped. I would never understand those two.

"I'm home!" I smiled and rushed to the door.

"Welcome back!" It was Yukito with an arm full of grocers. I took some and headed to the kitchen. "Wow Sakura-chan. You look amazing." He said staring at me in awe. I blushed bright red and started playing with the hem of the dress.

"A-Arigato." He winked at me.

"I'm sure Li-san will be very impressed as well." My face blushed even more as I stared at Yukito in absolute horror.

"Yukito-san!! Did Tomo-chan brainwash you too?!" He laughed and patted my head.

"No, no Sakura-chan. Speaking of which. I think its time to go." I spun around and sure enough it was minutes to one. "Go call Li-sama I'll wait in the car.

"Hai!"

"Oh and tell Robert to finish packing the food and start cooking."

"Hai! Hai!" I skipped into the living room where the two boys were still staring at the soccer game. I skipped in front of the T.V and twirled around.

"Ne, 'ni-chan Yukito-san says to finish the packing and start cooking." He stared at me. I'm not starting to hate this dress not with the effect it has on Robert. "Syaoran its time to go, Yukito is waiting fr us." He smiled. Not what I was expecting from him.

"Can I speak with you alone blossom?"

"Sure!" He took my hand and led me to the hallway. He shut the door behind him making the hallway dark aside from the one window that let the light in. Slowly he pushed me up against an empty wall and took a deep breath. I looked at him puzzled but I refused to say anything.

"You just love to test my self control don't you?" He whispered into my ear. I shivered when I felt his warm lips on my collarbone. I giggled.

"Syaoran not now. We have something to-" He cut me off by pressing his lips softly on mine. Slowly my lips began to move with his. Why did he have to be so irresistible? Even to me? He pulled away from me and wrapped his arms around my waist pushing me against his chest. Then I felt my dress start to lift up but I wiggled one hand away from his chest and held is hand so as not to pull up my dress any further. He chuckled and let go of my dress.

"You must love it when I loose control of myself by the way you dress."

"Well your going to have to live with it Syao."

"But blossom I want you." He whined but the last part seemed almost too serious. Then he started kissing my neck.

"Syaoran! Not yet." I whispered my voice was shaking and my heart went into overtime. He stopped and pulled away from me and turned around so his back was to me. We stood in silence for a long time. I bit my lip not self concious. _'Maybe I hurt his feelings'_

"S-Syaoran I'm sorry." I whispered. Somehow I couldn't get out anything else.

"No Sakura. I'm the one who should be saying that." He paused and turned to me. "Your scared aren't you?" I said nothing. "That's what I thought. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"N-no! Syaoran.." I looked at him his amber eyes were burning with understanding but also some hurt, "NO!!" I shouted running into him. I hugged his torso and looked up at him. I knew tears were brimming. He stared at me surprise written all over his face. I buried my face the tears slipping away.

"Sakura don't cry its not your fault."

"YES IT IS!!" He gasped in surprise.

_'I wasn't strong enough...not to stop him...'_

"I'm sorry. Its just when we do things like that it reminds me of-"

"Hu Keiichi." He ended. I could hear the hatred in his voice and nodded. He held me by the shoulders and pulled me away. He stared into my eyes and I knew they were searching for an answer for my actions. "What did he do to you?" I looked away from him. More tears falling. He let go of my shoulders and cupped my face, slowly he wiped the tears away. I opened my eyes and I saw him smiling at me. "Sakura, I can't help you if you keep things bottled up like this. Now come tell me what he did." I looked away from him. I couldn't tell him this too! It didn't feel right to burden him like this. I felt him force my face back to his but I wouldn't look at him.

"I already told you didn't I? I love you too much to have you suffer like this. Its my turn to help you so please let me." I opened my eyes but so many tears were built up that I couldn't see him.

"I-I..."

"What Sakura?" He shook me a little begging me to continue. I slapped his hands away and pushed myself against his chest. I didn't want to see his face when I said this.

"Syaoran he-he..."

"He what?! Sakura!!"

"He raped me." I heard Syaoran's breath leave him and he stood as still as a statue. "When He kidnapped me...the day before I escaped..." He still stood still. I could feel his body begin to run cold. I panicked. I looked up and I saw his pupil turn diamond like suddenly and his body became extremely hot. "Syaoran!!"

_'Sakura help him!'_ It was that voice again. It sounded urgent.

_'Help him?'_

_'He's lost it!! You must control him!! If you don't his other self will kill him!!'_ That was enough for me to go crazy.

"SYAORAN!! SYAORAN SNAP OUT OF IT!! SYAORAN!!" His eyes went pitch black and a growl was forming in his chest.

_'They changed...his eyes!! NO!! NO!! NO!!'_

"SYAORAN!!" I shouted shaking him. This wasn't him!! His eyes!! That's how I know why did they change!? What's happening to him!? Suddenly the door burst open and Robert with Yue and Yukito.

"Sakura-chan what's the matter? I've been waiting in the car for a bit." Yukito said letting his guard down when he saw me in Syaoran's arms.

"Lets leave them alone they seem fine." Robert said beginning to walk out. They have to help Syaoran!! They have to!! They have to!!

"WAIT!!" He stopped and looked back at me in surprise. They have to help him!! "I DON'T UNDERSTAND. HE WAS FINE!! BUT ALL OF A SUDDEN HE WENT COLD!!" They looked at me like I was crazy even Yue. Why didn't they believe me?!

_'Tell them my name. Clow Reed.' _At that point I was desperate to try anything.

" CLOW-SAN TOLD ME!! HE SAID THAT IF I DON'T CONTROL HIM HIS OTHER SELF WOULD KILL HIM!! THAT HE WOULD-" Syaoran grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides.

"What this?" He asked in curiosity. He held my arms tighter almost crushing them.

_'Its not him. Where is he? Where's my Syaoran!!'_

"S-Stop! Syaoran...y-your hurting me..." He smiled wickedly.

"Really?" He said in mock concern. Why was there so much curiosity in his voice? "Your fragile aren't you?" He chuckled darkly. "Fragile and beautiful." His hands let go of me and caressed my cheek. I shied away from his touch. Something wasn't right about it. Not at all. "Interesting." He touched my cheek again and I cringed away from his soft touch and he smiled.

_'You must control him.'_ It was Clow again. I closed my eyes tight feeling the tears overflowing again. His eyes changed. It wasn't him!! I wanted him back!! I wanted _**my**_ Syaoran back!!

"I-I don't know how." I whimpered. What was I suppose to do? I didn't even know what was wrong with Syaoran. All I knew is that when his eyes changed...he was no longer mine.

"Wha? Your crying." He chuckled. "So confused aren't you?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!! YOU HAVE TO CONTROL HIM!!" It was Tomoyo's voice now. I looked back towards Yue and sure enough she was there with Eriol. But why couldn't they help me? Something was wrong.

"That does remind me the reason I'm here. He wants me to kill that man...Hu Keiichi. Because he loves you. He said to kill him because that man hurt you so much. Both now and before." I gasped and turned back to him. He was staring at me still smiling.

_'Because he loves me. He said to kill him because he hurt me so much...he's like this because of me!!'_

_'Sakura-chan you must do something to bring him back.'_ It was Eriol. I looked at Syaoran again and then I understood what I had to do. I knew exactly how to get him back. I knew that he was still my Syaoran if he reacted to this. I took both of his hands and smiled.

"I love you Syaoran. So please don't do it. Its wrong." His hands twitched in mine. Yes, he did react. He smiled.

"Interestin-" I kissed him. Softly I let my lips touch his even though his skin felt foreign to me. I pulled away and looked at his eyes again. They were back to normal. Amber eyes and his touch was no longer foreign.

"Sakura I'm-" He collapsed on top of me but I held him up.

"Syaoran. Your alright." I said relief flooding my voice. He looked at me exhaustion mixed with his expression that could only be read as on thing. 'I'm sorry'

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I should have controlled myself and I hurt you I'm so sorry." He fainted.

"SYAORAN!! Please wake up! Syaoran!!"

_'Don't worry Sakura he'll be alright.' _Clow said trying to comfort me. It didn't. Not one bit. This was my fault!! All my fault!!

"NO!! HE WON'T BE ALRIGHT!! CLOW-SAN LOOK AT HIM!! HE'S IN PAIN!! I CAUSED THIS!!" I felt a hand on my shoulder looking up I saw Tomoyo.

"Its ok. I'll heal him and everything will be alright." I shook my head.

"No Tomoyo. I caused this. I'll heal him." She looked at me disbelievingly.

"But Sakura you could die!"

"I won't die. I know the right spell, please Tomoyo let me do this." Tomoyo sighed.

"If you do die...I'll never forgive you" I smiled.

"I understand." Robert came over and took Syaoran from my arms.

"I'll take him up to your room. Yukito and Yue are already at the door. They'll make sure your safe."

"Arigato 'ni-chan." I followed him up the stairs determined to keep my goal. Heal Syaoran.

_**Eriol's POV**_

She watched as Sakura followed behind Robert. When she was sure they were nowhere in hearing distance she sighed sadly.

"So much for my bright idea." She turned to me and gave me a half hearted smile.

"You were really looking forward to this weren't you?" I asked taking her delicate hands in mine. She nodded.

"Yes I was." She was silent for a moment and her face turned in disgusted then terrified. I knew that look all too well.

"It still bothers you doesn't it." I wasn't asking a question and she knew it.

"Yes. I've tried to shake the feeling away. They was he touched me and how he almost...kissed me."

I instinctively took her waist and embraced her making certain my arms wrapped around her strongly. I had seen what he had done. With magic and his hands. The way he looked at her. So much lust and desire for her body. Disgusting. I've never hated someone with so much intensity in my life time. I don't even remember Clow hating someone like this. But Tomoyo must have had it worse than me. She was not the spectator but the victim. I couldn't even begin to imagine the fear Hu must have scared her with. Ever since then when I've kissed her I could see or rather feel she was terrified to kiss me back. Yes it was frustrating. But I felt sympathy for her. My precious Tomoyo. She didn't deserve this. She clenched my shirt. I looked down at her she stared back at me.

"Eriol."

"Yes."

"Kiss me." I looked at her sadly. It wouldn't help. We both knew it wouldn't. "Please Eriol."

"You know it won't help Tomoyo. Even if I try time and time again it wont work. Your fear wont go away." She shook her head furiously locks of her hair flying around.

"I don't care!!" She whispered into my chest. Tomoyo. She could act so strong and calm knowing what to do at each moment but in reality she was very fragile. Just like Sakura.

_'With strength comes fragility.'_ Clow's voice sounded in my head. It was so true.

"Its not fair that I'm hurting you. I should be scared of him not you. You haven't done one thing to hurt me so I have no reason to hurt you. If I'm still scared this can be our last kiss...I'll break of the engagement." My eyes widened in horror as I stared down at her.

"That's not funny Tomoyo." I whispered.

"I'm serious." I took her shoulders and pulled her away from me. I caressed her cheek.

"No Tomoyo. I won't let you do that. I don't care if your afraid to kiss me. That doesn't matter to me. I love you and I won't let Hu get in my way of marrying you."

"Demo-" I pressed my lips against hers cutting her sentence short. Its not something I usually do, cutting her off, but I wanted her to understand that it would not matter to me if she was still afraid to kiss me. As usual her lips refused to move with mine. That's what I expected I know she was struggling just to keep herself to pull away. I pulled away from her and smiled.

"Your not ready." She grabbed my shirt collar pulling me towards her and she carefully placed her lips on mine. That was unexpected. Our lips moved together then as suddenly as she pulled me in she slowly pushed me away.

"Yes I am ready. I won't let Hu get in the way of me and you." I chuckled.

"Your so unpredictable Tomoyo." She winked at me.

"And that's is exactly why you love me."

_'Even if I'm still hiding something from you.'_ She said sadly in her mind. I really didn't care. She was back and that was all that mattered.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it!! Lol. Its one of my most sentimental chapters!! Well lets go straight to the previews and reviews!!

**_People Who Reviewed/Left Alerts_**

_yingfa07_

_lover95_

_tennislover431_

_xSapphirexRosesxLoverxFanx_

_stefaniieh_

_My Chemical Romance Lover_

_Kari Kamiya_

_sweetxlifexgonexby ()_

_xFloWerGurLx_

_ariaamay_

_MoonPrincess 625_

_nexa alex_

_AngelEmCuti_

_Danni Lea_

_icefalkes_

_chainedheart99_

_AnimeManga4evah_

_LittleCherrySakura_

_lhaine07_

_michikio14anime_

_Wolf Blossom 44_

**_I loved all of your reviews!! I'm happy that the last chapter could bring out some emotion from you!! It was really fun reading all of them!! Please review this chapter too!! Hope you liked it and know for the preview of the next epic chapter!! Oh and sorry for any grammer mistakes!!

* * *

_**

**_Preview: Silent Life: Control Lost_**

"I'm scared. Please stop it." She whimpered but my body continued. She began to cry while trying to fight me off. "STOP!! ONII-CHAN! YUKITO!! HELP!!" Suddenly her door burst open and Robert, Yukito, Yue, Eriol and Tomoyo came in.


	35. Control Lost

**_Hi guys!! Looks like a updated very soon. This chapter is not as long but it is filled with drama!! I hope you guys enjoy it!! Oh and this as my first week of school!! YAY! It was fun and very inserting...I just got into High School too. Well I'll let the twins take over from here!!_**

**_Erruru: This chapter makes me sad._**

**_Arruru: Yeah it does._**

**_Erruru: If he lets go of it again..._**

**_Arruru: Well both kill him for hurting Sakura!!_**

**_Erruru: Anyways_**

**_Arruru and Erruru: CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO HANA-CHAN!! IT BELONGS TO CLAMP!!

* * *

_**

**_Silent Life: Control Lost_**

Robert placed Syaoran on Sakura's bed. He left and patted Sakura on the head wishing her good luck. Yue and Yukito in Tomoyo along side them.

"Alright Sakura-chan. He doesn't have any injuries physically but they might be some internally and in his soul." Tomoyo said. He laid her head on Syaoran's just to hear his heartbeat. She scowled. "His heart is beating irregularly and something his tearing him up from the inside. I don't think healing is enough."

"Don't say that Tomoyo!!" Sakura whispered still looking at Syaoran's still figure. "We will heal him." Tomoyo glanced sympathetically at Sakura then turned back to Syaoran. "Tell me the healing spell Tomoyo." Tomoyo bit her lip.

"This spell...or any spells for that fact I don't think they will work."

"Then give me one that will!!" She shook her head furiously and looked at Tomoyo. "I'm not letting him die here!!" Syaoran stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes and his face turned in pain.

"H-healing won't-" He screamed in pain and one eye-his left- turned pitch black. He sat up and grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Syaoran please lay back down. Your going to be alright after healing." He crushed her wrist and it was her turn to scream.

"I'm sorry Sakura...h-he DAMN IT!!" He took two uneven breaths and continued. "I don't need healing." He gasped for breath. "Use sealing. A Sealing S-pell." He squeezed her wrist again but this time more gently. "Hurry." He whispered before losing consciousness again. He fell on Sakura and she caught him her arms shaking. She buried her face in his hair.

"Syaoran." She whispered. "What's wrong with you?" Her voice shook.

"Sakura! I have it!!" Sakura looked up at Tomoyo her tears slipping. "Don't worry Sakura he'll be alright." Tomoyo assured her.

"H-he said to use a sealing spell." Sakura said stroking his hair. She couldn't get over the fact Syaoran was so vulnerable. He was always the strong link, always protecting others without hesitation. Always so strong. Who was going to protect him when something like this happened to him? When he was hurt or sick. Who would protect him, who would help him.

"I'll protect you. My little wolf. I'll always protect you. I promise." She whispered so no could hear her except Syaoran. She kissed his forehead and then looked up determination smoldering her eyes. "Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo understood without any further explanation.

"Its a simple spell but it takes a lot of energy and magic."

"It'll be Ok." Tomoyo nodded.

"Shape your hands as a heart. Then all you have to say is Negative Heart seal. Positive Heart lead." But your hands must be on his heart." He laid Syaoran on the bed. Sakura sat him up and stepped a few feet back. She shaped her hands as a heart and prepared to recite the words Tomoyo had just said.

_'Sakura wait!!'_ Clow said stopping her.

_'Yes father?'_

_'You don't have to use that spell. It will only seal for a short amount of time.'_ Sakura's eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

_'Then what spell?'_

_'You must think of another. Only you can seal away properly with a spell you have thought of.'_ She took a deep breath. Slowly she put her heart shaped hands to her chest.

"Under the jurisdiction of the Clow family and descendants."The star circle appeared under her feet and spread through out the room. "A seal of purifications is placed on your heart by the member of the Clow family." A gust of wind surrounded Sakura and then Syaoran. "Negative heart Seal of Clow!!" She thrust hear hands forward and her star circle appeared on Syaoran's chest. It sunk into his chest and everything disappeared. Sakura collapsed to the ground but Yukito caught her and carried her bridal style.

"That was amazing Sakura-chan."

"Arigato Yukito-san. W-was that enough?" Tomoyo came beside Yukito and smiled at her.

"It was perfect!! I'm so proud of you Sakura-chan!! That spell was so much more accurate than the rest!! I didn't even realize it existed!!"

"It didn't until now." Yukito and Yue looked at her baffled.

"What do you mean Kinomoto." You can guess who that was.

"Clow-san. He told me that I needed to make on up to last longer."

"You mean Clow Reed?" Yukito asked. Sakura nodded weakly then turned her head. "S-Syaoran"

"He's alright now Sakura." Yukito said. She nodded once more before falling unconscious.

"So she can hear Clow's voice." Yue said till staring at Sakura. "Amazing, she really is gifted."

"Yes she is." Yukito set her down beside Syaoran. So now Sakura was sitting on the floor beside her bed were Syaoran was asleep. "She wouldn't want to be separated from him right now." They all took one last glance at the two and left.

_**12:40 am**_

_**Syaoran's POV**_

My eyes finally opened. For some reason unknown to me they were sealed shut even if my mind was alert and awake it couldn't manage to force my eyes open. I looked around and I was in Sakura's room. My head turned to a green digital clock it read 12:40 am. I must have been out for the whole day.

"Syaoran..." My head snapped to my left and I saw Sakura asleep. I smiled. "S-stop. Syaoran y-your hurting me." She whispered. My smile quickly faded as my clouded thoughts of earlier events come to me. I must have lost it pretty bad to have _**him**_ come out. What had she said that upset me so much?

_'He raped me.'_ I froze. Those same words kept repeating in my head. Over and Over again like a broken record. Bastard!! He took away something so important from her! Not only that but he left he permanently scared!! When I get my hands on him...

"I'll protect you." She whispered reaching out for something. "Mu little wolf." She took my hand and squeezed it gently. "I'll always protect you. I promise."

"Sakura." I said sadly. I brushed the bangs from her face gently. Silly girl. How would she protect me? She was the one who needed it more than anyone.

_'She's such a fragile little thing isn't she Li?'_

I ignored the voice and picked Sakura up off the ground cradling her in my arms. She stirred for a bit then opened her eyes. When they were half open she smiled.

"Your awake." She said. I nodded.

"Go back to sleep blossom. It's late."

"No."

"Your so stubborn." She giggled but then her face turned in pain. I panicked slightly fearing I might have hurt her. "Sakura?! Are you alright?!" She relaxed and smiled again.

"I'm alright I guess. Its an after affect of the sealing spell." A pang of guilt surged through my body. It was clear that she was in more pain than she would let show.

"Sakura rest. That spell took more than your magic." She looked at me in surprise.

"You just called me Sakura."

"Yes, of course I did. That's your name." Her smile faded.

"You usually call me blossom." She said looking away from me.

"Saku-I mean..." My words wouldn't do much good right now. "I'm sorry Sakura. Its just a lot has happened and..." You know what never mind. "oh fuck it!!" I said under my breath. Sakura looked at me in surprise and I took that opportunity and kissed her.

_'Smooth. But don't you think she'll think that you were trying something different?'_

I pulled away from her and smiled when her expression was dazed just like always.

_'Why don't we play around for a little while?'_

_'SHIT! Don't you-' _The voice chuckled.

_'Too late.'_

My breath hitched in my throat and I began to lose control of my body all to quick. Sakura stared at me in worry. I can't believe I could let this happen!! The seal had not taken full effect!! I had to worn her or say something, anything before it happened!!

"Sakura I-I'm s-sorry." She looked at me perplexed. "I-I'm going to h-hurt you." Then finally I lost control of my body now only able to see and hear what happened.

"What do you mean? Syaoran." My body bent down and kissed her lips softly. She was taken by surprise but soon gave in and kissed me back with all the force her little lips had. My body pulled away for air and then started kissing her again. "Syaoran...what's...wrong...with...you." She said in between kisses. My right fore finer started to trace out her figure and stopped at her thigh. Slowly it began to rub her right thigh. She moaned.

_'Poor little fragile girl. Doesn't even suspect anything.'_ He was right.

Gently my hand started to go inward, when my hand touched her womanhood was when her eyes flew open shock and fear present in them. She tried to push my body away but my head turned to her ear my lips slowly brushing it.

"Relax." He breathed into her ear. But all that did was tense her up even more. He resumed kissing her lips but she didn't kiss back. The bastard didn't care. He kept touching her but when my hand removed the only protection she had for her womanhood was when she went hysterical. She pushed his head away.

"Stop it!! Syaoran!!" Of course he kept going. With my other hand she touched her breast while the other he tried to enter her. "STOP!! SYAORAN!! I'M-" Her voice was muffled by my lips. When she pushed him away again, she was shaking. "I'm scared. Please stop it." She whimpered but my body continued. She began to cry. "STOP!! ONII-CHAN!! YUKITO!! HELP!!" Suddenly her door burst open and Robert, Yukito, Yue, Eriol, and Tomoyo came in.

"I knew it!!" Robert screamed coming over to us and throwing me off of her with force I didn't expect. Sakura ran into his arms as she cried. "Bastard!! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" My shoulders shrugged. I could see he was more than pissed off. My tongue slithered out and licked my lips.

"I was not quite finished yet." He said. Robert turned red and was about to shout at me again when Sakura interrupted.

"You said you weren't like him!!" My gaze shifted to Sakura's shaking figure. "You said you weren't like Hu!! You promised you wouldn't force me. YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME!!" My breath hitched again. I took control of my body again and I quickly scanned the aea my eyes once again landing on Sakura.

"Sakura I-"

"I hate you." I heard her whisper. "I hate you. I REALLY HATE YOU!!" I was speechless. Those words, I never wanted to hear them directed towards me by the one I love, and here they were real as wood. And you know that? They stung.

"You should leave Li." Yukito said putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded. Stealing one last glance at Sakura and her eyes were beyond hurt, beyond confusion, and beyond hatred. Those words became sharper as I left the room. Yue, Yukito and Eriol following behind me.

"Why would you do that?" Yukito questioned. But I averted his eyes, all their eyes. I hadn't recovered from what she said. I never thought my Sakura...no not mine anymore. I never though Sakura would ever say that to me.

"That's the problem." I said ruefully. "_**I**_ wouldn't."

"Then..." Eriol started but stopped as he realized it. "Zenaku." I nodded grimly. So what was going to happen now? Sakura hated me with more passion than anything and for me...my world had just been burned and it all stung like hell itself.

* * *

**_Sad huh? Lol it was meant to be like that!! Know for the reviews and previews!!_**

**_People Who Reviewed/Left Alerts_**

_airaamay_

_Wolf Blossom 44_

_xSapphirexRosesxFan_

_LittleCherrySakura_

_yingfa07_

_misstruthfully_

_Twilight Kisses_

_chainedheart999_

_iceflakes_

_AnimeManga4evah_

_kauju-gaki-kawaii_

_AngelEmCUti_

_**Thanks soo much for your reviews!! I always enjoy reading them more than once. Oh and I just lost a reviewer for putting in that Sakura was raped by Hu umm...I don't want to sound mean but If you don't like what or how I write then don't read my stories because I won't change anything about it because one person/reviwer doesn't like it. That's not how I wrte!! If you don't like it well I'm sorry but then just stop reading. Sorry if I just sounded mean and rude. I just had to get that through. Oh and sorry for the spelling errors and Iceflakes I am sorry for spellnig your pen name wrong last chapter!! I'll try not to do it again. That goes for everyone else. If I spell your pen name wrong please tell me!! Now for the Preview!!**_

_**Preview: Silent Life: Tears of a Little Wolf**_

_'It wasn't me.'_

_'Yes it was.'_

"Sakura that wasn't me!!"

"Stop it." She cried shaking her head and holding her ears. " Stop it already Li. I can't take this anymore." She ran away from me.

_'Such a fragile little piece, eh Li?'_


	36. Tears of a Little Wolf

_**Hi you guys!! I updated again!! I'm just so excited only 3 more chapters left!! Oh my gosh!! I can't wait!! Anyways...if I don't get the next chapter up tomorrow you'll just have to wait till wednesday or friday because of course SCHOOL IS IN SESSION BOYS AND GIRLS!! Lol. So anyways let me shut up and let the twins say what the dis and then you guys can read!! LUV YA!!**_

Arruru: T-Three?! MORE?! NO!!

Erruru: Calm down Arruru!! We still have the surprise!

Arruru: (glares) WHAT SURPISE A STUPID EXTRA CHAPTER!? I WANT THIS TO CONTINUE!!

Erruru: Hana!! Help.

Hana: Arruru come on don't be sad. Come on plese say the dis and I'll tell Ruby and Yue to get you some new toys.

Arruru: I DON'T WANT TOYS!! (throws a book)

Hana: RUBY!!

Ruby: Ummm...Yue please help out a bit. Arruru is not going to be very calm so...

Yue: Yeah sure I understand. Erruru go with your sister. I'll be up in a little bit.

Erruru: Hai...

Yue: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to Hana No Ai it belongs to the women of Clamp. Continue.

Hana: (sweat-drops) You didn't have to be so formal...

* * *

**_Silent Life: Tears of a Little Wolf_**

_**Next Day**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

I sat down at my desk and stared out the window. It was sunny outside the opposite of how I felt. It was three steps forward and three steps back for me. I couldn't believe what happened lost night. It all just came crashing down.

"Class today we will have independent study. Final Exams are just a few weeks away so we will be studying all week. Today we will start off with pairs.

Wonderful. I was looking forward to not communicating or socializing with humans today. My mood strongly suggested that. But unfortunately I was not in charge. Although I could be with the power I had with money but I rather not.

"I'll select the best groups I think are capable of keeping on task." Mizuki said scanning the class for match ups when her eyes selected me. "First group Kirk and Kagura." Well that wasn't a surprise. "Sakura or Syaoran." My hand instantly shot up and Mizuki looked at me puzzled. "Yes Sakura?"

"I think it'll be better if I study alone." The girls in the class gasped in surprise. I had just rejected Li Syaoran the number one Mr. Popularity and hottest boy in school. Like I cared.

"But today is study pairs. I'm afraid that's impossible."

"Then may I go to the nurse. I don't fell so good." Mizuki nodded. Of course it was a damned lie but most of me stayed away since I woke up and frankly I intended to keep it away!!

"Li-san please accompany her." My body went rigid. That was against my plans.

"I-I rather not." He whispered. Again gasps were heard. He was showing a vulnerable side. Most likely they thought of it something sooo adorable.

"Kawaii." Some girls whispered. Fools.

"Please Li it'll be better not to let her wonder the halls alone." I heard him nodded then stand and come over to my desk. I also stood. He tried to hold my elbow but I drew back.

"Don't touch me Li." I hissed at him. Then I walked out and the stares that followed pressed into my back. I didn't care not anymore.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

I tried to help her up but she instantly pulled away from me.

"Don't touch me Li." She hissed at me venom dripping from ever word. Then she walked out on me and everyone stared at her.

Li huh? Somehow that burned instead of stinging. She had never called me Li. Ever since she started speaking she called me Syaoran.

"Oh don't worry Syaoran!" Kagura said jumping on me and kissing my cheek "You don't need that bitch."

_'She's annoying. Why don't you just kill her? I would_.' I ignored the voice.

"She's not a bitch Kagura." She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"She just walked out on you and screamed at you? What a great girlfriend." She said sarcastically. I smiled.

"Sakura is a great girlfriend and I love her very much but because I hurt her last night...she hates me."

"So? Big Deal!" I walked out of the classroom not wanting to hear her ignorance. Without a need to follow her aura I found her on the roof sitting in the shade. I hesitated before coming near her.

"Sakura." She stood and walked into the sun staring at the sky. "Sakura." I called again. She didn't answer. I stood behind her and took her wrist. She tried to withdraw from me but I held her tighter.

"Let me go!!" She shouted. But I ignored her cries. I spun her around and she slammed into my chest.

"No." I said. She struggled in my grasp. "Please Sakura let me explain." I pleaded.

"NO!!" I let her go and she staggered back some ways.

"Sakura I-"

"I don't want to hear it!!" I looked into her pools of emerald to only see that they were beginning to glaze over. Just like when Hu attacked. But this time the only emotion was hatred. Instead of the stinging sensation coming I could feel myself burning. I was in hell.

"But Sakura-"

"I said I don't want to hear it Li!!" More fire was added to my personal hell.

"Why?"

"I trusted you Li." Her voice began to shake. "I-I told you what Hu did to me..." Her voice went into a barely audible whisper. "You said you weren't like him. You promised you wouldn't force me. I told you I was scared. You promised you wouldn't hurt me. And yet last night...you did and you didn't even care that you were doing it." I wish she could understand what really happened. Why I was acting like that. "I hate you." She said. "Don't you ever come close to me!! And to you my name is Kinomoto. Li." he left. My heart had just broken into fragments of irreparable glass. Her hatred for me was something I would never be ready for. Something I would never get used to. But even though she hated me so much I would show her I loved her just as much.

I bolted from the roof. The bell rang and students started to come from their classes to the hallway. Even so I kept running determined to catch up to her. I spotted Sakura a few feet from me and took my chance.

"SAKURA!!" Everyone stopped walking and looked at me as if I had lost my mind. When Sakura turned around she glared at me.

"What do you want Li?" I glared at everyone watching and they all ran off to class. The late bell rang and Sakura was about to leave but I caught her by the but I caught her by the wrist and turned her around.

"I still love you regardless." I cupped her face in my large hands and kissed her. Her body went limp for a second and the next she was kissing me back. Another second passed and she started to push me away. When I withdrew she slapped me. I touched the place that now stung. I deserved it. I looked at Sakura she was backing up her hands held up in front of her defensively. She was crying. For a split second there was no hatred. It was all confusion and hurt mixed together.

_'Heartbreaking isn't it Li? You built her up and broke her down so easily. '_

_'It wasn't me.'_

_'Yes it was.'_

_'No...it wasn't I would never hurt her.'_

_'Yet you did.'_

_'Sakura...'_

_'You knew and yet you got close. Its your fault. Last night, and the other day. All you.'_

_'No!!'_

"Sakura that wasn't me!!"

"Stop it." She cried shaking her head and holding her ears. "Stop it already Li. I can't take this anymore." Then she ran away from me again.

_'Such a fragile little piece, eh Li?'_

_**With Sakura**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

I ran out of school without thinking. No matter what I didn't want to see him again!! I couldn't bear with it or I'd break!! It began to rain but I kept on running. Everything went in a blur as tears slipped down my face and cold rain slapped on it adding to my misery and pain. Suddenly I tripped over something and I fell to the floor with a thud. But I didn't get back up. My heart was so heavy...I wanted him here...I wanted him to comfort me and help me up. I wanted to hear him say those words to me. 'Its alright Sakura. I'm here now. I love you.' I wanted to here it!! So bad I wanted to fell his warmth. But...yesterday. It was like all that was only a dream. Yes, he did warn me but why? Why would he warn me on something he was going to do by choice. Not caring how I felt? Did he care for me at all? I couldn't take it. I was going to break.

"Sakura-chan!" Someone shouted helping me to my feet. I looked around and realized I was inside Penguin Park. "Sakura-chan!!" I was called again. My eyes focused on the person who had found me.

"Yu-ki-to-s-an." I said my voice trembling. His usual smile gone from his features a expression of worry was the only thing I could see.

_'I want Syaoran.'_

"What are you doing here?!" He asked. I shook my head furiously and it looked like then was when he figured it out. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"I-I can't take it anymore Yukito-san. I was trying so hard not to think about last night. Demo..."

"Every time you see him it returns to you." He finished off. I nodded.

"It was like he was a different person. When he told me to relax his voice...it was deeper and something else was mixed with it."

_'Syaoran.'_ I held my locket as I spoke to Yukito. It was the only thing left that held his warmth. The only thing that reminded me of the old Syaoran.

"Is there any thing else that is bothering you?" He asked. We came under a tree in the park. I opened the locket and stared at the picture of me and him smiling. When had he taken it? I didn't care. I stared at his smile.

"He kissed me in school and said that he loved me regardless." I closed the locket and held it between my hands trying to remember the warmth of him, the happiness he brought me but all I got was the foreign sensation of the night before. Still I held on to it just hoping that maybe...just maybe I would get his warmth. I knew Yukito was watching me. Reading my mind for I had left it vulnerable. I didn't care. I wanted him back. My Syaoran and yet I'm afraid to even speak with him. I said that I hated him. And I do to some extent. But...what have I done? I'm destroying myself and him too!!

"Doesn't that make you happy?" I shook my head. "Why?"

"It just feels different. After last night...I can't believe him anymore." Even though I really want to..I just can't and if he really doesn't love me I don't care. I love him. I do. He won't be able to take that feeling away. Not now and not ever. But that kiss was filled with regret and sadness. I just am so confused. I don't even now if I should really forgive him.

"How sad." A husky voice said from behind the tree. Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist and hauled me behind the tree. "Looks like wolf-boy couldn't get what I could." My heart stopped when I recognized the voice. He chuckled darkly. "But of course I had no interruptions."

"H-Hu Keiichi..." He kissed my cheek.

"Long time no see my precious jewel." I couldn't breath as I stared into his terrifying blueish-green eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" Yukito called in question. He turned and came behind the tree. When he saw Hu he grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. "What are you doing hear Hu?" Hu smirked.

"Its a public park. I can come hear if and when I like." He looked behind Yukito and liked his lips. "Besides, I haven't had as much fun with anyone since you broke out!" Yukito's eyes widened.

"Your lying." Yukito hissed but Hu only held his smirk.

"Ask her." Yukito turned to me.

"Sakura-chan did he...r-rape you?" I looked at the floor and hid as much as myself behind him as I could. Tears began to leak out of my eyes and I held his shirt tight.

_'I WANT SYAORAN!!'_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I couldn't..." I whispered. My tears ran down faster and it seemed the rain did to. Syaoran would not have reacted like this. He would have waited until I was ready to tell him... "S-Syaoran." I whimpered. Somehow that was all I could mange to say. That's all I wanted right now. I wanted to be with him. But all because of last night, because of that little bit of hatred. That seemed so impossible. I didn't want to be with him...I needed to.

"Sakura-chan." I could hear Hu laugh darkly.

"She gave quite a fight too. But of course that made it all the more enjoyable. And to tell you the truth I want more." I gasped loudly and slammed my body into Yukito's back. I was shaking violently and fear ran through me like the blood in my veins.

"I won't let you touch her." Yukito hissed. Hu smirked.

"We'll see about that."

_'Syaoran.'_

_**Normal POV**_

"Sakura you must get out of here." Yukito said trying to pry Sakura's shaking fingers off of his shirt.

"Ie!!" She shouted grabbing his shirt again Hu took another step towards them and Sakura's entire frame shook.

_'She's terrified.'_

_'Syaoran. Syaoran. Syaoran.'_

_'She needs to be with him. They need to be together or the other will go insane.'_ Yukito thought looking at her in sympathy. Hu chuckled.

"Too scared to even let go of you Riyue. What a pleasant advantage." Yukito panicked as a insane look entered Hu's eyes. He lifted Sakura up on his back and started to run. He heard Sakura's terrified sobs as he ran.

"W-Where are we going? To base?" Yukito shook his head.

"If we go there he might launch an attack. We need to hide you somewhere. Somewhere safe. Somewhere that he doesn't know about." He continued to run turning different ways. Soon he arrived to an isolated mansion on the outskirts of Tomoeda.

"Where are we?"

"My old home." Yukito set Sakura down and started walking. He stopped and looked behind him. Sakura was holding the hem of his shirt. When he looked down her she quickly looked away. He smiled. "Shall we go in?" She nodded. They entered the mansion and were greeted by Yue, Ruby, Syaoran, Melin, Tomoyo and Eriol.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo shouted hugging her. "I was so worried Arruru just told us to suddenly came here that you and Yukito-san would meet us. What happened?" Sakura pulled away from her and held onto Yukito's shirt harder. "Sakura-chan?" Yukito looked at her in sympathy.

"Hu Keiichi attempted to attack her." Tomoyo gasped.

"Are you two alright?" She asked frantically checking for wounds.

"I'm fine but Sakura-chan is a bit shaken."

"Come Sakura. Lets get you changed." Ruby said seeing Sakura still wearing her school uniform. But she refused to let go of Yukito. Ruby walked over but Sakura held on to Yukito. He sighed sadly.

"I'll take her up. Maybe she'll feel safer if I guard the rooms."

"I'll help her shower." Ruby offered. The three of them walked up the stairs.

"She is more than shaken. She's terrified." Yue mumbled. He looked and Syaoran and sighed. "You must not tell her of it Xiao Lang."

"Then what the fuck I'm I suppose to do Reiyu?!" He glared at Yue. "She hates me!! You can not protect me from her hatred!!" He shouted. "That alone hurts worse than any deadly wounds. She won't even let me explain, damn it!!"

"Try talking to her later in her room when she's done. But control yourself!! If you do not something worse than last night may happen." Yue advised before reaching the door.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked seeing keys in his hand.

"Picking up my daughters from school. I'm sending them overseas for a bit. They'll be in France for a while. It'll be safer there." Then he left.

"Overseas...it's really that serious." Tomoyo said hugging himself and falling to her knees. "Maybe I shouldn't have made her enter this gang...Maybe..." Eriol stepped in front of her and stuck is hand out.

"Maybe you did the right thing, love." Tomoyo took his hand. He pulled her up and embraced her.

"It doesn't feel that way Eriol. It really doesn't." She whispered. Her shoulders began to shake slightly.

"Shh. Tomoyo everything will be alright." At this point Syaoran knew Tomoyo was crying silently. He looked away and was about to go upstairs when Eriol spoke.

"Syaoran!!" He turned.

"Yeah?"

"Tomoyo says good luck and do your best." I smiled.

"Thanks Tomo."

_**Upstairs**_

Sakura was currently sitting on a small bed after taking a shower and getting dressed. She was still holding onto Yukito. Ruby tried to convince her to let go of him but the answer was always the same.

"Sakura-chan."

"No!" Yukito sighed.

"Ruby go with Yue. I'll get something out of her." Ruby nodded and left.

"Sakura-chan why are you holding me hostage?" She didn't answer. "Sakura-chan."

"You heard what I kept saying in my mind." He nodded, "Your the only one who knows."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Li." She spat coldly. Even Yukito cringed at the way it sounded. He knew what she had said in her mind. But even so she still strongly thought she hated him.

"Do you really hate him that much?"

"You have no idea." Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Yukito said and the person opened the door.

"May I talk to Sa...Kinomoto-san alone?" Yukito smiled and nodded. He stood and was about to walk out when his shirt became heavy.

"No!" She whispered. Her hand was trembling. Yukito bent down and kissed her forehead.

"You don't hate him Hime..." He made her let go of his shirt. "Your afraid of him." With that he left. Syaoran stood in the middle of the room looking at Sakura's shaking hands.

"Sakura I-" She stood and ran out the room. When he turned to stop her but he saw traces of water in the air and stood still. He stood there looking at the empty bed. "I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am." He whispered walking out the room.

Sakura ran out to the front yard and fell over something for the second time that day. But this time she slowly got up and just stood there letting the rain hit her.

"I know I'm afraid of him Yukito-san. But I still can't forgive him for what he did." Suddenly an agonized scream rang through the isolated area like church bells. Sakura ran to the back of the house to find Yukito tied up with some kind of rope and Hu lifting him into the air without laying a single finger on him.

"Ah, finally an audience." Hu said looking at Sakura then back to Yukito. Suddenly the ropes started to crackle and a second later Yukito was screaming again. He was being shocked.

"STOP IT!!" Sakura shouted. Hu threw Yukito to Sakura feet unconscious. She knelled down and put his head on her lap. He was bloody all over with gashed on his arms and legs. "Y-Yukito..." He opened his eyes painfully.

"Run Sakura get out of her-" He gasped as another surge of pain ran through him, then he went unconscious again.

"Yukito-san wake up. Yukito-san." Tears were falling on his bloody face. "Yukito-san!! YUKITO-SAN!!"

"Your next jewel." He started to walk towards her. Sakura put Yukito down gently and stood up.

_'Release me.'_ Sakura closed her eyes.

"You're free." She said then she took her earing holding it in her palm. "Release!!" The earing turned into a key then the staff. A girl that could pose as her twin was behind her. Hu smirked,

_'I shouldn't have asked you.'_ The girl said as she hung her head. _'Your unstable.'_

"Well then lets begin." But Hu only stared at her. Suddenly Sakura's heart rate increased. She fell to her knees and dropped her staff. Both her hands were clutching her head and a painful expression crossed her face.

"W-what is thi-" She screamed and held it, as she clutched her head in pain. A symbol appeared at her feet, her screaming became louder and wind circled her whipping at everything close to her furiously.

"SAKURA!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Shouted Tomoyo running outside along with Syaoran, Melin, Eriol, and Ruby. The wind blew them back as its range became wider. Hu laughed

"Looks like my job is done." He jumped up and disappeared.

"WHAT HAPPENING?!" Syaoran shouted over the wind.

"SHE'S LOST CONTROL OF HER POWERS!! EVERYTHING WILL BE DESTROYED IF WE CAN'T STOP HER!!" Sakura's screams of pain became louder and blood curdling.

"I CAN'T GET CLOSE ENOUGH TO CONTROL IT WITH MAGIC!! SOMETHING ELSE NEEDS TO HAPPEN!!" Tomoyo shouted trying not to get blown away. Syaoran stood and started to walk towards Sakura but kept getting blown back by the wind. With hands to his face he pressed on keeping a steady pas. He finally got to the center, he fell to his knee's and embraced Sakura's head pressing it against his chest. But Sakura still screamed and clutched her head. The wind whipped at them and Syaoran curled in protecting her. She screamed louder. Then everything stopped. Syaoran looked down and beads of water fell on Sakura's face.

"Sakura I-I'm so sorry." Syaoran cried as more tears fell on her dazed face. "I'm sorry for everything." He hugged her close to him and sobbed. Sakura lifted her hand and held his left cheek.

"S-Syaoran..." She said slowly staring at him through her half closed eye lids.

"I-I'm sorry for dragging you into this." He whispered softly. Sakura's face stirred in pain and the wind started up again with a vengeance and along with the wind Sakura's screams continued to fill the air.

_'I'm sorry.'_ The girl said disappearing as the wind whipped again. Syaoran held Sakura close as she screamed in pain and agony. With one last scream everything settled down again. Now all that could be heard was Syaoran's silent crying.

"Sakura..." She lifted her arm again but this time more shakily, held his cheek and caressed it as she smiled. She couldn't speak so this was all she could do to show him what she meant. Syaoran couldn't stand looking at this. Sakura was beaten from the whip like winds and her eyes, half closed and dazed from all the pain and yet she was smiling at him. A sign of grace and forgiveness. That was exactly what she wanted him to understand. He laid her down on his lap and held her head in his chest again. "I'm sorry Sakura. You don't know how much." Her hand dropped and her eyes closed completely but her smile never disappeared. On the ground instead of blood and rain there were tears of a cherry blossom. But something even more beautiful, wonderful, and very rare on the earth...were the tears of a little wolf.

* * *

Hope you like it!! Very sad chapter but its worth it and needed!! Look forward to next chapter. Actually there were originally going to be two more chapters left but while I was writing I just had to include the next chapter so I renaimed it and you have one more chapter!! So next chapter is an extra but still needed!! Ok now for reviews and my favorite...PREVIEWS!! Oh by the way, if you listen to Never Too Late by Three Days Grace and read the part of Sakura loosing control of her powers it is more dramatic. That's how I got the idea for this chapter. I thought of the images and the song was perfect!! So yeah...

**_People Who Reviewed/Left Alerts_**

_chainedheart999_

_AnimeManga4evah_

_iceflakes_

_Nadja100_

_-iccy-dragon-_

_stefaniied_

_lhaine07_

_yingfa07_

_michiko14anime_

_Danni Lea_

_GoldenDragon326_

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx_

_tennislover431_

_LittleCherrySakura_

**_I loved all of your reviews!! Thank you sooo much!! I always read them more than once..lol...yeah I'm a bit dependant on reviews...Well now for the preview of next chapter!!_**

**_Preview: Silent Life: Gone?!_**

"I love you Tomoyo..." His hand dropped into hers but she quickly put it back on her face.

"No!! Eriol!! Please...don't leave me..." The rain started to petly the children. It always seemed to come at moments of great sadness. But this one, this one was the second sadest event it had ever come upon in its lifetime. "Alone..." SHe whispered putting his arm down and with a wave of her hand she closed his eyes. The midnight blue eyes she would never see again.

"I love you Eriol."


	37. Gone!

_**Hi guys. Sorry but this intro is going to be short. Its late and I have school tomorrow. Enjoy!! Oh also slight lemon beteen brother and sister...don't read if you don't want to.**_

_Erruru and Arruru: CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO HANA IT BELONGS TO CLAMP!!_

Arruru: She really is in a rush

Erruru: Yes she is.

* * *

_**Silent Life:Gone?!**_

_**3 Days Later**_

"Yukito-san? Can you hear me?" Only the machines of the hospital room where heard. Someone squeezed her hand when she looked up she saw him. Li Syaoran. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. Sakura knelled down and let go of Syaoran's hand to take Yukito's. "I forgave him Yukito. Even though I still don't understand why he did that but I forgave him. I released that I can't deny how I feel about him even though he may have hurt me...I still need him more than anything." She paused then looked at his sleeping face. "Thank you for protecting me that day...School has been great you know? Tomoyo made me a new outfit to wear for graduation. It actually looks pretty decent compared to the other dresses she has made for me for special occasions. Graduation is in a few weeks I hope you can come-" Syaoran put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura we have to back and you need to eat something." She nodded and stood up.

"Get well soon Yukito." She said kissing his bandaged forehead. "I love you." She looked at Syaoran and smiled. "Let's go."

They walked out of the hospital hand in hand. Yukito had been in a coma for three days since Hu attacked. The doctor said that so many shocks and bolts to his body forced him into this state, Sakura remembered all too clearly how it happened. Her hands shook as she sat in the car. Syaoran glanced at her and saw her distraught expression, Before turning the car on he took her chin and held her gaze.

"Your doing it again Sakura." She averted his gaze.

"I'm sorry I just can't help but think this is all-" Syaoran kissed her before she could finish her sentence. He knew that she would blame all this on herself. It wasn't her fault but that thought seemed to say in her mind. He drew away and held her gaze again.

"You promised him that you would be happy and not blame yourself blossom." She smirked at him.

"Well you sure are not making that promise hard to keep. If you keep kissing me I'm afraid I'm going to forget everything else." Syaoran chuckled.

"I'd like that." Sakura shoved him playfully.

"Come on lover-boy we're going to be late." He chuckled again before turning on the car.

"Yes blossom."

_**At School**_

Syaoran parked the Volvo near the school entrance. Sakura jumped out the car and ran pass everyone in the school yard. When Syaoran got out Sakura was already half way across the school.

"That girl." He said shaking his head and walking over to her.

"Syao!! Your too slow!!" She shouted. He laughed.

"Calm down blossom." He said but Sakura pouted and ran to the open lunch area. Many people looked at her as if she had lost her mind. When Syaoran finally came to the lunch area Sakura and Tomoyo were chatting away like birds. Syaoran sat by Eriol and watched the two..

"Hi, Syaoran." Eriol greeted.

"What's up?" Eriol shrugged. Syaoran eyes his left hand and smiled.

"So whens the wedding?" Eriol chuckled.

"Not for a long time. We decided to wait a couple years before rushing into anything."

"Interesting."

"Still thinking on it?"

"Yeah I decided that I would but I can't even find the right _**one.**_ I don't just want any one."

"You'll find it don't worry. So when?"

"Graduation."

"You don't have much time you know."

"You really are not helping my situation."

"What on earth are you two old men babbling about?" Tomoyo asked looking at the two weirdly. Eriol winked at her when she blushed he chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, love. We were just discussing our wedding plans."

"Oh! Its not for a few years even mother agreed to that. As long as nothing **unexpected **happens." She eyes Eriol suspiciously He laughed nervously.

" I won't! Unless well, you know..."

"Just checking. Your a very misleading person Elli."

"Wait Tomo-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Your engaged?!" Eriol and Syaoran fell anime-style. They soon got back up and looked at Sakura in disbelief.

"Yes Sakura, with Eriol." Tomoyo said not at all dazed by her denseness.

"Congrats!!" Syaoran and Eriol leaned close to Tomoyo.

"H-hey Tomo.." Syaoran started.

"Aren't you a bit impressed at her denseness?" Eriol asked but Tomoyo merely smiled.

"She's my best friends we are like sisters so this is normal." They both sweat-dropped. Then finally the bell rang.

"There's the bell!!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"What's your next class Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked standing up and gathering her things.

"Social Studies!" Sakura sung. She started to skip down the path threw which students went back inside. She tripped, more like someone tripped her. "HOE!!" Syaoran came in front of her and caught her as she fell.

"Careful blossom." He said she smiled.

"You know if I didn't have a class to go to I would stay like this with you." Sakura said closing her eyes.

"Hey love birds!! We're going to be late!!" Eriol shouted from the other side of the path.

"Looks like I got to go."

"Looks like I'm unsatisfied." Sakura grumbled. Syaoran laughed.

"You'll be alright. Oh and be careful. I don't want to get expelled when we are about to graduate." Sakura giggled.

"I'll try Syao."

_**Social Studies**_

Sakura entered her last class and suddenly everything was deadly quiet. She knew she wasn't late so what's up with all the silence? She just shrugged it off. She was about to sit in her seat when she realized who was there.

_'Damn it Kagura!!'_

"Excuse me Kagura your in my seat." Kagura snorted and went back to talking with her friends. Sakura's eye twitched. "I asked nicely you now. Can you please get up."

"I asked nicely you now." Kagura mimicked. The others laughed. She stood and leaned over to Sakura. "So mute has a new locket. Lets take a look at it." Sakura panicked and took the cherry blossom shaped locket into her hand, clutching it as if for dear life.

"Come on!! Just get up! I don't want any problems Kagura!!"

"Give it to me!! I want it!!" Kagura reached out for it and instantly Sakura too her wrist and twisted it.

"Touch it and I swear you'll never use this arm again!!" The silence stretched on. "Get up! There is no use talking to you!" Sakura made Kagura stand up then she herself sat down letting go of Kagura's now bruised arm. Sakura never let anyone touch her locket not even Tomoyo it was something she was very protective over. If it wasn't Syaoran holding the locket she was going to go out of her mind!

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BITCH!!" Kagura had finally lost her cool. Sakura smirked.

"I think I am Kinomoto Sakura or don't you know me better as Princess Clow?" Kagura fumed an stomped out the room. Sakura giggled and everyone stared at her in amazement. She winked at them.

"Eventually I was not putting up with it. It doesn't pay to be mean."

"A-ano Kinomoto-san..." A girl said looking a but embarrassed.

"Its Sakura. Don't worry I'm not upset with anyone." The girl smiled.

"Arigato!!" The girl beamed.

"Hey Sakura-san nice to see your not as weak as we thought!" A boy beside her said. She smiled at him.

"Well that's good to hear."

"By the way the names Dauiske." The girls swarmed around Sakura and chatted excitedly.

"Do you know who that is?"

"Dauiske!! Yasuo Dauiske!!" Sakura's smile twitched. Hadn't they realized by now that she had a boyfriend? Or did they just not see them together every minute of the school day?

"He's like the second most popular boy in school!! He won't even talk to Kagura!!"

"He is so cute!!" This continued for the whole period. The teacher never came in so it was pure chatting Sakura made many new friends among them Matsu Kiki, Yoru Arika, and Hoshina Yuki. When the bell rang Sakura stood up from her desk but tripped over someones bag.

"hoe!!" Someone caught her. She looked up and smiling down at her was non other than Dauiske.

"Watch it Princess." Sakura blushed as she tried to get up but the boy would not let go of her!! Didn't any of them realize that she had a boyfriend?! A boyfriend with a very short temper!!

"A-Arigato."

"KAWAII!!" Sakura turned to see Tomoyo with her video camera.

"Dear Sakura, I didn't imagine you as the cheating type. I wonder what Syaoran will say." Girls stared to whisper and suddenly the door opened. Eriol chuckled. "Speak of the devil and he will come." Syaoran stepped in and looked at Tomoyo.

"I thought I was coming to get her."

"I know but look!!" Tomoyo squealed pointing at Sakura and Dauiske.

_'Traitor!!' _Sakura shouted at Tomoyo mentally

_'I love you too Sakura-chan' _Syaoran stared and Sakura waited for his explosion but...nothing came.

"Are you trying to steal my girlfriend Yasuo?" Dauiske held Sakura's waist tighter.

"And what if I am Li?" Tension started to fill the air and Sakura was getting nervous just watching the two glare each other down.

"A-ano Syaoran, Y-Yasuo-san..." Syaoran winked at Sakura.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything blossom." Sakura's face lit up like a candle as everyone heard her nickname. Rumors started flying and Dauiske just held Sakura. Suddenly his phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah, sure whatever." He was clearly annoyed that someone had interrupted his game. He looked at Sakura and smiled. "I have to go but I'll talk to you later princess." And with that he left.

"Sakura-chan!! We'll see you later ok?!" Yuki said almost out the door. Sakura smiled and waved.

"Bye!" The classroom was now empty only Sakura and her friends were there. Sakura ran into Syaoran's arms and Tomoyo giggled.

"Ah, young love." Tomoyo said. Sakura laughed.

"Your one to talk Mrs. Hiragizawa." Tomoyo blushed bright red and Eriol laughed.

"Mrs. Hiragizawa. I like the sound of that." Tomoyo smirked.

"I bet you do Elli." Everyone laughed. Once they settled down. Tomoyo looked at Sakura suspiciously. "What did you do? Suddenly everyone is all nice to you!!" Sakura shrugged.

"Kagura was sitting in my seat. I asked her to move and she wouldn't. Then she said she wanted my locket..." She paused touching the smooth cherry blossom locket. "Let's just say what goes around comes around." Tomoyo squealed.

"THAT'S MY SAKURA!!" Tomoyo turned her video camera on and pointed it at Sakura. "How was it like?! Standing up for yourself?!" Sakura laughed.

"It felt nice." Tomoyo kept on interviewing Sakura on the event. She even sat her down. Syaoran and Eriol watched the two with loving eyes from the door. They laughed every once in a while an awkward question was asked and Sakura fijited and blushed trying to answer.

"Okay now for a personal question."

"TOMOYO!!"

"Don't worry its nothing too personal. I promise." Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Go for it." Tomoyo stood up and went over to Syaoran and Eriol. She whispered something then both of them left.

"Okay. So Sakura would you ever marry Li-san? And if so what kind of lifestyle would you want and so on." Sakura's eyes softened as she thought about the question carefully.

"Yes. I would marry him. After all I think he's the only one I'll ever love." She paused and looked out the window. "I would like to have a normal lifestyle. Something quaint. Kids would also fit in very nicely. A boy and a girl and maybe a third. A nice house and..." She looked back at Tomoyo. "But I think I'm getting a little carried away. Something like that would change our lives and I wouldn't want to rush or force things. But someday I really would like that to happen...with him of course." Tomoyo smiled.

"That's beautiful Sakura-chan!!" Sakura smiled back.

"Thank you."

"And I bet Li-kun thought so as well.." Sakura looked at her dumbfound.

"What?!"

"Yes, I did." Syaoran said coming in with Eriol by his side. Both of them smiling. Sakura blushed red as she fijited in her seat.

"Y-you heard that?" She whispered shyly. Syaoran nodded. "I was g-getting carried away! I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I'll try not to disappoint you blossom."

"What do you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"What'd you just say!!"

"What'd I say?" Sakura sighed. She hated when he did that!! It meant he was hiding something, something important.

"Never mind."

"Let's go Sakura-chan!! Its getting late plus we need to study. Exams are in a few weeks!" Tomoyo said dragging her out the classroom.

"It seems that she really wants it." Eriol said as he saw Syaoran smile.

"Yeah. I'm happy she does."

"So at graduation?" He nodded.

"At graduation."

_**Outside**_

The girls were chatting widely about their graduation ceremony. Tomoyo was invited to sing at the ceremony. Most of the seniors were going to do individual performances and that included Sakura. Tomoyo ran in front of her and turned her video camera on again.

"What are you going to do for graduation Sakura-chan?"

"I can't decide." She said shaking her head in defeat.

"What are your options?"

"Ano...cheer routine, singing, playing a wind instrument..."

"WAIT!!" Tomoyo shouted in excitement. "We could do a duet!! Me and you!! Wouldn't that be fun?" Sakura sweat-dropped.

"B-but I can't sing like you Tomo." Tomoyo's smile widened.

"Well then that adds to our lists of things to do." Sakura's eye twitched.

"It means I'll train you to sing at the same level as me!! Starting today silly."

"What's this I hear about singing, love?" Eriol said approaching the two chatting girls. Tomoyo jumped on him and left a small peck on his lips.

"Sakura and me are singing together for graduation!!"

"That should be interesting to watch." Sakura frowned.

"Yeah, considering I'm not as good as Tomoyo. No, scratch that. I'm not good at all."

"It'll be alright. After all you are a talented singer, blossom." Sakura held her ears and shook her head in frustration.

"UGH!! Let's drop the singing subject!! I'm already under enough pressure for exams. Ruby AND Yue will have my head if I don't pass!!" The other three laughed. Sakura kept on voicing her complaints of end of year events. She sighed loudly after she was done complaining. "Never mind then." Sakura said seeing the others still laughing.

"Hey I have an idea!!" Tomoyo said looking at her friends with eager eyes. "Let's go for a walk!! It'll be just perfect to finish the day!! We can walk together to Ai Shrine. Its short and exactly what we need." Eriol nodded.

"That's a very nice idea love."

"And me and Sakura can practice singing while walking!!" Sakura sighed in defeat.

"I'm not getting out of this singing thing am I?" Tomoyo smiled.

"Nope."

_**15 Minutes Later**_

_**Ai Shrine**_

"The boys walked behind Sakura and Tomoyo as they tried to practice singing but they couldn't even decided on a song. By the time they reached the shrines sacred tree they were still thinking on the song.

"How about we just sing random things?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Okay. I'll go first!"

"Sure." Sakura took a deep breath.

"In this life there are lots of things that we can never understand."

"And we look up to the sky for answers, yet all we find is the same." Continued Tomoyo with the same tune.

"We fall back and don't see." Sakura looked at the tree.

"The people who are right there to help us back up and be ourselves."

"With this life we can't see all the good things. We go around and find nothing. But like the bird and their feathered wings. They sing together holding the last note."

"In the stars I can see."

"The people I love the most."

"And finally with that love we grow gracefully."

"To the ends of the sky and the love of our lives." The sang the last verses together. They looked at each other.

"Its a maybe." The both said.

"Utsu mo kanaide..."

"Kawoo I oy kede..."

"Kimi no ta meni..."

"Utau yo..." The smiled at each other squealed.

"LAST NOTE IS PERFECT!!" Eriol and Syaoran looked at the two in bewilderment. One second they were arguing on a song and the next they sang one and agreed to the last one.

"Sakura-chan. Look." Tomoyo said pointing at a plaque by the tree. Sakura ran over and bent down to read it.

"This tree is standing here awaiting prayers of love to be sent up. Whether you have problems with love or..." She bit her lip as she read the rest. Tomoyo looked at her with concern.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Or if a loved one is severely injured." She paused and her shoulders began to shake slightly. "Yukito..." Tomoyo's mood saddened as she remembered him. He was so bloody and beaten because he would not let Hu get close to Sakura. Tomoyo knelled down at the base of the tree and folded her hands. Sakura did the same.

"Has he opened his eyes yet?" Eriol asked not taking his eyes off Tomoyo.

"No. The doctors said that he might open them in a month. But there is a high possibility that they may stay closed forever."

"Have you told her?" Syaoran shook his head sadly.

"I haven't had the heart. After all that she's gone through. Then getting so close to him and suddenly losing him..."

"Its just something you can't do." Eriol finished.

"Bullseye." Sakura and Tomoyo both stood and held hands while walking back to their loved ones.

"I think its time to go. We do have exams to study for." Tomoyo said half heartedly. Eriol smiled at her.

"Well then let's go. Oh and love?" Tomoyo looked up at him curiously.

"Yes? What do you want?" He chuckled.

"You still owe me that." Tomoyo flushed bright red and looked at him incredulously.

"But Eriol!! You said it was alright!!"

"I did. But I also said not at that moment."

"This is blackmail Eriol!!" He laughed.

"Either way..."

"You won't let it go." She groaned. He nodded.

"Oh, how sweet. A couple of love birds." A female voice said. Then suddenly a girl appeared in front of them and both Tomoyo's and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"K-Kagura..." Sakura muttered. Kagura smiled.

"Do you really think I would let what you did pass dear?" Sakura's throat when dry.

_'Why does everyone have to come after me?! I'm not that interesting people!!' _She thought to herself.

"Leave me alone!!" Sakura shouted at her but Kagura laughed.

"Oh no. Not this time not for a long shot dear." Syaoran grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him protectively.

"I won't let you touch her." He growled but Kagura snorted.

"Pathetic." She said talking to Sakura. "You have to have others protect you!! Your so weak that's why your guardian is almost dead!!" Sakura gasped.

"That's not true." She whispered. "He's not dying right?" Sakura looked up at Syaoran her eyes brimming with tears. "R-right? He's n-not dying right?!" He didn't answer. "RIGHT? SYAORAN?!" He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Her tears spilled over and her heart shattered into millions of glass fragments.

_'Again...because of me...again someone will die because of me!!'_

"Eriol?" Tomoyo asked him but he looked away.

"He's in a serious state. He may not live for tomorrow." Tomoyo's eyes spilled over. Kagura snorted and looked at Sakura again.

"I don't know how my brother found any pleasure in taking away your virginity. Your so small and weak!! Its frustrating!!" Syaoran growled at her for reminding him what Hu Keiichi did to his precious blossom. Kagura smirked. "What is it Li? Are you still mad onii-chan raped your girlfriend?" His growl grew louder. "That he forcefully thrust into her even though she begged him not to?" Sakura began to shake as memories of that night returned to her. She didn't want to be reminded. She wanted to forget. Every event, every feeling, every word. She wanted to erase it all. But she knew it was impossible.

"S-Syaoran...make her stop. Please..." Syaoran squeezed her hand but did not take his eyes off Kagura.

"Shut up." He hissed but she continued.

"How he touched and kissed every part of her." Syaoran took his gun out loaded it and aimed.

"I said SHUT UP!!"

"And Daidouji." Tomoyo's eyes widened in horror as she stared at Kagura.

"You wouldn't." She whispered.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked but it seemed that her ears could only hear Kagura's words.

"Don't Kagura."

"You think that they were just dreams?"

"Please stop it." She begged covering her ears. Eriol looked at her in worry.

"Tomoyo what's wrong?"

"Remember when onii-chan attacked? When you closed your eyes and felt someone touching you?" More tears filled Tomoyo's eyes as her body started to quiver.

"Stop!! I-I don't want to remember. Stop it!!"

"And as night, when you tried to sleep how those hands came back but _**that**_ night they were real and he tried-"

"STOP IT!!" Tomoyo screeched. Eriol pulled her into his chest as she began to sob.

"And-" Another gun was heard being loaded and aimed.

"She said stop it." Eriol said in a deathly low and dangerous tone.

"Now, Now Kagura." A shadow appeared beside Kagura. "It is not smart to in rage the reincarnation of Clow." The shadow cleared and revealed to be Keiichi. "It could be fatal." Kagura turned to him and pouted.

"But onii-chan! I was having fun!!" Keiichi smiled.

"Yes I now but it wouldn't be fun if you were dead." He turned to her and gently took her chin. "Well at least not for me." Kagura giggled as a look of lust entered her brothers eyes. She pushed her body up against his until she felt something hard against her womanhood.

"Well then..." The look of desire and lust intensified. "Make it fun just like last time." He lowered his head.

"Gladly." Then he captured his younger sisters lips with his own. She opened her mouth and he waisted no time quickly pushing his tongue in. His hand slipped under her skirt and he shaved two fingers inside of her without hesitation. She moaned loudly as he started to play inside of her. With his other hand he riped away her shirt and sucked on her breast.

"O-Onii-chan..." She moaned but Keiichi stopped. He withdrew his fingers and pulled away.

"That will be my prize. When we finish here I'll finish what we started a few moments ago." She nodded and glared at Sakura.

"Hurry." She said putting on her school jacket on.

"Your disgusting!!" Syaoran spat staring as Keiichi. "That's your fucking sister!!"

"So? She is mine to do whatever I like. You have no word in it." He looked at Sakura then Tomoyo and smirked.

"Don't try it pig!!" Syaoran said already knowing his intentions. Hu sighed dramatically.

"It was fun while it lasted. My precious jewel and Amethyst Flame. But I want that power!! I have already gotten your body...jewel. But the flame was only touchable much couldn't be done with you but it was close." Eriol shot his gun and It grazed Hu's arm. He loaded his gun and aimed again.

"Next time..." He held Tomoyo tighter as she trembled in his arms. "I won't miss."

"This will end now!!" A dark ball of energy crackled in his palm. "I want that power!! My jewel will be enough he flame is for later!!" He looked at his sister and she nodded. "Kill him." He said. Soon she was in front of Eriol and with a sword she attacked him. Quickly Eriol released his staff and blocked the attack.

"TOMOYO RUN!!" He shouted turning his staff into a sword and charged at Kagura. She blocked his attack.

"No!! I won't leave you here!!" Tomoyo stood and was ready to help.

"STAY BACK!!" Kagura materialized another sword and drove it threw his left leg. He screamed in pain but still stood blocking anything from coming towards Tomoyo from in front.

"ERIOL!!" Tomoyo screamed she was almost by his side when Eriol turned to glare at her. She flinched back and stood where she was.

"Stay...back." He said once again.

"B-but..."

"Stay back Tomoyo!!" He attacked Kagura once more but his speed slowed so she easily dodged it and charged at Tomoyo. Eriol quickly recovered and ran towards Tomoyo as well. Tomoyo let her forefingers and her thumbs connect creating a diamond like shape and pure white light began to enter it but it wasn't fast enough She was about to try a different attack but it was too late. Kagura thrust her sword at her and a sicking silence was heard through out the shrine.

"ERIOL!!" Kagura took her sword out of his stomach and blood started to gush out like water in a geyser. He fell backwards on Tomoyo. She caught his shoulders before they both could be knocked to the floor. Quickly she laid him on the ground and shook him. "ERIOL!! ERIOL!! LOOK AT ME!!" His eyes opened halfway and he smiled at her. Slowly he lifted his hand and wiped away the tears that were falling.

"D-don't cry Tomoyo..." He said caressing her cheek.

"Why?! You know I could protect myself!! I have magic Elli...why..."

"Smile Tomoyo..."

"NO!!"

"No?"

"Why did you do that? Eriol. It doesn't make sense..."

"Because I love you." Tomoyo gasped. "I won't let anything harm you. Whether its evil or...your magic itself." He smiled as more tears flowed onto his chest. "Your my most precious thing Tomoyo. If I die and you live...it'll be alright."

"NO IT WONT!!" She shouted shaking her head furiously. "I don't want to live without you Eriol. That's why I accepted to marry you."

"P-please do..." He coughed up blood. "as my final request." Tomoyo's eyes widened in horror.

"No!! No!! I'll heal you!! I won't let you die!!" His smile grew.

"I love you Tomoyo..."He hand dropped into hers but she quickly put it back on her face.

"No! Eriol!! Please...don't leave me..." The rain started pelt the children. It always seemed to come at moments of great sadness. But this one, this was the second saddest event it had come upon in its lifetime. "Alone..." She whispered putting his arm down and with a wave of her hand she closed his eyes. The midnight blue eyes she would never see again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!! Again I'm in a bit of a rush!! Oh!! P.S I wrote Last Note...not the song in Japanese but the song in english.

**_People Who Reviewed/Left Alerts_**

_yingfa07_

_GothicTomboy_

_Babyb-Tiger (chapter 5)_

_michiko14anime_

_Nadja100_

_Wolf Blossom 44_

_airaamay_

_Danni Lea_

_nikki mis3y_

_zas118_

_chainedheart999_

_AngelEmCuti_

_misstruthfully_

_kauju-gaki-kawaii_

_AnimeManga4evah_

_lhaine07_

**_I always and forever will love your reviews!! They are so inspiring!! Plus they help me figure out my own confusions of my own story..lol. But in the end I still now what I want to happen and what is going on. Ok so now for next chapters preview!! 2 MORE LEFT!!_**

**_Silent Life: A Hero_**

_'You have to save them.'_

_'I promised him I would protect him but all I'm doing is running away and leaving my friends to protect me.'_

_'Please...'_

_'Its my turn to protect them. I'm going to stop running away!!'_

_'Yes, its broken.'_

_'I'm sorry I did realize this before.'_

_'Its gone!!'_


	38. Hero

_**Hi guys. Well this time it took me some time to update. School and all. But I am very excited. Its actually very fun!! Oh and by the way 2 chapters are being updated and guess what?? THE 2 CHAPTER IS THE END OF SILENT LIFE!! So enjoy people!! I know I love writing it!! (Notice the part where I say love not loved)**_

Erruru: Well looks like we won't be back.

Arruru: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I wanted to aviod this day!! Its not fair!!

Erruru: Shut up will you!!

Arruru: MAMA ERRURU BEING MEAN TO ME!!

Erruru: TELL HER TO BE QUITE!!

Hana: Umm...ok. I think I am going to say the diss while Ruby calm the twins down. (Doll thrown) HEY WATCH IT!!

Erruru and Arruru: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Hana: My goodness...anyways. CCS does not belong to me but to Clamp. If you want proof go to Japan and sue me.

* * *

**_Silent Life: Hero_**

"Eriol-kun..." Sakura whispered in horror. She had seen it all but something held her back. Held her from not helping. Tomoyo let out a cry of sadness as she hugged her loves lifeless form.

_'Sakura-chan...'_ Sakura lifted her head in surprise looking at her friends who were now suffering. Suffering because of her and she just stood there like a helpless child waiting for a nightmare to end. In that second something had unwoven inside of her and realization hit her with a physical force she had never expected to be real. _'Its alright. Just defeat Hu and everything will fall into place. Don't worry we'll be alright.'_

_'I'm weak...Its because I'm scared. I'm weak and act like a helpless little girl. Always having to be protected by someone because of that...Eriol is dead.'_

"Well done Kagura." Keiichi said congratulating his sister. "My greatest threat is gone. Thank you." Kagura smiled at her brother.

"Do I kill his lover as well?"

_'NO!!'_ The voice snarled. Sakura could feel a enormous amount of energy coming from the voice. It was angered.

"All in due time. All in due time." Sakura let go of Syaoran and was about to call out her staff but he held her back.

"Don't be reckless Sakura!!"

"Let me go!! I have to defeat him!!" His grip tightened.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO THIS ALONE!! I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!!" Sakura stopped struggling and started at Syaoran for long time. His eyes...they were burning with fear. Fear that he would lose the one he loved. Just like Tomoyo. He was scared of that fact. Terrified and desperate to keep her from fighting. He would fight and die if he could just keep her alive.

_'I can't let him do this. I can't let someone else die because of me.'_

"It'll be alright. You won't lose me Syaoran." He looked at her in shock. "I'll defiantly be alright...I'll come back to you." He let go of her and hung is head low.

_'She has to do this...but...if she dies...I won't live much long after that.'_

"Be careful...Blossom." He said in a shaky voice. Sakura knew that he was struggling to let her go but he had to. Hu snorted before Sakura could try and comfort him.

"Touching. But I am getting inpatient!!" He lifted his arm and the dark energy ball crackled. "DARK SANCTUARY!!"

The ball exploded and darkness engulfed the shrine. Not only the shrine, the whole town of Tomoeda was covered in pitch black darkness. Screams were heard going through the town as not only darkness engulfed them but fear as well.

"SAKURA!!" Suddenly the town became quite.

"SYAORAN!! TOMOYO-CHAN!!" Nothing could be heard, the darkness became thicker and Keiichi's evil laugh could be heard. Sakura felt alone and vulnerable. No one could help her this time.

_'What should I do?'_

_'Its alright, please release me.'_

_'W-who are you?'_

_'I'm sleeping inside you.'_

_'Why?'_

_'You locked me away.'_

_'I don't remember.'_

_'You have to save them.'_

_'How?'_

_'Its your strength. You must learn.'_

_'B-but...'_

_'OPEN YOUR EYES!!' _Sakura's eyes suddenly snapped open and again all she saw was darkness.

"He's doing this because he wants me."

_'You have to save them.'_

"I promised him I would protect him but all I'm doing is running away and leaving my friends to protect me."

_'Please...'_

"Its my turn to protect them. I'm going to stop running away."

_'Yes, its broken.'_

"I'm sorry I didn't realize this before."

_'Its gone!!'_ Something like glass shattered inside of Sakura. Her left ear began to glow then the glow transported to her neck and then it was floating in mid air.

"Key which hides the power of the stars.." Even though she wasn't able to see she knew where the key was and her fear had disappeared completely. "Show your true form before me. I, Sakura command you under our contract." As the second energy wave release the darkness that engulfed the small town of Tomoeda disappeared.

"THAT'S FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE!!" She took the staff and used her signature baton move. "She holds this much power!?"

"FLY!!" She shouted sticking the card. Sakura flew high into the air and stopped to search for her opponent. Hu flew into the air as well, when Sakura saw him she started to fly at an incredible speed. Hu did not waste time trying to catch up to her instead he conjured up dark black ribbons. He sent them to capture her with a thrust of his arms but Sakura dodged every one of them. Distracted on trying to dodge the ribbons that were in front of her she didn't see the ones behind. They caught her wrapping her her in a tight embrace and sending her into building under construction. Hu flew above the site and laughed.

"Too bad jewel." Sakura struggled with the ribbons but to no avail. Hu conjured small water balls and smiled wickedly. "Good bye." The water fell into the building filling it with water while magical walls held it in. Another ball floated above her head, she looked below at Syaoran and smiled. At that very second the balls burst over her and she was completely engulfed under water.

"SAKURA!!" Syaoran shouted as he saw Sakura begin to drown.

* * *

Now that the world isn't ending.

Its love that I'm sending to you.

* * *

Syaoran's head fell but quickly shot up when he saw Sakura begin to appear before him. This Sakura was floating as if she was underwater like the other. She looked at him with sad eyes. He approached her and took her hands.

"Don't you dare lose Sakura." She smiled and kissed him lightly. She looked at Eriol and extended her hand to him. Slowly a tail of water entered his mouth and he forcefully swallowed it.

* * *

Its in the love of a hero

And that's why I fear it won't due.

* * *

A staff and a card appeared in Sakura's arm and a determined look crossed her face. Silently she said the cards name silently and struck it. Then she looked up at the sky expectingly. Almost as if waiting for something to happen. As the same time the real Sakura took a card from her packet with one hand that was still tied to her back. She threw the card in the water. Then quickly she hopped down and on the foot that was on a solid surface she turned and struck the card with her hand.

_'ARROW!!'_

The star circle appeared in the water and the Sakura below suddenly flew up in strands of water and a blue girl with a bow and arrow appeared beside Hu. She shot her arrow and it multiplied, hitting the ribbons and almost destroying the building, Sakura swam up. She gasped for air as she searched for two more cards in threw them into the air.

"FLY!! SWORD!!" She flew up and away from the water her sword in hand. Hu immediately engaged with her in a sword to sword battle. Sakura dodged all his attacks and swung her sword to him. He dodged and she flew a little ways down but Hu was on her tail. She turned and their swords clinked together. Hu tried to injure her wings but failed and Sakura thrust the sword into his shoulder. It came out the other end then she quickly pulled it out. He was sent tumbling back down to the shrine. Sakura flew down too and the tip of her sword was to his neck. But then a wet liquid splashed on his bloody face. More and more came and it wasn't the rain either. Hu looked up and was surprised to find her crying while looking at him

"I-I'm sorry..." Her sword shook. "I-I c-can't do this. I can't." Syaoran came by her and pulled her away from Hu.

"I can." He shot his gun three times into Hu's heart and Hu laid lifeless in the pool of his own blood. Never to harm anyone ever again.

* * *

And they say that a hero can save us...

* * *

How was it?! Did you like it?! Don't review just yet!! Well if you want to review now go ahead!! Lol. Now for the reviews and no previews. I am getting annoyed and excited at the same time. Ok let me do this... (another toy thrown.) HEY!!

**_People Who Reviewed_**

_Black-Sakura27_

_NEW EDiTiON_

_MoonPrincess625_

_lover95_

_misstruthfully_

_Koukishin_

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx_

_jess r 94_

_alleycat2090_

_animefrk101_

_Wolf Blossom44_

_airaamay_

_ellabell_

_Nadja100_

_tennislover431_

_LittleCherrySakura_

_michiko14anime_

_yingfa07_

_Danni Lea_

_chainedheart999_

_animefan88tv- hana yori dango_

_AngelEmCuti_

_AnimeManga4evah_

**_Thanks sooo much for the reviews!! Hurry and move on to the next chapter!! And leave a review too!! I love them!! By the Way the song A Hero is by Nicklback._**


	39. Epilogue

_**This is ofically the last chapter of Silent Life!! Oh my gosh I am so excited for your reviews on the chapter and the story. Oh. And I don't trust the twins to say the diss or I fear I might get seriosuly injured or even worse...killed. So I'll have...Tomoyo-chan say it!! She is completely reasonable!! Ok Tomo!!**_

Tomoyo: You know this is the first time you have ever let me help?

Hana: Yes I have

Tomoyo: Sooo...why now?

Hana: I fear for my life.

Tomoyo: Why?

Hana: You want to try taking on two magically powerful twin sisters that are angry at you for ending a story?!

Tomoyo (sweat-drops): Oh... Well. CCS does not belong to Ha-chan it belongs to Clamp. Keep reading.

* * *

**_Silent Life: Epilogue_**

_**2 Weeks Later**_

"WE DID IT!!" Sakura shouted in the hallway. She ran into Syaoran's arms and smiled brightly. "We graduated!! Syaoran!! We finally graduated!!" Syaoran smiled.

"Yes I guess we have." Suddenly Tomoyo and Eriol burst in. Hand in hand Tomoyo dragged Eriol over to her best friend. As the same time more students filled the hallway screaming and shouting. Celebrating that their last year of high school was finally over.

"Sakura-chan!! You sing so well!!" Tomoyo gushed hugging her friend. Soon Melin joined them.

"Yeah!! You really do. Maybe in a few months you'll pass Tomoyo." Tomoyo glared at her.

"Shut it Mei!! I love Sakura but singing is my thing." Melin smirked.

"Afraid you might be surpassed Daidouji." Tomoyo's glare intensified and Melin just glared right back.

"A-ano..." Sakura said feeling a bit awkward between the arguing girls. "Ummm...Eriol-kun?" He nodded and stepped in between the two.

"Tomoyo don't you have something to say to Sakura-chan?" Her gaze shifted to him and she stopped glaring.

"Yeah." She finally said letting out a long sigh.

"I'll be in the car. Or you now what, I'll go home and wait for you love birds to finish." She smiled at Syaoran. "Good luck. Try not to get nerves alright?" He rolled his eyes.

"Like that's not a problem already." She winked at him and ran out the crowded hallway full of students, family members and teachers.

"Come. Let's go to an empty room." All three of them nodded following Eriol into a near by empty room. Eriol locked the door and turned to the group.

"Is everything alright?" Sakura asked in worry. Tomoyo nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Everything is perfect thanks to you." Sakura looked at Tomoyo in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Her friend approached her and hugged her. Sakura was taken by surprise of the sudden gesture and did not move an inch.

"You saved Eriol. At that moment..." Her embrace tightened at the painful memory. "I thought I had lost him forever." Tomoyo's voice shook a little. "Thank you Sakura-chan. I don't know what else to say but thank you so much for saving his life." Sakura smiled and hugged Tomoyo back gently.

"Its alright Tomo-chan." She said. A few tears escaped Tomoyo's eyes as she hugged her best friend. "Somehow I can understand how you feel, Not like sympathizing but I can really understand your feelings. I'm sure you won't feel t that pain again. I'm sure of it." Tomoyo stood stunned as more tears feel.

"Arigato Sakura-chan. Your really wonderful person." Tomoyo pulled away and looked at Eriol with a bright smile. He nodded.

"Sakura-san." He got on one knee and took her right hand and kissed it. "I owe you my life." Sakura looked at his back and gasped.

"Your hurt!!" Eriol had bandages cover the wound Kagura had made. That girl ran away after she saw her brother die and no one has heard of the Hu Serpents since they suddenly vanished as if they never existed. "Tomo-chan did you heal him?" Tomoyo shook her head.

"I tried. But when I used my magic all it did was make it worse." Sakura closed her eyes and felt the bandage.

"There's a charm to deflect healing magic." Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran stared at her with wide eyes. They had more experience in the magical field than her and yet she could sense a charm and now what kind it was. "Its hurting you isn't it?" Eriol said nothing. Suddenly his eyes were in very interested on the floor. "Eriol-kun?" He nodded. "You were trying not to worry Tomoyo-chan weren't you?" He nodded once again. Sakura smiled. "Its alright." She pressed her palm on the bandage and it glowed pink. She looked up at Tomoyo and smiled. "Try it again." Tomoyo looked reluctantly at Sakura.

"B-but what if-"

"Trust me Tomoyo. Its alright." Tomoyo knelt down behind Eriol. She was about to place her hands on his back but hesitated. Her hands lingered in mid air. Sakura came beside her and held her shaking hands placing them on his back. "Its alright." She whispered.

"Don't be scared Tomoyo. It'll be ok." Eriol reassured her with a smile. Tomoyo nodded. She applied pressure to his back and closed her eyes. A dim purple light began to appear and slowly the light seeped into his body. When the light disappeared Tomoyo hurried to look at Eriol's reaction.

"Eriol? D-did it work?" He smiled and nodded. She let out a gasp of relief and hugged him. With another sigh she stood and looked at Syaoran smirking.

"Well Li-kun. I think this would be the perfect time." Syaoran glared at her.

"Shut up Daidouji!!" She shook her head.

"You said today so today it is." She took Eriol's hand and he stood up.

"Good Luck Li. You'll need it." Eriol said and left before Syaoran could rip him to shreds. He breathed in deep and turned to Sakura.

"S-Sakura u-Ummm..." Sakura turned around and smiled at him.

"Is something wrong Syao?" He shook his head but in actuality his brain was not functioning, his mouth frozen shut and his heart was beating 20 thousand miles per second. He was the biggest nerves wreck on earth.

_'And all thanks to damn Daidouji!!'_

_**With Tomoyo**_

They both ran hand in hand behind the school where the lake still stood. This section of the school seemed that no one remembered so it was a nice hiding spot for only them. Tomoyo ran ahead to the swing that was a long piece of flat wood with beautiful vines that were supported by the tree. She sat down and barely pushed herself into the air. Eriol saw a look a inner turmoil and sadness in her aura and he quickly came to her and smiled.

"What's wrong love?" He asked his voice as soft as velvet. She shook her head and smiled back.

"I'm alright." Eriol frowned sensing the unease in her voice.

"Why are you lying to me?" Her head bent low. Eriol looked at her his eyes full of worry. "Tomoyo?" She opened her mouth but then closed it again bitting her lip. Eriol sat beside her and put his hand on top of hers.

"I won't force you." She looked up at him in surprise. He smiled. "I know your hiding something from me." Her eyes widened but she still said nothing to him. "But I won't force you to tell me. Its your choice. When your ready you can tell me."

"Eriol." His smile widened but was still very gentle towards her. Her eyes softened and instead of surprise and shock their was love for him was the only emotion noticeable.

"Want a push?" She nodded and smiled cheerfully.

"Hai!!" He got off and went to the back. She fixed her position on the swing so that she was in the middle of the swing.

"Hold on tight!! And keep your eyes open for a surprise!" Tomoyo looked at him curiously.

"Surprise." He nodded and started pushing her. Surprised Tomoyo screamed as she was swung high into the air. She stopped the swing and glared at her fiancée.

"HIRAGIZAWA ERIOL!!" He chuckled and he came close to her.

"Sorry love." He pecked her lips but she still glared at him.

"Don't sweet talk me Hiragizawa!!" He nuzzled her neck and Tomoyo tried to suppress her sigh of pleasure but Eriol knew that she was enjoying the sensation.

"I'm sorry. Let's try it again and this time I'll worn you." She sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Fine." She said trying to sound stubborn and angry but she couldn't even fool herself. He got behind her again.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then hold on." She held on to the veins for dear life and Eriol laughed.

"It wasn't that scary was it?" Tomoyo glared at him.

"You want to try it?" She hissed at him but he only smiled.

"I'm alright here." He started pushing Tomoyo. She was stiff for a few pushes. But soon she got used to it and relaxed. Soon she could enjoy the feeling of the wind flowing freely around her. It felt as if she was a care free child and she loved it. She looked at the scenery before her. A long and beautiful lake surrounded by trees and as the wind blew the green leaves of the trees scattered through out the area. Tomoyo laughed and Eriol kept pushing her higher and higher but she seemed to not notice. He stopped pushing but Tomoyo could swing herself and she did. He stepped back a few paces and moved his hand in front of him. The wind picked up and a different kind of leaf and flowers blew over the lake. Lilac Roses. Tomoyo caught one and jumped off running towards Eriol.

"Look Eriol!!" She said showing him a rose without a stem.

"Its beautiful." He said with a smile. He could see that she was back to normal.

"Yeah. They're wonderful. Did you do this?" He nodded.

"Thank you Eriol." He took the rose from her hands and placed it on her right ear.

"There your perfect." She smiled at him.

"You know more than anyone I'm far from perfect. Eriol." He took a lock of her hair and put it to his face.

"That is true..." He let the lock of hair fall strand by strand and when the last line of hair fell he gently took her waist and pulled her closer to him. "But..." Their noses touched and Eriol could see a light blush color her pale cheeks. He chuckled. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." And with that a sweet, blissful, passionate kiss began.

_'I won't tell him. Its not necessary to make him worry over something so trivial as that. Besides...telling him would be worse than just burying it in my memory. I know he won't mind so...Its alright. From now on everything will be alright. This will be the only thing I keep from him.'_

_**With Sakura**_

For the past few minutes Syaoran had been circling something in his packet, mumbling and walking back and forth like an idiot. Sakura stared at him blankly and waited for him to stop but he never did. She sighed and pushed herself off the desk.

"Syaoran?"

"This is bad maybe..."

"Syao-ran?"

"Yeah and then..."

"Sy-ao-ran?!" He looked up and stared.

"What is it?"

"I should be asking you the same. Are you alright?"

"No." He said flatly. That was not the answer she was expecting, it threw her off a bit actually.

"Ummm...okay so..." He sighed in defeat and leaned on the same desk Sakura was previously on. So now since the desk were mushed against a wall Sakura was on the wall and Syaoran's in the desk.

"I...j-just don't know how to do this!!" He ran his hand threw his already messy hair. Sakura thought it made him look so...well...sexy. She slapped herself mentally for even thinking the word.

_'What the heck!? Since when did I say he was sexy?! Ewww!! But he is...ugh!! You know what I shouldn't even be thinking this. Somethings bothering him and I'm not helping by thinking hes...sexy...no. Cute is a better word. Yes Cute not sexy. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Sexy. DAMN IT!! Cute. Yes!!'_ She started blushing as her own thoughts then she looked at Syaoran again and saw that he was blushing. Hard. What was wrong with him?

"D-Do what?"

"I can't tell you!!" He shouted. Sakura jumped a little and Syaoran stood up off the desk and took her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled.

"Its ok." She looked at the floor and spotted a small velvet box. "Was that in your pocket?" His head snapped to the same direction Sakura was staring at. His eyes grew wide as he fumbled to pick the small box up.

"I-uh...Ummm..." Sakura giggled.

"Why are you so nervous?" Syaoran sighed.

"Because I'm afraid you'll think its too sudden and you'll say no." Sakura's smile grew gentle and she took his hands in her own.

"It'll be ok. If its sudden I'll tell you but I know I'll hardly say no to whatever you ask. So just say it." He heaved another nervous sigh.

"Well I'm sure not going to do this the normal way." Sakura looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean by that?" He sighed one last time and let go of their hands.

"Sakura..." He looked at her with determined eyes. He was not going to go feed around the bush. If he did this straight forward the less pain he would have to go through.

"Yes?" He opened the small box to reveal a pink diamond ring held in place by a gold band. The opal shape pink diamond was surrounded by many jade green diamonds as if reflecting it, inside the ring was the white half of the yin yang symbol. Sakura stared at it in awe.

"W-Will you..." He took one more shaky but deep breath. "W-Will you m-marry me?" Sakura blinked twice and stared at Syaoran then the ring.

"What did you say?" She whispered.

"Marry me Sakura." He said more boldly. Sakura looked at Syaoran in surprise. Then she ran to him (with what little space she had) and hugged him in a life threatening embrace.

"YES!! OF COURSE I WILL!!" She kissed him then smiled. "Of course I will marry you Syaoran."

"HE DID IT!! HE DID IT!!" They heard two voices say from behind the door. "THY'RE ENGAGED!!" Suddenly the door slid open to reveal Erruru and Arruru along with the rest of the wolves. "Oops." The girls said covering their eyes. "We got them at a bad time mommy." Ruby laughed.

"I think we did." Syaoran was on top of the desks laying down while Sakura was laying on him in a very low portion of his body and in a very interesting position considering they were alone in the room. Sakura looked and Syaoran and her face became bright red.

"HOE!!" She shouted jumping off of Syaoran. "I-its not what you think!!" She said trying to explain.

"No, I think its exactly what we think." Tomoyo said holding her video camera up. She focused on Sakura's left hand and frowned. "Will you put the ring on her Li?! You were suppose to have done that already!!"

"Patients love. I think they were in the process of that." Tomoyo unfocused the camera concentrating on Sakura and Syaoran.

"Well?" she said impatiently.

"I was hoping to do this a little more privately." Tomoyo smiled.

"There was no way I was going to miss Sakura-chan's engagement!!" Syaoran sighed in frustration. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her third finger on the the left hand. Sakura gave him a peck on the lips and smiled at Tomoyo. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and frowned.

"Happy?" He asked glaring at her she just smiled.

"Very."

"SAKURA AND SYAORAN ARE OFFICALLY ENGAGED!!" The twins shouted. The gang laughed as they saw the twins hug and kiss Sakura but glare at Syaoran who in turn glared right back. But even so they were all very happy. Everything would be normal again. Well as normal as it could get for them. For now.

* * *

Well that was the end. Lol.**_ NOT!!_** Now for the **_PREVIEW_** of the next **_STORY!!_**

_**SILENT LIFE: WOLVES CURES**_

Sielnt Life: Wolves Curse

Prologue

"Zen-a-ku. I've never grew found of that name. It means evil doesn't it?" He did not answer. "Your not evil."

"I will be very soon."


End file.
